De Profesor a Amante
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Serena Tsukino una chica de 18 años que cursa de ultimo año del instituto Seigaku, se enamora de un enigmatico chico de ojos Azul Electrico, pero sin saber que él sera su nuevo profesor de educacion Fisica y Coordinador del instituto. y él se covertira en su amante bandido,en su amante cautivo y mucho mas que dara a conocer a ella todos sus deseos carnales. contiene LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**De Profesor Amante**

**Hola mis niñas aquí traigo un nuevo fic mio, voy a empezar suave para después darle bien duro a esas paginas.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad asi que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M asi que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a mi querida amiga SEREDAR gracias por todo sin ti no soy nada eres la mejor. Mil gracias.**

**Capitulo 1 El Encuentro**

Hola me llamo Serena Tsukino tengo 18 años y curso el ultimo año de preparatoria, soy rubia de ojos azules y muy mala en toda materia que tenga que ver con números y es que "los detesto tanto" simplemente no me entran en esta pobre cabeza, T-T mido 1,60m y me dan miedo todo lo que tenga que ver con fantasmas y cosa horribles "nooooo YoY" mis padres son pacíficos y amables, aunque mi padre es muy celoso jejejej "papi como te quiero" y mi madre es la que me apoya en todo "hasta con el novio a escondidas ¬¬" tengo unas amigas muy locas y cool, nos conocemos desde primaria pero no quedamos juntas en el mismo instituto a excepción de Amy que si esta, "de quien creen que me copio en Mate ¬¬". Rey siempre me molesta en todo, pero es por que de verdad me quiere. Lita es buena cocinera y la que hasta ahora me tiene paciencia en ayudarme a cocinar ya que hasta la sopa se me seca. Amy bueno ella es la que da el animo de estudiar a todas "como si lo fuera hacer yo ¬¬" y por ultimo el huracán de la indiscreción en carne propia, la única y maravillosa pervertida Mina Ahino la que siempre habla con la verdad aunque es mi compinche en bromas y locuras es una chica con un buen corazón e irradia alegría por doquiera que pasa y siempre cuando llego tarde sale con su preguntadora de donde esta mi "HOMBRE" y ni siquiera tengo novio.

Hoy nos quedamos en encontrar en el templo del abuelo de Rey para ir a un nuevo parque de diversiones que se llama Wondreland en Kyoto para cerrar con broche de oro el ultimo día de vacaciones ya que en 2 días empezamos las clases, segurito que las chicas harán una treta para que me suba en un juego extremo hay "como que quieren que me de un infarto o que ¬¬" quedamos en encontrarnos a las dos en punto y son las, mire el reloj de mi habitación, una y media "Se me hace tarde" me metí como el reyo en la tina y Salí directito a cambiarme de ropa, me puse una franela morada y arriba de ella un vestido de tiritos blanco con flores y unas zapatillas a juego, hoy me dejare e pelo suelto para variar ya que siempre lo tengo recogido en una cola. Salí de mi casa e iba por la acera cuando me llega un mensaje de rey.

— "**Serena ¿Dónde diablos estas? hace media hora que te estamos esperando" —**

— "**hahaha ya voy en camino Rey no te enojes" —**

— **como quieres que no si siempre llegas tarde y si no llegas en 20 minutos te dejamos" —**

— **ya voy, cálmate si :) —**

— "**Maldita sea, te apuras: p" —**

Y en eso sigo caminando muy entretenida mirando el teléfono mientras lo guardo…

— ¡Chica cuidado¡** — **Grito alguien y cuando voltee vi un carro que se estaba aproximando a mi, vi toda mi vida pasar por mi mente " asi no podía morir yo" cuando de repente siento que alguien me agarra por la cintura y luego caigo en algo duro pero suave, cuando alzo la cabeza veo a un chico muy lindo " no, Un Dios Griego quiero decir" tenia unos ojos azules eléctricos tan penetrantes que casi me mata con la mirada y el pelo azabache como la noche.

— Ya te puedes levantar o vas a seguir babeando por mi**— **dijo burlón y yo me sonroje**.**

— Hee.. yoo.. estte.. lo. Siento…**—** dije tartamudeando y me pare de la vergüenza

— No hay problema, pero para la próxima tómame una foto asi lo haces en privado**—** me toco el mentón y me guiño un ojo**— **Y ahora ten mas cuidado cuando cruces la calle y deja de enviar mensaje cuando caminas, como que quieres que de verdad te maten es eso lo que quieres no**—** Alzo una ceja y me miro serio

—No. lo siento mucho fue una imprudencia de mi parte en verdad que no me fije por donde iba caminando, no volverá a pasar**— **dije

— Bueno me voy fue un placer salvarte la vida **niña**— se dio la vuelta despidiéndose con la mano—

— Yo no soy una niña, Idiota— grite. Pero quien se cree que es para llamarme niña ¡jud!

Me fui caminado y cuando llegue al temple "no tengo que subir esas desgraciadas escaleras" ni modo, empecé a subir y cuando llegue arriba ya no tenia nada de aliento.

— Tardaste mas de 20 minutos Serena ¿Dónde estabas que te tomo Media hora llegar aquí? — Dijo Rey histérica

— bueno este.. yooo…

— Aja con que andabas con tu Hombre no, ahora cuéntale todo a la Diosa de amor— Dijo mina mirándome con cara de pervertida

— No tengo ningún Novio Mina— Dije

— Cuéntame todas las cosa sucias que hicistes, YA no me digas que hicistes un….

— ha que cosa dime.

— Un…— Su sonrisa se amplio mas

— Habla de una maldita vez Mina— Dijo Rey con una vena tipo anime

— Un rapidito con un sexy hombre en plena calle— Dijo finalmente y todas nos caímos para atrás tipo anime

— PERVERTIDA— Dije sonrojada

— Serena tiene razón como vas a pensar en ello— Dijo Amy

— Mina tu no Cambias— Dijo Lita

— jajaaj si, pero seria muy estimulante hacerlo asi— dijo emocionada— se lo propondré a Yaten haber que me dice, o tal vez lo hagamos en un avión como él me dijo—

— ¡MINA! — Dijimos al unísono todas ya sonrojadas.

— hay no se hagan, Además Rey no me digas que Nicolás no te lo ha hecho recostada en la pared— dijo Mina sonriendo.

— Este yoo.. eso no es de tu incumbencia— Dijo Rey morada.

— Y Dime Lita que tal Andrew, lo hacen en el trabajo cuando lo vas a visitar y no lo niegues se te nota a leguas que si— dijo picadamente

— Si… pero es todo lo que diré. — Dijo apenada.

— Y Amy...

— Amy nada ella sale con Richard y ya se acabo este absurdo interrogatorio a si que vamonos o se nos hará tarde y después dicen que es por culpa mía— dije

— Serena tiene razón chicas vamonos si no quieren que Mina sigua Husmeando en sus vidas sexuales— Dijo Amy

— ¡OYE¡ Yo no hago eso— Dijo Mina

— Si que lo haces— dije

— Que no— Dijo

— Que si—

— Que no—

— Que si—

— Que no—

— Ya basta — Dijo Lita

— Si ya vamonos — Dijo Amy

— En marcha— Dijo Rei

Salimos del templó bajando otra ves por las odiosas escaleras hasta que por fin estábamos abajo en la cera "como extrañe esta nivelada jejeje" fuimos directo a la estación del tren para que nos llevara a Kyoto, en el tren Mina se puso a Hablar con Rey Sobre los orgasmos múltiples y solo funciona si tu pareja sabe donde tocar bien, yo me sonroje fuertemente y Mina lo noto y me dio una Mirada picara Mientras Rey negaba con la cabeza. Amy y Lita hablaban del instituto y sus respectivos novio me entere de algunas cosa "No sabia que Drew era dueño de una empresa quien lo diría" de resto les conté a las chicas de por que me retrase tanto en llegar y en como casi me arrolla un carro, Rey me reprendió por no mirar por donde iba y las muchachas se asustaron mucho, pero estaban aliviadas de que yo estuviera bien. Cuando el tren por fin se detuvo nos bajamos y caminamos por la ciudad hasta llegar al parque de diversiones.

En la entrada visualice una montaña rusa que parecía demoníaca "y es que Dios era muy rápida y habían muchas vueltas y piruetas o lo que sea" Rey me llamo para decirme que ya había comprado las entradas y ya podíamos entrar. Como imagine Las chicas escogieron subirse a la montaña endemoniada, cuando estabas ya e los asientos y empezó a andar el carrito casi se me va el estomago de lo rápido que corrió este vehiculo "noooo me quiero bajar" fue subiendo poco a poco y el corazón me bombeaba muy rápido cuando de repente…

— KIAAAA…. T-T—

— SIIII…. — gritaron todos

Sigue dando de todo esta maldita maquina "me quiero bajar ya Y.Y me voy a orinar aquí del miedo" miro aun lado y veo a las chicas que se están riendo "como que quieren que me de un paro cardiaco ¬¬" juro que nunca me vuelvo a montar en esta maquina otra vez y cuando digo nunca es nunca. Cuando por fin termino todo que para mi fueron horas subida hay, me fui como Almá que lleva el diablo al baño a devolver mi almuerzo y pase 20 minutos metida allí hasta que Amy me llevo un jugo de durazno y se me calmo el estomago. Nos montamos en muchas atracciones hasta una que salpica agua que suerte que siempre llevo cepillo para el cabello ya que parecía una bruja después que bajara del la ruleta.

— Bueno solo falta una última atracción antes de irnos— Dijo Lita

— Si, pero no creo que Serna quiera entrar hay— Dijo Amy señalando la casa embrujada

— Si va a entrar— Dijo Rei

— Ho no entrare hay— dije Nerviosa

— Vamos Sere asi te consigues a tu HOMBRE— Dijo Mina con estrellitas en los ojos

— ¡Que no dije y punto!— dije

— Hay Serena es una cobarde— Dijo Rey

— Yo no soy una cobarde, para que lo sepas soy muy valiente— dije "para otras cosas" pensé.

— Bueno te reto a que entremos ya— Dijo Mina

— Chicas si Sere no quiere no es bueno que la obliguen— Dijo Amy

— Amy tiene razón déjenla ya— Dijo Lita

— No chicas esta bien vamos a entrar— Dije haciéndome la valiente.

— Ok, entremos— Dijo Rey y Mina al unísono.

Entramos a la maldita casa, duramos como 5 minutos caminando que parecían como media hora e íbamos todas juntas, Rey y Mina adelante Lita y Amy detrás de Rey y Mina y Yo de última "hay que miedo Y.Y" entones Mina y Rei se detuvieron.

— Bueno chicas hasta aquí llegamos juntas, ahora todas vamos a separarnos y nos encontraremos en la salida del parque ok— Dijo Mina

— Si— Dijeron todas.

— Si…— Dije ya nerviosa.

Entonces sentí como los pasos se iban alejando y a parte que esto estaba casi en penumbras, camine despacio y pegada a la pared cuando visualicé una luz roja "será la salida *_*" camine mas rápido y me encontré en otro pasillo con una puerta a mi lado derecho "a lo mejor por aquí se sale" gire la perilla y abrí la puerta y de repente salio un Zombie horrible que botaba algo asqueroso de sus ojos y manos parecía moco o baba verde con amarillo.

— HAHAHAHAHA…. — Grite como loca histérica que creo que todo el mundo me escucharía.

Salí corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas y vi como el Zombie y otro moustró mas me perseguían "por que me pasa esto a mi Kami Y.Y" corrí y corrí sin mirar atrás hasta que me tropecé con algo en el piso y caí encima de algo suave pero duro "y no era el suelo" sentí como algo me agarraba de la cintura y me levantaba la cabeza.

— HO. Quieta por huyes— Dijo una voz sensual

— Zombieee.. Moustró.. corrí.. — Dije agitada del susto.

— Yo no veo nada y tú— Me dijo y yo mire sobre mis hombros.

— Gracias Kami, no hay nadie— Solté un suspiro.

— ves, ahora si serias tan amable de pararte de encima mió— Dijo y yo me sonroje en ver como estábamos.

— hee.. estee.. yo.. Lo siento— tartamudeé.

— No descuida el Zombie te debió de asustar mucho verdad Pequeña— Me dijo y yo solo asentí.

— Pero no lo entiendo si te da miedo este tipo de atracciones por que te metiste aquí— Me dijo y yo me sonroje.

— Bueno veras yo…— Vacile un poco.

— Por que no mejor me lo cuentas mientras vamos caminando hacia la salida— Yo solo asentí y por el caminó le conté todo sobre la montaña rusa, el vomito, las demás atracciones y de cómo fui a parar aquí, él se reía de mi pero tenia una risa glacial y tan cautivadora que no me moleste con él.

— Ya veo— dijo.

— Y eso fue todo lo que paso— dije suspirando.

— Bueno me tengo que ir fue un placer charlar contigo pequeña— me sonrió y yo me perdí en esa sonrisa.

— No babees tanto por mi cabeza de chorlito— Me dijo burlón, y yo ya conocía esa voz.

— Ha eres tú EL QUE ME SALVO DE SER ATROPELLADA— Dije gritando

— Asi que tú eras la pequeña imprudente no— dijo Sarcásticamente

— Gracias— dije

— ¿Porqué me las das? — Dijo confundido.

— Por que cuando tuve la oportunidad de decírtelas ya te habías ido— me explique.

— Bueno de nada, chao pequeña y te mas cuidado— Me guiño un ojo y se fue.

Salí de mi trance embobada para darme cuenta que las chicas ya me estarían esperando para que nos vayamos a Tokio antes de las 6 de la tarde y asi llegar a cenar pizza en el templo. Camine hasta llegar a la salida y vi a las chicas conversando entre ella, Lita voltio y alzo la mano yo salí corriendo hasta donde estaban ellas.

— Hasta que por fin sales— Dijo Amy

— Si ya nos estabas cansando de esperar— Dijo Rei

— Pero lo bueno es que ella ya esta aquí— Dijo Lita

— Aja¡ para mi que andabas con un sexy Dios griego y no nos quiere decir— Dijo Mina pícaramente y yo me sonrojé.

—Hay Mina tu solo piensas en eso, mejor vamos si— Dije caminando.

—Serena tiene razón ya es muy tarde y mi abuelo se molestara si no estamos antes de las seis en el templo. —Dijo Rei

— Que la lastima que nos rechazaron la solicitud de cambio para estudiar contigo Sere, solo Amy es la que estudia contigo— Dijo Lita

— Si, bueno pero lo bueno es que todos los fines de semana nos quedamos a dormir todas juntas en casa de Rei — Dijo Amy

— Pero no todos los fines ya que algunas si tenemos vida sexual que practicar a menudo— Dijo Mina.

— ¡MINA¡ — Dijimos al unísono.

— jajajaj solo es broma, pero también ustedes tienen novios y no me digan que no van a pasar tiempo con ellos— Dijo pícaramente.

— Bueno ella tiene razón pero hay no las arreglamos después, vamonos que mañana tengo que comprar unos libros para el instituto. — Dijo Amy.

—Ok—Dije.

Y nos marchamos de hay para hacer cosas malas "comer como locas dulces \^.^/" y mientras estábamos en el tren me puse a pensar en el misterioso chico de ojos zafiros que conocí "HAHAHAH se me olvido preguntarle su nombre, que tonta soy" ni modo de todas formas ya no lo vere mas o tal ves si quien sabe eso solo lo decide el destino.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Hola mis niñas aquí con esta historia, no me molestaría que me dijeran en que me equivoque y en que ya que es mi segundo fic que hago yo misma. Y discúlpenme aquellas chicas si es que hay errores ortográficos en verdad lo siento. Espero sus review sin review no hay capi y yo actualizo al otro día y si no hay review actualizo el jueves muajajaja no mentira.. Saludos y hasta la próxima amigas. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**De Profesor a Amante**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad asi que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M asi que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a mi querida amiga SEREDAR gracias por todo sin ti no soy nada eres la mejor. Mil gracias.**

**Capitulo 2 Semi**-**cita por un libro**

— Serena levántate— Dijo mi Madre.

Yo seguí muy acurrucada en mi cama y no tenia deseos de pararme _"y es que no me acuerdo para que quiere que me levante temprano si mañana es que comienzan las clases"_ me tape toda con la colcha y me deje llevar por el sueño, sentía que caía y caía mas hacia la inconciencia…

— ¡SERENA LEVANTATE NIÑA PERESOSA! — Me asuste del grito que dio mi madre en mi oído derecho.

—Mama cinco minutitos mas— Dije bostezando.

— NO, ya son mas de las once del día y tienes que ir a comprarle unos libros a tu hermano. — Dijo.

— No quiero ve tú— le dije y me volví a acomodar la colcha.

— No puedo creer que tengas sueño si no hace mucho que llegaste de casa de Rei— Dijo en tono burlesco.

— ha, pero no pude dormir bien y ahora si tengo sueño— Dije, y es que me la pase toda la noche soñando con el chico de ojos Zafiro */* me sonrojo al acordarme que soñé, como que te esta pasando factura el juntarse con Mina ¬¬.

— No importa. Vas a ir tu te ofreciste ayer, asi que vas por la buenas o por las malas— Me dijo en tono macabro, y es que a veces mi mama da mucho miedo, será mejor ir ya O.o.

—OK, me baño y salgo— Dije.

—Te espero abajo en 20 minutos— Dijo y se fue.

Me levante de mala gana de la cama dirigiéndome al baño para cepillarme los dientes y darme un buen baño despertador "como si me hiciera efecto ¬¬" comprobé la temperatura del agua y me metí de una en la bañera "que relajante es esto :)" el agua estaba caliente y agradable. Cuando termine Salí en busca de ropa al armario haber que me podré para salir "ya se, unos jeans y una blusa de mangas morada. Perfecto *.*" baje las escaleras de la casa saltando cada escalón y cuando ya iba por el ultimo me tropecé con algo o mas bien con alguien.

— Serena tu si que eres torpe, fíjate bien en donde pisas boba— dijo Samy sacándome la lengua.

— Espera que te agarre niño del demonio— Le dije parándome del suelo.

— Si es que puedes tonta— se bajo los pantalones pegándose con la mano derecha en la nalga— Ven atrápame, idiota— me reto.

— No, gracias ya estoy grande para eso— Dije, sin seguirle el juego al mocoso de mi hermano— asi que madura Sam—

— Hay pero que, me tienes miedo Moustro— dijo sarcástico—es también cosa de madurar dejarse insultar, he idiota—

— No, pero…

— Eres idiota—

—No losoy maldito engendro del demonio— Dije exasperada

— Hay pero que lengua tiene la Serenita de mama— Dijo burlón— Ven mocosa, se que quieres darme una buena coñisa— Me guiño el ojo.

— NO. Largo de mi vistaa…

— Idiota— me dijo. No aguate mas y Salí a la carga para darle una buena tunda para que aprenda a respectarme, no por que sea 3 años mayor que yo tiene que estar molestándome y husmeando en mi vida. Él me agarro por la cintura y me tiro en el mueble asiéndome cosquillas y yo empecé a llorar de tanto que me reía.

— jajajajaj para… ya.. SAM.. para.. — Dije carcajeándome.

— jajajaj te extrañe mucho hermanita, pero te mereces un buen castigo por esa boca tuya— y siguió con las cosquillas.

— ya.. para.. jajajaj— dejo de hacerme cosquillas y se sentó en el mueble mirándome a los ojos.

— Yo también te extrañe muchísimo hermano, y por cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar antes que vuelvas a la universidad de Sapporo. — Dije. Mi hermano es muy inteligente y fue a estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad en Sapporo, donde le dieron una beca con todo pagado y de vez en cuando viene para Tokio a visitarnos.

— y para donde ibas Sere— Dijo

— Iba a cómprate unos libros que mama me pidió para después mandártelos por correo pero ya que estas aquí no hay que gastar dinero en eso— dije restándole importancia a lo ultimo.

— Cierto. Sere una pregunta, ya tienes novio— me dijo y yo me sonroje.

— No…

—Anda vamos dime la verdad, yo no le diré nada a mama y papa. — me dijo

— Sam, ya te dije que no tengo */*—

— Dime. Por favor siiiii…..

— Samy yo no tengo ningún novio.

— que sospechoso que no tengas— dijo sarcástico

— y eso que quiere decir ha— Dije molesta.

— nada. Que yo pensaba que ya habías disfrutado los deseos carnales eso es todo— dijo como si nada y yo empecé a encenderme */*.

— Y a eso le dices nada, pues para tú información yo no he tenido sexo */*.

— Que lastima ya te es hora de buscarte un buen hombre que quieras y te complazca— me guiño un ojo.

— Ahora no ando pensando en eso— Mentí.

— aja¡ como tu digas. Ya se y se te busco a tu Hombre especial ha.

—Noooo… eres igual a Mina pero versión hombre, por Kami pero que les paso a ustedes dos con eso de buscarme a mi "HOMBRE" ha—dije.

—JAJAJAJA Mina también te lo sugirió jajaja que bien— se carcajeo.

— Serena ve a comprarle los libros a tu hermano hija ve ya que a la 1 cierran la librería— dijo mi madre.

— Si ya voy— dije— bueno Sam te dejo, y dime una cosa por cuanto tiempo te quedas esta ves. —

— Nada más hoy y mañana— dijo— ya que el jueves tengo un examen muy importante en la universidad.

— ha ok, dale que se me hace tarde, chao. — dije despidiéndome con un guiño.

— ¡ME DICES SI ENCUENTRAS A TÚ HOMBRE¡ — Grito. Y yo me caí en la puerta tipo anime.

— ¡Cállate! — le dije y me fui.

Iba caminando por la acera mirando los escaparates de las tiendas donde vendían ropa muy linda de diseñador, me pare en una tienda y vi un hermoso vestido color turquesa cortito hasta las rodillas "Hawai, tal vez me lo compre con lo que reuní de mi mesada *.*" seguí mi camino hacia la librería. Cuando llegue entre y empecé a buscar los libros de mi hermano "BAKA SAM ¬¬" física quántica y otros con nombres mas raros "si leo esto me van a tener que internar en un manicomio o.O" me faltaba un ultimo libro, le pregunto a unas de las trabajadoras a donde estaba este libro y me indico que al final del pasillo a la derecha y final, en la repisa de arriba. Me dirigí allá como ella me indico y cuando llegue trate de agarrarlo pero no alcanza, intente pararme en puntitas pero me fue en vano.

— toma. Creo que de lo pequeñas que estas ni llegas arriba— dijo una voz conocida.

— uh. Gracias, supongo— dije

— De nada, no crees que este libro es muy avanzado para ti— dijo.

— me estas llamando, Bruta— dije con el ceño fruncido.

—No, pero se ve que eres de la que no estudia mucho para matemáticas— dijo burlón.

— hay, pero que descarado eres— Dije molesta y dando vuelta para marcharme pero él me agarro del brazo para impedir que me fuera.

— jajajaj no te ofendas, solo bromeaba, por que mejor para disculparme te invito un helado— dijo y yo me perdí en su mirada azul,

— Siii.. — dije atontada y el se río entredientes.

— jajaja paga para irnos— yo asentí y fui apagar los libros.

— Lista— asentí— pues vamos a una pequeña cafetería que hay por aquí cerca y donde hay mucha gente para que vean que no te he secuestrado— dijo burlón.

— Muy chistosito he— dije sarcástica.

— Y mucho— me guiño el ojo. Me sonroje */*.

Salimos de la librería y el me indico por donde teníamos que ir, cruzamos la calle y doblamos una esquina. La cafetería era muy bonita y cómoda, entramos y nos sentamos. Yo pedí un helado de fresa y el de chocolate y me le quede mirando incrédula.

— si sigues mirándome asi, me harás sonrojarme— se burlo y yo me sonroje */*.— o mas bien tú—

— Lo siento. Pero es que pensé que pedirías café, ya que no muchos chicos comen helado —dije nerviosa "Serena no baka".

— Pues para tu información yo no soy los demás "chicos" a mi me gusta mucho disfrutar de ves en cuando de un buen helado o cualquier tipo de Dulce— me dio un guiño.

— Ha— dije.

— Y como te llama…s— En eso sonó mi celular— disculpa debo atender.—

— No hay problema, contesta. — me regalo una sonrisa.

Atendí la llamada y era mi papa diciéndome que me fuera directo al aeropuerto por que a Sam se le adelanto el Examen y tiene que estar mañana en Sapporo, y que no me olvidara de los libros que le compres.

— Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, mi hermano esta a punto de irse a Sapporo y tengo que llevarle sus libros al aeropuerto antes que salga su avión en media hora. Gracias por el helado— le sonreí.

— No. Descuida y como todo un caballero te voy a dar la cola hasta el aeropuerto asi llegas más rápido. — me dijo.

— No te molestes. Además debes tener muchas cosas que hacer y esto solo te retrasaría. — le dije dispuesta a marcharme.

— Espera. Yo no tengo nada que hacer hasta mañana asi que te llevo— me tomo de la mano— Vamos mi auto no esta muy lejos de aquí— yo asentí.

Caminamos y llegamos a un pequeño estacionamiento y vi un auto muy hermoso y era un BMW "wow, se nota que él esta forrado de dinero" me escolto hasta el asiento del ecopicoloto y me abrocho el cinturón, él se monto y arrancó el auto rumbo al aeropuerto. Mientras manejaba yo no pude evitar mirarlo a fondo y notar que tenia una cara de un Dios, unas manos y brazos grandes y fuertes.

— Debo tener algo en la cara para que me mires tanto, no—dijo y yo me sonroje */*.

— solo miraba. Ahora es un delito mirar, yo que sepa los ojos se hicieron para ver— dije */*.

— Ha pero admites que andabas mirando mi hermoso rostro— dijo sarcástico.

— Hay pero que EGO DE MACHO TIENES— le dije en voz alta y el me sonrió.

— La verdad es que si. Niña— me saco la lengua y crei que casi me derrito con ese gesto.

— Inmaduro—

—No tanto como tú— se burlo.

—Jajajaaj bobo—

—Bueno Cabeza de Chorlito ya hemos llegado, fue un placer charlar contigo— me dijo.

—Muchas gracias por traerme— sonreí mientras me bajaba del auto.

— No hay de que. Me encanto poder compartir contigo un helado— un guiño—espero que nos volvamos a ver, chao NIÑA.

— ¡Que no soy una niña maldito idiota! — le grite y el se carcajeo.

— Cuida esa lengua gatita— me dijo— y adios mi Dulcinea—Y se fue.

Continuara…

**N/A: Hola gracias por apoyarme en este nuevo fic que estoy haciendo mil gracias por la paciencia que me tienen… gracias por apoyarme y darme siempre ánimos u beso y todas(os) también. Hasta el próximo capitulo que se pondrá un poquito caliente jajajaj */*. Saludos..**

**PD: review si. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**De Profesor a Amante**

**Hola mis niñas estoy de vuelta y con 3 capis mas como os prometí. Espero rew hasta el jueves con 3 capis..**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad asi que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M asi que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a mi querida amiga SEREDAR gracias por todo sin ti no soy nada eres la mejor. Mil gracias.**

**Capitulo 3 Lo que un simple castigo hace**

**Darién POV**

- hahha si mas…** - **gemía y eso me excitaba mas.

Seguí lamiéndole su coño mientras mi mano derecha masajeaba su seno y la otra la penetraba sin piedad.

- haa Darién… yaaa no aguanto mas..

- Córrete y dámelo todo- mis lengüetadas se hicieron mas rápidas casi frenéticas y sentí como se convulsionaba y llego al clímax tan rápido, no deje que se recuperada después de su orgasmo y con solo una profunda estocada la penetre y empecé a moverme en ella con embestidas rápidas y profundas.

- Eres muy linda lo sabias- siempre hacia lo mismo las cortejaba, las invitaba a tomar algo y luego las llevaba directo a mi cama "o donde lo pudiéramos hacer" si soy un libertino que le gustan mucho las mujeres, Soy Profesor de Educación física y he aceptado un trabajo en un instituto muy prestigiado "no es que necesite el dinero ya que estoy forrado de ello" ya que mi padre me dejo sus empresas de arquitectura, hotelismo y publicidad antes de morir, pero como no me gusta el dinero fácil me independice cuando alcancé la mayoría de edad y aquí estoy follandome a una mujer que conocí hace 4 días atrás, mi madre no esta de acuerdo con la vida que tengo y siempre me habla de que debería buscarme una buena mujer y tener mi propia familia. Había considerado esa opción cuando conocí a Neherenia una mujer muy hermosa, como andaba perdido en su belleza no me daba cuenta que la muy perra me engañaba con mi mejor amigo. Solo de recordar como la zorra esa gemía su nombre me dan ganas de matarla.

- hahahah mas rápido Darién.- acelere mis embestidas y sentí como su coño se apretaba bajo mi miembro.

-Así te gusta- dije.

-haaa… siii…

La embestí una y otra vez mas rápido y duro, mi pene empezaba a palpitar ya yo no iba a aguantar mas. Ella llego a su clímax yo la penetre tres veces antes de vaciarme todo en ella.

-ese fue el mejor sexo de mi vida- dijo.

- conmigo siempre será asi nena-dije.

-Darién eres todo un semental sabias- me dijo con un guiño.

-ni que lo digas Esmeralda.

- bueno ya creo que es mejor que me vaya- dijo yéndose al baño.

Yo no duro con las mujeres mucho tiempo, hago lo mismo con todas, cortejo, salida y a la cama. En eso recordé a la hermosa chica que me encontré hace dos días atrás, era muy hermosa con ese cabello rubio hasta la cintura y esos bellos ojos azul que irradia pureza y belleza que casi hacia que mi corazón se saliera de mi pecho. Nunca antes había sentido algo asi por una mujer y menos por una como ella "una niña" me reí con ese pensamiento. Tal vez algún día la vuelva a ver "quien sabe".

**Fin Darién POV**

**DIIIIIIII…. DIIIII….**

Sonó el despertador como loco "este nuevo que compro mi mama si qué es efectivo" pensé, me levante bostezando y me fui directo al baño a cepillarme los dientes y bañarme, cuando salí me fui a poner el uniforme de Seigaku "hoy toca educación física, que mal" y es que no me gusta correr nada T-T eso cansa mucho. Después de cambiarme baje a desayunar.

- baya te levantaste hoy bien temprano Serena- dijo mi mama con burla.

- no digo yo, con ese despertador que compraste tú- dije molesta.

- jajajaj tenia que ser bien ruidoso para que te levantaras y mira que si funciono jajaj- dijo riéndose.

Desayune huevos, tostadas y jugo de naranja, me pare de mi asiento y cuando ya estaba en la puerta poniéndome los zapatos mi madre apareció.

- Que, te vas sin el almuerzo o que- dijo.

- ahhaha casi lo dejo otra ves- dije con un puchero.

- Niña tu no cambias- dijo mi mama negando con la cabeza.

-jajajaj dale mami, te quiero salúdame a papa de mi parte- dije yéndome.

Iba caminando por la calle muy distraída de lo que me rodeaba hasta que vi que Amy me estaba esperando en la esquina para que nos fuéramos juntas, yo alcé la mano en modo de saludo.

- Buenos días Serena- dijo.

-Buenos días Amy, como has estado- dije alegre.

-Bien, y se nota que también tu- dijo regresándome la sonrisa.

- si, se puede decir

-Por que lo dices- alzo una ceja.

- jajaja por nada solo que ayer vino Sam a visitarnos pero se fue ese mismo día ya que tenia un examen muy importante para la universidad- dije

- ya veo, pero no pudo obviar la parte en molestar con tu "HOMBRE" verdad- dijo Amy y yo asentí- Es que él y Mina no cambian jajjaja.

- Ni que lo digas- negué con la cabeza- será mejor que nos vayamos, no vaya hacer que lleguemos tarde en nuestro primer día

- Si vamos.

Caminamos hasta llegar al instituto donde había muchas caras nuevas "Seigaku debió admitir a mucha gente nueva" y además había muchos chicos guapos. Entramos al salón de clases y hay estaban mis compañeros todos iguales como de costumbre chismeando.

-Hola Sere que bueno que llegaste- Dijo mi amiga Molly

- Hola Molly que tal- dije.

- sabias que parece que vamos a tener un nuevo profesor de educación física- dijo.

- enserio, y como te enteraste- dije asombrada.

- de quien crees tu- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo y lo era.

-¡Beryl!- dije y ella asintió.

- De quien mas si no-

- A ella si que le gusta meterse en la vida de los demás- dije molesta y es que ella me caía muy mal.

- si, y también me entere que se follo al profesor Terada y por eso lo despidieron- dijo. El profesor Terada era un profesor de primer año que daba la materia de historia, pero como siempre la muy zorra de Beryl no respecto y se lo tiro.

- Si escuche de eso algo- dije y en eso se abre la puerta de salón y entra la directora.

- Buenos días jóvenes- dijo.

- Buenos días Directora- dijimos todos al unísono.

- pueden sentarse, hoy les quiero presentar a su nuevo profesor de educación física y además que será su nuevo coordinador del instituto, asi que quiero que lo respeten como tal. Puede entrar profesor- dijo y en eso entra un chico muy lindo casi se me hizo familiar pero de donde.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Darien Chiba sere su nuevo profesor de educación física y coordinador así que cualquier cosa que quieran saber no duden en informarme, ha y otra cosa no tolero la relación entré profesor y alumnas asi que ya saben señorita- dijo con voz fría y seria- y para ustedes soy Profesor Chiba o Coordinador Chiba.

- Bueno profesor siéntase cómodo y ustedes compórtense quieren- dijo y se fue.

-Wow, si que es guapo- dijo una chica atrás.

- Mejor que el profesor Terada- dijo otra.

-No este le gana a todos y será mió como el Profesor Terada- Dijo Beryl.

- Seguro que caerá rendido a tus pies Beryl- dijo otra.

- ¡Silencio!- dijo el profesor- quiero que salgan todos directo a la cancha ahora.

- Si, señor.

Y todos salimos corriendo hacia la cancha que quedaba en el patio, Molly me agarro del brazo mientas no situábamos en algún lugar de la cancha donde no nos empujaran los muchachos "Que lastima que a Amy le toco el otro salón" en eso veo al profesor acercarse a nosotros con esa mirada helada que intimidaba.

- Quiero que se dividan en dos grupo-dijo- uno de chicos y otro de chicas

Hicimos lo que nos indico lo más rápido posible.

- Bien. Ahora darán a la cancha 30 vueltas empezando desde ahora y el que pare se le bajaran 2 puntos- dijo.

-¡QUE!- dijimos todos.

- Eso es mucho Profesor- Dijo una chica.

- No. Eso esta bien y mas en el año que están, asi que no me cuestionen y empiecen a correr- dijo.

Empezamos a correr todos no había dado una vuelta y ya estaba cansada "hay pero que perezosa soy" seguí corriendo y Molly me daba animo para que no me parara y no me bajaran puntos.

-Mientras corren iré pasando lista y quiero que me respondan, ok- dijo.

- Si Profesor- dijimos todos.

- Ike Matsumoto

-Presente- dijo este- seguí corriendo.

-Ivan Gasui

-Presente.

-Molly Sentsu

-Presente- dijo mi amiga

- Seiya Kou

-Presente

-Serena Tsukino dijo pero yo andaba distraída.

-Serena Tsukino responda o es que no vino.- dijo serio.

-Serena. Habla que el Profesor esta pasando lista- Dijo Molly sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Hee.. lo Siento Presente- dije.

-Para la próxima deje de estar en las nubes señorita si no quiere que la repruebe desde ya- dijo sin mirarme.

- Lo siento no volverá a pasar- el me miro y yo desvié la mirada mientras corría.

- Sigan corriendo hasta que yo diga lo contrario. Dijo en tono frió.

Ya no aguantaba las piernas, iba a morir de cansancio y cuando pensé que ya no podía mas

- Pueden parar he ir a beber agua- dijo.

- Señorita Tsukino usted no venga un momento acá- dijo y yo me dirigí a donde estaba él.

- Dígame que es lo que quiere Profesor- y lo mire bien a la cara y hay fue donde lo recordé "Serena no Baka" como lo pude olvidar "es él" el chico que me salvo de ser arrollado por un auto y el mismo que me encontré en la casa embrujada y en la librería "hahahah mi vida es un caos".

-Eres Tú él idiota que me dice Niña- dije molesta y el alzo una ceja.

- Ha asi que tu eres la pequeña niña imprudente no, quien lo diría que encontrarnos aquí- dijo burlón- ahora yo soy tu profesor y tu mi alumna, se me hace gracioso esto.

- Bueno no importa que es lo que quería decirme- dije seria.

- Bueno que vamos hacer circuito de diez estaciones y si no rindes en esto igual que los demás te voy a tener que poner un castigo que implique ejercicio.- dijo como si nada.

- ¡QUE!- grite- pero si a mi ni siquiera me gusta le deporte.

- Bueno eso no es mi problema yo solo sigo las reglas del instituto y creo yo que tu las sabes, no- dijo burlón- y ahora **niña** ve a beber agua antes de que empecemos otra vez.

-Si. Y no me digas niña que estoy muy grande para eso- dije molesta y el solo se carcajeo.

Hicimos el circuito y yo no hice nada para que me castigaran "jejejej que bien" cuando entramos al salón no había ningún profesor asi que decide sacar mi almuerzo "y se que me muero de hambre *.*" cuando me disponía a comer entro el Profesor.

-Tsukino a mi despacho ahora- dijo en tono frió y yo bufe "genial simplemente genial"

- Esa Serena siempre se mete en problemas- dijo una chica.

-ella no vale nada siempre es igual- dijo otra.

-De quien hablan de la última virgen del instituto- dijo con cinismo Beryl riéndose.

-bueno no creo que sea la ultima ya que hay varias virgen entre nosotras- dijo otra.

-hay chica era solo un decir- dijo Beryl yo salí del salón si oír mas de su conversación.

Caminamos por el pasillo y bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar a su despachó, era muy amplio había una computadora, estantes y varias carpetas esparcidas por su escritorio, una puerta que me imagino que será un baño.

- Siéntese Tsukino- me dijo y yo suspire- sabe que comer en el salón rompe las reglas del instituto verdad.

-Si- dije

-Bueno y ahora le tendré que poner un castigo- suspire- se quedara todos los días por dos semanas a limpiar Los salones de la planta de arriba y mi despacho después de clases- sentencio.

-Que pero si me tomara varios días ordenar esos salones y su oficina…- dije y se veía limpia a excepción de polvo que se veía en la ventana y arena que había en el piso- bueno no mucho que digamos- dije.

-Por eso le estoy dando Dos semanas para que tenga el tiempo suficiente de limpiar- dijo burlón- aparte que seria como hacer ejercicios no crees.

-Noo.. yoo- me puse nerviosa al ver como me miraba de arriba abajo "que hermosos ojos y labios tenia" me sonroje.

-No. Que- dijo

-Yo… nada- estaba dispuesta a irme cuando me agarro de la cintura y me acorraló a la pared- que hace…

No me dio chanceé de terminar la frase ya que me estaba empezando a besar con desenfreno y pasión contenida se notaba que este hombre tenia experiencia. Me sobresalte cuando sentí que su mano me abrí la camisa y acaricio mi sostén de encaje rosa pálido, metió la mano por las copas y me acaricio el seno mientras que con su dedo pulgar estimulaba mi pezón que ya se estaba poniendo duro. Sentía mi vientre bajo contraerse por la nuevas sensación que él y solamente él me hacia sentir, mis bragas empezaron a mojarse por mi excitación mas y mas.

Cuando alfil se separo para que agarráramos aire me susurro al oído.

-Me encantas, me Fascinas desde el primer día que te vi- me dijo con voz ronca y me estremecí por la declaración.

-Haaa ya basta noo- dije- Darién...

-Cuando dices no siento que me dices que si- dijo y me asuste cuando sentí que me bajo las bragas y metió un dedo en mi centro.

-Tan húmeda y resbaladiza para mi- dijo con voz sensual.

-hahaha…- mis mejillas estaban sonrojada por lo que el me hacia.

Me beso el cuello. Siguió bajando hasta que se metió mi pezón en la boca, lo mordió pellizco y saboreó. Me sentía a morir. Me cargo y me recostó en su escritorio.

-Me muero por poseerte, Pequeña- dijo- te deseo tanto.

-hahah siento que voy a morir. -Dije- ¡Que haces¡.

-Voy a darte el mejor oral de tu vida- guiño un ojo y empezó a lamer mi sexo sin piedad y me estimulaba mas con sus dedos en mi interior- sabes muy bien como a miel.

- hahah mas… siento que no…- decía incoherencias por el placer que él me daba.

Es como estar en el cielo y caer en el infierno mismo, sentí mariposas en mi vientre y me estremecí.

-¡DARIEN!-grite al llegar al clímax- eso fue increíble.

-Y todavia hay mas- me dijo- Pero por ahora solo será esto.

-Hay mas?- dije curiosa.

-Si. Pero cambiando de parecer te poseeré aquí mismo- dijo con lujuria en los ojos.- te quiero, te deseo.

Yo me sonroje notablemente.

Me termino de quitar todo mi uniforme lo único que me quedaba puesto era mi sostén, pero él se encargo de eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando estaba completamente desnuda él se estaba desvistiendo y yo lo ayude a quitar los botones de su camisa con movimientos torpes. Cuando se bajo él pantalón y bóxer quede en shock haber su enorme erección "pero que digo grandísima, si enorme pene" por kami que eso no entraría en mi, no señor me partiría en dos "que digo en cinco tal vez" era largo y grueso "esto si que me dolería y mucho T-T" trague pesado.

-Tranquila actúas como si fueras una virgen- dijo burlón- o es que nunca habías visto uno tan grande como él mió.

-Hay pero que Ego tienes- dije- y para que sepas si, si soy virgen hay algún problema.

El se quedo en seco mirándome como si tuviera otra cabeza y como no me gusto eso empecé a recoger mis cosas dispuesta a irme pero el me detuvo.

-Que haces?- dijo.

-Que no es obvio, me voy- dije tratando de no dejar salir mis lagrimas- parece que a ti te gustan mas las mujeres experimentadas como Beryl.

-No. Solo te deseo a ti-dijo- es solo que me impresionó que ningún hombre te allá tocado y mas con lo hermosa y bella que eres.

Volvió a besarme con pasión y volvió a poner en el escritorio con las piernas separadas. Se metió mi pezón en su boca.

El pasaba la cabeza de su pene por mi entrada para lubricar la punta y solté un gemido. Ya estaba dispuesto a penetrarme pero yo lo pare.

-Se cuidadoso- dije nerviosa.

-Tranquila lo será y mas por ti- dijo- quiero que esto lo recuerdes siempre

Me beso y me distraje con su lengua que me saboreaba como si fuera un dulce nuevo. En eso sentí como me penetraba poco a poco estirándome y cuando llego a mi Himen me penetro de una sola embestida y yo grite. Solté algunas lágrimas.

-Shhh.. ya pasara el dolor me quedare un momento quieto- me dijo en tono tranquilizador. Me beso los parpados y con cada beso se llevaba mis lagrimas.

Empezó a moverse dentro de mi, primero con pequeños y suaves vaivenes hasta que acelero el ritmo a estocadas profundas y rápidas yo gemía y el gruñía. Gemí con cada sensación que él le daba y más de solo pensar que nos estábamos haciéndonos uno fusionándonos en un mismo ser. El era increíble.

-hahahahah… yooo..

-siii lo se- me dijo.

-ya.. Darien…

-hahah Serena eres condenadamente apretada y se siente tan bien- me dijo con voz ronca.

- Darien- gemí su nombre.

- hhahaah Serena te quiero mucho, quiero que seas solo mía- dijo.- no quiero que alguien mas te toque. Entiendes.

Yo asentí.

-Soy solo tuya- susurre.

-Bien por que te haré subir al cielo muchas veces- me guiño un ojo y gemí.

- hahaha… Dije al llegar al Clímax.

- Ahora eres mi Novia.-dijo- aunque pensándolo bien ya que nadie lo puede saber por razones ya obvias. Sere tu amante.

-Mi amante?- me ruborice- claro que sere tuya mientras tu seas mió.

-Trato hecho mi niña- se burlo.

-que no soy una niña- dije en un puchero y el se carcajeo.

-Obvio que ya dejaste de serlo hace rato- y miro hacía abajo y yo los seguí con la mirada. Me di cuenta que todavia estábamos unidos y yo me sonroje mucho.- jajajaj me encantas cuando te sonrojas.

-Darien?- dije

-Si, me amor

-Te amo- el se sorprendió.- me gustas desde que me salvaste la vida.

-Yo también te amo, no se que me hiciste pequeña bruja pero desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en ti y en hacerte el amor- me dijo-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí por la hora y en tu casa se preocuparan por ti.

-Tranquilo- dije- mama y papa siempre saben que me voy a la casa de Rey a esta hora y no llego hasta las 8 de la noche.

-Ha entones tenemos tiempo de comer algo y hacer otro asaltó- me guiño un ojo.

-Hay tu solo piensas en eso- dije negando con la cabeza

-si. Pero a ti te encanta- me dijo con voz sensual- vamonos -y yo solo asentí.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**De Profesor a Amante**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad asi que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M asi que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a mi querida amiga SEREDAR gracias por todo sin ti no soy nada eres la mejor. Mil gracias.**

**Capitulo 4 Mi Ángel, Mi amor**

**Darién POV**

Hoy hace un nuevo día en Tokio donde la gente sale a trabajar y jóvenes van con sus amigos a los institutos, no hace una semana seguía siendo un libertino mujeriego que no respectaba la mujer de nadie y ayer di un giro de 180º con la dulce chica que le salve la vida y nos encontramos en el parque de diversiones, sin olvidar en la librería _"bueno debo admitir que la vi entrar en la librería y la seguí para hablar con ella"_ desde que la invite a tomar un helado me quede prendado de ella con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella "_están hermosa con su inocencia_" se que debo confesar que al principio solo la quería llevar a la cama… pero ella tiene algo que me hace protegerla y no dejarla machar nunca de mi vida _"que es este sentimiento que tengo, yo Darien Chiba amando a alguien ¿Por qué no?" _

Acepte trabajar un trabajo en el prestigioso instituto Seigaku donde iba a trabajar como profesorcoordinador, ese día llegue como si nada _"ya que me imagino que tendría a todas esas locas niñas mimadas detrás de mi" suspiro._ Soy guapo y muy listo _"no es que quiera ser arrogante pero es la verdad"_ pero soy muy selectivo para las mujeres y ayer me folle con Esmeralda _"que la estuve cortejando por 4 días"_ y cuando ya se me había olvidado que existía en el mundo viene a mi apartamento con insinuaciones y como buen caballero que soy no me iba a negar a una buena follada y mas con esta frustración que cargaba desde hace 2 días y solo por _"ella, mi ángel"_ ella me vuelve loco y eso que nada mas la conocí y por accidente _"hace 2 días, entiende 2 días"_ y quien pierde la cabeza en tan poco tiempo _" por lo que veo yo si"_.

Hoy comienzo como nuevo profesor y coordinador en el instituto _"veamos que cosas hay por aquí" _cuando llegue a la oficina de la directora ella se presento y me dio la bienvenida con mucho agrado, me condujo hacia la clase que le tocaba hoy por 4 horas educación física y esa era el aula 14-A los alumnos del ultimo año _"ya me lo imagino, las mas Zorras tras mió para ver quien me tiene primero"_ pero yo soy mas listo que ella por nada no he trabajado en institutos como este sin aprender nada _"no creo que quieran nada conmigo si las trato fríamente y arrogante"_ cuando la directora me nombro para que entrara los mire a todos en especial a las chicas de la fila de atrás que me miraban lascivamente _"ja como si fueran a conseguir algo conmigo"_ me fije en los hombres que me miraban con admiración y otros con recelo por atraer mucho la atención de las chicas _"como si fuera culpa mía que todas estén en celo todo el tiempo y mas con las hormonas alborotadas"_ mire a una sentada en la segunda fila de cabello rojizo que le susurraba algo a una chica de cabello rubio como el oro y una mirada celeste como el cielo mismo _"hermosa, simplemente hermosa"_ ella me miraba como inspeccionándome.

La directora se despidió y les dio una advertencia a los alumnos y se fue.

Yo mire a la chica rubia y note que estaba distraída escuchando disimuladamente lo que decían las alumna de atrás sobre quien de ellas me llevaría a la cama y tal _"debe ser ese grupito el que me menciono la directora que hizo que el profesor Terada lo despidieran"_ bueno no lo culpo son bellas chicas y mas esa pelirroja de cabello largo, pero hasta hay llega _"a mi me gusta mi ángel ojala la volviera a ver de nuevo"_

- ¡Silencio!- dije- quiero que salgan todos directo a la cancha ahora.

- Si, señor.-Respondieron los alumnos.

Y todos Salieron corriendo del aula hacia la cancha que quedaba en el patio, mire como la rubia le agarraba el brazo a la que supongo será su amiga y murmuraban algo. Cuando me situé en la cancha para decirles a los muchachos que iban hacer mire como la pelirroja alta me miraba lujuriosamente y me guiño el ojo yo solo le mande una mirada repulsiva y fría.

Cuando los chicos estaban ya situados en las cancha los mire a todos inspeccionándolos.

- Bien. Ahora darán a la cancha 30 vueltas empezando desde ahora y el que pare se le bajaran 2 puntos- dije y vi como todos hicieron muecas.

-¡QUE!- Gritaron todos.

- Eso es mucho Profesor- Dijo una chica.

- No. Eso esta bien y mas en el año que están, asi que no me cuestionen y empiecen a correr- dije.

Mientras todos empezaban a correr me fije en la rubia disimuladamente para que nadie viera mi interés en ella, su amiga le decía que tuviera animo y que siguiera pero ella se veía cansada _"no ha dado ni siquiera 3 vueltas y ya esta cansada !Que bárbara ¡"_

-Mientras corren iré. Pasando lista y quiero que me respondan, ok- dije firme.

- Si Profesor- Dijeron todos.

- Ike Matsumoto

-Presente- dijo este- seguí pasando lista.

-Ivan Gasui

-Presente.

-Molly Sentsu

-Presente- dijo la amiga de la rubia.

- Seiya Kou

-Presente

-Serena Tsukino- dije pero nada que respondían.

-Serena Tsukino responda o es que no vino.- dije serio.

-Serena. Habla que el Profesor esta pasando lista- Grito la amiga de la rubia como sacándola de su nube de ensoñación.

-Hee.. lo Siento. Presente- dijo la chica apenada.

-Para la próxima deje de estar en las nubes señorita si no quiere que la repruebe desde ya- dije simulando que no la veía.

- Lo siento. No volverá a pasar- yo la mire y ella desvió la mirada mientras corría.

- Sigan corriendo hasta que yo diga lo contrario. Dije en tono frió.

Me fije como los alumnos corrían si parar, unos con ganas, tal ves para que me fijara en ellas _"ja como si fuera a pasar y menos con la tal Beryl ¬¬"_ y otras sin ganas _"que pena dan o.O"_ y por ultimo si olvidar el tercer grupito, el de los obligados _"como si esto fuera una tortura ¬¬ se que no tienen vergüenza ¡patético¡"_ y dentro de ese grupo estaba nada mas y nada menos que Serena Tsukino _"se parece mucho a ella, mi ángel"_ me la quede viendo a Serena como corría perezosamente y es como si me hubiera hechizado con su encanto _"Por Kami-sama"_ casi me quedo sin alma al ver que en sus hermosos labios se formaba una angelical sonrisa pero que escondían una pasión _"como seria besar esos hermosos labios y hacerla mía " _ no creo que sea virgen ya que debe tener una orgía de chicos a sus pies por extraordinaria belleza y esas curvas de muerte.

- Pueden parar he ir a beber agua- dije tratando de mantener la compostura.

- Señorita Tsukino usted no, venga un momento acá- dije y ella se dirigió a donde estaba yo.

Se estaba acercando cuando se sorprendió intensamente como si me conociera.

-Eres Tú él idiota que me dice **Niña**- dijo algo molesta y yo alce una ceja.

- Ha asi que tu eres la pequeña niña imprudente no, quien lo diría que encontrarnos aquí- dije burlón- ahora yo soy tu profesor y tu mi alumna, se me hace gracioso esto.

- Bueno no importa que es lo que quería decirme- dijo seria.

- Bueno que vamos hacer circuito de diez estaciones y si no rindes en esto igual que los demás te voy a tener que poner un castigo que implique ejercicio.- dije como si nada.

- ¡QUE!- grito- pero si a mi ni siquiera me gusta el deporte.

- Bueno eso no es mi problema yo solo sigo las reglas del instituto y creo yo que tu la sabes, no- dije burlón- y ahora **niña** ve a beber agua antes de que empecemos otra vez.

-Si. Y no me digas niña que estoy muy grande para eso- dijo molesta y el solo se carcajeo.

Hicieron el circuito y yo la miraba a ella pero no hizo nada para que la castigara cuando entre al salón no había ningún profesor y mire como Serena estaba comiendo su almuerzo en clases muy tranquilamente _"Esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando"_

-Tsukino a mi despacho ahora- dije en tono frió y ella bufo _"Tan linda cuando se enoja"._

Íbamos por el pasillo y cuando entramos a mi despacho ella entro y yo cerré la puerta con seguro por si alguien entraba _"aunque lo dudo ya que a esta hora debe estar casi vacía la escuela"_ ella inspeccionaba mi despacho con el ceño fruncido y se dio la vuelta para mirarme mientras yo tomaba asiento.

- Siéntese Tsukino- dije y ella suspiro- sabe que comer en el salón rompe las reglas del instituto verdad.

-Si- dijo

-Bueno y ahora le tendré que poner un castigo- suspiro- se quedara todos los días por dos semanas a limpiar Los salones de la planta de arriba y mi despacho después de clases- sentencio.

-Que pero si me tomara varios días ordenar esos salones y su oficina…- dijo recorriendo con la mirada mi despacho- bueno no mucho que digamos- dijo.

-Por eso le estoy dando Dos semanas para que tenga el tiempo suficiente de limpiar- dije burlón- aparte que seria como hacer ejercicios no crees.

-Noo.. yoo- note que se puso nerviosa al ver como la miraba de arriba abajo _"Es muy bella, toda una Diosa pagana"_ se sonrojo.

-No. Que- dije.

-Yo… nada- ella tenía intenciones de irse pero yo fui más rápido y la agarre de la cintura para acorralarla en la pared- que hace…

No le di chanceé a terminar la frase ya que la estaba empezando a besar con desenfreno y pasión contenida que tenia guardada desde el día que la vi. Se sobresalto cuando abrí su camisa y acaricie su sostén, metí las manos por las copas y le acaricio el seno mientras que con el dedo pulgar estimulaba su pezón que ya se estaba poniendo duro. Sentía como se estremecía por las sensaciones que yo le hacia sentir, sentí como sus bragas empezaban a mojarse por su excitación mas y mas.

Decidí separarnos un momento para agarrar aire y luego le susurre al oído.

-Me encantas, me Fascinas desde el primer día que te vi- le dije con voz ronca que a mi mismo me sorprendió, sentía mi erección contra los pantalones.

-Haaa ya basta noo- dijo- Darién...

-Cuando dices no, siento que me dices que si- dije sensualmente y sentí que se asusto cuando bajes sus bragas que me estorbaban y metí un dedo sin previo aviso.-Tan húmeda y resbaladiza para mi- dije.

-hahaha…- sus mejillas estaban coloradas _"hermosa"_

Le bese su cuello y seguí bajando hasta que probé con mi boca su pezón rosado tan provocador como el algodón de azúcar, lo mordí, pellizque y saboree. Me sentía a morir por ella mi pene no dejaba de palpitar pidiéndome su liberación-Me muero por poseerte, Pequeña- dije- te deseo tanto.

-hahah siento que voy a morir. -Dijo- ¡Que haces¡.

-Voy a darte el mejor oral de tu vida- le guiñe un ojo y empezó a lamer su coño sin piedad mientras metía mis dedos en su interior y ella gemía sin parar _"eso es música para mis oídos"_- sabes muy bien, como a miel.

- hahah mas… siento que no…- decía incoherencias por el placer que le estaba proporcionando y la entiendo.

Por Kami que ella es increíble, no pensé sentir esto por ninguna mujer y creo que ya entiendo cual era ese sentimiento que no me dejaba dormir la amo _"si la amo con todo mi ser"_ solo con una mirada hicimos clic para enamóranos.

-¡DARIEN!-grito al llegar al clímax- eso fue increíble.

-Y todavia hay mas- le dijo- Pero por ahora solo será esto.

-Hay mas?- dijo curiosa y eso me hizo estallar por dentro _"como la deseo"_

-Si. Pero cambiando de parecer te poseeré aquí mismo- dije lujurioso.- te quiero, te deseo.

Ella se sonrojo notablemente y eso me encanto, sin duda es mejor tenerla asi que molesta.

Le termine de quitar el fastidioso uniforme que llevaba puesto y que estorbaba por el momento _"o horas, quien sabe ¬¬",_ cuando estaba completamente desnuda como toda una diosa no resistí mas y empecé a desvestirme lo mas rápido posible y ella se acerco a ayudarme a quitar la camisa, pero sus movimientos no eran muy coordinados que digamos. Cuando me baje él pantalón y bóxer note como ella quedo sorprendida y temerosa a la vez, me reí internamente por su expresión de niña inocente _"muy bella, magnifica es la palabra para describirla"_

-Tranquila. Actúas como si fueras una virgen- dije burlón- o es que nunca habías visto uno tan grande como él mió.

-Hay pero que Ego tienes- dijo- y para que sepas si, si soy virgen hay algún problema.

Me quede petrificado con su confesión sinceramente no me lo esperaba, yo nunca he tratado con una virgen, todas siempre fueron experimentadas y desenfrenadas. Pero en el fondo me alegro que ningún bastardo la allá tocado, me alegro de ser el primero en su vida y el ultimo _"no dejare que nadie lastime a mi ángel"_ estoy muy contento con ser su compañero. Fruncí el ceño al ver que ella se levantaba del escritorio y recogía sus cosas y trataba de irse, de dejarme _"no la dejaría irse, nuca"._

-Que haces?- dije.

-Que no es obvio, me voy- dijo. Y note que tenias ganas de llorar y por mi culpa tal ves debi de reaccionar de otra manera _"baka"_ - parece que a ti te gustan mas las mujeres experimentadas como Beryl.

-No. Solo te deseo a ti-dije- es solo que me impresionó que ningún hombre te allá tocado y mas con lo hermosa y bella que eres.

Volví a besarla con toda la pasión que tenia guardada y la acosté en el escritorio con mucha delicadeza como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, y poco a poco le separe las piernas.

Agarre mi erección y solté un gruñido.

La restregué por su entrada en círculos _"estaba muy húmeda y resbaladiza"_ ella gemía por la cesación.

-Se cuidadoso- dijo nerviosa.

-Tranquila lo sere y mas por ti- dije- quiero que esto lo recuerdes siempre.

La bese con todo mi amor "_por que la amo como no ame a nadie jamás_" fui introduciéndome en ella muy despacio tratando de que fuera lo menos doloroso para ella _"porque cuando ella sufre yo sufro"_ sentí que llegue a esa pequeña barrera la penetre de una sola estocada, sentí como se tenso y soltó una lagrimas.

-Shhh.. ya pasara el dolor me quedare un momento quieto- le dije consolándola. Le bese los parpados, el cuello y subí para limpiar sus lagrimas con mis besos.

Empecé a moverse dentro ella, primero con pequeños y suaves vaivenes hasta que acelere el ritmo a estocadas profundas y rápidas ella gemía y gemía. Gruñí con cada sensación que ella me daba. Se que ella podía sentirme, sentirnos fusionándonos.

-hahahahah… yooo..

-si… lo se- le dije.

-ya.. Darien…

-hahah Serena eres condenadamente apretada y se siente tan bien- le dije con voz ronca.

- Darien- gimió _"me encanta mi nombre en sus labios"._

- hhahaah Serena te quiero mucho, quiero que seas solo mía- dije.- no quiero que alguien mas te toque. Entiendes.

Ella asintió.

-Soy solo tuya- susurro.

-Bien por que te haré subir al cielo muchas veces- guiñe un ojo y ella gimió.

- hahaha… Dijo al llegar al Clímax.

- Ahora eres mi Novia.-dije- aunque pensándolo bien ya que nadie lo puede saber por razones ya obvias. Sere tu amante.

-Mi amante?- se ruborizo - claro que sere tuya mientras tu seas mió.

-Trato hecho mi niña- me burle.

-que no soy una niña- dijo haciendo un puchero y solté una carcajada _"a veces podía ser muy infantil"._

-Obvio que ya dejaste de serlo hace rato- baje la mirada para que ella notara a lo que yo me refería y ella se sonrojo mucho.- jajajaj me encantas cuando te sonrojas.

-Darien?- dijo

-Si, mi amor

-Te amo- me sorprendí.- me gustas desde que me salvastes la vida.

-Yo también te amo, no se que me hicistes pequeña bruja pero desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en ti y en hacerte el amor- le confesé-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí por la hora y en tu casa se preocuparan por ti.

-Tranquilo- dijo- mama y papa siempre saben que me voy a la casa de Rey a esta hora y no llego hasta las 8 de la noche.

-Ha entones tenemos tiempo de comer algo y hacer otro asaltó- le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa picara.

-Hay tu solo piensas en eso- dijo negando con la cabeza

-Si. Pero a ti te encanta- le dije sonando lo mas sensual posible- vamonos.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**De Profesor a Amante**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad asi que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M asi que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a mi querida amiga SEREDAR gracias por todo sin ti no soy nada eres la mejor. Mil gracias.**

**Capitulo 5 Un partido amistoso o no.**

Me desperté mas temprano de lo que yo estoy acostumbrada pero hoy estoy muy emocionada por llegar antes que todos para poder ver a mi queridísimo novio _"quien lo diría De Profesor a Amante"_ llevamos a penas 3 días de novios y nadie sabe ya que a mi me expulsarían del instituto y a él lo despedirían y yo no quiero eso, él me anima que dentro de algunos meses saldré del instituto y ya no habrá problemas _"pero los fines de semana somos una pareja normal *.*"_ salude a mi madre y me fui corriendo hacia la escuela _"hoy toca deporte T-T"_ ahora que hará para que sufra un poco. Llegue a mi salón y abrí la puerta y hay lo vi recostado en el escritorio mirándome con esa sonrisa suya.

- Que¡ te vas a quedar todo el día hay parada mirándome lascivamente amor- dijo burlón y yo aparente estar molesta.

-Idiota, no se que miraría yo con esa cara tan fea que tienes- mentí.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu misma-dijo- y además lo se por que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

-No, yo soy mucho para ti- dije rozando mis nalgas por su erección y besándolo en los labios- Ahora sufre.

Me dirigí a mi asiento y en eso llego Molly a contarme algo.

Darien maldijo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas para que nadie lo viera. Cuando toda la clase ya estaba completa el profesor se levanto de su asiento.

- buenos días-dijo.

-Buenos Días Profesor Chiba- dijimos todos al unísono, él me miro y yo le guiñe el ojo.

-Como verán hoy vinieron chicos y chicas de la escuela Juban y como soy el coordinador y aparte el profesor de educación física hoy tendremos un partido de fútbol y voleibol con la escuela Juban, asi que quiero que le den la bienvenida y se comporten- dijo serio como siempre- ahora salgan a la cancha y divídanse como siempre.

Juban me suena esa escuela pero donde la he escuchado _"ya, Mina, Rei, Lita, ellas estudian hay que bien tenia días que no las veía n.n"_ que emocionada estoy asi podré hablar con ellas un rato aunque pensándolo bien "Mina empezara a molestarme con mi HOMBRE y la verdad es que ahora si tengo" pero ellas no tiene que enterarse hasta la graduación, no me puedo arriesgar asi aunque me duele no poder contarles nada.

Salimos del salón y cuando llegamos a la cancha todos estábamos divididos y reunidos en grupos de 2 chicos y chicas.

-Buenos Días, Jóvenes espero que hoy la pasen bien- dijo el profesor- las chicas usaran la canchas "A" para su partido de voleibol y los chicos la "B" para el fútbol entendido.

-Si.-dijimos al unísono todos.

-Bien. Ahora tendrá media hora libre y después los quiero a todos en sus respectivas canchas ok- dijo- pueden irse.

Todos se dispersaron y Molly me dijo que iba un momento a hablar con su novio Kelvin.

-SERENA…. POR AQUÍ-Grito Mina-YA CREO QUE TE CONSEGUI TU HOMBRE PERFECTO.

Me sentía a morir de la pura vergüenza que mi amiga me hacia pasar con la gente.

-MINA AHORA SI QUE TE ESTRANGULO- Dije corriendo hacia ella.

-Hola Sere tiempo sin verte amiga-Dijo Lita

-Si estas perdida del mapa últimamente-Dijo Rei

-Yo no digo nada por que siempre la veo-dijo Amy-pero con todos los exámenes que tengo que presentar para la universidad de Harva para ser una Doctora muy reconocida no me ha quedado tiempo de estar con ustedes.

-No descuida sabemos lo importante que para ti, todo eso-Dijo Rei- Además no hemos planeado otra salida.

-Si y esta ves no me rendiré a conseguirle a Serena Su HOMBRE PERFECTO-dijo Mina con estrellitas en los ojos y todas caímos al suelo tipo anime.

-Mina tu no cambias-Dijo Lita negando.

-JAJAJA. Esta diosa nunca lo hará soy cupiMina-Dijo con aura de fuego y todas con gotitas en la cabeza.

-Mina deberías estudiar más y dejar de pensar en buscarle a Sere un novio-Dijo Amy

-No me rendiré-Dijo con esperanza- además les quiero comentar algo, quieren saber que es.

-Si porque no-Dije.

-Ok-dijo Rei

-Dinos-Amy

-Escúpelo Mina-Dijo Lita

-Bueno es que ayer fui para una tienda en el centro y compre unas cosas-iso una pausa-Tener sexo uno mismo-Todas nos sonrojamos mucho y ellas siguió-Compre un vibrador de 14cm. Que si tocas un botón crece a 18cm y lo puedes hacer vibrar tanto como tú quieras.

-MINA-Dijo Amy toda colorada.

-PERVERTIDA-Dijimos Rei, Lita y yo.

-Pero ahora que hice yo ustedes me dijeron que querían saber-dijo inocentemente- además eso no es todo-todas no acercamos a ella muy curiosas y ella susurro bajito-Cuando estén con su pareja usen Nata Montada y se lo envaran en toda su polla y empiecen a mamar eso es lo mas rico y estimulante que puede haber, Yaten me lo hizo pero yo quise probar con él y fue alucinante.

Ya todas andábamos que botábamos sangre por la nariz

-Es que no Tienes Pudor-Dijo Amy

-Mina que buen consejo, Creo que lo haré- DIJO Lita y todas quedamos con la boca abierta a excepción de Mina que sonreía como el gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas.

-Lita hablas en serio-Dijo Rei

-Claro-Dijo ella

-Creo que te esta afectando pasar mucho tiempo con Mina-Dije

-No dejes que te arrastre a la corrupción Lita-dijo Amy.

-Chicas no por que ustedes no lo hallan hecho no significa que Mina o Yo seamos unas pervertidas lascivas-Dijo Lita- A Andrew y a mi nos gusta probar cosas nuevas, y si esta a mi alcance complacerlo como el me complace a mi no veo lo malo en tratar de comprar cosas para juegos eróticos.

Todas nos quedamos calladas unos breves minutos para asimilar lo que ella nos había dicho y tenia razón.

-Ok. Tienes razón, pero escucharlo como lo dice Mina eso si que asusta-Dijo Rei.

-Oye¡ Yo no asusto solo dijo la verdad-Dijo la aludida.

-si. Pero eres demasiado sincera para tu propio bien –dijo Amy

-Si. Mina a veces tienes que tratar de decir las cosas sin depravaderas-Dijo Lita.

-Vayan a sus canchas respectivas- Grito el Profesor.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-Dijo Mina.

-si- dijimos tosas y nos fuimos a la cancha A.

Ya reunidas todas las chicas el profesor hizo acto de presencia en la cancha _"se veía tan guapo con su uniforme y lentes de sol"_

-El Profesor de la escuela Juban estará como arbitro en el partido de los chicos y yo en el de ustedes-dijo el _"por que no me extraña que el estuviera con nosotras ¬¬"_.- Ahora formen equipos y a jugar señoritas y nada de juegos sucios que yo estare vigilando.

Todas se pusieron en marchar para unirse a unos de los grupos. Ya los grupos hechos quedamos asi: Mina, Rei, Lita, Amy, Molly, Reika y yo y en el equipo contrario Beryl, Circonia, Setsuna, Neherenia, Viluy, Mimet y Kaoli. Empezamos a jugar cuando escuchamos el silbato del profesor.

Beryl sonrió suficientemente y le guiño al profesor un ojo _"que perra coqueteando con mi HOMBRE, debo dejar de juntarme con Mina ¬¬"_ dio un saque directo a Mina que muy bien que lo devolvió a Rei y luego a lita que remato.

-Punto para Seigaku-Dijo el profesor.

Era el turno de saque y Lita era la que iba a pasar el balón, Amy lo recibió Mina me lo paso a Mi y yo remate, pero Kaoli lo recibió y se lo dio a Mimet que se lo dio a Beryl quien remato cerca de Amy.

-Punto para Juban-dijo el profesor serio.

-Somos las mejores niñas-Dijo Beryl.

-Si. Veamos lo que tienen-Dijo Mimet.

Todas nos pusimos bravas y cuando nos encolerizamos _"por Kami será mejor que se cuiden" _jugamos con unas leonas salvajes, ninguna estaba cansada todas estabas muy bravas y queríamos demostrarles a todas que eras muy buenas.

Tenia mi vista fija en ella no podía dejar de mirarla _"como era que rendía para jugar voleibol pero no para correr"_ me acomodo un poco los lentes ya que cuando uno los tiene puesto nadie sabia a donde estas mirando y yo solo podía ver a mi ángel jugar como un fiera _"no crean que no oí cuando Beryl y sus amigas hicieron esos comentarios"_ la muy Zorra creyeron que las iban a intimidar _"como no"_ después que dijeron esos comentarios las chicas se endemoniaron por asi decirlo _"recordarme no hacer enojar a mi novia"_ ellas iban ganado por 20 a 11 y las del equipo contrario no se veía nada bien que digamos, estaban cansadas pero molestas con las chicas por llevar la delantera _"Ho no Beryl esta sonriendo"_ ahora que hará esa loca. Era el turno de Setsuna de saque que se lo paso a Circonia y ella a Viluy y después a Beryl que dio un remato bien fuerte a Serena en la cara. Vi a Serena Caer al piso y no levantarse yo corrí hacia ella lo mas rápido que pude.

-Serena, despierta- dije- Abre los ojos Tsukino.

-Profesor creo que esta inconsciente-Dijo Amy.

-Si fue muy duro ese golpe-Dijo Rei

-Ella estará bien-Dijo Molly.

-Mírenle el lado positivo ella esta en una pieza-Dijo Mina.

-MINA-Dijimos todos.

-Como haces esos comentarios ahora-Dijo Lita.

-La voy a llevar a la enfermería-Dije.

-Lo acompañamos profesor-Dijo Molly.

-NO. Quédense aquí y descansen un poco-Dije-Además yo la cuidaré, ya vuelvo.

-Como quiera profesor pero nos avisas si ocurre algo Dijo Amy y yo me fui.

-Ojala hagan cosas indebidas en la enfermería-Dijo Mina

-MINA-dijimos al unísono.

-QUE¡ es la verdad hacen una pareja perfecta-dijo- creo que será el HOMBRE PERFECTO que andaba buscando para serena.

-No creo, además él es su profesor-Dijo Amy.

-Si, y si los descubren expulsaran a Serena-Dijo Rei.

-Mina deja de inventar cosas-Dijo Lita.

-Que, yo solo sugería-dijo- A poco no es guapísimo, si no tuviera a Yaten ya me lo follaria hasta el cansancio.

-MINA- Dijo una Rei muy roja.

-Concuerdo con Mina es muy guapo-Dijo Amy.

-Si todo un dios-Dijo Rei.

-Eso chicas es la Virilidad en persona-dijo Mina- Me imagino que tendrá un paquete bien grande y largo.

-MINA-dijimos al unísono.

-Ahora que¡- Dijo

-Que haremos contigo-Dijo Lita

-Nada, porque me aman-dijo- y soy su asesora en sexología jajajaj.

Todas negamos con la cabeza.

-que suerte tendrá la chica que sea su novia-Dijo Amy.

-Ni que lo digas amigas-Dijo Lita- puede ser muy serio y gruñón, pero es muy guapo para su propio bien.

-Pero él ya esta apartado par alguien especial-Dijo Mina

-¿Quién es?-Dijo Rei

-eso mi querida Rei es un Secreto-Dijo macabramente.

-Huyy que miedo das con esa sonrisa tuya-Dijo Lita.

-jajajajaj-dijo Mina

-Si deja de reír-dijo Amy

-Ya verán muy pronto a lo que me refiero-dijo-y yo ni siquiera voy a intervenir que es lo mas divertido.

Todas se quedaron con la curiosidad de saber a lo que Mina se refería.

Sentía me cabeza arder y mira en llamas como si me hubiera golpeado con el piso de mi cuarto al levantarme de dormir, abrí muy lentamente mis ojos pero mis parpados estaban muy pesados hasta que al fin los abrí.

-Al fin despiertas Mi ángel-Dijo una voz muy familiar para mí- como te sientes.

-Darienn… digo Profesor que fue lo que me ocurrió- dije un poco confundida.

-No lo recuerdas- yo negué- estabas jugando con las muchachas y Beryl hizo un remate para ganar un punto pero te dio en la cara, y se que lo hizo a propósito.

En eso vinieron varias imágenes a mi cabeza de todo lo ocurrido hace no mucho _"digo yo"_ ya que no se cuanto tiempo o horas han pasado.

-Que hora es- dije.

-La 6:30pm ya no queda nadie en el instituto y tus amigas se quedaron un rato contigo y se fueron a sus casa haciéndome prometer que te llevaría a la tuya si no me castraban- ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír _"castrarlo, por Kami"_

-No te rías- me dijo con fingida molestia

-O QUE?-lo rete.

-O esto- me dijo- creo que esto te curara todos tus dolores.

-Ya vere si funciona doctor-Dije siguiéndole el juego.

-O ya lo creo-dijo- pero creo que soy yo el que más necesita de tu medicina

-Y que seria eso?-dije mientras el me bajaba el pantalón con las bragas

-Esto- me penetro de una sola embestida y me beso.

Mientras la besaba deslizo sus manos por sus cabellos mientras ella soltaba un gemido que lo excitaba más y más, bajo su mano entre sus pliegues y empezó a masajear sus clítoris mientras la seguí penetrando. Dejo su boca para subir su camiseta y chupar su pequeño pezón y movió la lengua alrededor de este.

-hahahaha…. Masss Darién… por..Favor.. –me suplico.

- Tan apretada mi ángel-dije.

Sentí que con cada embestida que le daba mas placer nos proporcionábamos mutuamente.

-Por Kami- Gruñí.

-Darienn… hahaha…

-Vamos Serena córrete para mi- dije y ella gemía mas y mas para mi.

-hahahaha…

-Córrete…

Sentí como su vagina se contrae contra mi polla en su interior y no pude resistir más y llegamos al Clímax al mismo tiempo, me vacié todo en ella como si no hubiera un mañana. Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos un rato.

-Vamos vístete- me dijo- te llevare a cenar.

-Si tengo mucha hambre- dije sonriendo.

-Te gustaría comer Pizza- me dijo- O comida italiana.

-Pizza estaría bien- sonreí- te amo.

-Yo también mi ángel- me dijo- cuando vi que no te levantabas y no despertabas me asuste mucho, crei morir al verte asi mi amor.

-Tranquilo no volverá a pasar- lo tranquilice- además la perra esa me debe una, ya veremos la chicas y yo que malda le haremos.

-Hayy pero que malvada eres pequeña bruja- dijo burlón.

-hay cállate-dijo molesta.

-Sabes me encantas cuando estas molesta.-dijo en tono sexy.

-Vamonos amor tengo hambre y mucha- dije sonrojada- y yo no estaba molesta.

-jajajaj como tu digas mi niña- dijo burlándose.

-Que no soy una niña-Dije gritado

-Que si-dijo para los demás pero para mi…

Se acerco un poco y me susurro al oído.

-Eres toda una mujer, Mi MUJER- sentencio y yo me estremecí.

-si soy tuya, por eso te amo.

Y nos besamos apasionadamente.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Hola mis niñas el jueves tendran 3 capis mas espero que os allá gustado mucho tanto como a mi espero sus Rew con ansias. Saludos y se les quiere a todas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**De Profesor a Amante**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad asi que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M asi que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a mi querida amiga SEREDAR gracias por todo sin ti no soy nada eres la mejor. Mil gracias.**

**Capitulo 6 Un Día de compras Alocado**

Darien me llevo a comer pizza a una pequeña cafetería donde él era el centro de todas las miradas femeninas que lo observaban con descaro _"Zorras estas no respetan lo ajeno"_ me condujo hacia una mesa vacía donde nos sentamos.

-Buenas noches, que van a ordenar-Dijo la camarera mirando con ojos lujuriosos a Mi Darien.

-Buenas Noches, Una pizza familiar con maíz-Dijo Darien- Y para tomar un refresco de dos litro por favor.

-Enseguida se lo traigo- y se fue.

-No tienes por que estar celosa si yo solo te quiero a ti-Dijo burlón.

-¿Celosa yo?- dije- yo no estoy celosa

-A no?-dijo- ya casi matas a la pobre muchacha

-Yo, pero si ella era la que te miraba lascivamente.

-Si verdad, era muy linda ahora que lo pienso- dijo

-Que¡ mira idiota si quieres te largas con esa punta de primera- dije enojada-

-jajajaj vez como si estas celosa-me agarro una mano- y cálmate que yo solo te amo a ti mi bello ángel.

-Mas te vale- dije con una mirada de fuego- te amo Dar…

Y me beso.

-Que te parece mañana si te llevo a cenar- me perdí en su mirada- y te quedas conmigo en mi departamento hasta el lunes te parece.

-No se déjame ver como le hago con mis padres.-dije.

-Por que no le dices a unas de tus amigas que te cubra-dijo

-Si, ya ahorita llamo a…- A quien debería decirle _"Mina"_-suspiro.

-Cuadras y me dices por teléfono-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si creo que ya tengo a la persona indicada- dije muy animada.

-Aquí tienen su pedido- dijo la chica dándome la espalda.- dos vasos para ti guapo y tu hermanita,

-Mira uno maldita zorra yo no soy su hermana y dos él es mi esposo asi que lárgate puta asquerosa si no quieres que te parta la cara ya- dije enojada y la chica palideció y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Wow¡ si que eres una fiera- dijo burlándose-Recuérdame no hacerte enojar jamás.

-Sera que no me veas fueras de mis casillas amor- dije.

-jajajaj comamos-dijo.

Pasamos la noche hablando de cuando éramos niños y cosas vergonzosa que nos pasaban, terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a su carro ya era tarde _"menos mas que le dije a mama que llegaría tarde y el abuelo de Rei me traería"_ seguíamos hablando por el camino y cuando llegamos a mi casa y vi las luces apagadas _"bueno es que en mi casa se acuestan a las nueve de la noche y son las once_" Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, Darien me miro y yo a él.

-Serena…-Dijo-Te deseo.

-Darr.. yo igual-Dije sonrojándome.

-No creo que nadie nos vea-Dijo mirando las calles vacías- vamos hacer un rapidito si.

-Rapidito?

-Si ya veras te gustara mucho- Dijo abriéndome la camisa y besándome el cuello.

-Haaa.. ya lo creo-dije en un suspiro.

Metió su mano por mi pantalón hasta llegar a mi sexo, empezó a estimular mi clítoris y yo no para de gemir.

-Mi mi vida trata de no gritar mucho-dijo-acuérdate que hay personas durmiendo.

Se rió entredientes y yo me sonroje más.

-Graciosito no?

-No excitado más bien-dijo

-Yo cre… haaa…-se metió mi pezón en la boca. Gemí.

Ya estaba muy húmeda que lo quería sentir ya adentro de mí.

-Estas muy húmeda y lista para recibirme-dijo chupándose los dedos-Sabes muy bien

Me sonroje.

Se bajo el cierre del pantalón y vi su BUEN PAQUETE alzado en toda su gloria, me quede anonadada. Me bajo mi pantalón con todo y bragas y de un solo movimiento me penetro y yo grite de placer.

-Shhh. Recuerda que estamos en la calle- me dijo burlón- cuando estemos en mi apartamento o en el colegio solos grita cuanto quieres

-haaaa…-gemí y me mordí la lengua para acallarlos.

-se siente tan bien-dijo-me matas Serena, te amo.

Seguimos en movimientos acompasados mientras el me penetraba sin parar sentía que iba a morir de tanto placer, mordí el hombro de Darien para acallar mi grito cuando llegamos al orgasmo los dos. Me vestí y me baje del carro.

-Adios Amor-dijo hasta mañana-me guiño un ojo y me beso.

-Adios Dar, te amo-dije despidiéndome con la mano.

Y se fue.

Amaneció un día muy prometedor de nuevas cosa _"hoy cenare con Darien, que feliz soy"_ ahora que lo pienso yo nunca en mi vida he tenido una cita que me debo poner para una cena yo no se nada de citas _"ahora que hago, Mina"_ agarre mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a Mina.

-**Hola Mina quería saber si me puedes ayudar con una cita-**

**-Holissss… Claro que si camarada. La diosa del amor entra en acción jajajaj-**

**-Bueno la cosa es.. que me invito a cenar y que me debo poner-**

**-Espérame en la cafetería del centro comercial para que hablemos y lleva suficiente plata-**

**-Por que plata-**

**-Ósea no es lo mas obvio, vamos de compras y asi tu HOMBRE no querrá dejarte jamás jajajajaja-**

**-Hay Mina tu no cambias, ok en veinte minutos estoy allá.-**

**-Dale-**

Me cambie de ropa y rompí mi cochinito con toda la plata que tenia reunida para comprarme un MP3, Salí de la casa y le dije a mama que llegaría en la tarde. Entre en el centro comercial y visualicé a Mina sentada en una mesa mirando una revista Playboy.

Entre.

-Hola Mina- dije

-Hola Sere ahora si cuéntame todo, ¿Quién es él? ¿lo conozco? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿es guapo como un Dios?- dijo mirándome de tantas preguntas.

-Wow, bájale una quieres, no puedo responder a todo de un solo tiro-dije.

-jajajajaa, ya se quien es él-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa-

-Enserio. Quien?-dije curiosa.

-Pues que no es obvio-dijo- El profesor

"_como lo supo, quien nos vio"_ siempre somos cuidadosos cuando hacemos algo, como se enteraría _"Kami que voy hacer"_

-Jajajaj mira tu cara, me imagino que te estarás preguntando como lo se- dijo y yo asentí- Primero cálmate que no se lo diré a nadie ni siquiera a las chicas si asi lo deseas. Bueno fue ayer cuando la tal Beryl te dio con el balón, todas estamos preocupadas como no abrías los ojos.- hizo una pausa- El profesor se preocupo mucho e insistió tanto en llevarte con él a la enfermería, que todas lo dejamos ir, cuando Rei me dijo que nos quedáramos contigo hasta que despertaras el profesor salió y nos dijo que él mismo se encargaría de tiya que era el responsable de todo lo que les pasara a sus alumnos ynos dijo que nos fuéramosy todas accedieron. Cuando ya me iba me acorde que tenia tu cuaderno y pensé endárselo al profesor pero cuando llegue **a** la enfermería te vi cuando él te estaba follando muy placenteramente.

Me ruborice a no poder mas, nos vio hay que pena.

-Jajajajaj no te preocupes cuando lo vi por primera ves dije "OH por dios" el será tu HOMBRE PERFECTO si no me dejo de llamar Mina la diosa de amor- sonrió- Ahora respecto a la cita me imagino que es con él, verdad

-Si, me invito a cenar y a quedarme hasta el lunes en su casa- dije- y necesito que me cubras si.

-Bien. Pero con una condición-dijo

-Cual? Sonrió abiertamente.

Se acerco hasta mi oreja y susurro.

-Que me cuentes todas las cochinadas que hagan?- dijo

-MINA¡

-Es eso o no hay trato- dijo

-Esta bien tu ganas.-dije de mala gana

-Pero con lujos de detalles- dijo

-Pervertida- dije

-Muy bien, vamonos de compras-dijo- hay que comprar un sexy vestido para la ocasión

-Estas segura-dije

-Claro, primero iremos a comprar y luego al salón y el ultimo lugar me lo reservo- Dijo pícaramente

Salimos como el rayo de la Cafetería y entras e la tienda Tischip donde Mina hizo que me probara un sin fin de vestidos muy escotados por todas partes, me decía que me veía bien _"ja si pareciera que no cargara nada encima"_ me probé el ultimo vestido que era uno negro con un escote muy pronunciado para mi gran busto, era corto hasta las rodillas abierto en las esquinas un poco "_es perfecto_" pensé.

Fuimos al salón de belleza donde me plancharon el pelo y arreglaron las uñas de pies y manos, el pelo se me veía mas largo de lo norma me llagaba hasta las nalgas y en las puntas se hacían unos pequeños bucles, Mina también se arreglo dice que para una maratón de Sexo seguida con Yaten "_Por Kami-sama que no quiero saber que es lo que hacen"_ salimos de hay y me llevo a una especie de Spa supongo yo donde había muchas mujeres hablando y entrando en varias puertas, llegamos en la recepción y Mina estaba hablando con la encargada que muy amablemente nos acompaño a unasala con una camilla en el centro, había muchos aceites y especias por toda la mesa y la sala olía a chocolate con fresa. Llego una mujer no muy mayor que hablo con Mina mientras ella me miraba cínicamente.

-Bueno Sere hasta aquí llego yo-dijo- te dejo en manos de Beru ella siempre me atiende a mi, asi que no tendrás problemas, nos vemos afuera y ya todo esta pagado.

-Espera… a que .. te refieres- se fue- No me dejes aquí.

- Y bien señorita ¿como quiere su depilación? ¿Completa o decorativa?-dijo Beru

¿Qué?

-Sere no es para tanto, ya pasara-dijo Mina riéndose- yo también me lo hago

-Maldita- dije con ojos llorosos- ME DOLIO COMO EL DIABLO-grite.

-jajajaj que tonta eres-dijo- asi estarás mas aseada para el profesor.

-claro como no eres tu a la que le duele la vagina-dije irónicamente- me quitaron los pelos con cera, ¡CERA CALIENTE¡

-Si, pero ya veras que valdrá la pena-dijo- y cambiando el tema que te hicistes ¿dibujos o depilación completa?

-Eso mí querida amiga no te lo diré- dije.

-No, dime no seas mala-dijo haciendo un puchero- prometistes contarme todo.

-Bueno esto no, será tu castigo-dije- todavia me duele mucho parecieran que me estuviera quemando hay abajo.

-Ya pasara el dolor-dijo pícaramente- además cuando te penetre ya se te olvidara hasta tu nombre, ya veras.

-MINA, que cosas dices- dije sonrojada.

- jajajaj vamos ha tomar algo tengo sed-dijo

Cuando íbamos caminando por la calle mi bolso se engancho y se rompió la tira.

-Oh no se rompió que hago Mina- dije- ya se.

Me pare en una vitrina y me amarre en la cintura el bolso quedaba casi como una colita pero asi no tendría que llevar otra cosa mas en la mano, me seguí moviendo de un lado a otro para comprobar que no se veía mal.

-Dios mami estas que ardes, todo eso es tu yo-dijo un tipo pero yo no le hice caso y seguí con lo mió- Regálame eso.

-NO. Idiota por que todo eso es MIÓ-dijo Mina- vamos sube, ella es Mi MUJER y te prohíbo mirarla, sube- me dijo empujándome por las escaleras.

El tipo en el carro quedo con la boca abierta que choco con otro carro y se vació su bebida en los pantalones. Mina me llevaba a rastras por la escaleras de un restaurante yo no tenia idea de lo que pasaba. Ella estaba brava.

-Que sucedió-dije curiosa- no entiendo nada-

-Que un imbesil se te a quedado viendo- dijo- y yo no puedo permitir eso, tengo que cuidar la mercancía hasta la noches

Yo alce una ceja.

-Que fue lo que le dijistes exactamente- dije nerviosa

-jajajaj que eras mi mujer y que dejara de verte-se rió y yo suspire.

-Como se te ocurre eso por amor a Dios Mina- dije

-Mira Chad ellas son de las que te hable hace rato- dijo una señora mayor- son pareja, creo que son lesbianas

-Mama, será mejor que nos vayamos estos sitios no son buenos para tu mente-dijo el tal Chad.

-ves lo que provocas Mina ahora resulta que soy tu mujer-Dije enojada.

-jajajaj no hagas tanto drama, será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo.

-Si, pero como hago para quedarme en la casa de él.-dije

-Tranquila que Super Mina ya lo tiene todo fríamente calculado-dijo.

- Y que es?-dije

-Le dirás a tu mama que yo te invite a quedarte a dormir en mi casa hasta el lunes y que a parte para terminar una maqueta del coliseo romano-dijo- si quieres te acompaño.

-Si será mejor que vengas conmigo para que sea mas creíble, ya que eres una experta en la mentira-dije burlona.

-Oye¡ yo solo digo mentiritas blancas- dijo.

-Aja¡ como no-dije.

-Vamonos ya para hablar con tu mama-dijo levantándose.

-Si vamosnos-dije y nos fuimos.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**De Profesor a Amante**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad asi que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M asi que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a mi querida amiga SEREDAR gracias por todo sin ti no soy nada eres la mejor. Mil gracias.**

**Capitulo 7 Descubriendo secretos parte 1**

Estaba bañándome en mi tina muy cómodamente con el agua tibia pensando en todos los momentos que había vivido con Darien _"amo a mi príncipe"_ salí del baño y busque en unos de los cajones mi nueva lencería de Victoria Secret Roja que compre únicamente para mi Darien, en la cama estaba el vestido que compre con unos zapatos negros tacón de aguja. Me puse un poco de crema olor a chocolate cortesía de Mina y pase un poco de aceite por mi sexo _"todavia me duele, recordarme matar a Mina por esto"_ si la muy perra hizo que me depilara y que era su regalo para los dos por parte de ella. Ya vestida me senté en la cama para poder maquillarme un poco.

-Wow, que hermosa estas Sere-dijo Mina-A tu Hombre le encantara

-Si me veo bien-dije- me alegro que mama y papa me dieran permiso, gracias por cubrirme.

-No hayde que-dijo-se que tu harías lo mismo por mi.

-Claro-sonreí-llegara en veinte minutos

-Bueno, apúrate pilluela que el lunes me cuentas todo-sonriendo abiertamente- y cuando digo todo es TODO hasta los detalles pilluela.

-Sabias que eres una PERVERTIDA DESENFRENADA-dije

-Si, no te voy a negar que me gusta follar y a lo duro con Yaten-dijo como si fuera cualquier tema- hay Sere si supieras como follamos.

-No digas nada yo soy turista-dije sonrojándome.

-jajajaja si como no-río-ya hace mucho que dejastes de ser una turista jajaja

PIII… PIIII. PIII….

-Es él-dije-me esta esperando, hasta el lunes amiga

-Adios Mujer MIA jajaja-dijo carcajeándose- que disfrutes tu noche con ese CHICO MALO ARRRH

-Hay tu no cambias-dije negando-chao.

-Espera Serena tu mochila con la ropa-dijo dándome el bolso-Ya te ibas sin ella, tranquila que tú pene andante no se va a ir.

-MINA¡

-jajajaja ya bájale comadre, adios-dijo

Me Salí de la casa y vi a Darien recostado en su BMW deportivo negro, se levanto y me sonrió, se veía tan guapo con su ropa de marca, tenia unos pantalones negros y un saco a juego, se le veía la camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones de ella abiertos le daba un toque sexy y unos zapatos bien lustrados. Me miro fijamente que casi botaba baba.

-Cierra la boca se que soy irresistible pero no tienes que babear por mi-dije- o también quieres que te entren moscas en la boca

-JAJAJa muy graciosa señorita-dijo sarcástico- y ahora salúdame como se debe.

Me agarro de la cintura y me beso apasionadamente y yo le agarre la cara con las dos manos y sintiendo su suave y sedoso pelo por mis dedos.

Nos separamos.

-Nos vamos-dijo-no quiero ser arrestado por tener sexo en vía publica.

-jajajaj si vamonos-dije riéndome-o yo tampoco me podré detenerme**.**

Subimos al carro y mientras el conducía hablamos sobre su día de ayer y yo le conté la pena que me hizo pasar Mina en la calle y el se carcajeo tanto que casi lloraba de la risa que tenia el muy desgraciado.

-jajajaj se ve que ella es muy indiscreta no-dijo riéndose- me compadezco de ti amor.

-Si-suspire-esas es una cruz que tengo que lidiar para toda la vida

-jajajaja ya me imagino la cara de la gente-rió-pensando cosas que no son jajaj.

-Yo no le encuentro lo chistosito-dije enojada

-Pero por una parte estuvo bien-dijo serio

-Como que bien?-dije

-Claro, ella cuido lo que es MIO-dijo- muy buen acto de ella, yo nunca voy a dejar que otro imbesil te vea mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

-Hayy pero celosito me salio el señor-me burle

-Celoso no-dijo-Protector y cuidadoso de lo que mas quiero.

-JAajajaja –me rei- por eso te amo

-No yo mas mi ángel-dijo y me beso.

Llegamos al restaurante y se notaba que era muy caro y cuando digo caro es CARO demasiado lujo por todas partes _"que come esta gente oro"_ el señor dijo que teníamos reservación y nos condujo a una mesa alejada para dos con buena vista a un mini acuario que había a un lado mió, llego otro camarero para saber que íbamos a pedir, yo pedí lomo negro y ensalada cesar, Darien Pato a la naranja, con patatas fritas y Pollo rostizado, y para beber un vinotinto y del caro _"Darien como que no entiende el sentido de ahorrar"_ mientras esperábamos nos pusimos hablar de la vida, del instituto y de cómo él llego a aceptar el trabajo, dijo que le gustaba independizarse solo pero que su padre le dejo una herencia con varias empresas de publicidad, hoteleria y arquitectura… vaya no pensé que Darien tuviera tanto dinero con razón que tiene carro de lujo y ropa cara _"por que no lo pensé antes"_ llego nuestra comida y el camarero se fue, mientras cenábamos íbamos charlando un poco de lo bonito que estaba el lugar y Darien se dio cuenta de que me preocupaba por la cuenta y él me decía que no había problema ya que el también era dueño de una cadena de restaurantes y este era uno de ellos asi que eso no importaba mucho. Terminamos de comer esta exquisita comida y nos fuimos de hay para su apartamento que quedaba a la zona sur de Tokio _"zona de lujo, ósea para ricos"_ me quede boqui abierta cuando vi "su" apartamento, era un edificio alto y muy ancho de color blanco, me dijo que todo un piso era de él _"casi no vive bien el pobre"_ aparco su auto y saludamos al portero mientras subíamos en el ascensor donde empezamos a besarnos sin parar hasta que se abrió la puerta y entro una señora con un perro que se le encaramo a Darien tratando de desvirgarlo en la pierna _"jajajaj eso fue gracioso" _Darien ledaba una patada pero nada que se quitaba el perro y para rematar era un chihuaba, como que creía que su pierna era una linda chihuaba color negro _"jajajajaja" _la señora al fin se llevo al perro que empezó a chillar y aullar por Darien, yo solo me reía a carcajada que hasta solté algunas lagrimas, Darien me fulmino con la mirada _"lo que me espera a mi"_ abrió la puerta de su "apartamento" mire que era muy ordenado, tenia mueble color rojo en medio una mesita si mirabas a la izquierda estaba una puerta que supongo será la cocina, había cuadros muy bonitos.

-Asi que te divirtió ver como el perro me follaba la pierna he-dijo en falso tono molesto y me carcajee.

-jajajaj si fue muy divertido-dije riéndome-En verdad que nunca había visto eso, claro obviando las películas pero lo tu yo fue único jajaja.

Me beso desprevenida

- Yo se de algo que será mas entretenido que eso y lo gozaras-susurro él contra mi boca, delineando el contorno de sus labios con la lengua y haciéndola estremecer. Ella gimió cuando le mordisqueo el labio inferior y se dejo llevar por el beso, reteniéndola de tal manera que ella solo pudo aferrarse a su camisa.

Serena sintió cuando Darien deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo. La seda creaba una excitante fricción sobre su piel. Él profundizo el beso mientras acariciaba los pechos suavemente. Cuando abandono su boca fue para dirigirse a su oreja, donde susurro lo delicioso que era su sabor y cuanto deseaba degustar otros lugares de su cuerpo.

Entonces, alcanzo su pecho y le lamió el pezón por encima de la diáfana tela. De repente, Serena noto que su vestido caía flotando dejando expuesta su lencería de Victoria Secret roja, Darien quedo sorprendido y mas excitado ya que se notaba el bulto en sus pantalones.

-Por Kami que asi te ves mas provocadora mi ángel-dijo

-Esperaba que te gustara-dije nerviosa.

-Que si me gusta, me encanta-y me beso.

-Me alegro, la compre solo para ti-dije.

-Hablas demasiado amor-dijo Darien tomando en posición nupcial hacia la cama donde me deposito y se dejo caer a mi lado besándome otra vez.

A partir de entonces Serena solo pudo pensar en los excitantes besos que daba ese hombre.

-¿Me deseas, Serena?-Dijo mientras le recorría todo el cuerpo con las manos, prometiéndole con sus caricias deleites inimaginables.

-Si, te deseo y ¿satisfecho?

-No ciento satisfacción, cariño, sino euforia-Se levanto de la cama bruscamente y se deshizo de la ropa. Durante un momento se quedo al lado de la cama, desnudo, permitiendo que ella le observara de arriba abajo _"y si que era un Dios griego con buena dote"_.

A pesar del lánguido estado en el que estaba sumida su mente, Serena estudio la excitación, la belleza del Cuerpo de Darien y noto un doloroso anhelo en aquel lugar donde más le deseaba.

-ya me habías visto antes, mi ángel, y muchas veces-Le recordó él con suavidad cuando vio que se quedo boquiabierta de admiración.

-Cierto, pero no asi-le Guiñe un ojo.

Cuanto más tiempo clavaba ella los ojos en la parte más masculina de Darien, mas grande y dura se ponía esta. Ahora parecía una sólida columna de mármol. El aire que la rodeaba parecía cargado de electricidad. Nada podía negar el extraordinario poder de su pecho, la robustez de sus mulos y brazos musculosos, ni la plenitud de su vientre plano y sus largas y fornidas piernas. Poseía una elegancia innata a pesar de la promesa latente de una fuerza increíble.

Serena siempre había admirado el atractivo de Darien y lo volvió a hacer de nuevo. Sus rasgos eran marcados y rotundos, implacablemente hermosos, y sus ojos azules eléctricos, tan vividos que parecían poder sondear las profundidades de su alma.

-¿Qué te parece lo que ves?-dijo con diversión en su mirada.

Serena se sonrojo no debió haberlo mirado de esa manera.

-Como has dicho, ya te había visto antes.

Darien se tumbo a su lado y Serena contuvo el aliento admirando la suavidad de la piel de Darien a pesar de la dureza de sus músculos. Pensó que nada le había producido tanta satisfacción como sentir aquel cuerpo contra el suyo.

Él la acaricio mientras clavaba la mirada en sus ojos, diciéndole sin palabras que lo único que quería era complacerla. Luego le vio bajar la cabeza y tomar uno de sus pezones con la boca, acariciando el tenso brote con la lengua, succionándolo, mordiéndolo. Entonces ella le cogió la cabeza, pero no para apartarle, sino para acercarlo todavia mas a su cuerpo. Se apretó contra él gimiendo suavemente mientras él usaba la magia de su boca, de sus labios y de su lengua en el otro pezón, colmándolo de las mismas atenciones.

La lamió en el valle entre los pechos, dejando un rastro de fuego cuando bajo por su estomago y su vientre hasta acomodar todo su peso sobre sus piernas para besarle el interior de los muslos. Los ojos de Darien estaban nublados de pasión cuando levanto la cabeza y la miro fijamente a los ojos. En ese momento, le deslizo las manos debajo de los muslos y se los separo. Luego, ella noto que comenzaba a acariciar lentamente los húmedos pétalos de su feminidad, rozándolos y presionando entre ellos, haciéndola sentir un asombroso placer.

Serena se estremeció. Las caricias de Darien eran muy sutiles y ligeras, completamente embriagadoras, tan seductoras que no podía negarle nada. Se arqueo hacia arriba y él complació la dulce demanda apartando la mano antes de sumergir un dedo en su interior.

Serena grito, consumida por el placer y envuelta en las sensaciones que solo había imaginado en sus sueños; perdida en su deseo abrumador que únicamente era capaz de experimentar con ese hombre. Solo Darien podía hacerla sentir asi. Él saco el dedo y sonrió cuando ella emitió un gemido de protesta. Entonces, puso la boca donde habían estado sus dedos y comenzó a besarla allí lentamente. Serena casi brinco de la cama. Tras unos atormentadores minutos, Darien abandono aquel suculento banquete y subió despacio por su cuerpo. Aunque deseaba seguir besándola en ese punto, no seria en esa ocasión. Estaba demasiado excitado para aquella clase de juego y, a menos que quisiera decepcionar a Serena, tenia que mantener la cabeza bien fría.

-Estas ardiente, mojada y resbaladiza para mi-dijo-te amo mi ángel.

Perdida en el placer Serena gimió una respuesta sin sentido alguno. Quería tocar a Darien por todas partes de su increíble cuerpo, quería sentir su piel caliente en las manos y saborearla con su boca. Levanto la cabeza y apretó los labios contra su torso, su cuello, sus hombros…, cualquier lugar donde pudiera llegar, mientras le deslizaba las manos desde los hombros hasta las nalgas consiguiendo que fuera Darien quien gimiera de placer.

-Me estas volviendo loco mi ángel-susurro con los dientes apretados.

-Te deseo Darien, te deseo tanto…-le encerró las manos en la cara, le obligo a acercar la boca a la de ella cubriéndoosle con un beso arrebatador y salvaje. Como había hecho antes Darien, le lamió tentativamente antes de introducirse entre sus labios y acariciarle la lengua eróticamente.

Él no pudo reprimir un gruñido y gemido casi gatural que rompió el silencio de la noche.

-¡Basta!-Exclamo Darien, apartándose para tantear en la entrada del sexo femenino, donde fue recibido por el dulce néctar de excitación de la misma Serena.

Le capturó la boca en otro beso abrasador que pareció no acabar nunca y que la distrajo por completo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pasando de su cuello a sus pechos, succionándolos y lamiéndole los pezones. Continuo con aquel dulce tormento hasta que noto que ella se arqueaba contra él expresando sin palabras el deseo que sentía. Cuando ella volvió a elevar las caderas se sumergió en ella con un rápido envite.

Serena grito de placer.

Darien comenzó a moverse lentamente, ella lo sintió moverse dentro de ella y era enorme. Entonces flexiono las caderas, presionando con más intensidad y creando una fricción alucinante. Después Darien volvió a moverse saliendo casi por completo de ella antes de introducirse suavemente.

Comenzó a susurrarle al oído, animándola a moverse también, a tomarle más profundamente. Por extraño que resultará, Darien había despertado algo salvaje en su interior y, cuando ella gimió y también lo hizo. La pasión se apodero de ella y la llevo cada vez mas arriba. Entonces, él le cogió las nalgas con las manos y la alzo todavia mas.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando él su hundió mas profundamente en su interior, Serena hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cabalgo la tormenta de pasión, alcanzando el cielo en una enloquecidas oleadas de placer. Darien la agarro de la cintura he hizo que se colocara en cuatro y de un solo movimiento la penetro, ella gimió mientras mas profundo y rápido la penetraba. Volaron cada vez más alto y cada embestida era mas, fuerte, más rápida que la anterior, hasta que se vio inundada por una fluida, ardiente y creciente necesidad, tan placentera y brillante, que casi la hizo perder el sentido.

Darien se vio sorprendido por la violenta e inesperada respuesta de Serena, pues ni siquiera en sus sueños mas descabellados la hubiera visto en esta posición, era todo lo que había soñado y mucho mas de lo que parecía, cuanto amaba a su ángel del cielo.

Con un gruñido que le tenso los tendones de la garganta, Darien acompaño los jadeos de Serena, casi rozando las estrellas, Serena exploto dejándose llevar por el atormentador placer que la atravesó. Oyo que Darien gritaba cuando se vació en ella, pero estaba demasiado perdida en aquella ardiente luz de placer.

-No era mi intención ser tan brusco.-dijo- ¿Estas bien?

-Que si estoy bien-dije jadeando-estoy magnifica amor

-Bueno en ese caso-dijo picadamente-Vamos por el segundo rauns

Y pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor en diferentes posiciones que ni sabia que se podían hacer o existían. Darien se había quedado dormido y yo me levante de la cama sin despertarlo para buscar mi celular no vaya a ser que me estuviera llamando mama o papa. Cuando lo saque del bolso y me dirigía a la cama se me callo debajo de ella, me agache para recogerlo pero algo mas capto mi atención unas esposas acolchadas _"para que querrá Darien unas esposas"_ y también había un látigo, unas pinzas con almohadillas y vibradores de diferentes tamaños metidos en una caja _"para que tendrá todo esto" _si se lo pregunto dirá que estaba espiando en sus cosas y si no le digo me moriré de la curiosidad, lo mejor será _"descubrir para que usa todo esto"._

**Continuara…**

**N/A:Hola mis niñas bueno solo puedo subir 2 capis pero para la próxima tratare de subir por lo meno capis mas… saludos**


	8. Chapter 8

**De Profesor a Amante**

**A la persona que me envió este REVIEW: "estas loca. Me da vergüenza leer tus cosas! Y debes poner debajo de tus notas que las marcas que pones en tu fic tienen su respectivo sello, estas infligiendo derechos de autor" primero que todo no se que estoy infligiendo si la HISTORIA ES MIA y eso lo aclare yo desde el primer capitulo, asi que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella y no acepto faltas de respecto y si no gusta la historia para que la lees, yo solo complazco a mis amigas que si aprecian y piden mas de mis historias, tampoco se puede complacer a todo el mundo. A parte que veo tan infantil enviar un mensaje que sea anónimo, asi que aprende a dar tu nombre, y que no se vuelva a repetir esto ya que eres una persona inmadura (sin ofender). SI NO TE GUSTA LO QUE ADAPTO O ESCRIBO NO LO LEAS Y YA. Ahora si amigas mías aquí os dejo el capi 8 que me salio un poco largo espero que sea de su agrado y dejen review si. Saludos chicas.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad asi que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M asi que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a mi querida amiga SEREDAR gracias por todo sin ti no soy nada eres la mejor. Mil gracias.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Y pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor en diferentes posiciones que ni sabia que se podían hacer o existían. Darien se había quedado dormido y yo me levante de la cama sin despertarlo para buscar mi celular no vaya a ser que me estuviera llamando mama o papa. Cuando lo saque del bolso y me dirigía a la cama se me callo debajo de ella, me agache para recogerlo pero algo mas capto mi atención unas esposas acolchadas _"para que querrá Darien unas esposas"_ y también había un látigo, unas pinzas con almohadillas y vibradores de diferentes tamaños metidos en una caja _"para que tendrá todo esto" _si se lo pregunto dirá que estaba espiando en sus cosas y si no le digo me moriré de la curiosidad, lo mejor será _"descubrir para que usa todo esto"._

**Capitulo 8 Descubriendo secretos parte 2**

Agarre la caja en mis manos y mire hacia la cama para revisar si Darien seguía dormido, mire la caja "si se lo que están pensando para que Darien tendrá estas cosas rara" bueno obviando los vibradores aunque Darien… "Será Gay" noooo, cálmate Serena ya estas pensado erróneamente, si fuera gay no te hubiera follado en primer lugar. La caja contenía unos objetos raros pero teniendo en cuenta los vibradores y lubricantes supongo que todo esto es para utilizarlos para juego de rol "digo yo, ya que no le encuentro una respuesta a esto" lo único que pude reconocer fueron un látigo, las esposas, lubricantes, vibradores y una especie de pinzas que sabrá Kami para que son, lo demás objetos no sabría para que se emplean pero se ven que son como para tortura _"será Darien un asesino que viola y tortura"_ nad¡ si no ya me hubiera hecho daño desde hace rato. ¿Qué esconde Darien? ¿Por qué no me tiene confianza? ¿o tal vez se avergüence de decirme para que son estas cosa? Tantas preguntas vinieron como bala a mi cabeza pero todas y cada una de ellas las descarte de inmediato, asi que la única solución que me quedaba era averiguar para que Darien tenia todo esto y si yo podría tratar de sacarle un poco de información.

-Serena, amor que haces hay agachada-dijo Darien sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-HE.. yo estto..-dije nerviosa escondiendo rápidamente la caja en su sitio- se me callo el celular.

-Ven, acuéstate conmigo-dijo sonriendo-mi ángel

Me levante lentamente y note como se quedaba boquiabierto viéndome lelo, yo me acosté y el me beso lentamente hasta llegar a mi cuello donde me rei entredientes ya que me daban cosquilla ese lugar tan sensible mió.

-Con que cosquillas no?-dijo malévolo

-Ni se te ocurra-advertid

-Que no se me ocurra que-dijo bajando sus manos

Y empezó hacerme cosquillas sin parar mientras yo me carcajeaba que hasta bote algunas lagrimas de la risa que me daba, él solo sonreía malévolamente.

-Paa..ra.. parar… jajjaaj-

-no me encantas que rias para mi

-jajjaja ya jaja… para sii…-y dejo de hacerme- me voy a bañar.

-ok pero sabes como seria mejor ese baño-yo negué curiosas-conmigo enjabonando ese bello cuerpo tu yo.

Me sonrojo

-Así te ves tan adorable.

-¿Cómo?

-me gustas mas sonrojada que molesta- dijo pícaramente-aunque pensándolo bien molesta te ves mas sexy amor

Un guiño por su parte y yo solo le saque la lengua.

Me baje de la cama y Salí corriendo hacia el baño, cuando de repente Darién entro y me agarro de la cintura.

-a donde crees que vas gatita escurridiza-dijo mientras abría la llave de la tina.

-yo señor a ningún lado-dije divertida

-Ha con que señor-dijo-pero hace horas no te era ningún señor, solo Darien haaaa mas..

Lo golpee en el hombro.

-jajajaj es broma amor-cerro la llave y se metió en la tina-amor, no vienes hacer compañía

-Hes estess.. yo..-dije nerviosa-no creo que quepamos los dos hay

-Mentirosa si es bien grande la tina-dijo-además aquí caben tres personas por si no lo sabias, asi que ven o yo te voy a buscar.

-esta bien-y me metí.

Darien me agarro de la cintura para que no me sentara del otro lado y lo viera a la cara, hizo que me sentara en su regazo dándole la espalda, me sonroje por sentir su miembro en mi culo.

- Se siente también-dije por el agua caliente, mientras me movía un poco en el agua.

-Sere..na.. deja de hacer esooo,. Amor

-¿Qué cosa?

-si te sigues moviendo asi ya no me podré contener-dijo y enseguida capte el mensaje pero me seguí moviendo.

-Serena-me advirtió

-No te contengas-le susurre-Hazme el amor aquí y ahora

Y como si fuera una orden sentí como me levanto y me penetro de una sola estocada yo suspire de placer, me dijo que me moviera al ritmo de sus manos. Subía y bajaba lento y a veces rápido, soltamos varios gemidos y gruñidos por parte de él, ya no aguantaba mas y llegue a mi orgasmo pero él seguía penetrándome sin piedad una y otra vez hasta que sentía próximo mi segundo orgasmo.

-Haaa Darienn.. me vengooo..

-Si… lo se…-dijo entrecortado-córrete para mi Serena, córrete.

Su voz llego hasta lo profundo de mi que me corrí al mismo tiempo que él, sentí como dejaba todo su simiente en mi, nos quedamos asi unidos un buen rato mientras nos enjabonábamos el uno al otro. Los masajes que él me daba con el jabón me excitaron mas y él se dio cuenta que volvimos a hacer el amor que hasta perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hicimos en la tina _"tiene una potencia increíble"_ tengo que averiguar lo que él esconde _"tal ves Mina me ayude"_ si le pediré que me diga si ella sabe que significan estos artículos que Darien guarda bajo su cama. Salimos de la tina y cada uno se vistió entre caricias y mas sexo que nunca.

Fuimos a desayunar en la cafetería donde él me había invitado el helado aquel día, pasamos todo el día juntos hablando, riendo y hasta fuimos al cine haber una peli de acción ya que ni loca entraba a ver el despertar de los muertos X, el domingo fuimos al parque de diversiones para recordar _"viejos tiempos por asi decirlo"_ en la noche me llevo a bailar a una discoteca y después a cenar en un lujoso restaurante Italiano, me dijo en casa de Mina ya que mañana tenia clases y debía hacer una tarea de historia nada complicada gracias a Kami, nos despedimos con un beso que fue el mas largo de mi vida ya que no nos queríamos separar.

Entre en la casa de Mina salude a su mama y papa y me dijeron que subiera a su habitación que ella me esperaba, subí las escaleras y me encontré con su gato Artemis lo acaricie en la orejas y el ronroneo. Al llegar a su cuarto toque la puerta y entre pero lo que vi no me gusto nada

-Donde estabas y será mejor que hables de una buena vez-Dijo Rei

-Si Serena ya lo sabemos todo-Dijo Lita con una sonrisa

-Hay Serena no te creía de esas-dijo Amy pícaramente

-Lo siento Serena, pero ellas nos vieron en el centro comercial y no tuve mas opción que contarles-Dijo Mina sonriendo

-Habla de una maldita ves-dijo Rei emocionada-Escupe la sopa

-Hola Chicas, bueno verán-dije-que es exactamente lo que saben

-Todo-respondieron al unísono

-Y si saben todo para que quieren que les diga-dije

-Y sabemos que sales con el profesor-Dijo Amy

-Si, Pero lo que queremos saber es otra cosa-Dijo Lita

-Hay chicas no creo que lo que le vallamos a decir a Serena le vaya a gustar-Dijo Amy roja

-Ellas quieren que les cuente como te fue-Dijo Mina con cara de pervertida- Y con detalles asi que habla

-PERVERTIDAS-dije roja como tomate

-Jajajaj no te has asi que habla-Dijo Lita

-bueno vera… este.. yo-Dije roja-No se por donde empezar

-HOOOO eso quiere decir que tuvieron sexo desenfrenado toda la sana noche-dijo Mina con brillo en los ojos.

-Mmmm –Dije

-Hay el que calla otorga Sere-Dijo Amy

-danos detalles-Dijo Rei

-No-dije

-Hicistes una promesa asi que deberás contarnos todo hasta cuando perdistes la virginidad-Dijo Mina-y para que no te sientas a morir de la vergüenza nosotras te contaremos como la perdimos

-Mina-todas

-QUE? Es un buen trato-dijo-Yo no le veo lo malo, después de todo somos como hermanas

-Bien acepto-dije

Les conté del chico que me salvo de ser arrollada por un carro y de lo idiota que era y de cómo me lo encontré en la casa embrujada después de que saliera mandada de un susto y de cómo Salí en una semi-cita con el a tomar un helado a la cafetería de la esquina strell, todas me miraban emocionadas y atentas a todo lo que yo decía. Les conté como lo recocí cuando nos dijeron que era el profesor y coordinador del instituto y de cómo lo hice la primera vez en un escritorio.

-Wow, wow para la hay comadre-Dijo Rei-Perdisteis tu virginidad en un escritorio

-Si…

-En todos los lugares que lo pudistes hacer tubo que ser en la escuela-Dijo Amy

-Si…

-Que emocionante, y como fue-Dijo Lita y todas nos las quedamos viendo con ojos blancos tipo anime-Que? Yo si tengo curiosidad

-Bueno Serena tranquila y cuéntale a esta Diosa todo lo que te hizo sentir ese MACHO tu yo-dijo Mina y yo me sonroje notablemente mientras todas se reían

Les conté como fue todo, y cuando lo hicimos en la enfermería y cuando me quede en su casa _"lo único que les dije fue que tuvimos sexo y salimos varias veces a pasear por la ciudad"_ les conté sobre la misteriosa caja y los objetos que esta misma contenía.

-Bueno ustedes saben para que son-dije curiosa

-No-dijo Rei

-Yooo.. menso-No se veía segura Lita pero lo deje pasar

-A mi ni me miren-dijo Mina-Puedo ser muy Morbosa y hasta pervertida pero yo no se ni para que un hombre va a querer usar un látigo u esposas.

-No le quise preguntar no vaya a pensar que estaba husmeando en sus cosas-dije- pero me dejo intrigada eso.

-Calma Sere tal ves él mismo te lo diga-Dijo Amy sonriéndome-Solo espera un poco

-Tienes razón Amy esperara-dije mintiendo-Bueno ahora quiero hablarles de otra cosas-Dije seria

-Dinos-dijeron todas curiosas

-Que venganza le vamos hacer a Beryl por mi golpe-dije-Porque yo se que eso no fue un accidente

-Si eso lo sabemos-Dijo Lita

-bueno por que no le tomamos fotos con algún profesor haber si asi la expulsan-dijo Rei

-No tiene que ser algo que la avergüence mucho-Dijo una malévola Mina

-No se chicas-Dijo Amy- algo que tampoco se exceda mucho

-Amy tiene razón-Dijo Rei-Tiene que ser algo que nos divierta y se burlen los demás.

-jajajajajaj-Se carcajeó Mina

-Y tu de que te ríes-Dije

-Si Mina que es lo gracioso-Dijo Amy

-Ni que tuviéramos monos en la cara-Dijo Lita

-jajajaj es que-dijo Mina riéndose hasta que se calmo-no me las imagino gastándole una broma a alguien, ustedes son muy mansa

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Lita

-Si podemos llegar a se malas cuando no los proponemos-Dijo Amy

-Haber se acuerdan de la tal Ima-Todas asentimos-Te acuerdas Amy que te molestaba mucho y hasta te humillo por ser cerebrito-Amy asintió-Le íbamos hacer una broma y la mejor que se me ocurrió, pero después todas se hachearon para atrás y también paso lo mismo con Irie-kun que molesto a Rei y Oyama-Kun con Lita todas se echaron para atrás al ultimo minuto

-Bueno pero esta vez no va a suceder asi-dijo Lita

-Si ahora somos diferentes-Dijo Amy

-Se que si podemos hacerlo-Dijo Rei

-Bueno este es el plan-dije contándoles todo lo que íbamos hacer y todas asintieron-bueno ya saben que van hacer y Amy encárgate de hacer lo que te pedí-dije contenta-Bueno mañana después de la clase de deporte vayan al instituto las espero.

-Allí estaremos-Dijo Lita

-Si, chicas nada de retrasos-Dijo Rei

-Mañana lo tendré hecho Serena

-Perfecto Amy-Dije

-Bien chicas a dormir si queremos hacer eso-Dijo Mina

-Buenas noches-Dijimos todas

Nos levantamos tempranos para así poder túrnanos para el baño y no llegar tarde al instituto, falta Amy por vestir y Rei. Cuando estuvimos todas lista bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con la mama de Mina ya con el desayuno en la mesa, salimos de la casa y nos despedimos, Amy se fue conmigo y Rei, Lita y Mina se fueron juntas _"hoy se emplea plan Dulce Venganza" _me rei por mis ocurrencias.

-Serena si no me equivoco hoy te toca natación verdad-Dijo Amy

-si a ultima hora-Dije-y deporte en la mañana, o sea ahora

-ya veo-dijo Amy-es que quería saber cuanto tiempo tengo

-Jjajaj tienes mucho tiempo si no te has dado cuenta.-Dije

Entramos en la escuela

-Bueno Sere Suerte en deporte-Me guiño un ojo y se fue a ala sur de la escuela y yo al ala norte

Me cambien en el baño el uniforme paraponerme el de deporte.

Entre al aula y vi a mi querido profesor _"Amante de ensueño"_ hay sentado mirándome serio, yo me dirigí a mi pupitre como si nada ya que no había nadie en el aula.

-Buenos días señorita Tsukino-dijo serio

-Buenos días Profesor Chiba-Dije

-Que la trae tan temprano a la escuela-Dijo burlón

-Bueno es que estoy esperando a alguien-dije divertida

-Y se podría saber a quien?-dijo levantadote del asiento

-No creo-dije levantándome también-Es un secreto

-Me encantan los secretos-dijo en voz sensual-y mas si vienen de alguien como usted

-En serio?-dije levantando una ceja

-si-me arrincono en la pared-y mas si es de mi novia que provienen

-pero.. haaa. Darrien..-metió la mano por mi mono y toco mi centro de placer- Yo... deja de hacer eso.

-No quiero me gusta- dijo-quiero sentirte húmeda y deseosa por mi

-haaa… y si alguien viene..-dije entre cortado.

-Nadie vendrá ya que la niña buena vino una hora antes de que empezara las clases-dijo bajándome el pantalón hasta los tobillos y las bragas- asi que no te contengas de gemir para mi.

-haaa… mas..

-si gime para mi-dijo besándome el cuelo-te quiero ya amor

-hahah hazme tu ya-susurre

-Será todo un placer- se bajo el cierre del pantalón y me penetro hasta lo mas profundo de mi.

Gemí y gemí sin parar mientras el me poseía en la pared _"Kami si que hace ejercicio"_ ya que tiene mas fuerza que un batallón completo _"la virilidad que posee es sorprendente"_ el gimió, gruño y me susurraba cuanto me quería y amaba. Alzo la franela y con su mano toco mi sostén de encante azul eléctrico que llevaba puesto. Ahogue un grito cuando el se metió mi pezón en la boca y se amamantaba con el, mordisqueo y saboreo. Yo le tocaba los hombros, pecho y su suave cabello azabache, lo mire a los ojos que tanto me vuelven loca _"una mirada penetrante que me mata"_ seguí embistiendo una y otra vez hasta que mi cuerpo convulsiono y el grito cuando se clavo en los mas profundo de mi dejando todo su semen en mi.

-haa.. Fue fantástico lo- icé una pausa para agarrar aire- lo que me hiciste sentir

-Lo se amor-dijo-eres excelente.

Tu mas-y nos besamos-TE AMO¡

-TE AMO Serena-dijo sonriendo- ahora vamos a vestirnos antes de que venga alguien y nos encuentre en paños menores

Me sonroje y me vestí.

Me senté en mi lugar mirando por la ventana y en eso entra Beryl con su pandilla "hay si supieras lo que te espera zorra callejera" se acerco con el profesor con excusa de que íbamos hacer hoy en la cancha pero la muy puta lo que le andaba era coqueteando _"espera que te agarre mal nacida"_ llegaron mas compañeros y la clase ya estaba completa, Darien he _"quiero decir profesor Chiba"_ dijo que saliéramos a la cancha que hoy iba a evaluarnos mientras corríamos y hacíamos el circuito. Pasaron la cuatro horas y las demás clases y al fin llego la dichosa hora de la clase de natación, cuando el profesor nos dijo que solo harías algunos clavados y una que otra competencia amistosa para ver como íbamos todos fueron a cambiarse enseguida,, termino la clase y el profesor dijo que ya podíamos retirarnos, todos se fueron nada mas quedamos diez chicas incluyéndome para usar las duchas.

-Ya estas lista Serena-Hablo Rei asuntándome

-ME quieres dar un infarto o que-dije molesta

-Hay ya párale si-dijo fue un accidente

-Ok y Lita-Dije

-Fue a buscar a Amy

-Y Mina

-Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y que ahora se reúne con nosotras

-Chicas ya estamos listas-Dijo Lita

-Ya hice lo que me pediste ahora solo a esperar que salga-Dijo Maní

-Bien-Dije

-Chicas hasta que por fin las encuentro-Dijo Mina jadeante

-Que bueno que ya llegaste-Dijo Rei

-Si, así no te pierdes nada de la acción-Dijo Lita

-Se va aponer bueno-Dijo Amy

-Muy emocionante-Dije

-QUE¡ si lo hicieron a la final-Exclamo Mina exaltada

-Si-dijimos al unísono-por que Mina?

-Bueno… esteee. Pues-Dijo riéndose

-Que paso?-dijo Amy

-Que hicisteis?-Lita

-Habla-Dijo Rei

-Ahora que travesura hizo la gran Mina Ahino-Dije con un suspiro

-Bueno este verán…. Yoo…-dije riéndose nerviosamente-pensé que no harían nada y pensé en actuar yo sola en la venganza y bueno entre al baño de chicas… y yo..

-AAAHHAHAHAHAHA-Un grito desgarrador provino del baño de chicas y todas volteamos haber que pasaba.

-No lo hiciste-Dijimos todas

-JEJEJEJ creo que se me paso la mano un poquito-Dijo mina con la mano atrás tipo anime

-QUIEN ME HIZO ESTO-DIJO BERYL-AYUDA¡

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla corriendo y mirando a todos lados, habíamos varias chicas afuera viéndola con la boca abierta incluyéndonos, Beryl tenia el pelo color verde chillón cortesía del shampoo que le pusimos y el cuerpo pintado como azul mora. Todas miramos a Minas con el seño fruncido

-jejjeejej mírenle el lado bueno-Dijo Mina- fue una venganza

-Si pero solo la queríamos con el pelo verde-Dijo Rei

-No con el cuerpo azul

-Cuanto dura el efecto del jabón que le pusisteis-Dijo Amy

-Este… yo.. mmm…

-Dinos Mina-Dijo Lita- el champú solo dura dos días.

-Habla-Dije

-Dura un mes-dijo al final

-¡QUEEE¡-Dijimos todas

-Lo siento mucho-Dijo Mina-Pero no mearrepiento de nada

-De todas formas no se puede hacer mucho que digamos-Dijo Lita

-Será mejor irnos-Dijo Amy

-Si ya es tarde y tengo que llegar hacer la Rei

-Rei si mama llama a tu casa dile que estoy contigo y que llegare ala hora de siempre-Dije

-Ha ya te vas a follar picarona-Dijo Mina

-JAJAJAJ boba-Dijo Lita

-CHAO-nos despedimos todas y me fui a buscar a Darien

Camine por los pasillos del instituto y es que no puedo creer que Mina allá hecho una cosa asi a Beryl y por un mes entero estará mora azul jajaja eso si que me da risa hasta creo que todos los días se me harán felices con solo verle el cuerpo y la cara, entre en mi salón y vi como mi profesor recogía sus cosas y las metía en su maletín "se ve tan sexy de espalada" tiene un culo espectacular que creo que tiene 100 puntos" mire su espalda ancha con su chaqueta y de repente me vino a la cabeza la caja que encontré bajo su cama "que ocultara"

-Tsukino todavía no has dejado el habito de babear por mi-dijo burlón

-Ha e..este.. yo no estoy babeando-me le acerque al escritorio

-Ha no y esto que es-tenia un poco de baba en los labios.-no importo asi se que soy el único

-hay y cuando le bajaras a tu ego-dije fingiendo molestia-bueno vamonos si-

-creo que hoy iremos…

Sonó su celular y duro varios minutos en el.

-lo siento mucho Serena pero creo que hoy te tocara irte caminando-dijo serio-me llamaron de una empresa y necesitan mi presencia ahora mismo -No descuida entiendo-sonreí

-Pero ni crees que voy a dejarte ir caminando-dijo-te iras en taxi

-Darien no hace falta de verdad-dije-si mi casa queda no muy lejos dé aquí.

-toma-me dio dinero-acéptalo

De mala gana lo acepte ya que él es un cabeza dura.

-hay pero mira la hora se me hace tarde-dijo metiendo su cosas en el maletín y se fue.

Mire por la puerta donde se había ido, suspire. Cuando ya me disponía a irme note un libro con la portada toda roja en letras doradas con unas iníciales muy raras esto era de Darien pero el ya se había ido como para devolvérselo. Creo que las chicas sabrán de que se trata ya que son mas pervertidas que todos los hombres juntos.

**-chicas pidan permiso para quedarse a dormir en mi casa, tengo algo que decirles urgente- envié por mensaje.**

**-ok hay estare-Lita**

**-Voy en 10min para allá-Rei**

**-Déjame pedir permiso y voy-Amy**

**-La Diosa del amor en 5 min. esta allá para cumplir cualquier deseo carnal con tu hombre jjajajaj-Mina, gotita tipo anime.**

Salí del instituto y como Darien me había dicho tome un taxi ya que estaba muy oscuro y no podía irme así para mi casa ya que cuando salgo normalmente esta mas alumbrado, llegue a mi casa y salude a mi mama y papa que estaban cenando.

-Hola hija tu comida esta en el microondas-dijo ikuko

-gracias mama-agarre mi comida.

-de nada hija- dijo sonriéndome

-Como te fue en el instituto-dijo papa.

-Estuvo bien-dije-buenas noches

-Buenas noches Serena-mama

-buenas noches hija-papa.

Y me fui a mi cuarto a cenar espagueti y cuando termine me fui a bañar y vestir antes que llegaran las chicas.

-Serena las muchachas ya están aquí-dijo mi mama

-Si ya voy-dije

Baje las escaleras

-HOLA SERENA-dijeron todas

-Hola chicas-suban a mi cuarto que ahora yo subo-dije y me fue a la cocina-mama las chicas se van a quedar a dormir hoy.

-OK Serena pero no se acuesten muy tarde ya que mañana tienen que ir a clases-dijo seria

-Si, buenas noches mama descansa-la bese en la mejilla y me fui al cuarto.

-Dinos Sere que era eso importante que tenias que decirnos-dijo Amy

-Si, cuenta ya-Dijo Rei

-bueno verán-comencé-Cuando estaba en el instituto y me iba con Darien como siempre a él lo llamaron y se tuvo que ir pero se le callo un libro con una letras muy raras bordadas en dorado en la portaday pensé que alguna de ustedes sabe de que se trata

-Haber saca el libro-Dijo Lita Seria

-Muéstranos el libro-Mina Seria "Ho debo estar soñando, Mina seria"

Saque el libro y se lo pase a Amy que se lo dio a Rei, Lita lo hojeo con interés y Mina que tenia una risa picara en sus labios.

-Hay Serena yo se de que es esto verdad chicas-dijo Mina

-Si, pero nunca Creí que el fuera del tipo que le gusta hacerlo así-dijo Rei

-¿Qué ES? De que se trata?-dije curiosas.

-esto es mi queridísima amiga BDSM sexo caliente y salvaje-dijo Mina poniéndolas a todas rojas- Dolor/placer al mismo tiempo lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Mina-Dije-pero si él conmigo en la cama es muy tierno.

-Yo opino que a lo mejor no te ha dicho nada de su vida "secreta" para que no lo juzgues por eso o lo dejes por raro-dijo Rei- ya que a muchos les pasa.

-Pero tengo una duda?-dije

-Cual?- dijo Lita

-de que se trata todo esto?-todas cayeron para atrás tipo anime.

-Nos respondes y no sabes de que se trata esto-dijo Rei enojada

-jjejeje yo no se nada del BDSM chicas-dije con gotas en la cabeza.

-Chicas entiendan que ella apenas se iniciado en el bello arte del placer carnal-dijo Mina levantada con un aura de fuego.

Ellas me empezaron a explicar lo que conlleva a ser un DOM/SUB y las cosas que hacen los dos juntos aunque Mina saco que con tres también se hace "esta niña ni por el hombre mas bello cambia" me dijeron que se usan varios objetos para la dominación y si no obedecemos los DOM están en todo su derecho de darnos un castigo.

-Bueno y como saben todo esto si cuando les pregunte lo de la caja nadie sabia-dije molesta- además Amy como diablos sabe tu esto y yo no.

-Bueno este yo…-Tartamudeo Amy roja

-y para que eran las pinzas? O el látigo ese?-dije

-las pinzas para los pezones muy estimulante-dijo Lita y todas no las quedamos mirando en shock- ¿Qué?

-bueno es que es raro-Dijo Rei

-Que cosa? Lita

-Bueno que sepas para que se usan esas cosas-Dijo Amy

-Como sabes-dijo Rei- si acaso se yo para que se usa el látigo de siete puntas y el arsenal.

-Bueno es que..-dijo lita .. y yo vamos a bares BDSM del placer/dolor y me gusta lo que el me hace

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?-Dijimos todas gritando.

-Shhhh… cállense que tu mama nos va a oír Serena-dijo Lita- a algunas persona no les gusta hacer solo sexo vainilla, eso se vuelve muy rutinario y a cambio el BDSM todos los días es diferente. A mi a veces se me olvida decirle Amo y no Andrew cuando lo hacemos y creo que ese tal Darien a visitado el club y no solo eso él es el mas famoso dominador que hay asi que no me explico como él solo tiene sexo vainilla contigo ya que es muy difícil que un dominar deje lo que le gusta, se que tu le gusta ya que no pasa ni 2 días con las misma sumisa cada día. Hay muchas que lo piden a él para ser sus sumisas.

-Me he quedado anonadada-dije-no puedo creer que Darien sea un Dominador, ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza y tu Lita me sorprende que te guste ese tipo de sexo

-No es nada del otro mundo-Dijo- es muy estimulante y te excita mas.

-Asi que tu eras la chica con el antifaz verde vestida de árabe el día de la fiesta BDSM-dijo Mina

-Y tu como sabes de la fiesta-dijo Mina sorprendida-No me digas que..

-Si yo también soy una SUB-dijo como si fuera algo normal de hablar- Yaten era un dominador pero como le gustaba mucho conmigo no lo fue y solo tuvo sexo vainilla conmigo por que no quería que lo dejara o me asustara con lo que el hace, asi que un día lo escuche hablando por teléfono sobre que ya no escogería una sumisa y que no volvería al club BDSM y entonces me puse a investigar sobre el tema y como uno debe comportarse ante su Amo, su amigo Diamante era un DOM asi que lo contacté y le dije que si podía obligarlo a ir al club y que me presentara con él. Al principio el se negó a ir pero yo lo convencí a que se fuera con Diamante para distraerse, me cambien y me disfracé de diablesa con un antifaz rojo ya que era una fiesta BDSM cuando llegue al club me quede loca al ver todo lo que había hay para la tortura, hasta llegue a asustarme pero luego recordé que lo hacia por Yaten.-sonrió- el me daba mucho placer en la cama asi que yo también tenia que complacerlo, cuando lo vi con Diamante hay parado con un traje de cuero casi se me sale el alma estaba de lo mas SEXY que hasta moje las bragas, me le acerqué por detrás y le dije que el era mi hombre entonces el se dio cuenta de que era yo y me pidió disculpas por no habérmelo dicho y nos metimos en un cuarto con varias cosas para tortura, y él fue el que me inicio en esto y desde hay fue que me encanta hacerlo asi con Yaten, ha y Lita te vi Fue cuando ya nos íbamos pero no estaba segura si eras tu asi que por eso no te dije nada.

Todas andábamos en shock menos lita y Mina que solo sonreían

-OK,-Dijo Rei

-definitivamente todas estamos locas-Dijo Amy

-Es muy bueno hacerlo asi-Dijo Lita.

-Si quieren les enseñamos como para que lo hagan con sus machos-dijo Mina picara y todas rojas-Pero solo teoría jajajaja ni crean que daría este cuerpo, además no son mi tipo jajajaj.

-Bueno y que hago con Darien-DIJE- yo no quiero dejarlo y si esa era su vida antes bueno tendré que hacer que él me vea como una sumisa.

-Tranquila Serena aquí estamos siempre para ti-Dijo rei.

-Nosotras no sabemos mucho del tema pero si lo que hay que hacer-dijo Amy

-y nosotras 2 como debes actuar con él-dijo Mina- Lita cuando es la gran fiesta de aniversario del club

-Viernes 3 de marzo y estamos en 18 así que nos daría tiempo paraprepárala-Dijo Mina y todas asintieron menos yo que no entendía.

-Serena-Dijo Amy

-QUE?

-no entiendes lo que hablamos verdad-dijo Rei y yo negué- Que te vamos a preparar en el arte del BDSM e iras a una fiesta en ese club para que te inicies como sumisa de Darien.

-Andrew lo convencerá de ir ya que son amigos desde la infancia pero como él Darien se había ido al extranjero no habían tenido contacto hasta hace un año atrás.-Dijo Mina- todas nosotras iremos con nuestros respectivos novios, asi que busque un buen disfraz y que sea sexy

-No olviden la mascara, mañana empezamos a transformar a Serena en la mejor sumisa del mundo-Dijo Lita- asi que mañana en la noche comenzamos.

Hasta que comprendí todo.

¿Qué….?

-buenas noches chicas-Dijeron al unísono.

Yo me quede pensando en lo que iba hacer, si Darien me da place yo creo que lo mas gusto es darle a él también y tampoco me parece justo que él no haga lo que le gusta, ya esta decidido lo haré por él y por mi ya que quiero aprender cosas nuevas.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Hola mis niñas espero que les allá gustado el capitulo mientras que a ustedes les guste me siento con ánimos de seguir escribiendo, ahora que piensan ustedes de esa niña que me escribo ese REW tan feo…. Saludos jajajaj que venganza tan fea Mina se paso jajajaj hasta me dio pena la pobre Beryl… Darien lo tenias bien escondidito ejejejej BDSM :o jajajaj… hasta la próxima.**

**Les agradezco a cada una de ustedes su apoyo y ánimos.**

**PD: no había subido el capi antes por que me quede sin Internet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**De Profesor a Amante**

**Hola chicas sentimos la tardanza de veras i sorry aceptamos tomatazos jejejej pero aquí les tenemos el capitulo 9 esperamos que sea de su agrado, déjennos review. Y dentro de unos días tienen el capi 10 asi que no nos tardaremos nada en actualizar esta vez.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad asi que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M asi que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a mi querida amiga SEREDAR gracias por todo sin ti no soy nada eres la mejor. Mil gracias.**

**Capitulo 9 Las Reglas de la Sumisión Parte I**

Era un día normal _"bueno no tan normal y menos Con Mina de Instructora"_ y las chicas estaban reunidas en mi casa ya que no había nadie en ella, mis padres salieron a visitar a mis tíos en Okinawa y no volverían dentro de un mes mas o menos, las chicas decidieron que después de clases todas nos reuniríamos aquí a las seis de la tarde ya que como no había nadie no nos podrían escuchar lo que haríamos o mejor dicho lo que Mina gritara ya que es muy loca para callarse algo cuando se trata de sexo loco y desenfrenado y mas si me van a enseñar, Amy y Rei solo están aquí para aprender un poco ya que todas iremos a la fiesta de disfraces en el Club Fantasys como nos dijo Lita que se llama. Mina y Lita serán nuestras profesoras de Sumisión y nos explicaran las cinco reglas que hay que seguir para ser una buena sumisa. _"Suspiro"._

-Bueno Chicas la clase de sexología de sumisión esta por comenzar, no queremos bragas mojadas-Dijo Mina sonriendo.

-Mina¡-Dije sonrojada.

-Que? Es por si las dudas uno nunca sabe jejej.

-Bueno empecemos quieren-Dijo una Rei obstinada.

-Lita empiezas tu?-Dijo una tímida Amy.

-No va a comenzar su tormento favorito-Dijo Lita sonriendo.

-NOOOO¡-Dijimos Rei, Amy y yo negando.

-Hay me siento insultada chicas-Dijo una Mina fingiendo dolor- es como si me hubieran dado un tiro en el pecho.

Lloro fingidamente.

-Hay Mina eso nadie te lo cree-Dijo Rei.

-Además no se llora sin lágrimas-Dijo Amy.

-Muy Cierto Amy-Dije- Y eso que quieres ser actriz jajaja asi nunca conseguirás que te den el papel de aunque sea Betty la fea jajajaj.

Todas nos reímos a carcajadas.

-Bueno, bueno Ya pues, que tenemos que entrenarlas-Dijo Mina un poco molesta.

-Ok-Dijimos todas sonriendo-.

-Presten atención chicas que esto no se puede tomar a la ligera asi como asi, Mina les explicara la primera regla-Dijo Lita Seria que casi nos asustamos- Empieza.

-Bueno la regla uno consiste en que cuando tu amo llegue a la mazmorra, él te ordenara que te pongas en posición sumisa.

-Y como es esa posición-Dije curiosa, me estaba interesando en el tema y eso que apenas estaba empezando.

- Hay dios por que presiento que esa posición es una casi parecida al de Kamasustra-Dijo Amy sonroja- Pero sin un hombre.

- jejjeje no exactamente, pero casi lo pillas Amy-Dijo Lita.

-Wow Amy quien te viera, toda una santa y sabe mas que todas-Dijo Rei.

-sigamos-Dije.

-Bien, la posición es simple miren y observen-Dijo Mina- Lita Por favor.

Lita asintió.

- Posición sumisa muchacha-Dijo Lita simulando voz de hombre.

-Si, Amo-Mina se fue quitando la chaqueta nada mas-Solo me quito esto, ni crean que dejaría que me vieran, soy la Diosa del amor jajaj no del lesbianismo.

Todas nos caímos tipo anime por el comentario de Mina.

-Cuando su amo o novio le diga que tomen posición sumisa ustedes deberán quitarse toda la ropa y cuando digo toda es toda-Dijo Mina picara- Y doblarla y ponerla en frente de los pies de su Amo.

Mina lo hizo dejo la chaqueta en los pies de Lita.

-Después se van a posicionar de rodillas con los muslos bien abiertos asi-Mina lo hizo- Bajar la mirada y arquear el cuerpo para que tu Amo vea tus senos, deberán alzar las manos como si quisieran tocar el cielo. Entendieron.

Mina seguía sin mirarnos y en la posición que nos acababa de enseñar.

-Bueno eso se ve un poco complicado-Dijo Amy.

-Y parase que nos dará dolor de cuello si tenemos la cabeza asi de gacha-Dijo Rei.

-Y después que hagamos eso que pasa-Dije.

-Bueno esperar que el te ordene levantarte-Dijo Lita.

-Ahora ustedes chicas colóquense en posición sumisa haber que tal lo hacen.-Dijo Mina y sonrió malévola- Y deberán quitarse una prenda que lleven puesta, y no Rei no valen los calcetines.

-Rayos-maldijo Rei.

-Y lo dejaran en frente de Lita-Dijo-La Primera será Amy.

Amy se sonrojo hasta quedar morada.

-Vamos se que lo harás bien-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Animo Amy-Dijo Mina guiñándole un ojo.

-Que te quitaras Amy-Dijo Rei curiosas.

-La chaqueta, que suerte que la traje-Dijo suspirando.

-Bien, comencemos-Dijo Mina-Espera la orden de Lita.

-Muchacha preséntate ante mi-Dijo Lita con su voz de Hombre.

-si Amo-Amy camino y doblo la chaqueta y se puso en posición sumisa.

-Muchacha, Hable mas los muslos-Dijo Lita

Amy lo hizo.

-Muy bien Amy lo hiciste bien aunque tienes que mejorar mas lo de abrir esas piernas-Dijo Mina-Hay y eso que solo somos nosotras como será cuando andes con un espécimen masculino jajaja.

-Mina¡-Dijo Amy.

-QUE? Solo digo la verdad pilluela-Dijo Mina picara.

-Bien Rei te toca veamos que tal-Dijo Mina- y luego tu Sere.

-Ha y por que Sere de Última-Hizo un puchero Rei y todas reímos- No es justo Mina.

Parecía una niña chiquita.

-Por que Serena es la que tiene que aprender ustedes solo están por que quieren ir a la fiesta y hacer fooling o follar que es lo mismo con sus novios, espero que sea salvaje para que después me cuenten chicas.

Todas nos sonrojamos y fulminamos a Mina con la mirada,

-Bien empecemos-Dijo Lita-Preséntate Esclava.

Rei se quito la blusa y quedo solo en Brassier mientras doblaba y dejaba la blusa en frente de los pies de Lita y aun lado de la chaqueta de Amy. Rei tomo Posición sumisa pero temblaba.

-Por Kami-sama Relájate Rei que nadie te va a comer-Dijo Mina-Solo busca tu lugar feliz en tu mente.

Pareció funcionar lo que Mina le dijo a Rei ya que ella se relajo y lo hizo Bien, Lita le siguió dando solo dos ordenes mas y terminaron.

-Muy bien Rei de pasar a un pollito remojado a una gata salvaje-Dijo Lita riendo.

-Gracias supongo-Dijo Rei.

-Wow ya tenemos a dos sumisas que nacieron para esto-Dijo Mina.

-Quienes?-Dijo Amy.

-Ustedes dos-Dijo Lita.

-En serio lo creen-dijo Rei

-Si. Se sabe a distancia cuando alguien nació para ser sumisa y ustedes lo son-Dijo Lita.

-Bien chicas solo falta Serena-Dijo Rei.

-Estas lista-Dijo Mina

-Si-Yo estaba más que preparada.

-ven al frente y preséntate Serena-Dijo Lita tornándose seria y simulado voz de hombre.

-Si Amo-Dije quitándome el Top que llevaba puesto quedando lo en Brassier. Lo doble y lo coloque encima del las cosas de Rei y Amy, me puse de rodillas con los muslos bien separados y arquee mi espalda sin olvidar levantar mis manos mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Bien Muchacha, puedes mirarme-Dijo Lita.

Alce la vista y mire a Lita fijamente.

-Levántate y dime tu nombre y apellido-Dijo Lita.

- Serena Tsukino-Dije.

-Bien sumisa-Dijo Lita-Que es lo que deseas.

-Solo su placer amo-Dije.

-Buena respuesta sumisa-Dijo Lita rodeando y yo no me moví ni un solo momento.

-Agáchate y lame mi polla-Dijo Lita

Yo me agache y las muchachas empezaron a reír como locas hasta Lita y yo no aguante más y también me les uní a las carcajadas.

-jajajaja Sere menos mal que Lita no es hombre si no ya le hubieras hecho un oral-Dijo Rei.

-O se lo coje hay mismo-Dijo Mina-Pero con su Macho al asecho no lo creo.

-Jajajajaj muy bien Sere, lo has hecho muy bien-Dijo Lita

-Cierto mejor que nosotras, casi parecía que de verdad le hicieras caso a un Amo-Dijo Amy.

-Ustedes creen que si lo hice bien-Dije.

-Claro amiga regla uno lista-Dijo Mina

-Que bien y cual es la dos-dije.

-Eso lo sabrás Mañana PICARONA-Dijo Mina.

-Pero por que no nos dices-Dijo Amy.

-Si Mina dinos-Dijo Rei.

-No jajajajaj será para mañana si nos ponemos a decirle todas las reglas no querrán hacer mas la teoría y practica media-Dijo Mina sonriendo malévola.

-Mina tiene razón asi que hasta mañana chicas-Dijo Lita- Mi madre me espera para salir a comer.

-Y yo me vere con Yaten chicas-Dijo Mina sonriendo de oreja a oreja-Hoy tendremos sexo salvaje y me a castigar si llego tarde a nuestra cita, pero tranquilas que grabare cada momento que me folle en su mazmorra.

-MINA¡-Dijimos todas al unísono.

-QUE¡ solo dijo la verdad-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si pero es mucha información-Dijo Amy.

-jajajaj ya verán grabare todo y si quieren les consigo una camara para grabarlas a ustedes fornicando-Dijo.

-PERVERTIDA¡-dijimos todas.

Y salio corriendo del cuarto y Lita la siguió mientras se reían por las escaleras riéndose.

Me levante al sonar esa chatarra que todos los santos días me despierta de un buen sueño húmedo con mi Darien "pero que estoy diciendo, ya estoy igual que Mina" me levante y me fui a bañar después de eso me puse el uniforme para ir al instituto, hoy vería de nuevo a mi príncipe bello, observe el reloj y eran las 5:30 AM tengo que darme prisa los alumnos empiezan a llegar a las 6:30 AM asi tendré media hora aunque sea con mi Dar hasta que salgo "por suerte hoy salgo a las 4:00pm" asi que podré pasar dos horas completas con él ya que a las 6 me reuniré con las muchachas aquí en mi casa para el entrenamiento de sumisión.

En eso me llega un mensaje…

**-Hola como amaneció lo mas bello de este mundo, espero que bien. Darien**

**-Hola amor muy bien y tu mi cielo.**

**-De maravilla y mas por que soñé contigo toda la noche y no puedo esperar a verte mi reina hermosa.**

**-jejejeje cálmate semental en acción, en veinte minutos estoy en el instituto.**

**-como que semental? Si yo soy más que eso cielo mió. Yo aguanto más de cinco horas jajaja. Te espero Serena.**

**-dale, te amo.**

**-te amo yo mucho mas I LOVE Serena.**

Y terminamos la conversación por mensaje asi que baje a la cocina y me prepare tortillas de huevo con jugo de naranja para el desayuno, después de desayunar lave los platos y cerré bien con llave la casa para irme directo al instituto. Iba caminado tan apurada de la felicidad que me tropecé con alguien…

-Lo siento mucho-Dije asiendo una reverencia.

-Pero… que rayos, por que no…

No termino su frase al verme la cara.

-Lo siento en verdad-Dije apenada.

-No te preocupes a todos nos puede pasar linda-dijo guiñándome un ojo- el que debería disculparse debería ser yo, lo siento.

-No como cree si fui yo la que lo tire al piso-Dije.

-jajaja ya se vamos hacer algo para quedar a mano si-Dijo y yo asentí- Primero que todo mi nombre es Seiya y el tuyo muñeca.

-Hee… Seree.. na..-me puse nerviosa-Serena Tsukino.

-Bien Serena para que cada uno se disculpe que tal si el sábado como a las tres de la tarde vamos a la cafetería el Cloe que no esta muy lejos y cada uno le comprar un helado al otro te parece-Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno no se yo tengo novio y no vaya a pensar mal-Dije dudosa.

-Tranquila muñeca, solo vamos como amigos nada mas-Dijo- o es que tampoco te deja salir con amigos hombres.

-No es eso si no que…-Dije todavia dudosa- Bueno esta bien pero solo un helado y charlamos un rato nada mas.

-Claro solo eso me basta para una disculpa-Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno Seiya me tengo que ir o se me hará tarde-Le dije sonriendo.

-Si será mejor que te vayas Serena-Dijo despidiéndose con la mano-Fue un placer conocerte.

Y me fui corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, ya que Darien se preocupara si no llego en diez minutos al instituto. Al fin llego aunque muy agitada por la carrera que me eché el que me viera de seguro me contrataría para una maratón, subí las escaleras del pasillo y abrí la puerta del salón sin hacer ruido y hay estaba sentado con las piernas subidas a su escritorio y leyendo un periódico "ya se lo voy a asustar jejeje" me acerque muy sigilosamente caminando de puntitas mientras dejaba mi bolso en el suelo con mucho cuidado cuando ya casi llego…

-BUDDD…-dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-HAHAHAHAHAH-pegue un grito que yo creo que se escucho en Canadá.

-jajajaj eso es para que aprendas a no asustar a la gente mientras lee-Dijo Darien sonriendo.

-PERo.. como si tu, yoo.. alla.-No hallaba como coordinar las palabras y mas con el susto que tenia todavia.

-ha eso jejej es un muñeco de la clase de gimnasia me pareció que seria buena idea asustarte con el pero como vi que tu idea era asustarme decidí salir y hacerlo yo mismo por detrás jajaja si hubieras visto tu cara princesa-Dijo riéndose y yo fingí molestarme.

-Bueno no fue gracioso- Y salí del salón ya cuando iba por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras el me detuvo de la cintura y me beso.

-Princesa lo siento mucho, pero yo se como alegrarte-Dijo.

-Como?-dije curiosa.

El sonrió.

-Ya que salimos a las 4 por que no vamos al cine mi cielo-Dijo y yo me alegre.

-en serio Dar eso seria estupendo-dije alegre y nos besamos.

Empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente mientras él desabrochaba cada botón de mi blusa y acariciaba sobre la tela del brassier hasta que metió su mano en ella y presiono su pezón y ella soltó un gemido que se perdió en el beso arrebatador que Darién y ella se estaban dando.

-Dar aquí no podemos..-Dije tratando de controlar mi cuerpo-Además no quiero hacerlo aquí.

-Mentirosa, yo se que te excita hacerlo aquí y mas si es un rapidito-Dijo con voz ronca que hizo que mojara mis bragas mas de lo que estaban.

Metió sus dedos por mis bragas y acaricio mi clítoris mientras jadeaba.

-Ves y dices que no quieres, estas muy húmeda por mi verdad.

-Si Amo-Dije sin pensar.

-Ha ¡como que Amo Serena-Dijo en tono serio y yo no sabia que hacer.

"metí la pata y bien metida" ahora piensa Serena que le dirás, haber que haría Mina en esta situación. "solo mete tu polla y follame como si no hubiera un mañana oh si" "NOOO no eso no lo diré"

-Perdón me confundí quise decir Amor cielo es que como siento tanto éxtasis contigo que a veces no se lo que digo-"Mentí si lo se pero no puedo decirle la verdad"

-te comprendo princesa eso mismo me pasa a mi contigo por eso que yo cambiaria todo por ti, ya que era tan pequeña y delicada que temo a veces romperte-Dijo ya mas tranquilo y menos tenso.

-No me romperé Darien no si tu estas conmigo hasta el final-Dije besándolo-Ahora hagamos el amor.

-Tu deseos son mis ordenes mi ángel-Dijo mientras me bajaba la bragas y yo enroscaba las piernas en su cintura él me embistió de una sola estocada y yo grite de placer y el gruño.

El vaivén de las caderas era muy alucinante ya que su mirada se oscureció de deseo cada vez que me penetraba. El acelero sus penetradas ya que casi era la hora de llegada de los demás estudiantes, me excitaba el ser descubierta follando el pasillo del instituto y al parecer a él también por el siguió mas rápido que antes y me beso por que sentía mis paredes vaginales contraerse y el gruño con el beso que nos estábamos dando, sentí sus semen dentro de mi cuando el se corrió salvajemente.

-Bueno clase eso ha sido todo por hoy-Dijo la profesora.

-Sere despierta-escuche una voz que me llamaba-Serena.

-mmmm…

-SERENA DESPIERTA YA¡

-QUE¡ donde es el incendio-Dije alarmada.

-por fin despiertas dormilona-Dijo Amy.

-Lo siento me quede dormida jejej-Dije.

-En serio amiga tu no cambias-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-jejeje que te puedo decir-rei nerviosa _"y como no voy a estar cansada con el ejercicio que Darien y yo hicimos a parte de que me despierto temprano"_-Bueno y que quieres Amy.

-Solo te iba a decir que no podré ir para tu casa a las seis tengo una cita con taiki-Dijo sonrojada-asi que dile a las chicas que será para mañana, y luego me cuentan que tal fue la clase si.

-Ha con que Taiki no? Desde cuando eres lanzada Amy he-dije sonriendo.

-No es lo que tu piensas Serena él me invito a mi-Dijo sonrojada aun mas-vamos a ir al cine y a cenar.

-Espero que la pasen bien y nada de cochinadas en el carro-Dije picara.

-SERENA¡-Dijo ya morada de la vergüenza-Y yo que pensaba que Mina era la pervertida como que la juntadera con ella hecha raíces.

-jajajaj como crees-Dije-Jamás sere como Mina la PERVERTIDA.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana que se me hace tarde-Dijo- y supongo que como salimos temprano iras a salir con Darien no?

Ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme.

-Si vamos también al cine más tarde y a comer-Dije.

-bueno lo mismo te digo nada de sexo salvaje en el carro jajaja - salió corriendo riéndose antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

Me levante de mi asiento para salir del salón cuando alguien entra.

-Princesa te llevo a tu casa y allá nos cambiamos de una vez -Dijo Darien.

-Nos cambiamos?-Dije sin entender-pero si tu no tienes ropa.

-Ángel tengo ropa limpia en el maletero del carro es para casos de emergencia-Dijo Pícaro-y así aprovecho y nos bañamos juntos.

-por que será que eso de bañarnos juntos va con la invitación "sexo bajo el agua"-Dije lo ultimo seductoramente.

-si lo pones asi puede ser que no salgamos del baño en muchos años-Dijo-pero como soy un caballero solo será un rapidito de diez minutos-me guiño un ojo.

"y dicen que Mina me corrompe"

-vámonos Dar si- me le lancé encima y lo bese.

Fuimos al estacionamiento y él me abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto, me subí y él hizo lo mismo por su lado. Llegamos a mi casa y empezamos a besarnos como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Sere vamos a tu cuarto quiero hacerte mía de nuevo-dijo con voz ronca y sus ojos nublados de pasión.

Caminamos por toda las escaleras hasta casi se llego a caer Darien cuando tropezó con mis pies pero llegamos al pasillo intactos sin dejar de tocarnos el uno al otro. Darien deposito a Serena en la cama con delicadeza apartando mechones de su cabello para poder apreciar más sus hermoso ojos.

-bésame-le dije- con pasión y ardor.

Él se quedó quieto durante un momento, y la beso con pasión mientras él se iba despojando de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

Fue mucho mejor de lo que ella había imaginado. Los labios de Darien se fundieron con los de ella en un apasionado beso y sus lenguas se entrelazaron como respuesta a la intensa exigencia de aquel beso. La boca del Darien estaba caliente; era toda una invitación... Sin pararse a pensar, Serena le devolvió el beso deslizando las manos por sus hombros al mismo tiempo que él la cogía de la cintura. Ella gimió cuando sintió las ráfagas de placer que empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo. La lengua de Darien volvió a introducirse en su boca y la dejó sin aliento. Entonces él se movió: se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre ella, que se recostó sobre las almohadas con el pecho de Darien pegado al suyo; la sensación de tenerle tan cerca era divina y deliciosa.

El grave sonido gutural que salió de la boca de Darien provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Serena, que cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer del momento. Cuando él se apartó un segundo para respirar, el sentido común se apoderó de ella y reconsideró lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba besando a Darien con todo su amor.

-Espera. -Le apartó un poco apoyándole las manos sobre el pecho.

-No. -Él suspiró y la volvió a besar, deslizando la lengua por sus labios- No quiero parar.

Serena flaqueó un momento. Se derritió al sentir cómo las manos de Darien se deslizaban por los costados de su cuerpo que le subían la camisa del instituto y desabrocho con rapidez su brassier de camino a sus pechos. Cuando se acercó a ellos la realidad se volvió a apoderar de sus pensamientos y le volvió a apartar.

-Para Amor.

Darien se echó hacia atrás. Seguía inclinado sobre ella y podía sentir su cálido aliento en la cara.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-La cuestionó con aquellos ojos azules.

-¿no? Solo que pensé que íbamos al cine no a tener sexo -dije picara.

Él frunció el ceño.

-solo por que me detienes mi Ángel.

Volvió a agachar la cabeza para besarla otra vez y ella se dejo llevar por sus besos.

-Tú también lo deseas -susurró él acariciándole los costados y acercándose a sus pechos.

Ella se estremeció y una sensación de infinito placer le recorrió la piel. Tenía razón, lo deseaba y mucho él era su Darien solo suyo.

-¿te amo y mucho-Ella buscó sus deseo mas de lo que puedas imaginar, me harás tuya de una vez.

Él sonrió y Serena se estremeció.

-No tendré ningún problema. Me vuelves loco. Te necesito, Serena. Este día he estado muy cerca de ti, te he visto reír, tropezar, comer, estabas feliz porque yo te miraba y protegía desde la distancia. Quiero volver a hacerte sentir así, y sé que tú también lo deseas.

Darien le apartó un mechón de la cara y lo dejó caer sobre la almohada rosa. Sus ojos reflejaban calidez y sinceridad, parecían reforzar lo que acababa de decir. No estaba mintiendo, y ella era incapaz de negar la atracción que sentía por él o lo bien que la hacía sentir.

-Olvídate de todo. Somos libres para hacer lo que queramos. Además, en este momento, tú eres mi dueña. Tendrás todo lo que quieras de mí. Me resulta imposible resistirme a ti. -Dijo Darien

Ella se sentía exactamente igual. Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya no quería resistirse a él. Quería entregarse a su Darien y apaciguar la profunda necesidad que sentía de tener el cuerpo de Darien sobre el de ella, de sumergirse en sus besos y perderse en el momento.

Darien rugió mientras paseaba la mirada por encima de sus pechos con hambriento deseo de que los pezones de Serena que seguían erectos desde su encuentro esta mañana en el pasillo del instituto. Posó los labios sobre los de Darien e, inmediatamente, él ladeó la cabeza y fusionó sus bocas en otro hambriento beso. Sólo pensaba en aquel momento y en lo bien que se sentía entre los brazos de Darien.

No cambiaría aquello por nada del mundo.

Darien termino de desnudar a Serena mientras besaba cada parte de su cuerpo y volvió a subir hasta su boca.

La lengua de Darien rozó la suya y ella gimió. Se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros para acercárselo más hasta que consiguió que el pecho de Darien volviera a presionar el de ella. Él le acariciaba los brazos. Entonces la boca de Darien abandonó sus labios y empezó a repartir besos por su mandíbula y por su cuello. Ella estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras él le besaba la clavícula y el pecho. Se quedó sin aliento y sonrió mientras entrelazaba los dedos con su propio pelo.

-Me gusta mucho tu sabor -murmuró Darien sobre su piel.

Ella le miró a los ojos. Y él miraba sus hinchados pechos y sus ojos abandonaron los de Serena. Darien gruño; Serena se estremeció ante la expectativa. Él agachó la cabeza en dirección a su pecho derecho. Le beso y le chupó el pezón provocando chispas en su interior. Serena no le podía quitar los ojos de encima ni dejar de observar la forma que tenía él de colmar sus pechos de atenciones. Darien iba muy despacio. Su pulgar rozó la parte interior del otro pecho y sus dedos se cerraron sobre él para cogerlo. Se centró en él y volvió a deslizar la lengua sobre la cima provocando otro remolino de chispas que recorrieron la piel de Serena.

Serena se arqueó bajo su cuerpo. Presionó el pezón contra su boca y él gruño y lo chupó. La entrepierna de Serena palpitó caliente de necesidad, deseando tener su atención. Él le acarició el otro pezón con el pulgar. Lo estimuló para conservar su excitación y para conseguir que ella ardiera para él.

Ella también lo quería tocar, besarle y saborear su piel. Quería lamer hasta el último centímetro de su piel hasta que él gimiera su nombre y le suplicara que siguiera.

Deslizó las manos por sus bíceps y se concentró en trazar los contornos de sus fuertes músculos. Sólo tenía que verle para excitarse, pero tocarle la llevaba mucho más lejos y le provocaba la urgente necesidad de estirarlo sobre el colchón y hacerle el amor. Fue un placer profundamente sensual para Darien. Y lo fue más para Serena, pues él evocó tantas sensaciones maravillosas que ella creyó que no podría contenerlas todas. No había previsto que lo desearía más que antes. Se había equivocado. En ese momento ardía de deseo, y su cuerpo se ondulaba por propia voluntad, y le parecía que su piel se inflamaba y ansiaba el contacto de la mano de Darien.

- Ya estás húmeda, blanda e hinchada, verdad? -

- Sí, si.-

Los dedos de Darien se deslizaron entre los muslos femeninos, y alcanzaron el húmedo refugio que tanto lo deseaba, conoció el botón del placer de Serena, lo acarició con dos de sus dedos, Serena pensó que enloquecería a causa de la conmoción del placer. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, y de lo más profundo de su ser brotó un gemido.

Sus manos buscaron el contacto del hombre, y lo alentaron a inclinarse sobre ella, Serena abrió las piernas en una clara invitación. Darien no necesitaba que lo alentaran más. Estrechó más fuertemente a Serena, sorprendido porque podía tratarla de igual a igual, y por primera vez no tenía que dar ordenes, en vista de que siempre seguían sus órdenes sin vacilar con ella no podía ser asi. Esta mujer se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, y él no temía aplastarla con su peso, pues ella lo soportaba sin esfuerzo, y se complacía sintiéndolo encima, como si él se regodease con este signo de la posesión masculina.

Comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, maravillándose porque tenía paciencia suficiente para prolongar ese momento con el cual había soñado, quería disfrutar de la penetración a esa cálida cueva. Lo extasiaba el tenso estuche que ella le ofrecía, esa desgarradora tibieza húmeda. No pudo más, al diablo con el goce prolongado, su cuerpo se estremeció y hundió su ariete sexual en la acalorada estrechez de un solo golpe.

Su cuerpo palpitaba fuertemente, suplicándole goce inmediato. Volvió a caer sobre ella besándola vehementemente, tomó a su ángel con pasión y la hizo suya. Danzó sobre el cuerpo de Serena rugiendo de placer. Serena gozó el cuerpo del hombre, las embestidas que le propinaba estremecían su cuerpo al punto de hacerla gritar de emoción, ya nada importaba más que ellos dos.

La embestía sin piedad mientras con su boca tomaba un pezón y lo lamía y mordisqueaba, Serena gemía de puro placer y es que solo su Darien la hacia sentir completa solo él le daba lo que ella necesita, él era su todo como ella lo era para él. Gemían, jadeaban y se estremecían de puro éxtasis que les proporcionaba su acto de amor.

Darien la tomo de la caderas y saco su miembro para volverla a penetrar de una solo estocada, Serena grito de placer mientras darien seguía con un vaivén casi inhumano que la dejaba sin aliento, sentía sus paredes contraerse en torno a su pene, estaba cerca lo sentía en la cima, su orgasmo estaba por llegar. Darien rugió por lo alto mientras ambos llegaron al orgasmo intercambiando sus fluidos al correrse tan violentamente.

Darien se dejo caer ligeramente sobre el pecho de Serena sin salir de ella aun, sus respiraciones eran pausadas y ligeras. Sus corazones latían a un ritmo normal. Darien alzo la cabeza para mirarla y le regalo una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba para salir de ella y acostarse a su lado.

-Tienes visitas mas tarde-Pregunto Darien.

-Me temo que si-suspire-Rei, Mina y Lita vienen.

-bueno eso es un problema-Dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque? de aquí no saldrás hasta el domingo-Dijo pícaro y me agarro para apegarme mas a su cuerpo-Invéntales algo, diles que no podrás verlas hoy, lo que sea mi ángel.

-Esta bien amor-Dije sonriendo.

Después de bañarme agarre mi celular y les envié un mensaje a cada una de las chicas diciéndoles que nos veríamos el domingo para que almorzáramos todas juntas aquí, ya que hoy no podría ser que nos viéramos por que mi abuela enfermo y pasaría el viernes y sábado cuidándola. Escuche que Darien tarareaba una cancion mientras se duchaba.

-Amor vamos a comer pizza? Te parece-Dijo desde la ducha.

-Si cielo-Dije alegre.

-Bueno cámbiate, que saldremos como te lo prometí y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-Dijo.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**De Profesor a Amante**

**Hola chicas aquí el capi 10 esperamos os guste mucho, nos esmeramos en este capi en especial, saludos y dejen Reviews cualquier dudad decirnos.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad asi que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M asi que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a mi querida amiga SEREDAR gracias por todo sin ti no soy nada eres la mejor. Mil gracias. **

**Mi beta Glaen González. Mil gracias por todo.**

**Capitulo 10 Las Reglas de la Sumisión Parte II**

Después de pasar toda la tarde del viernes juntos y amándonos me acorde que hoy como a las tres de la tarde me encontraría en la cafetería con Seiya a tomar un helado y ahora como le decía a Darien que iba a salir con un chico a una No-Cita, si no que era mas bien como una señal de disculpa y todo quedaría en el pasado después de despedirme de Seiya. Darién se estaba duchando mientras yo me cambiaba ya que eran los dos y media de la tarde así que tenía que apurarme para ir a ver a Seiya y explicarle a Darien que solo es un conocido nada más y que solo lo amo a él a nadie mas en este mundo solo a mi príncipe. Pero con lo terco y celoso que es se pondrá pesado y mucho mas, suspire con resinación ya que hablar con el me tomara mas de una hora.

-Serena amor por que no vamos al cine como te lo prometí-Dijo Darien saliendo del baño-y así vamos a comer también, hay que aprovechar que los "suegros" no están mi ángel.

-Estee.. Dar.. mmm-no sabia que decirle, así que opte por ir al grano-ya yo tengo planes para las tres amor.

Me miro serio

-¿Con quien? Por que yo que sepa las chicas piensan que estas a que tu abuela-Dijo Serio.

-Bueno veras amor es que voy a salir con un chico-solté.

-¡QUEEE! Pero si yo soy tu novio-Dijo fríamente-como que saldrás con otro.

-Cálmate Dar si-Dije suspirando-Ya te explico si, solo escúchame y no es nada de lo que tu piensas.

-Haber te escucho y que sea una buena explicación señorita Tsukino-Dijo un poco relajado y poniéndose cómodo en la cama.

Bueno le conté que el viernes cuando salí de la casa me tropecé por andar en las nubes (pensando en el mas bien) tire a Seiya al piso y seguí explicándole y el me prestaba mucha atención a lo que yo le decía.

-Y eso fue lo que paso amor-Dijo sonriéndole-Yo nunca te engañaría con otro.

-Ya lo se mi ángel, pero sabes que no me agrada que mi chica este con otro macho que no sea yo o su padre-Dijo- así que un helado y nada mas verdad?

-Solo eso, después soy toda tuya-Dije picara.

-Mas te vale que te comas ese helado rápido-Dijo, pero pareció mas una orden-A las cuatro y media te quiero fuera de hay que te estaré esperando afuera para que vallamos al cine, estamos claro señorita Tsukino

-Si, señor-dije haciendo pose militar.

-Esa es mi chica, ven aquí-Me acerque y me beso con pasión hasta que llego a mi cuello y succionó hasta dejarme una marca roja muy visible.

-Darien¡

-Eso es para que ese imbécil sepa que tienes dueño-Dijo Sonriendo y yo negando con la cabeza.

-A veces de hombre puedes llegar hacer muy infantil jajaj.

-Si, pero soy solo tu niño-Dijo.

-así que estas celoso-Dije con burla.

-Celoso yo, ¡JAMAS!-dijo.

-ajaj si, si, estas celoso jajaja-Dije riéndome- bueno pero tranquilo amor que esta que esta aquí solo mira aun solo lado.

Me miro y gruño.

-Mejor vete ante de que te zurre-Dijo y se puse tenso.

-jajaj seré una chica buena amor así que no te preocupes- dije dándole un beso-me voy y no te masturbes mientras no estoy jaja

Y salí de la habitación antes de que me digiera algo.

X8X8X8X8X8X8XX8X8X8X8X8XX8X8 X8X8X8X8XX8X8X8X8XX8X8X8X8X8 X

Llegue a la cafetería y busque por todas las mesas hasta que visualice a Seiya alzando la mano y agitarla para que me acercara a él, yo camine despacio hasta llegar a la mesa y él me sonrió.

-Hola Serena, pensé que ya no venias-Dijo.

-Hola Seiya, no como crees si yo siempre cumplo con lo que prometo.

-Bueno y que tal tu día.

-Muy bien y el tuyo.

-Bastante bien y ahora que tu estas aquí todavía mejor-Sonrió pero al verme el cuello frunció el ceño.- y supongo que tu novio no sabes que estas aquí no?

-Él sabe que estoy aquí y contigo, yo no le mentiría jamás a él nos tenemos mucha confianza-Dije sonriendo.

-A ya veo así que es de los chicos que no les importa que su novia tenga amigos-dijo enfatizando la palabra amigos., yo fruncí el ceño.

-No, no le molesta como yo tampoco me molesto con él-Dije- mejor vamos pedir los helados, de que lo quieres Seiya.

-Discúlpame no debí decir lo que dije.

-Tranquilo ya paso, así que de que sabor lo quieres.

-Chocolate y tú?

-Chocolate con leche condesada.

-Bien iré a traerlos.

-toma para pagar el tuyo.

-No, yo pagare los dos.

-Pero…

-No seria un caballero si te dejara pagar tu helado, así que lo hare yo.

-esta bien-Sonreí.

Ya pasado la hora con Seiya hablando sobre nuestras vidas, y entorno. Me reí mucho con él y con sus ocurrencias. Pero ya no veía la hora de salir de hay ya que Seiya parecía buen muchacho pero no se me daba como un presentimiento de mala espina cuando él me miraba, deben ser los nervios así que deseche esa idea y lo deje a mi paranoia de inseguridad o de que ya quería irme para ver a Darien.

Ya eran las cuatro y media así en seguida me llego un mensaje y puntual.

**-Hola princesa, sal de hay o entro a buscarte.**

**-Hola AMOR yo también te extrañe mucho ya salgo solo déjame despedirme si.**

**-Ok pero nada de contacto físico o le reviento el culo a ese imbécil.**

**-Ok. Te amo**

Mire a Seiya y le sonríe.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir fue un placer pasar la tarde contigo-Dije.

-No el placer fue el mío y que lastimas por que yo quería pasar mas tiempo contigo-Dijo con resinación.

-jaaja bueno chao-me levante y en eso me tropecé y él me agarro por la cintura para evitar que me callera y nos quedamos unos minutos así en esa posición, yo estaba muy nerviosa ya que no me gustaba su contacto.

-Suéltala quieres, que ella es MI MUJER.

Seiya y yo volteamos a ver de quien se trataba.

-Darien¡-Dije.

-Hola soy Seiya-Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Soy Darien, Serena vámonos-Dijo fríamente mientras le apretaba un poco fuerte la mano a Seiya.

-Es que no ves que casi se cae imbécil-Dijo Seiya.

-Mira niño, en primera nunca te insulte así que ahórrate los insultos quieres y en segunda si vi que casi se cae y te agradezco que la ayudaras y tercero ya nos vamos por que ella es mi novia y no es nada tuyo. Serena estas lista.

-Si vámonos Dar, adiós Seiya fue un placer-Sonreí por como me defendió mi HOMBRE.

Ya saliendo pude ver a Seiya maldecir por lo bajo hacia la dirección de nosotros.

-Gracias Dar, en verdad que no me sentía cómoda con él.

-Princesa tu sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo, y además que me carcomían los celos cuando vi que te agarro por la cintura lo que le faltaba a ese idiota es que te tocara los senos-Dijo Serio.

-Tranquilo Amor yo soy solo tuya y de nadie mas.

-Eso lo se mi ángel- Y me beso.

Nos montamos en el carro mientras el manejaba el auto y yo miraba por la ventana hasta que el aparco el auto y nos bajamos.

-Bueno princesa que quieres ver-Dijo sonriéndome.

-No se escoge tu si-Dije.

X8X8X8X8X8X8XX8X8X8X8X8X8X8X 8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X 8

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

-cálmate amor es solo una película-Dijo Darien con burla en la voz.

-Pero viste le sacaron las tripas-Dije asustada.

-Es solo Ficción amor, fantasía ¡nada es real-Dijo.

-Ya sabia yo que no tenía por que dejarte escoger la película, me maldigo mil veces en que te dije, escoge tu amor-Dije- ya se que no lo vuelvo hacer.

-Pero yo se que te quitara el miedo-Dijo pero no pude ver su expresión por lo oscuro que estaba el cine.

-Que cosa? Salir de aquí?-dije inocentemente.

-No-Dijo acercándose-Esto.

Me beso y siguió besándome por el cuello hasta llegar a mi blusa que fue bajándola ya que era estraper y yo gemí pero lo acalle por que estábamos en el cine y aunque no hubiera casi gente solo como cuatro parejas mas debajo de todas formas yo no quería que nos escucharan.

-Dar.. no podemos… Dari.. en.

Se metió mi pezón en la boca y yo sentí como mis bragas se humedecieron por cada toque de él.

-Si que podemos ahora abre las piernas por que se que debes estar húmeda por mi-Dijo con voz ronca.

-Y si nos vee…

No termine mi frase por que el metió un dedo en mi núcleo y yo apreté los labios para que no salieron los gemidos de mi boca, siguió bombeando su dedo hasta que le añadió el otro mas y con su boca atendía mis senos. Su pulgar le daba toques a mi clítoris y yo me sentía a morir por tanto placer.

-Saca mi polla y agárrala con la mano de arriba abajo-Dijo en un gruñido bajo.

Hice lo que él me ordeno y de arriba abajo lo fui masturbando hasta que me encorvé como pude hasta llegar a su polla para metérmela en la boca y lamerla como si fuera un dulce muy rico.

-Haa.. Serenaa.. sigue asii…

Me penetraba mas rápido con los dedos que sentía mis paredes vaginales contraerse y su polla palpitaba con cada lamida y cada movimiento de mi mano hasta que los dos para contener el grito del clímax nos besamos.

Mas abajo en los asientos.

-Ha que tierno son-Dijo una persona.

-Que si solo se están besando-Dijo un chico cinco filas más abajo con su novio.

-Si pero por lo menos él si sabe como librarla de sus miedos no como otros que solo me ofrece dulce para que no me asuste.

-QUE¡ así se te quitaría el miedo solo con comer-Dijo el chico.

-Haber si cambias, ojala fueras como él, él si es un hombre que lo vale-Dijo la chica.

Por otro lado.

-Bueno princesa ya nos podemos ir-Dijo Darien acomodándose el pantalón.

-Si amor-Le sonreí mientras yo también me acomodaba la ropa.

-Apúrate que iremos a cenar y hacer cochinadas-Dijo Pícaro.

-Hay tu no cambias Darien-Negué con la cabeza-Si mejor nos vamos por que tengo adicción.

-Adicción a que?

-A ti y no veo la hora en que estemos en tu departamento y me hagas tuya-Dije picara-Ya que solo me has dejado con mas ganas de ti.

-O si nena-Dijo sensual a mi oído- Tengo ganas de ti.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya después de pasar el fin de semana "cuidando a mi pobre abuela" llego el lunes a fin lo que significa mas clases aburridas en el instituto Seigaku y hoy precisamente me toca educación física "no por que a mí" las chicas no las he visto en todo el santo día y ni siquiera me encontré con Amy para venir justas "que extraño" y lo que mas me preocupa y me asusta es la cosa mas aterradora del mundo y que no ha habido señales de humo de mi tormento "Mina Ahino" Dios solo sabe que estará tramando esa niña loca en contra mía "que miedo tengo" que me hará o mejor dicho que me hará hacer hoy, ya que nos vamos a reunir en mi casa para las clases de Mina y Lita que nos están impartiendo sobre el BDSM "que locura no". Después de entrar en la primera clase vi a Amy "aleluya" que me saludo y regalo una sonrisa ya me muero por saber que le habrá ido en su cita con Taiki, hablamos un poco y ella me dijo que todo esta de lo mas normal que ella no lo ve como algo del otro mundo, hablamos un buen rato sobre su cita y que en el receso me contaba con lujos de detalles como se fueron a "estudiar" a la casa de Taiki.

-Buenos días estudiantes-Dijo entrando el profesor.

-Buenos días profesor Chiba-Dijimos todos al unisonó.

Camino hacia su asiento y los miro a todos con el ceño fruncido y mas a mi que me lanzo una mirada de enojo "creo que me darán un castigo por llegar tarde, y no, no me refiero a llegar tarde al instituto si no a la sección de sexo matutina" pero bueno que mas se puede hacer si me quede dormida.

-salga a la cancha hoy tendremos 1 hora de trotar y no quiero quejas-dijo serio-esto va para su nota final.

-haaaha- dijimos todos quejándonos.

-y harán media hora de circuito con 10 estaciones-siguió-así que salgan y pónganse en parejas y con una fila de chicos y chicas bien reta, entendido.

-si profesor Chiba-Dijimos al unisonó y salieron corriendo todos a la cancha como manadas.

Yo haría pareja con Amy ya que ella me lo había pedio, ella salió y la que quedaba era yo y cuando me disponía a salir una voz me hizo estremecer.

-este es tu castigo por llegar tarde Señorita Tsukino-dijo con voz firme pero sensual- asi que a estirar esas piernas.

-peroo… yoo.

Ya se había ido y yo Salí corriendo a la cancha hacer la fila antes de que también me quisiera "castigar" por tardar un minuto en llegar maldito imbécil pero ya me la cobrare todavía no me conoce ese idiota "aunque bese como un dios y me de sexo duro y salvaje y me haga volar" Cálmate Serena hay que pensar que hacerle por mandarme a correr una hora y lo peor es que mañana me dolerán las piernas "y estaba vez no será por que Darien me cabalgue como un loco semental no, no esta vez es por que el muy bastardo se le dan aires de superioridad y saca por fin su AMO interno y me va a castigar aunque no con zurras gracias a Kami-sama que todavía no me tocan" pero ya vera cuando acabe todo esto lo ver a ardiendo y con dolor en su entrepierna.

Pasamos cuatro infernales horas corriendo, saltando, abdominales, pantorrillas, paracaídas y mucho mas que ya ni me reconozco como Serena Tsukino, siento que me ha pasado un tren por todo el cuerpo y luego me callo un piano, ahora si desgraciado Darien Chiba me las pagaras un mes sin sexo no es mas lo dejare caliente y me iré como es que dice la canción de la película Mamma Mia¡ la de Dancing Queen. Es mas voy a sacar mis MP4 para escucharla así puedo pensar que hacer con ese insulso de Darien.

**Tú puedes bailar, tú tienes el swing,**

**Teniendo el tiempo de tu vida**

**Mira a esa chica, mira la escena, lista para atacar la reina del baile**

**Viernes por la noche y las luces**

**Están tenues buscando un lugar para ir**

**Donde toquen buena música, adentrándote al ritmo**

**Vienes en busca de un rey cualquiera podría ser ese chico**

**La noche recién comienza y la música esta alta**

Iba caminando por los jardines del instituto ya que teníamos 2 horas libres y mas el receso serian 3 horas así que cuando me acerqué a la cancha de tenis pude ver como jugaban los chicos y Rioma esta de los mas bello jugando con su pareja Helios.

**Con un poco de música rock, todo esta bien**

**Estas de humor para bailar y cuando tienes la oportunidad…**

**Tu eres la reina del baile, joven y dulce, solo tienes diecisiete años reina del baile, siente el ritmo de la pandereta.**

Sigo escuchando la canción y es que me gusta tanto que siempre veo la película y como el ritmo del grupo ABBA es muy lento casi no me gusta y en la película es mas rápido y movido que hace que salte de emoción.

**Tú puedes bailar, tú tienes el swing,**

**Teniendo el tiempo de tu vida**

**Mira a esa chica, mira la escena**

**Lista para atacar la reina del baile.**

En eso cuando terminan de jugar su partido y van a beber agua se me acerca Rioma y me sonríe pícaro yo me le acerco seductoramente y sonrió en mi interior maliciosamente por que se que solo yo puedo ponerlo como una maquina de pavor y ya sabrán a que me refiero muy pronto.

-hola linda que bella estas Tsukino-Dijo Rioma seductoramente.

-hola. Eso lo se yo y si me disculpas-me acerque a su oído- me tengo que ir a duchar niño y sentir como el agua corre por mi piel hasta mis partes intimas y necesito que alguien me ayude a enjabonarme, pero para eso tengo a mi novio bello, asa que si me permites chao.

**Tú los engañas, los enciendes**

**Los dejas ardiendo y entonces te vas**

**Buscando a otro, cualquiera lo hará**

**Estas de humor para bailar**

**Y cuando tienes la oportunidad…**

Le sonreí de lo más normal del mundo mientras por dentro me reía por su cara y la reacción de su cuerpo ante mis palabras dejándolo con una erección y maldiciéndose así mismo por ser tan precoz.

**Tú eres la reina del baile, joven y dulce, solo tienes diecisiete años**

**Reina del baile, siente el ritmo de la pandereta**

**Tú puedes bailar, tú tienes el swing,**

**Teniendo el tiempo de tu vida**

**Mira esa chica, mira la escena, lista para atacar la reina del baile**

**Lista para atacar la reina del baile.**

Termino de escuchar la canción y se cambia para escuchar otra de mis favoritas de Yoko Ishida "Ai no Senshi" mientras suena de repente se me viene una idea como un baldé de agua fría.

-bingo eso es como dice la canción "Tú los engañas, los enciendes Los dejas ardiendo y entonces te vas" solo tengo que saber bien como lo aplicare a ese renacuajo idiota que tengo por novio.

Pensé mil maneras de cómo hacerlo sufrir sin tener que tocarlo, que solo me vea a mí y se retuerza. Sonreí con triunfo.

-Ya lo tengo y quien iba a decir que la canción tenia la respuesta-sonreí con malicia y luego negué con la cabeza-hay debo dejar de hablar sola, desde ahora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de pensarlo bien y de lo que le haría a Darien entramos al salón ya que el coordinador tenía que darnos una información sobre el baile de graduación y los horarios de los exámenes próximos para finalizar el año. Y hay iba entrando mi novio/coordinador que ahora se a convertido en mi idiota/bastardo. Lo mire fijamente y llevaba un traje muy elegante así como de ejecutivo que usa mi padre.

-Buenos días estudiantes-Dijo el coordinador.

-Buenos días Coordinador Chiba-Dijimos todos al unisonó.

-se les informa que el baile de graduación será en julio y la fecha a un no esta fijada, así que vayan buscando tema para su día alumnos-dijo-y los exámenes son a partir de la primera semana de junio así que se les agradece estudiar mucho ya que el que no pase los exámenes no se graduara.

-haaaaa-nos quejamos todos.

-nada de quejas-dijo serio y tono frio "y el no me mira, así quiere jugar pues bien por mi"- y mas vale que los que van mal y cuando digo mal en matemáticas estudien duro ya que esa es la nota que mas se contara-termino mirándome a mi y sonrió de lado "maldito se esta burlando de mi, por que tengo que ir mal en matemáticas es la que peor se me da".

-Coordinador le quería preguntar si podemos hacer un evento para vender comida y obras de teatro para recaudar fondos para nuestro baile-Dijo Kelvin el mejor del salón.

-Buena idea Kelvin, claro que pueden lo autorizo solo déjenme hablar con el directo y mañana les confirmo-dijo- y eso es todo por hoy estudiantes ya se pueden ir.

Cuando dijo eso Salí como alma que lleva el diablo para mi casa y seguí corriendo que llegue rápido, subí con pereza las escaleras y entre en mi habitación donde empecé a quitarme prenda por prenda mi uniforme hasta llegar al baño donde me acosté relajada en la tina y meditando muy bien lo que mañana le esperaba a Darien "BAKA". Después de un relajante baño me vestí y fui directo a la cocina, me serví un vaso de sumo de naranja.

DING-DONG DING-DONG…

Esas deben ser las chicas…

-ya voy-grite desde la cocina.

Me dirigí por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal y cuando gire la manilla…

-HABLA YA¡-dijeron todos al unisonó y yo me asuste.

-haaaa… QUE¡ les pasa locas de carretera casi me matan de un infarto y yo tan joven para morir así-dije tratando de calmar mi pobre corazón.

-No te hagas así que mejor empieza hablar Sere-Dijo Mina.

-Anda Serena será mejor que nos cuente-Dijo Amy un poco sonrojada.

-Si y con lujos de detalles amiga, quiero saber que tal es Darien-Dijo Lita.

-No creas que no creímos eso de "lo siento chicas no voy a poder reunirnos por que tengo que cuidar a mi abuela enferma" jad¡ Que te lo crea Chuki¡-Dijo Rei.

-pero es que yo…

-pero yo nada-Dijo Lita-así que escupe la sopa.

-es más dinos que tal fue-Dijo Mina.

-Es sexo duro y salvaje-Dijo Rei.

-Chicas..

-es rápido-Dijo Lita.

-Chicas…

-Cuantos orgasmo tuviste en estos tres días-Dijo Mina.

-CHICASSS¡-Grito Amy-hasta que al fin me paran bola, creo que será mejor discutir esto en la comodidad del cuarto de Serena y no en medio de la puerta donde esa gente las esta escuchando-señalo hacia la calle y en efecto había gente mirándonos como si fuéramos de otro planeta y una abuela tapándole los oídos a una niña.

-si será mejor entrar-dije-pasen rápido.

Subimos las escaleras corriendo, bueno técnicamente Lita me cargo en su hombro y todas corrieron a mi habitación donde Lita me deposito en mi cama y las demás de acomodaron en el piso mirándome muy atentas como si tuviera monos en la cara. Mina esta feliz, Lita se veía normal, Amy sonrojada, Y Rei bueno ella como siempre mirándome con sarcasmo pero un poco con las mejillas coloradas.

-Habla Serena ya no puedes salir de esta-Dijo Rei.

-Si dinos que tal te fue con tú ABUELA-Dijo Mina guiñándome un ojo.

-Para dejarnos embarcadas por tres días tuvo que estar ardiente la cosa no?-Dijo Lita.

-Serena mejor dinos por que ya sabemos que estuviste todo este tiempo con Darien, no somos tontas-Dijo Amy- y hazlo rápido para que nos den nuestras clases de sumisión si?.

Yo asentí.

-correcto me atraparon-dije con resinación-y como es que supieron que estaba con Darien.

-bueno es que pasamos en viernes para ver si podíamos acompañarte para ir con tu abuela-Explico Rei.

-A mi me llamo Rei diciendo que nos fuéramos juntas a ver a tu abuela-Dijo Lita.

-pero al llegar a tu casa solo a media esquina se escuchaban tus gritos y pensábamos que te estaban atacando-Dijo Amy.

-y ups que si la estaban atacando pero bien rico, ya que se escuchaba hoo si Darien mas, mas duro… hahaaha.. Dios hazme llegar-Dijo Mina imitando voz de excitada- y la gente miraba raro tu casa y nosotras supimos que tu "abuela si se iba a curar con una buena sección de sexo duro.

Me sonroje a no mas poder "hay por Kami-sama toda la gente nos escucho".

-Serena debes dejar de gritar tanto-Dijo Rei.

-Si amiga eso me dio vergüenza hasta a mi-Dijo Lita.

-pero como gozasteis con hooo si… mas y mas… dame duro Darien así gusto así-Dijo Mina.

-Sin comentarios-dijo Amy.

-Bueno ya, ya pues-Dije avergonzada-si siguen así no les cuento nada.

-ok, ya nos callamos-Dijo Lita

-y solo por que queremos saber-Dijo Rei.

-Y CON LUJOS DE DETALLES PICARONA-dijo Mina.

-mmm... no se que decir, solo habla quieres-Dijo Amy ya morada de la pena.

-bueno todo empezó el viernes en la mañana cuando conocí a un chico por andar distraída…

Les seguí contando lo de sella y lo de la no-cita a tomar un helado comprado para dárselo al otro y de cómo Darien y yo tuvimos sexo en la mañana antes de que llegaran los demás al instituto y de cómo me fui con el a mi casa ya que mis padres no iban a estar por un buen tiempo, les dije con "lujos de detalles" como fue el viernes, sábado y domingo sexo salvaje con Darien y con unas posiciones que el me enseño, y de cómo se tomo lo de la no-cita con Seiya y de cómo casi se pelean por mí. Finalice con lo del cine y lo que me paso el día de hoy, les conté como deje a Rioma ardiendo de deseo por mi y mi dulce venganza contra Darien.

-Wow¡-Dijo Amy Roja.

-Eso fue intenso-Dijo Rei

-Ni yo lo hago tanto con Andrew.

-HAYY que emoción Darien es todo un caballo de buena casta-dijo Mina con mirada pervertida-por Kami-sama que es todo un semental con ruedas.

-Mina¡-Dije roja.

-QUE¡ si es la verdad-dijo inocente-además Yaten puede durar todo un día dándome sin parar hasta que llegue al borde del orgasmo y le ruegue por mas…

-MINAAA¡-dijimos todas al unisonó rojas.

-QUE¡

-ya es mucha información-Dijo Rei.

-Si ya no hables mas-Dijo Lita negando.

-Por favor-fijo Amy con los oídos tapados con las dos manos.

-Mina ya no hables mas quieres-dije-ya mejor empezamos que es lo que nos vas a enseñar hoy.

-bueno Lita y yo estuvimos hablando y solo falta cuatro cosas mas y ya-dijo Mina.

-y después solo hay que practicarlo todos estos días hasta que lo hagan natural-Dijo Lita-empezamos.

-SII-dijimos Rei, Amy y yo.

-bueno empiezo yo-dijo Mina- primero estaba la postura correcto.

-si-Dijo Amy.

-y la otro fue como referirse a su amo-Dijo Lita- ahora conocerán los "juguetes".

-primero esta el vibrador-Dijo Mina con malicia y saco uno de su bolso-como pueden ver aquí tienen uno este es normal y tiene un control remoto que puede hacer que vibre mas rápido o valla mas lento, dependiendo de como les guste.

Saco otros dos más y lo agito de arriba abajo.

-Rei que diferencia hay-Dijo Lita.

-Este.. yoo.. creo que uno es mas flexible no?-dijo.

-cierto-Dijo Lita.

-Serena que diferencia le vez-Dijo Mina- Y Amy como crees que te lo haría utilizar tu amo.

-Creo que uno es mas largo que otro-Dije mirando bien los penes falsos.

-este… hay que pena.. lo usaría si mi amo me lo ordenara para que tuviera placer por mi misma o me castigara dándome placer y después quitándomelo.

-Muy bien-Dijo Mina mirando a Lita.

-aprenden rápido chicas-Dijo Lita sonriendo.

-eso es todo-pregunte.

-Serena tonta obvio que no-Dijo Rei.

-Shhh.. Dejen que continúen-Dijo Amy.

-No Sere apenas vamos empezando-Dijo Mina.

-Mina saca los demás "juguetes"

Mina siguió sacando de su bolso varias cosas interesantes y las puso sobre mi cama en orden y después cerro su bolso y lo tiro vacio en el piso mientras nos miraba pícaramente. Amy estaba mirando fijamente a Mina y se veía un poco nerviosa y no la culpo con Mina como profesora que Kami-sama nos salve, Rei andaba un poco sonrojada pero nada fuera de lo normal por que si no hay si que hay que correr por que el mundo se acaba. Yo por mi parte estaba sonrojada levemente pero tranquila y prestando mucha atención a lo siguiente que nos explicarían.

-bueno chicas ya que en la otra sección no les explicamos que era BDSM que creen que signifique toda la frase-Dijo Lita seria.

-BDSM es la dominación usualmente empleada para designar una serie de practicas y aficiones sexuales relacionadas entre si y vinculada a lo que se denomina sexualidad extrema no-convencional. El BDSM se halla estrechamente asociado con la subcultura leather. Las siglas BDSM significan: B= Bondage, D=Disciplina y Dominación, S= Sumisión y Sadismo, M=Masoquismo.-Finalizo Amy.

-Ok-Dije.

-Vaya Amy me sorprendes-Dijo Rei.

-No es de extrañar ella si que investigo-Dijo Lita.

-Picarona Amy lo tenias bien guardado es que yo sabia que algún día sacarías esa pervertida de ti jajaja-Dijo Mina.

-Pero apartando todo esta muy bien lo que dijisteis y espero que todas entendieran a lo que se refería Amy con el BDSM-Dijo Lita.

-También existe el fetichismo, como por ejemplo a Yaten le encanta que use tacones rojo cuando tenemos sexo-Dijo Mina con entusiasmo- pero hay algunos que prefieren la ropa de cuero y los juegos de rol como profesor/alumna, doctor/paciente, niñero/niña y muchos mas.

-hay personas que piensan que se humillan eróticamente y que solo hay dolor que no es fácil hacer que sedan el control a su amo, hay que tener comunicación y confianza con la pareja o en este caso amo.-dijo Lita- no se trata de dolor si no de placer también, claro que hay dolor pero un dolor placentero que te excita y ruegas por mas. El placer/dolor es mutuo entre dom/sub y el poder también es mutuo ya que el amo te controla pero en cierto punto tu lo controlas a él, Amo y Sumisa deben de estar de acuerdo a las practicas que realizan en un entorno consenso y libre de voluntad conocido como SSC*.

-Se practica en bares o en clubs donde se practique BDSM, también se puede hacer en la comodidad de tu casa o en lugares como la oficina, baños, playa etc. Es decir donde mas le parezca a tú amo. Peo para eso debe estar la sumisa entregada y sin miedo, tener plena confianza en su amo-dijo Mina- ha y se me olvidaba si es amo se le llama Master o Amo, y si es mujer Mistress, Ama o Domina.

-ahora quien nos dice para que sirve la palabra de seguridad.-Dijo Lita.

-es cuando el sumiso no desea continuar con el acto-Dijo Rei.

-Y que mas-Dijo Lita.

-También es cuando la sumisa llega a un punto que no soporta el dolor o es demasiado intenso para soportar-Dije.

-Se escoge una palabra de seguridad ya que el "no, no mas" se puede considerar que es parte del juego pactado entre Amo y Sumisa.-Dijo Amy.

-Bien chicas-dijo Lita en serio aprenden rápido.

Todas sonreímos.

-también es el limite no deseado en la entrega en que llega la sumisa-Dijo Lita.

-también excite el tutor-Dijo Mina- es aquella persona experimentada ya en el BDSM que inicia a otra ya sea chico o chica, puede ejercerse en cualquier rol, es decir, una sumisa puede ser la tutora de un dominante. Sin embargo, lo más habitual es que un dominante ejerza como tutor de otro dominante o de un sumiso.

-el maestro es un dominante que ejerce su rol de manera impecable al sumiso que es quien le da el titulo si así lo considera-Dijo Lita- y un Amo puede tener un sumiso o varios si así lo desea él o ella. Y por ultimo esta el esclavo o esclava así que chicas no se sorprendan si las llegan a llamar así en algún momento, es el que entrega más allá de sus límites a su Amo o Ama.

-chicas tampoco se sorprendan si las quieren atar en todo el cuerpo, a eso se le dice Bondage-Dijo Mina-se le dice también shibari palabra japonesa para este arte de encordamiento.

Mina tomo un mini látigo de la cama y lo alzo para que lo miráramos bien.

-Esto es un Flogger o pequeño látigo de colas que solo se emplea en rituales de flagelación o para que entiendan son llamados azotes eróticos-Dijo Mina guiñándonos un ojo- se azotan principalmente las nalgas o él puede usar su mano para azotar su culo, senos, piernas, tórax, etc.

-párense y miran estos juguetes en la cama-Dijo Lita señalándolo a cada uno de ellos mientras decía sus nombres- esta es una paleta, la canne o vara fina y flexible de fresno o similar, las esposas con velcro, la fusta y el látigo que ese ya saben para que se usa entre otros mas que no le cupieron en el bolso a Mina o ya se los hubiera traído.

-Oye¡ si por mi fuera me traigo hasta la cruz de san Andrés-Dijo Mina con falsa indignación-bueno ahora miren esto, solo me lo pongo cuando Yaten y yo follamos es el collar de sumisión.

-Parare correa para perro-Dijo Amy.

-No te ahorca eso tenerlo todo el tiempo en el cuello Mina-Dijo Rei.

-Para que sirve por que no creo que para atar la correa ajajaj-Dije riéndome.

-BASTA¡ no, no sirve para eso y no ahorca-Dijo Mina molesta-es símbolo de sumisión y entrega a tu Amo, él te da uno si te escoge como su única sumisa.

-jajajaja ha ok –Dije-espero que Darien no tenga correa por que si no hay pobre de mi.

-Ni se diga Nicolás-Dijo Rei

-Sin comentarios-Dijo Amy-prosigan chicas.

-también puede que les guste sin pelos-Dijo Lita sonriendo como si nada-como hay otros que lo prefieren.

-HAaaa… que te refieres Lita-Dije.

-espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando-Dijo Rei un poco asustada.

-NO¡ por favor todo menos eso-Dijo Amy.

-pero tienen que hacerlo-Dijo Lita-La depilación de sus partes es esencial y no duele casi, bueno tal vez un poco la primera vez.

Rei y yo nos miramos y entendimos lo que Lita quiso decir, pusimos cara de horror.

-Estas loca eso duele como el infierno-Dijo Rei.

-No si acaso con la afeitadora y por que no duele-Dije.

-Hay no sean bebes-Dijo Mina-es mas nosotras misma las depilaremos.

-QUEEEE¡-dijimos juntas Rei, Amy y Yo.

-por favor chicas como si nunca nos hubiéramos bañados juntas y cambiado-Dijo Mina

-nos conocemos desde pequeñas y es la misma rutina cual es la diferencia-Dijo Lita.

-la diferencia es-Dije- QUE DUELE.

-hay dejemos este tema por ahora-Dijo Mina- mejor sigamos explicándole lo ultimo que falta, jajaja y eso que nada mas eran cuatro cosas a explicar y nos excedimos.

-jajaja para qué sepáis Mina nos entusiasmamos con el tema-Dijo Lita riéndose.

-lo siguiente son estos últimos que faltan-Dijo Mina

-y para que las velas-Dije

-se usa la cera caliente y se derrama en todo tu cuerpo mientras estés atada-Dijo sencillamente Lita-se que quemarse duele pero este es un dolor muy placentero y además es una vela sm, lo que quieres decir que es una vela especial que no produce quemaduras ni nada que dañe la piel.

-Ha uch, ya hasta me dolió de imaginármelo-Dije.

-Ya entenderás cuando te lo hagan-Dijo Lita.

-estas son pezoneras o pinzas usadas para estar en los pezones apretándolos y manteniéndolos duros-Dijo Mina- es una sensación única. También existe otra cosa que a mi no me gusta pero hay a otras personas que si, me parece desagradable eso.

-que es Mina-Dijo Amy Curiosas.

-es la lluvia dorada-Dijo

-Que demonios es eso-dijo Rei-yo no le veo nada de malo a eso.

-Rei espera que hable-Dije.

-es cuando la mujer se orina en el acto sexual-dijo Mina- y le orina al hombre en la boca o en cualquier parte, también lo puede hacer el hombre a la mujer.

Todas pusimos cara de asco y Amy ya estaba que se desmayaba de lo que Mina dijo.

-ven por eso no me gusta-Dijo.

Y todas asentimos.

-y para finalizar este es un vibrador de 14cm de largo y cuando presiono este botón crece a 18cm, no es genial-Dijo Mina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-también están estos dos últimos productos, la lengua y el cepillito. La lengua artificial si la pones en tu clítoris parece que en verdad te estuvieran tocando esa zona un hombre y el cepillito gira y es muy suave es para todo el cuerpo.

-aquí les dejamos geles y cremas para el cuerpo-Dijo Lita-nosotras escogimos un sabor para cada una, Amy fresas, Rei vainilla y Serena chocolate. Ha Mina saca lo que van a usar el día de la fiesta.

Mina saco del bolso de Lita unas bolsa y miro a Lita con complicidad.

-esto es para ustedes-Dijo Mina.

Ella nos dio una bolsa a cada una, empezamos a desatar el nudo in abrible de Mina y cuando lo abrimos era ropa intima muy sexy, dos pares de prendas para cada una. Amy Azul y Verde, Rei, Blanco y Lila y por ultimo yo Rojo y Azul eléctrico.

-para que es esto-Dije.

-pues a mi me gustan-Dijo Rei.

-Siii.. pa para que es esto-Dijo Amy tartamudeando.

-es para la noche especial de la fiesta-Dijo Lita.

-una es normal y la otra comestible-Dijo Mina- y como ya terminamos nos vamos a casa ya que mi Yaten me zurrara si no llego a tiempo.

-si será mejor irnos prometí al abuelo ayudarlo a limpiar el templo-Dijo Rei.

Ya estaban por irse cuando grite.

-ESPEREN¡ chicas-Grite-ayúdenme a vengarme de Darien por favor que se les ocurre.

-bueno ya que el es un Amo-Dijo Lita.

-lo mejor será hacerle algo que no aguante-Dije Mina- y muy pecaminoso.

-Mina¡-Dijimos todas.

-ok, esta bien-dijo-Este es el plan.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: hola chicas esta vez no tarde meses jejeje como se los prometí aquí el capi 10 esperamos que allá sido de sus agrado.. Hasta el capi 11 que será muy pronto ;) saludos y déjennos Reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**De Profesor Amante**

**Hola chicas lo prometido es deuda aquí está el capi 11 esperamos os guste mucho por favor dejar sus Reviews para saber si les gusto y así seguir con el capi 12.**

**PD: disculpen la tardanza, gomen, gomen Y_Y.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a mi querida amiga SEREDAR gracias por todo sin ti no soy nada eres la mejor. Y a Glaen Gonzalez mi beta que es la que me ayuda y me da ánimos de seguir. Mil gracias.**

**CAPITULO 11 TENTANDO A DARIEN.**

**1 día "Seducción"**

Después de hablar con las chicas sobre la _"venganza"_ que le haría a Darién por ignórame, idiota, arrogante y profesor bastardo por hacernos correr una eternidad solo porque yo, si YO llegue tarde en la mañana y él no obtuvo su _"desayuno matutino"_ conmigo, es que aja me quede dormida nadie me puede culpar que lea en la noche Fanfiction de Sailor Moon y Card Captor Sakura, esas novelas candentes que escriben esas lectoras y como son en la parte de follar y tocarse hasta ya no más poder _"ups como que hace calor aquí, y no está mi profesor para bajarme los humos"_ bueno como les decía me acosté a las tres de la mañana leyendo sin parar y tenía que estar a las seis en punto en el instituto y llegue justo a tiempo para no quedarme a fuera sin ver clases. Desde ese día Darién me ve con su mirada fría, él me dijo que me castigaría solo por un retraso _"hahaa imbécil"_ creo que por fin salen sus aires de ¡Amo domínate! Y cuando quiero que lo sea es solo Darién el caballero, es que es mucho pedir sexo salvaje y que me domine _"hooo estar con Mina ya me está afectando, retiro lo dicho soy una pervertida sin remedio"._ Pero este plan que formulamos las chicas y yo seguro que acabara con sus defensas y será él y no yo quien vaya a los pies del otro y de el primer paso para la _"reconciliación, bueno si no caigo yo primero"_ no, no, tengo que ser fuerte y seguir el plan al pie de la letra se los prometí a las chicas y a mi misma, así que Profesor prepárate por que conocerás a la atrevida y nueva Serena Tsukino que vino a seducirte.

Todavía no puedo creer que las chicas me hallan aconsejado hacer esto, y si alguien me ve como estoy doy gracias a Kami-sama que no es día de viento porque si no _"trágame tierra"_ bueno ya más adelante sabrán por qué lo digo, Amy me ayudara ya que las chicas no están y no podrán ayudarme en el _"escape caliente"_ así que ella es la única que puede salvarme antes de que yo misma pierda el juicio y caiga en mi propio juego solo por mi lujuria. Maldigo mil veces a Mina Aino por hacerle caso y venirme así al instituto _"por lo menos nadie se ha dado cuento, solo Amy lo sabe"_ cálmate Serena actúa normal y aléjate de las corrientes de aire, _"suspiro"_ este será un día muy largo y cuando digo largo es largoooooooo… aquí te voy Profesor Chiba caerás en el infierno lujurioso y no podrás escapar de la Dama Lujuria _"apodo puesto por cortesía de Mina"_

-SERENAAA¡

-ha quien me llama-Dije confundida.

-Aquí estoy Serena-Grito Molly desde un árbol.

-Señorita Serena venga acá por favor-Dijo Kelvin.

-Ya voy-Grite.

Me acerque a ellos corriendo y les sonreí.

-Que pasa Molly-Dije.

-Señorita Serena queremos saber si podría ser la que organizara todo para el baile de graduación-Dijo Kelvin-No tendrá que ser todo, si no la lista de los que asistirán y un evento en que tendrá que vender galletas.

-Bueno… esta bien todo sea por que salga bien el baile-Dije emocionada.

-y eso no es todo parece que haremos la graduación junto con otro instituto-Dijo Molly.

-En serio y con cuál?-Dije.

-Todavía no nos han dado nombre-Dijo Kelvin-Señorita Serena le pido un último favor.

-Si Dime.

-Usted podría ser la asistente del Coordinador Chiba para que lo ayude con los demás eventos, digo si es que puede no es obligado y no veo mejor persona que usted ya que si se lo pido a otra solo querrá estar con él para tratar de llevárselo a la cama y eso es muy impropio aquí en el prestigioso instituto Seigaku.

Si supieras que él _"coordinador chiba" _es mi novio y me lo he tirado más de mil veces..

-Entonces estás de acuerdo-Dijo Molly.

-HAaa que decías.

-Que si lo harás-Dijo Kelvin acomodándose los lentes-solo son unas pocas cosas.

-si, si lo hare confía en mí-_"así podre hacer más de lo planeado con Darien"-_y cuando le podría preguntar.

-bueno si no es mucha molestia hoy mismo-dijo Kelvin.

-él se quedara hoy un poco más tarde ya que los profesores tienen una reunión-Dijo Molly. _"maldito y no pensaba decirme nada pues ya vera"-_también nos dará la clase de Matemática ya que el profesor Tachibana está enfermo.

"_esto no podría estar mejor, gracias Kami-sama te amo"_

-ok, yo me quedare más tiempo y le preguntare y cuando termine te marco Kelvin para informarte como quedo todo te parece.

-Perfecto-Dijo Kelvin-nos vemos Señorita Serena, Molly vamos.

-si, hasta luego Serena.

Sonreí y me despedí con la mano.

Así que él nos dará la clase de última hora esto no puede ser mejor, él solito se mete en la boca del lobo y esto hay que aprovecharlo solo faltan unas pocas horas para que el venga a mis garras _"literalmente claro"_ seguí caminado por los jardines del instituto por 20 minutos nada mas hasta que me canse y me senté bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, saque mi teléfono y le escribí a Amy.

-**hola a la ultima hora nos dará **_**"la presa"**_** así que me quedare un poco más ya que los profesores tienen una reunión.**

**-hola Sere, entendido y que harás?**

**-sabes que esas reuniones terminan dentro de una hora así que ya sabes que hacer.**

**-entendido **_**"la presa"**_** estará en la jaula.**

**-sí y solo tú puedes sacar al conejo de ser comido.**

**-después de la salida.**

**-sí.**

**-te doy dos horas y media contando la hora de la reunión Sere, podrás mantener tu lujuria contenida durante ese plazo de tiempo.**

**-sí, si podre y si no para eso está el plan B.**

**-ok buena suerte. Ya sabes que no estaré en esa clase por el decatlón académico.**

**-si lo se, descuida mi capitana que seré fuerte. Adiós y suerte espero que gane la escuela.**

**-si eso espero yo, adiós.**

Después de mi larga lista de mensajes entre Amy y yo me pare y fue a comprarme un jugo para reponer fuerzas y de ahí se escuchó la campana indicándonos que era hora de entrar _"tan rápido pasaron las horas mientras estaba sentada"_ parece que sí, bueno que se le puede hacer. Termine de tomarme mi jugo y me maquille un poco mientras arreglaba mi cabello, me fui directo al salón de clases, me tocaba Historia y les juro que me aburrí como nunca y eso que soy buena en esta materia _"bueno después le pido los apuntes a Kelvin"_ pasó una hora más y no paraba de mirar el reloj.

TIC-TAC TIC-TAC TIC-TAC….

Me iba a morir si seguía mirando el reloj no veía la hora para que se fuera esa horrible profesora y entrame mi sexy profesor a darnos clases de matemática _"les juro que soy mala en esa materia pero si la da él me vuelve una hueva en mate"_ paso otro hora más y ya el sueño me estaba ganando y me gano…

-hahaha Darien mass…

-shhh… mi ángel..

-hah si hay mismo…-gemí y el siguió con el vaivén de sus caderas.

-Joder¡ Serena me vengo…

-si dame todo…-jadeo, gemido y grito- hahaha dios mío me vengo…

-venga princesa vente con..Conmigo…

-Darieeen…-sentí el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y me estremecí toda.

-Serena Despierta-Dijo Darién.

-No sigamos.

-Serena vamos despierta-y la cara de él se volvió la de Molly.

-uhn…

-Serena despierta ya viene el profesor Chiba a darnos clases y si te ve así te castigara-Dijo Molly que estaba sentada al lado mío.

-mmm..

-Si ya se esa profesora aburre hasta morir-Dijo Molly suspirando.-ya se fue y en cinco minutos viene el profesor Chiba.

Gracias a Kami que convencí a Molly de sentarnos en la esquina de la primera fila en la derecha donde nadie me vería ya que Molly es más distraída que yo y me cubría con su cuerpo y a mi lado solo había una pare. En eso entro el profesor Chiba con paso elegante y seguro jad¡ él creía que no vendría ya que en la primero hora no entre y Amy antes de irse le dijo que estaba enferma.

**Darien POV**

Darién se levantó los lentes negros mientras se dirigía al salón. Sus ojos fueron y vinieron desapasionados por el grupo de estudiantes, notando enseguida que tenía la clase completa, con unos treinta o más. Abrió el maletín al llegar a la tarima y tomó de allí la lista que le dio el nuevo profesor de matemática Kouji Tachibana.

-Molly O'Donnell.

-Presente.

-Kelvin Yato.

-Presente.

Y así siguió por otros treinta y tantos nombres hasta llegar al fin de la lista.

-¿Me faltó nombrar a alguien?- pregunte.

Vio una mano levantarse con su visión periférica.

-A mí.

-¿Su nombre?-, pregunte sin levantar la vista -¿Cuál es su…?

A Darién se le atoró la respiración en el fondo de la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la estudiante misteriosa. Ella se comportaba como si no estuviera pasando nada fuera de lo común. Demonios, actuaba como si ni siquiera lo reconociera _"que le pasaba a Serena, no estaba enferma"._

Serena estaba vestida con el uniforme reglamentario del instituto solo que para él la camisa estaba desenfrenadamente apretada que exhibía su impresionante busto y los bordes de sus pezones, y una pequeña y ajustada falda que la cubría hasta la parte superior de los muslos. Completaba el uniforme con sus zapatillas negras y medias largas blancas.

-¿Cómo es su nombre?-pregunte fríamente y sin prestarle la mayor atención _"ni crea que me vencerá, hare como si no me interesara y no la conociera ese es su castigo"_

-Serena Tsukino, Profesor Chiba-dijo inocentemente.

-Bien Señorita Tsukino ya que no está enferma preste atención ya que esta materia no se le da nada bien- ¿Por qué se vistió de esa manera tan… seductora?, se preguntó. ¿Hubiera sido mejor que estuviera enferma y no aquí vestida así? Anoto su nombre en la lista y la ignoro-La he agregado a la lista.

Requirió un esfuerzo descomunal, pero de alguna manera u otra Darién se las arregló para comenzar su clase. Girando hacia la pizarra, comenzó a anotar nombres y fechas, dándoles a los alumnos una breve historia de las matemáticas. Bueno, pensó divertido mientras continuaba anotando, si no lo consideraba un total ogro y absoluto aburrido antes de este momento, sin duda lo haría luego de escucharlo pontificar sobre la utilidad del cálculo en las ciencias y esto de seguro sacara de quicio a Serena y la cabreara más, tal vez hasta se quede dormida. Reí mentalmente ya que esa era la idea y el castigo por venir vestida así, solo yo la puedo ver con esa ropa tan provocadora.

-Entonces- siguió monótono mientras regresaba a la tarima y continuaba con su clase,-el que abrió el camino para los cálculos diferenciales e integrales fue Isaac Newton…- Sus labios seguían moviéndose, vomitando fechas y datos, espera ya encontrar a Serena en el quinto sueño ya que no la había ni mirado por más de una hora, y de verdad que por Kami-sama que tuvo que tener un gran autocontrol para no mirarla.

Darién vio con fascinación y estupor como Serena estaba despierta y lo miraba inocentemente y se sorprendió más al ver lo que ella pretendía, sin poder hacer nada para detenerla, sin poder desviar la atención de él, mientras Serena abría lentamente sus muslos, revelando el hecho de que no llevaba puesta bragas. La carne húmeda y pelada relucía desde la primera fila de bancos y él tenía que mirar hacia otro lado para no quedar como un tonto. Su pene estaba tan duro que temió que explotara _"como coño se le ocurría a Serena venir sin bragas al instituto y si alguien la veía, si veía lo que era suyo"_ cuando la viera en persona hay por Kama-sama que la ayudaran porque de esta no se salvaba. Esto era muy peligroso y no lo decía por si alguien la ve sino más bien por mi salud mental que estoy que exploto y la tomo hay mismo. _"calma Darién no dejes que ella te controle tú eres muy fuerte de voluntad y no caigas en su juego"._

Continúe con la clase, sin moverme de la tarima ahora por miedo de que algún estudiante notara su dura erección.

-Siguiendo la tesis de Sir Isaac Newton…-. Me merecía una medalla por mi fortaleza, por ser capaz de resistirme a mirarla, pensé para mí.

Dios, ya no puedo más, tanto suspenso es mucho para mi salud. Tenía que saber qué tramaba, tenía que ver por mi mismo qué estaba haciendo ahora. Contra mi voluntad, mis ojos se desviaron una vez más hacia el asiento de Serena, y casi suelto un gemido ante mi descubrimiento.

Ella se estaba manoseando. Allí mismo, en su asiento. Justo frente de mí, mientras él daba clases. La bruja esa planeo bien donde sentarse, sobre la derecha como estaba, porque podía masturbarse su glorioso coño sin que nadie más que él lo pudiera ver _"hay Serena quien te viera, tan santita y me saliste toda una diabla". _

Unas uñas rojo sangre se arrastraban alrededor de sus pliegues labiales, abriéndolos de par en par para que yo la inspeccionara. Agarro su clítoris entre el dedo índice y el mayor, y comenzó a masajearlo con movimientos circulares. Sus ojos azules claros estaban vidriosos cuando levantó la vista para mirarlo, sosteniéndole descaradamente la mirada mientras estaba allí sentada en el salón de clases y se masturbaba.

De alguna manera me compuse para seguir dando la clase y que solo la vista de los estudiantes estuviera puesta en mí y no se dieran cuenta de lo que Serena hacía en su asiento, de alguna manera se las arregló para no mirar hacia donde estaba ella con su coño exquisitamente mojado.

-lo que resultó en la implementación del cálculo como lo usamos hoy en día…-

Trate de ignorarla pero sabía que mientras le daba la espalda para anotar algunas fórmulas ella seguí hay masturbándose que hasta podía sentir el olor de sus jugos vaginales, estaba con un calor interno que no se como no estoy sudando de la calentura que ella provoco en mí, me voltee para mirar a los alumnos y así saber que solo me miraban a mi _"suelte que sé que soy muy apuesto y no hay problema con las chicas, ya que solo me miraran a mí" _mire de nuevo sobre el libro y la vi todavía masturbándose cuando de repente se mete un dedo en su coño y empieza un vaivén con el hasta que le agrega otro más y solo faltaba eso para volver a funcionar del modo primitivo en el que había pasado todo ese fin de semana maravilloso.

-muy bien alumnos ahora harán los ejercicios de la página 120 hasta las 130-Dije sonando tranquilo y con voz calmada _"hay Serena estás jugando con fuego"._

De alguna manera u otra pude terminar la clase lo más rápido posible, me las arregle para actuar como si nada estuviera pasando por otros veinte minutos más, y Serena paso toda la santa clase manoseándose todo ese tiempo _"esto que clases de Anatomía humana porque si es así nadie me dijo"_. Siguió ella con su labor como si nada mientras yo me moría por poseerla.

-bueno eso es todo por hoy, para el miércoles que viene el profesor Tachibana les corregirá los ejercicios así que tienen una semana para hacerlos, hasta mañana-dije con el semblante serio y mirada fría-Señorita Tsukino espere un momento tengo que hablar con usted-dije asombrado al sonar tan calmo y eso que ardía como el infierno y todo es culpa de ella-Me gustaría que se quede después de clase así hablamos de sus horarios este año.

-Por supuesto profesor Chiba- Dijo inocente sonando para todo el mundo como si no pasara nada fuera de lo común.

Para cuando el último estudiante había salido del salón de clases y había cerrado y trabado la puerta detrás de él, Darién había soportado tanta tortura como podía resistir. Acechó el escritorio que Serena había ocupado sin decir una palabra, y notó que ahora estaba parada al lado de él, y no sentada.

Bajando el cierre de sus pantalones, dejó salir su dura erección con un solo movimiento y levantó su falda hasta las caderas con otro. Sus ojos se pasearon pensativos sobre la afeitado coño mientras sus manos levantaban su apretada camisa sobre sus senos, liberándolos para las palmas de sus manos. Se quedó sin aliento mientras los levantaba, sus ojos achicándose de deseo y sus pulgares frotando sus pezones.

-Pequeña bruja date vuelta-dije sin rodeos.

Soltó sus senos cuando lo obedeció, dejándola darse vuelta en semicírculo y abrir sus piernas para que él pueda aparearse desde atrás. Se inclinó sobre el banco tanto como pudo, cerrando los ojos, anticipándose mientras levantaba su trasero en el aire.

Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando su larga y dura verga penetró su húmeda carne por atrás. _"Darién"_. Gimió mientras la tomaba, haciendo sonidos de placer cuando levantaba sus senos desde atrás y jugaba con sus pezones mientras la cogía.

Darién apretó los dientes mientras montaba su cuerpo, bombeando arriba y abajo en su estrecha abertura con largos y agonizantes movimientos. Sus dedos tiraban y pellizcaban sus pezones mientras la arremetía una y otra vez.

RING, RING, RING…

Sonó el celular de Serena con un tono muy fuerte que nos hizo parar y ella contesto mientras maldecía por todo lo bajo.

-Alo, Mama si, ya voy solo dame un minuto-dijo y colgó- lo siento Dariencito temo que te quedaras cachondo porque esta que está aquí se va.

-QUE¡-dije-no me puedes dejar así.

-¿a no? Solo mírame-dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa y abría la puerta-bueno chao profesor Chiba me encanto su clase, si quiere resolver su problema solo hágase una paja o simplemente está el agua fría.

Dijo esto último y se fue riéndose por el pasillo.

Observé como la puerta se cerraba y me dejaba a mi solo en el salón con un humor de mil demonios _"que se cree esa pequeña bruja dejando en este grave estado"_ no lo puedo creer simplemente no puedo, mi ángel se ha ido y mi problema sigue, bueno _"amiguito"_ tendrás que aguantar hasta que lleguemos a casa y tomemos un buen baño de agua helada.

**Por otro lado.**

-Si Amy todo salió bien-suspire-aunque te juro que si no llamabas todo mi auto control se venía abajo y es que lo deseaba tanto.

-Serena tienes que ser fuerte-dijo Amy del otro lado de la línea-además no fue tan malo.

-eso lo dices tú por que no eres la que quedo cachonda y en un estado de frustración-dijo un poco frustrada.

-si, si te entiendo-Dijo Amy.

-No, no entiendes estoy que vuelvo y le digo _"tómame soy tuya"_

-ni lo pienses-Dijo Alarmada-no puedes dejar el plan incompleto.

-si ya lo sé-dije resinada-además esto lo hago por mí.

-así se habla amiga ya verás que él solito vendrá a ti jejejej-Amy se estaba riendo.

-si eso espero-dije-no vaya hacer que yo misma caiga en mi propio plan.

-no si lo haces como te dijimos-dijo con voz divertida- además Mina se pondrá alegre cuando sepas que tienes _"autocontrol"_ en tener sexo.

-jajaja no es divertido y ni pensar que dirá Rei y Lita cuando les cuente jejeje.

-jajaja si amiga se pondrán a dar saltos de emoción y más Mina con su cháchara sobre si fue salvaje o no.

-ni lo menciones como no nos podemos ver hasta el fin de semana las llamare a cada una y les contare todo y con detalles ya que ella lo exigieron así.

-esa fue la condición que te pusieron por ayudarte.

-si y no me quejo, pero bueno nos vemos el fin de semana-dije.

-si, por que esto del decatlón académico de ciencias no me ha dejado ni vida-dijo Amy suspirando- pero bueno ya el viernes volvemos de Kyoto y nos vemos el sábado así que cuídate y me sigues informando.

-claro así lo hare Amy.

-por cierto la llamada sigue en pie dentro de una hora-Dijo.

-Ya no, será mañana que lo haga-dije- estoy cansada y solo quiero llegar a dormir.

-ok, solo me llamas mañana y cuadramos bien la cosa.

-dale, llegare a comer y dormí.

-jajajaj no leas Fanfic hasta tarde.

-hoy no lo hare hasta entonces chao cuídate.

-igual.

Y colgué mi celular.

Bueno querido profesor mañana será otro día así que prepárate por que Serena Tsukino va atacar. Salí del instituto y me reí mentalmente mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokio, como le estará pasando Darién en la reunión y más con su pequeño problema, llegue a mi casa donde me fui a bañar en la tina y poner mi pijama, baje a calentar Ramen instantáneo para cenar. Después de cenar llegue a mi habitación donde me acomode en mi cama y cerré mis ojos y volví a tener mi sueño húmedo que había dejado a medias esta mañana, donde era de protagonista mi sexy profesor.

**2 Día "ardiendo"**

RINGGGGG…

-Mmm…

RINGGGGGG….

-maldito despertador-dije molesta y apagándolo.

Me acurruque mas en mi cama con las sabanas tapándome toda y es que cargo un sueño tan grande que siento que me pesa el cuerpo _"claro quien te manda a estar leyendo FanFics hasta altas horas de la noche"_ si bueno pero no me arrepiento valió la pena leer aunque hacerlo me paso factura y bien cara por así decirlo. Me pare y fui directo a la ducha donde me bañe muy lentamente, bostece, _"por Kami que ni follando me siento tan cansada" _me vestí y baje a desayunar o mejor dicho busque dinero y Salí de la casa a comprarme una empanadas en una cafetería ya que tenia pereza de cocinarme algo. Solo recordar lo que iba hacer hoy me alegraba el día y es que ese imbécil del profesor me las pagaría y con creses quien se cree a castigarme de esa manera el lunes no señor yo no me dejo de nadie y menos de él, bueno tal vez mi aptitud sea infantil por comportarme así como cría _"bueno una cría/pervertida"_ por que de niña no tengo nada solo ingenuidad digo yo, Salí de la cafetería y me dirigía al instituto, mire el reloj y pegue el grito al cielo mientras empezaba acorrer como un caballo desbocado y es que se me hacia tarde solo faltaban veinte minutos para que cerraran el instituto y no me dejaran entrar. Al fin llegue y justo a tiempo pero antes de entrar al salón me fui a comprar un agua para reponer fuerzas y recobrar el aliento, el profesor de ingles me hecho un sermón por llegar tarde y a mis viejas andanzas sobre el retraso y bla, bla, bla… _"es que nunca se calla este viejo rabo verde"_ y siguió con su bla, bla, bla hasta que me dejo entrar y sentarme.

Ya en el receso me senté mas relajada sobre un árbol donde me disponía a tomar mi almuerzo y me puse a pensar que si lo que le estaba haciendo a Darién es lo mejor o estoy siendo muy dura con él sobre dejarlo caliente y con su verga bien animada toda la mañana, si creo que ya no le hare sufrir más, será mejor que lo perdone y seamos felices como antes _"y con mucho sexo"_ sonreí ante el pensamiento del fin de semana muy movidito que tuvimos. Cuando ya iba a terminar de comer atrás del árbol se sentaron unas chicas de primero y no se dieron cuanta de mi presencia ya que el árbol era muy ancho y grueso, me disponía a irme cuando algo que estaban hablando me entretuvo y no es que sea chismosa pero si me gusta enterarme de las cosas por que no me gusta ser la ultima..

-en serio Reiko se besaron-dijo una chica.

-si yo los vi hoy cuando salía del baño-dijo la tal Reiko.

-no te creo no sabia que las miss Shizune fuera así-dijo otra chica _"que haría la miss Shizune, o esto se esta poniendo bueno"_ sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-si se estaban besando y con pasión-dijo Reiko y yo trate de pegarme mas para seguir oyendo lo que decían _"así que la profe de artística tiene un amante y eso que es culta"_-tenían que ver con ella le agarro su uhm.. bueno.. este..

-por que te sonrojas Reiko-dijo una chica.

-si que le estaba tocando-dijo la otra.

-ustedes saben-dijo apenada Reiko- Le agarro el pene.

-QUE¡-Dijeron las chicas al unisonó y yo ahogue un _"que"_ tapándome la boca.

-si eso fue lo que yo vi pero todo fue tan rápido que por miedo a que me descubrieran me fui de hay-Dijo Reiko.

-En serio no te creo esto es algo...

Yo también estaba emocionada por lo que acababa de descubrir o espiar bueno da igual.

-increíble nunca pensé que ella y el profesor Chiba tuvieran una relación-dijo una chica.

-si la beso con pasión ese es el profesor mas codiciado del instituto-dijo la otra.

Si estaba feliz por lo de antes lo retiro no puedo creer que Darién me engañara y de la peor forma, si ya no me quería solo tenia de decírmelo por que enterarme por un chisme es que no lo comprendo, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y después le siguieron varias mas, las chicas se debieron ir por que había sonado el timbre y yo seguía en shot por lo que ellas estaban comentando _"Mi Darién me engaña con la profesora de artística, mi príncipe que prometió no hacerme daño nunca"_ lo odio _"no Serena cálmate, primero tienes que darle la oportunidad de que el te diga lo que paso no hay que desconfiar"_ me dije a mi misma para darme ánimos. Mire el reloj y Darién a esta hora estaba almorzando ya que no tenia clases con ninguna aula hasta mañana así que si me doy prisa tal vez llegue antes que el.

**Darién POV**

Estaba caminado por los pasillos del instituto para dirigirme a mi oficina cuando me encuentro con la profesora de artística la miro de arriba hacia abajo no niego que es atractiva pero a mi solo me pone a mil mi Serena y esta se ve que no es rubia natural y es mas plástica que una niña rica mimada, ella se acerco hasta a mi y me sonrió, hasta la sonrisa se notaba falsedad, dios como pueden admitir gente así en este instituto _"por Kami-sama eso es una verruga, uachs, creo que voy a vomitar"_ la miro seriamente y ella se acerca para que note su escote y tiene una tetas pero mi Serena tiene un par que podría deleitarme con ella por horas _"post data mental recordarme preguntarle a mi ángel que talla de sostén es"_ por que esta que esta aquí es como 36 B y por que lo deduzco es que son operadas.

-Profesor Chiba que gusto verlo por aquí-dijo.

-lo mismo digo, ahora si me permite-dije y ella tapo el paso.

-es que no entiendo no le parezco deseable-dijo con voz seductora.

-ni un poco-dije-solo es una plástica mas.

-como se atreve-dijo-yo se que usted me desea, vamos por aquí hay una puerta donde guardan utensilios de limpieza y yo tengo la llave.

Creo que me divertiré un poco con ella y si mi ángel se entera bueno le explicare mas tarde cuando acabe con mi juego. Le sonreí sínicamente.

-en serio y como me demostrara que es suficiente para mi-dije en su oído.

-así-y me beso sin previo aviso y me manoseo a mi _"amiguito"_ pero que le paso eso es propiedad de Serena Tsukino y nadie toca lo que es de ella, como se atreve a tocarme esta vieja fea, esto es el colmo hasta las brujas me desean.

La separe de mi y le sonreí sarcásticamente.

-vamos pues a jugar un poco-le susurre al oído seductoramente _"dios hasta podría ser actor por actuar tan bien"_-solo dame la llave cielo.

Ella me la dio y vi como me agarraba la mano para llevarme al cuarto de limpieza, ella entro primero y yo le cerré la puerta pasándole llave.

-Bastardo abre la puerta-dijo gritando y sabiendo que nadie la escucharía-déjame salir imbécil.

-hay dios no se como dejan entrar indigentes a dar clases-dije burlonamente-y no vuelvas a besarme bruja berrugona.

-maldito espera que te agarre-dijo.

-lo que tú digas y por si te da hambre toma-saque de mi chaqueta una galleta y la pase por debajo de la puerta-me da asco que me beses yo tengo novia así que grábatelo bruja.

-de esto se enterara el director-dijo amenazándome.

-y que le dirás, señor directo despida a Darién por no querer echar un polvo conmigo-dije-así que te digo que no hagas nada por que con eso no me despedirán.

Se quedo callada.

-ha y el es mi hermano por si te interesa y sabe que nunca haría algo que este fuera del las reglas del instituto-dije-por eso fui contratado. Adiós que disfrutes tu estancia en el hotel limpieza.

Me fui y ella volvió a gritar.

Después de ese horrible incidente con la _"bruja berrugona"_ pasaron la horas y me fui a almorzar a la cafetería del colegio donde charle con algunos colegas sobre las materias y otras cosas mas sobre la institución, cuando vi que la _"bruja berrugona"_ se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa y me tiraba miradas de odio yo solo le sonreí sarcásticamente. Salí de la cafetería y me disponía a ir a mi despacho a ver algunos documentos, cerré la puerta y me fue directo a asiento me recosté todo lo que pude al sillón y pensé en mi ángel y como pasamos todo el fin de semana como una pareja normal. Las sensaciones eran única al recordarla y mas por que sentían que eran reales, "esperen reales, si, si siento que me sacan mi polla" no puede ser esto debe ser un sueño. Mire hacia abajo y me encontré con una linda cabellera rubia mamándome mi polla.

-hola Profesor Chiba-Dijo Serena inocentemente.

-quee.. Haces aquí Serena no tienes clases-dije serio.

-si pero decidir que tenia otra tarea que hacer.-dijo.

-es mejor que te vallas-dije y ella apretó mi polla y yo gemí-vete por favor.

-estas seguro-otro apretón-por que esto me dice otra cosa.

-haaa-gruñí-Serena vete no nos vayan a ver alguien.

Ella no me hizo caso y se metió mi polla en la boca y succionaba fuerte como queriendo que me corriera de una, arriba y abajo eran sus movimientos ¿cuando se volvió tan descarada mi ángel? ¿Quién la esta pervirtiendo de esta manera? Y no, no soy yo, hay espero que no sea esa amiga loca de ella como se llamaba Mino, Minato, Miko, Mina, si es Mina la que la esta perdiendo a mi princesa. Otro gemido se escapo de mi boca cuando el miedo se apodero de mí.

-Profesor Chiba que bueno que lo encuentro-entro la secretaria del director.

-haa.. Buenos días Kumiko-dije entrecortado-que deseabaaa.

-solo vine a dejarle unos papeles para que los firme-dijo sonriéndome-le sucede algo.

-si estoy… bieennn…

-no se… seguro que esta bien, tal vez debería abrir la ventana ya que se ve acalorado-dijo y abrió una ventana _"claro como no voy a estar ardiendo si hace calor"_ pensé sarcástico.

-si estoy bien… solo ahaa-dios desde cuando Serena sabe mover así la legua- si estoy bien donde… haa… tengo que firmar.

-aquí señor Chiba-dijo dándome los papeles y yo los firme-gracias y le sugiero que tome agua fría ya que sebe cediendo.

-Y no sabes cuanto Kumiko, estoy muy sediento pero mas tarde iré a buscar algo para beber y calamar mi ansiedad de comer algo jugoso y húmedo-dije con una indirecta para mi tormento.

-si eso le vendría bien ya que hay que darse los gusto de vez en cuando-dijo- bueno no lo interrumpo mas y trate de respirar hondo ya que se ve agitado.

-si lo intentare adiós.

Y ella se fue mientras Serena aceleraba los movimientos que sentía que me corría y estaba a punto de llegar, sentía el orgasmo en el precipicio…

-bueno mi Darién no vemos-dijo mientras se paraba y se iba.

-maldición, como puedes hacerme esto otra vez Serena-dije furioso-ya me las pagaras.

-no lo creo Darién ya sabes como es diente por diente ojo por ojo-dijo abriendo la puerta y sonriéndome- ya mañana se acaba tu castigo mi príncipe pero hasta el momento te aguantas lo que yo sufro por no poseerte, y espero una buena explicación para mañana sobre la profesora Shizune y mas te vale que sea mentira todo lo que escuche.

Y con eso ultimo cerro la puerta y se fue, dejándome sorprendido. Así que es por eso que me hace sufrir _"muy bien la dejare hacerme lo que quiera aunque eso incluya agua helada en las noches"_ suspire resignado sabiendo que no la podía dominar _"aun"_ así que espero el mañana con ansias.

**3 Día "explicación y deseo"**

Hoy hice la rutina de todos los días solo que hoy desayune 10 barras de chocolates pero ojo que eran dietéticas o eso decía el paquetito, bueno de todas formas ya esta en mi sistema digestivo y lo hecho, hecho esta así que me levante temprano para hablar con el profesor Chiba sobre lo ocurrido ayer, aunque el pensamiento de saber cuantas duchas de agua fría tomaría toda la noche que casi me siento mal _"dije casi"_ así que no me siento tan culpable. Lo que si me dio un susto fue que entro la señorita Kumiko a la oficina de Darién que casi me atraganto con el pene de él ya me imagino en los periódico _"niña ahogada por mamar polla"_ y Mina en un mar de lagrimas diciendo _"oh era tan joven que ni tiempo le dio de que le dio de usar un vibrador"_ no y tampoco iba a permitir que ella sufriera solo por que no use un vibrador y la pregunta es ¿para que? Si ya tengo una y es real.

Llegue al instituto y fui directo al despacho del profesor y lo encontré leyendo un periódico ya que no me oyó entrar.

-Aja profesor quiero una explicación y espero que sea buena-dije un poco enojada.

-bueno días para ti también señorita Tsukino-dijo con sarcasmo.

-mire profesor no estoy de humor y si quiere seguir con su payasada será mejor que me marche-me disponía a salir cuando unos labios me besaron con fervor.

-yo tampoco estoy de un humor bueno esta mañana ya que estuve toda la noche despierto por que una bruja rubia me deja ardiendo y se va-dijo un poco molesto-así que es lo que quieres saber.

-todo lo que respecta sobre la profesora Shizune-dije seria.

-bueno amor tu sabes que yo nunca te mentira así que esto fue lo que paso…

**FLASHBAK**

-Profesor Chiba que gusto verlo por aquí-dijo.

-lo mismo digo, ahora si me permite-dije y ella tapo el paso.

-es que no entiendo no le parezco deseable-dijo con voz seductora.

-ni un poco-dije-solo es una plástica mas.

-como se atreve-dijo-yo se que usted me desea, vamos por aquí hay una puerta donde guardan utensilios de limpieza y yo tengo la llave.

Creo que me divertiré un poco con ella y si mi ángel se entera bueno le explicare mas tarde cuando acabe con mi juego. Le sonreí sínicamente.

-en serio y como me demostrara que es suficiente para mi-dije en su oído.

-así-y me beso sin previo aviso y me manoseo a mi _"amiguito"_ pero que le paso eso es propiedad de Serena Tsukino y nadie toca lo que es de ella, como se atreve a tocarme esta vieja fea, esto es el colmo hasta las brujas me desean.

La separe de mi y le sonreí sarcásticamente.

-vamos pues a jugar un poco-le susurre al oído seductoramente _"dios hasta podría ser actor por actuar tan bien"_-solo dame la llave cielo.

Ella me la dio y vi como me agarraba la mano para llevarme al cuarto de limpieza, ella entro primero y yo le cerré la puerta pasándole llave.

-Bastardo abre la puerta-dijo gritando y sabiendo que nadie la escucharía-déjame salir imbécil.

-hay dios no se como dejan entrar indigentes a dar clases-dije burlonamente-y no vuelvas a besarme bruja berrugona.

-maldito espera que te agarre-dijo.

-lo que tú digas y por si te da hambre toma-saque de mi chaqueta una galleta y la pase por debajo de la puerta-me da asco que me bese yo tengo novia así que grábatelo chiquilla.

-de esto se enterara el director-dijo amenazándome.

-y que le dirás, señor directo despida a Darién por no querer echar un polvo conmigo-dije-así que te digo que no hagas nada por que con eso no me despedirán.

Se quedo callada.

-ha y el es mi hermano por si te interesa y sabe que nunca haría algo que este fuera del las reglas del instituto-dije-por eso fui contratado. Adiós que disfrutes tu estancia en el hotel limpieza.

Me fui y ella volvió a gritar.

**Fin del FLASHBAK**

-Sabia que tú no la deseas a ella-dije en un sollozó-pero no soportaba la idea de que ella te besara y me dejaras tenia tanto miedo.

-hay mi ángel tu sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti y nadie va a cambiarlo jamás-dijo con voz suave.

-gracias por aguantarme aunque me ponga terca mi Dar-dijo con unas lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas-te amo.

-ya no llores Serena que haces que quiera matar a todo el mundo por verte feliz-dijo limpiando mis lagrimas con su boca-y también te amo.

Nos besamos con pasión hasta que el beso se torno salvaje y él empujaba su lengua delineando mi labio inferior como pidiendo permiso para que lo dejara entrar y con gusto lo recibí y nuestras lenguas hicieron una danza desenfrenada en una batalla que ninguno ganaría y mas con las ansias que nos teníamos, ya que cuando lo castigaba a él también sufría yo y he de confesar que mas de dos veces tuve que bañarme con agua fría para calmar mi deseo por él por mi Darién mi todo.

-cuando dejaras este juego de encenderme y te vas-me dijo contra mis labios-ya no aguanto mas el no poder poseerte mi amor. Quiero degustarme contigo, sentir cada parte de tu piel contra mi boca y ver ese hermoso y rosado coño tuyo que me vuelve loco.

-Dar… también te deseo… por favor…

-por favor que?-dijo y yo gemí.

-por favor… Darienn..

-por favor sigue o por favor déjame, dime lo que deseas serena si no te dejare-me dijo en mi oído con un susurro que me estremecí.

-por favor…

-vamos dime, por que no entiendo.

-MALDICION DARIEN FOLLAME-le grite y ups que suerte que no hay nadie en el instituto a estas horas.

-tus ordenes son mis deseos-dijo mientras me besaba otra vez.

Empezó a quitarme mi blusa mientras me besaba el cuello, las mejillas, los parpados, se sentía tan bien sus caricias que me hacia sentir especial y amada solo por él. Cuando me di cuanta ya estaba desnuda de pies a cabeza y toda mi ropa esparcida por el piso. Darién succionó mi cuello con fuerza que hizo que gimiera de placer mientras yo lo empujaba suavemente.

-sabes.. Esto no es muy justo que digamos-dije jadeante.

-por que lo dices mi ángel-dijo confundido.

-por que yo tengo mas ropa que tu-dije haciendo un puchero y el sonrió.

-bueno si ese es el problema lo arreglo ahora mismo.

Se fue quitando la ropa muy lentamente, la camisa blanca se fue despojando de los botones _"que quiere matarme, por que lo hace tan lento"_ era todo un adonis griego, no un italiano, vikingo o mejor un Highlanders, bueno todos ellos en uno solo que puedo decir soy golosa y mas cuando tengo a este hombre sobre mi. Se bajo el pantalón y lo tiro aun lado solo quedando en bóxer negros de Leo y bien ceñidos a su cuerpo estaba que me quedaba sin vista con tanta hermosura, se los bajo muy lentamente hasta que se me hizo agua la boca y dejo que saliera su gran erección en toda su gloria _"es que siempre lo he dicho es todo un semental"_ lo tiene tan grande y grueso, su liquido preseminal me daba ansias por tomarlo en mi boca y chuparlo como una paleta de chocolate mientras el me miraba divertido con esa sonrisa burlona.

-hay algo que te guste-dijo burlón.

-bueno este-me sonroje-si.

-y se pude saber que es-dijo.

-todo de ti-dije más roja-te quiero a ti.

-y lo tendrás-dijo-y te ves tan adorable cuando te sonrojas que parece una linda fresita con crema que me provoca comer-dijo mientras me besaba y metía su mano entre mis muslos acariciando mi clítoris sin tregua alguna.

-haaha… mas… Dar..

Gemí jadeaba y volvía a gemir sin parar hasta que le agarre su gran polla y la masturbaba de arriba abajo mientras gruñía, bajo desde mi cuello dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a mi pezón y chuparlo, metía un dedo en mi centro y luego se le unió otro, bombeaba una y otra vez que sentía que llegaba al borde. Dejo mi pezón y paso a atender al otro mientras jadeábamos los dos al unisonó. Llegue al orgasmo que Darién acallo mi grito de placer con sus labios.

Aparto mi mano de su polla y de una sola embestida me penetro hasta el fondo de mi ser que gemí por todo lo alto, el vaivén de sus caderas y acompasadas con un ritmo frenético de cada penetrada, Darién gruñía y jadeaba con cada vaivén,. Nos besamos mientras el se movía y con la otra mano tiro todos los documentos al piso para poder recostarme mejor al escritorio, la mesa estaba fría pero daba una estimulación aun mayor.

-hahaah… Darién… mas no..

-si. Si .si voy llevarte al cielo… me encanta tu coño mi ángel….

-no.. Pares.. Mas rápido..

-no lo hare por que te amo…

-yo también te amo…

Y sentí con mis paredes vaginales apretaban su polla a no poder mas hasta que me estremecí y llegue a mi segundo orgasmo y él vaciaba toda su semilla en mi y lo podía sentir en mi vientre _"si todo un semental"_ él gruño cuando también lo arraso el clímax y nos volvimos a besar sin parar _"este/a es él/la hombre/mujer al/a que amo"_ pensamos iguales ya que lo podía sentir en mi alma.

-te amo-dijo con amor en sus ojos.

-yo igual señor semental-dije y me reí.

-ahora que lo pienso Serena-dijo serio-no hemos usado protección en todo este tiempo. Y si estas embarazada nunca me lo perdonaría y no es no me alegrara el embarazo es mas te amaría mas, pero no quiero que dejes tus estudios y sueños por tener un bebe.

-Dar yo..

-es que si tú lo quieres tener yo te apoyare…

-Darién…

-se que no será difícil pero saldremos adelante…

-Darién es que yo…

-y sin contar que tu padre me querrá castrar por pervertir a su niña..

-Darién escúchame si..

-y tu madre bueno ella me cae bien…

-MALDICION DARIEN CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y DEJAME HABLAR QUIERES-dije exasperada y con cara de sorprendido.

Suspire y le sonreí.

-no hay problema mi cielo yo estoy tomando la píldora-dije.

-pero como..

-es que tenía problemas con la regulación de mi menstruación así que mama me llevo al doctor y me receto las pastillas para que la regulara así que no hay problema con intimar y que salga embarazada amor-dije y le sonreí.

-hay ya me había hecho la ilusión de tener un hijo contigo-dijo fingiendo desilusión.

-eres un tonto-dije dándole pequeños puños.

-si pero tu tonto-dijo besándome _"por Kami-sama que amo que me bese este hombre"._

-bueno será mejor vestirnos solo faltan media hora para que los muchachos lleguen al instituto-dije tratando de pararme.

-tienes razón hay mucho qué hacer-dijo pícaro-y será mejor que rápido.

-como que hacer? A que te refieres Darién-dije confundida.

-todavía hay tiempo para un rapidito en la pared-dijo con un guiño y suspire resignad.

-sabes a ti no te puedo negar nada-dije picara.

-lo mismo digo yo mi ángel.

Y empezamos otra ves lo que terminamos pero con mas frenesí y necesidad de sentirnos mas cerca el uno del otro.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: creyeron que nuestro sexy profe iba a traicionar a Sere pues no como creen jajaja no soy tan mala chicas :D además esa Shizune es una perra hay que acribillarla (*o*)L==== disparen hahahahah…. A mi particularmente me dio risa en la parte donde Dar le deja la galleta a esa arpía jajajajaj, haha y cuantas de ustedes pensó que Sere estaba embarazada ha? :D jajaj. Bueno sin más que decir me despido de mis queridas lectoras fieles ;) saludos amigas :* hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**De Profesor a Amante**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a mi querida amiga SEREDAR gracias por todo sin ti no soy nada eres la mejor. Mil gracias. Y a mí Beta Glaen González.**

**Capítulo 12 Un día con Mina**

-Serena haaa… me haces sentir en el cielo mi ángel-dijo Darien.

-haaa… Dar.. Sigue…

-por nada.. En el mundo parare…

Seguía invistiéndome con mas rudeza que nunca y yo solo jadeaba por las sanciones que el me transmitía que no podía dejar de gemir una y otra vez su nombre. Me tocaba la cintura y después besaba mis senos hasta llegar a mi boca y perdernos en una batalla por saborearnos sin parar.

-Mi Sere… si mi Serena… di que eres Mía-dijo con una embestida.

-si…

-si que amor.

-si soy tuya-y embistió mas y mas.

Después de llegar al clímax volvimos a volver a unir nuestros cuerpos y empezar otra danza con ellos, de repente sentí como caía a un río con agua helada y me ahogaba y llamaba a Darien.

-Darien. Darien…

-¡SERENA DESPIERTA¡-grito una persona.

-¡Auxilio! Me ahogo-dije entre sueños y mas agua helada me caía hasta que abrí mis ojos y solo puede ver a Mina riéndose-Pero que demonios…

-Darien.. hahaaa.. Mas…

-MINA¡

-si gusto así, dame más- siguió imitando mi voz mientras dejaba el vaso de agua en la mesa de noche- si soy tuya… jajajajajaj

-Mina¡-dije- me estaba cabreando.

-Darien… Dar… sigue así..-siguió burlándose-hay Sere yo se que tienes 3 días sin ver a tu HOMBRE pero no es para que te pongas así de cachonda solo por un sueño húmedo.

-Tu que sabes-dije un poco triste.

Mina se sentó al lado de mi cama y me abrazo con dulzura acariciando mi pelo.

-Sere tu macho solo se fue por una Semana a atender cosas de sus empresas, solo faltan cuatros días y podrás follar con el todo lo que quieras-dijo sonriéndome.

-Oye¡ nosotros no follamos como locos-dije mintiendo-y tampoco vamos hacer eso cuando el vuelva.

Si lo se mentí descaradamente, pero que puedo decir, Mina puedo ser una loca de carretera pero sabe mas que todas nosotras juntas y ella me conoce bien y yo diría que mucho.

-QUE¡ no follan desenfrenadamente, hay discúlpame nena pero hay sí que te equivocas y creo que media cuadra esta de acuerdo conmigo.

-bueno si tienes razón… pero.. eso..

-Hahahaaaaa-dijo negando con su dedo-no se hable más, hoy te llevare a salir y pasaremos todo el día juntas.

-estas hablando en serio-Dije con un poco de miedo, ya que pasar unas horas con Mina es como ir al infierno loco.

-Claro y así subiremos tu ánimo-Dijo levantándose y sonriendo como maniática- así que vístete que la diosa te esperara abajo.

Con eso último salió y me dejo a solas con mis temores de que si hoy moriría de pura vergüenza o seria peor mucho peor.

Dejando los pensamientos de cómo Mina haría este día para que recordara toda mi vida me fui a bañar y luego escogí unos pantalones y camiseta que se me veían muy bien y para finalizar me puse las zapatillas y me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta, baje las escaleras y encontré a Mina hablando por teléfono y como se veía muy entretenida no la quise molestar así que decidí quedarme detrás de la pared hasta que terminara de hablar.

-SI VAQUERO FOLLAME ASÍ-cuando dijo eso casi me atraganto con mi saliva-No tu sabes que me gusta cabalgar y bien duro por el viejo oeste.

No podría creer lo que estaba haciendo Mina.

-Si haaaa… claro que me lo estoy acariciando.

¿Que se estaba acariciando?

-si Yaten me encanta cuando hablas sucio.

Así que el que esta en la otra línea es ¿Yaten? Kami-sama no pensé que Mina hablara así por teléfono.

-si hazlo como me gusta de arriba abajo-Dijo con voz ronca-Si AMO me sigo dando duro con su verga.

¿Dando duro?

¿Verga?

¿AMO?

Que es lo que estaba haciendo Mina.

-AMO necesito llegar al orgasmo-dijo desesperada-lo necesito, me corro…

¿Cómo que se corre? ¿Qué está haciendo? no aguante mas la curiosidad y me asome por la puerta y vi a Mina con su mano metida en su falda y jadeando, no lo puedo creer ella esta teniendo sexo telefónico en mi cocina. KAMI-SAMA _"Mi cocina ha sido desvirgada y no precisamente por mi"_ y para colmo ella esta teniendo una fantasía y como que de vaqueros ya que de ultimo grito. _"Hayo síver"._ Me sonroje solo de imaginarme cuantos orgasmos habrá tenido ella mientras hacia todo yo allá arriba, negué con la cabeza y me ruborice aun más.

-Ha.. Hola Serena ya nos vamos-Dijo Mina muy alegre.

-haaaaaaaaa-grite del susto-Mina me asustaste.

-Lo siento estaba teniendo sexo telefónico con mi Yaten y no me di cuenta que tenia publico-dijo como si nada.

-Y lo dices así como así-Dije asombrada-es que no te da vergüenza que te allá visto y oído.

-jajaja que tontita eres Sere-dijo riéndose bajito-Hubiera gritado si fuera una persona extraña pero como tú eres como mi hermana y no es la primera vez que tengo público no me da pena.

-ahaaaa… que te refieres que no es la primera vez-me sonroje.

-Bueno, a ver cómo te explico jejeje-dijo pensando-Cuando Yaten y yo vamos a los club BDSM el quería experimentar que se sentía que otros nos miraban y envidiaran mientras lo hacíamos así que cuando lo hicimos así nos gusto a ambos pero solo lo hicimos como dos veces nada mas ya que nos gusta la privacidad también ajajajaj.

-¡QUE¡-Dije anonada.

-Jajajaja mejor vámonos que si sigo diciéndote cosas y perturbo tu mente tu HOMBRE querrá asesinarme-Dijo.

-Darien nunca haría eso-Lo defendí.

-jajaja obvio que no por que sabe que su MUJER nos quiere y el no es así-dijo riéndose.

-hass… mejor vámonos si-dije agarrando las llaves de la casa Mientras Mina me seguía.

Cerré muy bien y me asegure que ventanas y puertas estuvieran cerradas correctamente, Mina decidió que fuéramos haber una película en el cine y yo obsedí. Cuando llegamos había muchas parejas y otro que otro grupito de chicos y chicas que entraban en las salas, Mina compro los boletos y no me dijo que veríamos así que la seguí y cuando ya nos sentamos en la última fila de asientos esperamos que la peli comenzara.

-Mina que vamos a haber-Pregunte curiosa.

-jajaja ya lo veras-Dijo risueña.

-ese "ya lo veras" no me da buena pinta-Dije nerviosa.

-hay Sere no seas paranoica-dijo-es algo que será muy educativo.

-si tú lo dices-dije resinada.

Los comerciales dieron fin y empecé por fin la dichosa película, al principio me gusto ya que se trataba de una chica de 30 años que nunca había tenido sexo ya que consideraba al género masculino unos idiotas sin corazón que les gusta dañar a las personas. Ella tenia una hermana ya que sus padres murieron cuando tenia 20 años y su joven hermana 8, así que cuando hace un viaje con su hermana hacia Italia para abrir su nueva empresa de diseños gráficos y publicidad llega un joven muy atractivo que le llama la atención y le gustaría conocerlo mejor, pero hay un problema y es que ella no sale con niños de cuna, bueno ella podría tener 30 pero parecía de 20 ya que siempre se a cuidado su piel y le gusta estar en forma sin obviar que come saludable "quien como tantas ensaladas, yo me moriría de hambre si lo hago prefiero comer carne" después ella fue ha inscribir a su hermana en el instituto para que cursara ultimo año y hay fue donde volvió a ver al chico y se dio cuenta de que el era el profesor de su hermana _"por que me parece que esta peli va casi conmigo"_ el la invita a salir pero ella se niega y el le pide ayuda a su hermana para que le diga como acercarse a su hermana, así que el insiste e insiste hasta que ella le dice el por que no puede salir con él, que él es muy joven para una mujer como ella y él le responde que si ella tiene 50 así si es una vieja, _"jajajaja casi me meo por la cara que puso ella"_ y ella le dijo con enojo que tenia 30 y él le dijo que no había problema por que el tenia 35 así que no había nada de que preocuparse, salieron mas de tres veces en una cita.

-hay viene lo mas emocionante por eso amo esta peli-dijo Mina despertando del sueño.

-Que es tan emocionante para que te hallas despertado-pregunte curiosa y ella solo sonrió.

-mira-dijo señalando la pantalla.

Se vio como se quitaban la ropa desesperadamente y empezaban una danza con sus bocas _"Mina pervertida"_ le quito la virginidad de una sola embestida mientras ella pasaba por su orgasmo.

-Kami-sama-dije asombrada no sabía que habían esas posiciones se ven complicadas-como pueden ponerse así sin quebrarse algo.

-jajajaj es la practica Sere y se pone mejor aun-dijo maliciosa.

Seguimos viendo la película y casi se me van los ojos del asombro _"la batea se puede usar de esa formar, mmm… creo que se lo sugeriré a Darien"_ hay que cosas pienso.

-Mira esa escena-dijo Mina emocionada que todo el mundo nos miro-Si por fin pruebas los deseos carnales.

Decía todo eso y mas sin importar que la gente nos mirara y yo con vergüenza.

-Virgen a los 30 debe ser un pecado-Dijo parada del asiento-si méteselo así papi.

-Dios Mina Cálmate si-Dije susurrándole.

-¿Por qué? Si se esta poniendo candente, ha mira la escena del doctor-dijo.

-en serio son de goma o que? Por no creo que yo pudiera ser tan flexible para hacer eso.

-jajaja mí querida Serena eso si se puede hacer y yo soy una experta en eso-dijo- tengo muy buenas referencia a lo que se trata de posiciones.

-¿Referencias?-dije

-jajaja si, se mucho de eso. Mira la escena del bombero.

-Wow como le hacen, se ven complicado eso-dije sonrojada.

-esa ya la hice y no es por presumir pero mi Yaten lo hace mejor que el ajajjaja.

Quede asombrada por lo que me dijo.

-si de a tres-dijo ella gritando-si hazle la rusa, follale todos los agujeros papi.

-Mina cállate si-dije apenada.

-sexo anal wow, que alguien me folle así-dijo alto y la gente tenia toda la atención en nosotras y nada que miraban la película.

-mejor vámonos si-dije parándome pero ella me agarro y me sentó de un jalón.

-No mejor mira que ya casi termina-dijo.

-Todos nos miran y eso no me gusta que van a pensar-dije.

-yo dijo que se metan por el culo sus pensamientos-dijo-Miren para la pantalla ni que fuera payaso para que me vieran, se que soy linda y follable pero dejen de mirarme jajaja.

Me escurrí por toda la gente hasta salir de la sala y alejarme de Mina hasta que hiciera el oso más grande de mi vida. Fui a comprar una bebida y un chico empezó a flirtear conmigo y yo no le hacia mucho caso pero el muy idiota seguía asiéndolo.

-Oye inepto que tanto le hablas a mi MUJER-Dijo Mina- es que no tienes a alguien a quien follar que tienes que robarle la MUJER a otra.

-discúlpeme… yo… este.. no sabia que ella era…

El chico estaba nervioso y no sabia que decir y yo quería matar a Mina.

-si ella es mi HEMBRA así que ni la mires-le dijo al chico y el asintió- una pregunta mocoso.

-di.. dígame…

-dime un lugar donde pueda follarme-dijo Mina y yo con pena.

-Mina por favor…

-tranquila nena ya te daré lo tuyo-me guiño un ojo.

-pero… es que yo..

-si te hare llegar al orgasmo mas de una vez mi reina bella-dijo para que solo escucháramos los tres.

-MINA¡-grite sonrojada.

-bueno niño habla que esta impaciente mi fiera-dijo y el chico casi mojaba los pantalones por la expresión de Mina.

-porr… hay… hay un.. Pasillo.-dijo nervioso.

-¿Cómo? No escuche-dijo Mina- ha tu lo que quieres es un buen polvo con mi HEMBRA pero sabes que no lo conseguirás por que ella ya tiene dueño.-Dijo eso ultimo y me hizo caminar mientras me daba una nalgada y la gente nos miraba con la boca abierta y los padres sacaban corriendo a los niños.

-MINA AINO-Grite a todo pulmón en la calle y no me importaba que la gente nos mirara _"bueno si"._

-QUE¡

-como que, que?-dije.

-no se por que actúas así-dijo sonriéndome- además es cierto que tienes dueño por que yo no dije "DUEÑA" así que no le veo lo malo Sere.

-que no le ves lo malo? Hoy pase la vergüenza más grande en mi vida-dije casi histérica.

-no es para tanto Sere jaajjaja-Dijo carcajeándose- además me divertí mucho.

-dilo por ti-dije en un susurro.

-jajajaja vamos a comer algo por que me muero de hambre-dijo.

-esta bien-suspire resignada _"con ella no se puede"._

-en marcha-dijo caminado.

Llegamos a un restaurante y pedimos mesa para dos.

-que van a ordenar señoritas-dijo el camarero.

-yo quiero pollo a la brasa con papas fritas y una malteada-dijo Mina sonriendo.

-y usted-me dijo el camarero.

-lo mismo que ella-dije simplemente,

-muy bien dentro de un rato se les traerá- dijo y se fue.

-Discúlpame si, voy al baño-dijo Mina.

-Pero si acabas de ir en el cine-dije.

-si lo se pero tengo que contestar una llamada-dijo sonriéndome.

-esta bien, ve.-dije.

**10 minutos después.**

La comida ya estaba en la mesa servida y nada que Mina aparecía _"que? Estaba cagando o que?"_ no le veo otra explicación para que se tarde tanto. Empecé a comer sin ella cuando salen del baño unas mujeres muy sonrojadas y como que apenadas, me levanto y hago como si fuera al bar.

-Dios esa chica debe estar teniendo sexo candente-escuche que dijo una.

-si como gemía y se notaba que gozaba-dijo la otra.

-que envidia-dijo una- ojala mi esposo fuera así de fogoso.

-ese hombre llamado Yaten si que es el sueño de cada una de nosotras-dijo la otra y yo escupí la bebida _"ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces he escupido y atragantado y todo por culpa de Mina"._

-si esa chica tiene suerte-dijo una.

Yo salí directo al baño y vi a Mina lavándose las manos y ella se disponía a salir cuando me vio y sonrió.

-no me digas que estabas… mmm tu sabes.

-jajaja si Sere tengo que cumplir los caprichos de mi AMO y no me quejo ya que lo disfruto mucho-dijo pícaramente- ya no puedo aguantar para verlo.

Y yo de que te vayas antes de que me de un paro cardiaco.

-mejor vamos a comer-Dije.

-jajajaj hay Sere que día tan emocionante espero que se vuelva a repetir-dijo saltando de emoción.

-ni que lo digas-dije con cara de asustada _"antes de eso mátame kami"_-Rei no vino por limpiar el templo, Amy está de viaje hasta mañana y Lita tenia entrenamiento.

-si que lastima que no vinieron se hubieran divertido como nunca-dijo.

Salimos y todos empezaron a murmurar sobre Mina, las mujeres que era una zorra sin orgullo y que por que no tenían un hombre así como el de ella. Por otro lado los hombres la deseaban y querían follarsela, había distintos murmullos y varios se podían escuchar y Mina solo sonreía.

Esta será una noche muy larga.

Hoy pase un día con Mina y por kami-sama que casi me pego un tiro.

**Continuara….**

**N/a: Gome, gomen chicas si sé que me tarde pero es que no me llegaba inspiración y como saben sin inspiración no se escribe nada Y-Y pero bueno aquí el capi 12 un poco corte pero gracioso y entretenido y esperamos que les allá gustado, saludos y rews por el capi sí.**

**PD: ya estoy escribiendo el capi 13 para el sábado o Domingo lo tienen chicas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**De Profesor a Amante**

**Hola chicas primero que todo gracias a todas(os) las(os) que nos enviaron sus rews mil gracias a todos(as) los leímos todos :D jajajaj aquí como se los prometí el capi 13 de nuestro querido profesor *w* bueno que lo disfruten y disculpe si hay errores ortográficos.**

**Rews porfis.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a mi querida amiga SEREDAR gracias por todo sin ti no soy nada eres la mejor. Mil gracias. **

**Mi beta Glaen González. Mil gracias por todo.**

**Capítulo 13 Abuela 69**

Estaba recuperándome del día que tuve con Mina ayer _"es que no se cansa de querer matarme de un ataque al corazón"_ suspire, suerte que Amy no vino si no estaría la pobre como un foquito rojo y sin contar que Mina la acosaría con preguntas indiscretas sobre Taiki y las demás no se quedan atrás cuando quieren molestar a uno, Rei y Lita cuando les conté el _"Día con Mina"_ solo se carcajearon mmm… tres horas más o menos ya que me lo recordaban a cada rato y luego les seguía una risa muy grande, Rei solo me dijo _"ups de la que me salve"_ y lita _"gracias a Kami-sama que tuvimos suerte"_ miraron al techo de la casa como si le agradecieran a Kami por su suerte y después se rieron de mi mala suerte _"porque a mí"._ Despedía a las chicas y me fui directo a mi habitación ya que no tenia nada que hacer y sin contar la pereza que tenia de cocinar la cena solo para mi así que pedí pizza y refresco, mis padres se suponían que llegarían hoy pero decidieron irse a Italia para renovar sus votos de matrimonio_ "lo que eso significa sexo salvaje"_ y estarán fuera por tres meses lo que significa mas aun que la casa es toda mía y de mi Darien _"siiiii tres meses sola con mi Dar" _haremos muchas cosas juntas como… como… como… hahaha porque solo pienso que haremos sexo _"ya estoy toda mojada de solo pensarlo"_ Serena no, haber concéntrate usa esas neuronas _"no tengo"_ si tienes solo que las quemas cuando te follan _"cierto, haber…."_ Piensa se que podemos hacer otras cosas mas que sexo _"no se… es que me encanta creo que me volví adicta a él" _Serena _"ok, ok déjame pensar… ya se"_ que has pensado _"una cena romántica preparada por mi"_ si es que no se te quema la cena _"que dijisteis"_ nada jejejej _"eso pensé, y no se me quemara, bueno para estar 100% segura las chicas me ayudaran"_ y trata de que Mina no haga de las suyas _"si tienes razón Inner, a veces me estorbas pero hoy has sido de mucha ayuda"_ jaja es que me gusta molestarte pero sirvo para otras cosas _"jajajaja ok, volviendo a la realidad"_ chao chica folladora.

Ya solo faltan tres días mas y veré a mi hombre, como estará él tendrá frio, estará extrañándome como yo a él, se hará una paja pensando en mí, espero que no este con una zorra por que hay si que se lo decapito _"y no me refiero a su cabeza"_ kami como lo extraño, extraño que me diga su ángel, su bella, su princesa, extraño todo de él. Sollocé en silencio estar separada de mi Darien no es fácil y mas con esa repentina llamada que tenia que verificar una cuentas y ver las nuevas construcciones. Escuche el timbre sonar eso quería decir que mi cena había llegado aunque yo preferiría una paleta de carne de alguien muy especial jajajaj.

Baje las escaleras saltando de 2 en 2 hasta llegar a la puerta la abrí y estaba un chico con mi pedido así que le di el dinero.

-Serena.

-ha, disculpa quien eres?-dije sin reconocer al chico.

-soy yo Seiya-dijo sonriente.

-haa.. eres tu?-dije como si nada.

-estas más hermosa de lo que recuerdo mami-dijo lascivo.

-gracias, creo-dije tomando mi pizza y refresco.

-es en serio estas muy bella y estas sola-dijo mirando mis tetas y dio un paso adelante.

-no.. no…

-no mientas se que estas solita ya que no se oía nada-dijo dando otro paso-y se que me deseas nena como yo te deseo a ti.

-de que hablas imbécil, lárgate de mi casa-dije tratando de sonar segura pero falle.

-tranquila muñeca se que nos divertiremos mucho esta noche-dijo mirando bajo mi falda y yo deje la pizza con el refresco en la mesita a lado de la puerta.

-toma tu dinero y vete- dije tirándole el dinero mientras iba cerrándola puerta pero el la detuvo con su pie.- que quieres? Déjame en paz idiota.

-solo vamos a divertirnos un poco-abrió la puerta de un golpe y yo me caí al suelo por lo fuerte que empujo la puerta- vamos putita se que quieres follar estas deseosa por que mi polla entre en ti.

-no… no.. vete .. vete..-dije asustada y me pare para correr y encerrarme en mi habitación.

Salí corriendo pero el me agarro por el brazo y yo le patee en la espinilla, grito de dolor y me soltó, trate de correr y controlar mi corazón ya que estaba muy asustada. Me agarro del pelo y jalo muy duro que me tambalee y caía de nuevo al piso.

-maldita perra, sabia que me darías batalla-dijo como maniático-nada me detendrá ya la puerta esta cerrada y con llave.

-nooo… suéltame idiota- trate de empujarlo pero el estaba sentado en mi vientre mientras me sostenía las manos.

-jajaja he esperado por esto desde el momento en que te vi-dijo.

Forceje y fue inútil trate de patear haber si me dejaba pero nada, así que en un descuido me zafe y le aruñe la cara.

-perra maldita, a ti lo que te falta es mano firme-con lo que dijo me abofeteo tan duro que casi caigo en la inconsciencia _"Darien"_ pensé _"mi Darien"_ sabia que él no vendría estaba muy lejos-Ahora veamos ese lindo coñito tuyo puta.

Empezó a deslizar su mano por bajo de mi falda y roso la tela de mis bragas _"no, no"_ empecé a llorar con mas fuerza, me sentía asqueada de que un ser tan podrido como este me toque todo mi cuerpo _"Mama, papa"_ necesitaba ayuda y como era de noche todo el mundo se encierra en sus casas así que nadie oirá mis gritos _"por que a mí"_ pero tampoco podía dejarme violar por este psicópata _"ayuda,"_. Me roso el clítoris con su dedo y yo grite desesperada.

-calla maldita se que te gusta-dijo-ahora mira como te voy a penetrar con mi gran verga.

-déjame… Auxilio..-forceje contra él pero nada que me soltaba.

Me quito mis bragas y metió su mano por debajo de mi blusa mientras rosaba la tela del sostén, se bajo los pantalones y me aterre de solo ver su pene _"me hará daño y mucho"_ ya que no estoy lubricada _"no lo deseo, quiero a mi Darien"_ solo cerré mis ojos esperando que pasara lo peor en mi vida. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de violar mi entrada algo o alguien le impacto tremendo puñetazo que lo saco volando de encima de mi cuerpo, por las lagrimas veía todo borroso así que no sabia en verdad quien a sido mi salvador.

-MALDITO DESGRACIADO QUE NUNCA MAS EN MI EXISTENCIA TE VEA TOCANDOLE UN SOLO PELO-Dijo el extraño pero como andaba tan confundida no recordaba de donde se me hacia familiar su voz-Estas bien Mi Ángel.

"_Darien"_

Pero ¿Cómo era posible? Si él andaba de viaje y no regresaba en tres infernales días, pero a la mierda los días lo que importa es que esta aquí y me ha salvado de una violación _"él es mi persona especial"_ y como lo extrañe.

-Dar…

-Bastardo, me pagaras estas-dijo Seiya.

Y se le lanzo a Darien golpeándolo en la cara y lanzándole puñetazos pero como que a Darien no le hacían el mayor efecto ya que se paro y le planto un puño en toda la cara a Seiya que creo que le rompió la nariz. Darien siguió golpeándolo casi me asusto y salgo corriendo era una masacre Darien lo había golpeándolo hasta en la bolas y sin contar toda la sangre esparcida por el suelo.

-Darien, mi cielo cálmate si-dije levantándome del suelo y yendo a su lado-solo llama a la policía si.

-es que me da tanta rabia que te allá tocado-dijo furioso y dándole otro puñetazo en las costillas-si no hubiera llegado a tiempo él hubiera…

-Shhh… pero no paso por que tu llegaste justo a tiempo cuando no pensé que tenia salvación-dije abrazándolo por detrás-eres tú mi ángel guardián.

Se volteo y me alzo en brazos para besarnos en un gran beso de bienvenida y reconfortante que me hacia olvidar todo mis males. Se separo de mi poco a poco y patio a Seiya en el abdomen y el gimió de dolor.

-Mira imbécil te le acercas otra vez a mi mujer y no respondo y si me llego a enterar que la sigues o mandas a seguir te ira mal, soy una persona muy influyente en la alta sociedad y con solo un chasquido de mis dedos estarás atrás de las rejas o peor. Tengo contacto en todo el mundo por si le haces algo y escapas, has entendido o te lo explico con puños-dijo Darien serio y frio que hasta a mi me asusto-ve que no juego y si me provocas o me tientas desaparecerás de este mundo, comprendes.

Seiya estaba tan asustado que mojo sus pantalones y no lo culpo Darien parecía un mafioso amenazando a su presa por no pagarle miles de dólares. ¿En verdad seria capaz de matarlo? Por que eso de _"desaparecerás de este mundo"_ no creo que lo envié a otro planeta así que significa _"muerte_".

-HAS ENTENDIDO IDIOTA¡ RESPONDE-Grito Darien.

-Sii.. sii señor..

-Bien, Sere llama a la policía-dijo y yo asentí-ha y otra cosa amor.

-¿Qué?

-ponte las bragas y busca un short-dijo pícaro-así te quiero pero mas tarde.

Me guiño un ojo y yo me sonrojo, de tanta adrenalina si es que se le puede llamar así a lo que me a pasado y del miedo que tuve se me había olvidado que no llevaba nada debajo estaba desnuda de abajo para arriba sin contar que mi blusa estaba subida y se me veía el sostén, me ruboricé aun más y Darien solo miraba a Seiya como queriéndole saltar en cualquier momento solo para golpearlo una vez mas. Llame a la policía como me ordeno Darien y ellos vinieron enseguida, tomaron mi declaración y la de Darien y se llevaron a un Seiya molido a golpes que tendrían que reconstruirle la cara para poder reconocerlo. Acompañamos a la policía a la estación ya que tenían que hacerme un interrogatorio sobre lo ocurrido en mi casa y como llego Seiya a ella, les conté todo desde un principio y las horas fueron pasando cuando ya habíamos terminado Seiya seria enviado a la cárcel por 1 año, haber si aprendía a no forzar a las mujeres a tener relaciones, podía pagar la fianza pero dudaba que tuviera el dinero necesario para pagarla. Así que ya eran las doce y media de la noche y Darien decidió que nos fuéramos a su departamento a descansar por que no quería que mis padres se enteraran, yo le dije que no había problema ya que ellos andan en su _"luna de miel"_ y él me dijo que se quedaría a dormir todas las noches allá así que fuimos a buscar algo de ropa de él y nos marchamos rumbo a mi casa.

Cuando llegamos se bajo él primero y me ayudo a bajar a mi, cuando entramos me moría de hambre así que fui a mi habitación ya que Darien iba a recalentar la pizza y asegurar bien la casa. Ya en mi cuarto me quite la ropa y me fui a bañar, no se cuantos minutos habían pasado pero sentí que alguien me apretó mi seno y yo gemí ante el tacto.

-Sere linda como te bañas y no me invitas-dijo Darien en un susurro.

-es que no lo pensé...-dije y me di cuenta que estaba desnudo como Dios lo trajo al mundo _"mi Sexy Profesor"_-solo quería estar sola y pensar.

-te entiendo mi amor-dijo besándome el cuello-nadie mas te volverá hacer daño y te tocara. Solo yo te tocare y te hare llegar al cielo.

-es verdad que lo matarías?-dije.

-¿A quien?

-a tu sabes.. mmm.. Seiya.-Dije y el se retiro para mirarme serio-en verdad lo matarías?

Cuando dije eso ultimo el se carcajeo bastante que hasta a mi su risa me dio alegría, era muy contagiosa pero tenia que verme seria y no lo logre así.

-porque te ríes?-dije haciendo puchero.

-jajajaj que tontica eres mi cielo-dijo

-y porque? Si digo lo que escuche, parecías un mafioso-dije.

-es que así quería sonar para darle un efecto siniestro muajajajaj-dijo burlándose.-ya mi ángel olvidemos eso si, yo tengo pensado hacer otra cosa hoy.

-como que?-dije curiosa.

-hay mi Sere si que eres muy ingenua jaja-dijo

-Darie…

No termine de hablar ya que me beso y cuando iba a protestar me metió la lengua en mi boca y empezamos una danza con ellas, lo extrañaba tanto _"y Mina si tiene razón vamos a follar como conejos"_ beso mi cuello, mi seno, mi vientre y volvió a subir mientras bajaba una de sus manos hasta mi centro y lo estimulaba.

-te hare olvidar para que sepas a quien le pertenece tu cuerpo y alma-dijo con voz ronca _"hay que sexy"._

Me humedecía mas con cada palabra de amor que me decía y mas cuando me rozaba esas partes erógenas de mi cuerpo me hacia llegar al cielo y suspirar mas por él, gemía y jadeaba por su toque y mas por que sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Dar… haaaa...

-eres tan bella y no aguanto por enterrarme completo en ti y sentí ese dulce coñito tuyo apretándome fuerte como un puño-dijo y esas palabras hicieron que me corriera muy fuerte.

-haaaaaaaa¡

De una sola estocada me penetro hasta que lo pude sentir en mi vientre _"kami amaba a este hombre"_ siguió embistiendo mas y mas duro y cada toque me hacia jadear mas y mas.

-Sere envuelve tus piernas en mi cintura para penetrarte mejor-dijo jadeando y así lo hice.

Su polla salía y entraba de mi con cada embiste que estaba por llegar al clímax y sabia que a él no se quedaba atrás _"tantos días sin vernos nos hacia adictos al sexo"_ dio un ultimo embistes y se derrabo por completo en mí.

-SERENAAA¡

-DARIEN¡

Gemimos nuestros nombres al unisonó por la arrebatadora pasión que nos abrazaba, después nos bañamos y enjabonamos con ayuda del otro, salimos de la ducha y nos metimos en la cama desnudos y abrazados.

Nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo y cada uno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Estábamos esperando a Mina ya que nos tenia que decir algo importante, y como Darien tiene carro dijo que me trajera y nos llevara a todas nosotras _"interesada, si eso es lo que es Mina"_ ya en cualquier momento debería llegar. Lita y Rei estaban hablando sobre la nueva línea de ropa que se esta usando y Darien y Amy están hablando sobre… _"NÚMEROS"_ jamás de los jamases yo hablaría con un hombre de números pero a Amy no parece importarle y a Darien menos, suspiro, Mina por fin se le ve subiendo las escaleras agitada.

-Llegas tardé Mina-dijo Rei.

-Lo siento mucho chicas-jadeo-es que… corrí mucho y se nos hace tarde.

-Para que o que?-dije

-que nos tenias que decir-dijo Lita.

-dijisteis que te esperáramos y nos decías-dijo Amy

-Hola Mina-Dijo Darien _"señor buenos modales"_

-Hola profesor Chiba-dijo Mina alegre.

-solo Darien si-dijo este muy sonriente.

-Darien mil gracias por querer llevarnos-dijo Mina sonriendo- chicas en el auto les cuento mejor todo si.

-con una condición si-dije con el ceño fruncido.

-cual? Sere-Dijo Mina.

-DEJA DE MIRARLO ASÍ-Dije-EL ES MIO.

-jajajaaj ya quisiera yo quitarte a tu hombre Sere-dijo Mina picara- a poco no recuerdas el día en que salimos.

-este.. yo.. sin comentarios mejor vámonos.-dije arrastrando a Darien conmigo.

-que día?-pregunto Darien.

-Nada Amor solo cosas de chicas jejeje-dije nerviosa.

-Serena tonta solo a ti se te ocurre tener celos-dijo Rei burlándose.

-si los celos no hacen bien-dijo Amy.

-si y mas ya que tu Am…

Todas les tapamos la boca a Lita antes de que digiera _"AMO"_ y Darien la oyera _"hay que ser muy cautelosas este día y mas si Darien esta con nosotras"._

-jajajaj disculpa a Lita a veces dice cosas sin sentido jejeje-dije.

-si es un poco distraída jajaja-dijo Amy.

-jajajaj Lita graciosa no sabe lo que dice-dijo Rei.

-jejejej si… mejor vámonos si-dijo Mina.

-si ustedes lo dicen chicas-dijo un Darien no muy convencido-vamos amor.

-si mi cielo-dije sonriéndole.

Todos bajamos juntos y Mina era la que estaba mas cansada no digo yo de tanto correr, pero no voy a caer a mentiras todas estamos ansiosa por saber que es lo que Mina nos tenía que decir. Ya en el auto nos subimos todas e silencio ya cuando teníamos cinco minutos de haber arrancado Darien hablo.

-Bueno Mina a donde las llevo.

-jajaja bueno veraz al aeropuerto.

-AEROPUERTO¡-Dijimos todas al unisonó que hasta el auto se desvió un poco por los gritos _"pobre Dar y nosotras gritando así"._

-es que te vas-dijo Amy.

-nos dejas Mina-dijo Lita.

-como puedes ser tan cruel en no decirnos antes que te ibas-dice Rei.

-Mina por que te vas y nos dejas solas-dije.

-he he he, párenlo hay chicas, yo solo dije que _"vamos al Aeropuerto"_ no que yo me iba, jajajaja ustedes van a disfrutar de mi hasta que estemos muertas jajaj-se carcajeo y todas con una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime-En fin seriedad, vamos al Aeropuerto es a buscar a mi Abuela y como mis padres se fueron también de Luna de miel por culpa de Serena…

-Hey porque mía-la interrumpí.

-por que tu fuiste la que llegaste a mi casa diciendo que se fueron a renovar sus votos a donde sabe quien y a parte su luna de miel y mis padres al oírte también quisieron irse-dijo Mina-Y como no están es mi deber buscar a mi Abuela y cuidarla por 2 meses.

-2 meses-dijo Amy.

-eso si que es mucho-Dijo Lita.

-es que va a vivir aquí-dijo Rei.

-Mina y como es tu abuela-dije.

-bueno ella es muy tranquila, severa, amable, he ya dije tranquila-dijo y todas asentimos-bueno solo eso jajaja.

-chicas llegamos al Aeropuerto-Dijo Darien.

-Gracias Darien, es muy amable de tu parte traernos-dijo Mina.

-es un placer Mina, no hay problema-dijo Darien- vayan que yo las espero aquí.

-ok, vamos chicas –dijo Rei.

-Darien ya venimos te amo-dije basándolo.

-y yo mas mi Ángel-me beso-y espera a que lleguemos a la casa.

"_mmm… a la casa se escucha bien en sus labios"_

Las chicas y yo entramos en el Aeropuerto y nos metimos en la sala internacional, caminamos bastante alrededor de 20min. Y nada que aparecía la abuela de mina y cuando le íbamos a preguntar a Mina si es que nos equivocamos ella había desaparecido, pero la conseguimos fliteando con un chico hasta que nos dimos cuenta que era un chico que vendía chocolate y ella con el coqueteo hizo que se lo vendiera mas barato _"y bien grande que era el chocolate"_ Mina sonrió y nos saludo con la mano mientras se acercaba con la gran barra y nos las repartía entre nosotras y cabe decir que el pedazo que nos dio era como haber comprado uno para cada una del mediano.

-Mina yo creo que seria mas fácil buscar a tu Abuela si nos dice de que país venia-dijo Amy.

-CLARO¡-gritamos todas a excepción de Amy.

-ella viene de Francia-dijo Mina.

-y todo este tiempo dimos vueltas sin cesar-dijo Rei.

-y sin contar las veces que pasamos por la puerta que salen los pasajeros de Francia-dijo Lita.

-no se como te guardas algo tan importante como que venia de Francia y dimos vueltas como alrededor de 20min.-dije.

-jajajaj es que no se me había ocurrido-dijo Mina.

-y ahora es que lo vienes a decir-Dijo Lita.

-no es raro que se te olvide algo tan importante-Dije.

-bueno basta de hablarías chicas y vámonos-dijo Amy y todas asentimos.

Caminamos como unos 10min mas y por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, casualmente iban saliendo los pasajeros y Mina se subió en una silla a mirar si veía a su abuela, parecía un halcón que hasta cuando un chico le fue a decir algo ella gruño y el se fue asustado.

-HAY ESTA-grito y todo el mundo la miro mientras nosotras nos escurríamos de la pena entre la gente-chicas vengan conmigo.

La seguimos hasta una cafetería donde había mucha gente y en la ultima mesa había una señora de facciones jóvenes, los ojos celestes como el cielo, la piel blanca como la leche con arrugas, un poco gordita y el pelo negro azabache. Llevaba puesto una falda más debajo de las rodillas negra con una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra, un collar de perlas y sus aretes iguales, zapatos negros de tacón alto. _"una abuela bien sexy"_ cabe decir que las piernas no tienen casi nada de arrugas solo un poco la cara _"abuelitos pila que aquí va abuela sexy"_ me imagino que cuando era joven debió ser una chica muy sexy y hermosa.

-Chicas ella es mi abuela Minako-dijo Mina sonriendo-Abuela ella son mis amigas. Rei, Amy, Lita y Serena.

-Mucho gusto señora-Dijimos todas.

-como que señora? Llámenme AbueHot-Dijo la abuela- y por que están paradas vengan, vengan tomen asiento.

Asentimos y todas nos sentamos.

-y como estuvo tu viaje abuela-Dijo Mina sonriendo.

-Bien mi niña-dijo AbueHot-mira lo que te traje y también a ustedes niñas ya que Mina me ha hablado muchos de ustedes y de lo que hacen, me siento tan orgullosa.

-Bueno es que Mina y nosotras nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños-dijo Rei.

-somos muy unidas-Dijo Amy.

-siempre nos ayudamos mutuamente sin pedir nada a cambio-dijo Lita.

-Todas nos queremos mucho y valoramos quienes somos, respectamos nuestra forma de ser y nos consolamos en momentos difíciles-dije.

-eso es la verdadera amistad, yo en algún tiempo tuve amigas como ustedes-dijo AbueHot.

-y que les paso-dije.

-si por que ya no se ven más-dijo Rei.

-Que les ocurrió-dijo Amy.

-es que… murieron…-dijo Lita.

-jajajajaj no antes de irme me hicieron una fiesta en un antro con strippers-dijo la AbueHot y todas casi nos caemos de las sillas menos Mina que sonreía aun mas.

-entonces por que dijo eso-dijo Rei.

-que dije?-dijo AbueHot.

-usted sabe, que tenia amigas-dijo Amy.

-pero si tengo-Dijo AbueHot sonriendo.

-Pero usted dijo que "en algún tiempo tuve amigas"-dije.

-ni que viajara al pasado para decir eso-dijo.

-bueno pero entonces-dijo Lita.

-así en donde me quede niñas-dijo AbueHot-haa… la fiesta de despedida, bueno como les seguía contando había unos bombones que estaban para chuparse los dedos, un sexy bombero ups… que hasta la presión me hizo subir y sin imaginar al sexy amigo policía que a Carmela casi le da un paro cardiaco de solo verlo en Bóxers.

Pateamos a Mina por debajo de la mesa y Rei disimulo que se le callo el tenedor de su postre y todas bajamos la cabeza por debajo de la mesa.

-Mina explícanos-dijimos bajitos.

-que, quieren que les diga-dijo Mina confundida.-ella es mi abuela.

-si pero no pensamos que fuera tan…-dijo Rei

-tan… que Rei.

-tan cucú-dijo Amy.

-haaa?

-ósea Mina es que no entiendes tampoco-dije.

-loca Mina no pensamos que fuera loca de carretera igual que tú-finalizo Lita-o es peor que tú por lo que se ve.

-y lo peor es que en versión abuela-dije.

-si hay que ser niñas buenas con ella-dijo Amy.

-no hay que disgustarla-dijo Lita.

-mejor vámonos antes de que sea muy tarde-dijo Rei.

-no no no no… ustedes se quedan conmigo chicas si me abuela es inofensiva-dijo Mina.

-esta bien-dijimos todas-volvamos.

-niñas pensé que se iban a quedar toda la vida chismeando debajo de la mesa-dijo AbueHot-bueno miren sus regalos.

Todas teníamos una caja envuelta con un lindo moño color rojo, todas nos miramos entre si y negamos con la cabeza como diciendo _"no pasa nada con que lo abramos"._

-pero que paso, ni que la caja se las fuera a comer, vamos ábranlas-dijo.

Abrimos las cajas al mismo tiempo y todas parecíamos foquitos de navidad con lo que ella contenía, a Amy casi le dio un desmayo, Rei se atraganto con la bebida, Lita solo sonreía aunque estaba roja, Mina estaba feliz, yo estaba morada de la vergüenza y la abuela solo sonreía de oreja a oreja. Todas cerramos las cajas de un golpe a excepcion de Mina.

-hay abuela gracias es lo que mas quería-dijo Mina abrazándola _"como una abuela tan mona regala esto"_-eres la mejor, hoy lo estrenare jajjaja.

-esa es mi nieta-dijo AbueHot-y ustedes niñas que tal les pareció.

-bueno… este..

-haaa… yooo

-…..

-es que… bueno…

-no entendí, ese es ahora el nuevo lenguaje entre los jóvenes-dijo AbueHot tratando de imitarnos- haha… este…, yooo..

Todas estábamos en shot.

-y que tal me salió-dijo la AbueHot-jajaj habrán sus regalos quiero verlos haber si no me confundí de caja al dárselas.

Nos pusimos mas rojas de lo normal, nos miramos entre si haber quien empezaba primero.

Así que Lita empezó. Ella destapo la caja y saco un bello Babydor de beisbol que tenia unas esposas, dilatador anal y un vibrador, Rei saco uno de Policía bien sexy con esposas y pinzas para pezones, Amy que le temblaban las manos saco uno de conejita Playboy con un vibrador y nata montada, Mina una de diabla sexy con una esposas, nata montada y velas, sin olvidar unas bragas vibradoras. Por ultimo yo un Babydor de porritas súper sexy que ni de porritas podría ser por lo corto e exhibicionista que era con un vibrador, nata montada y bragas vibradoras _"por Kami-sama que piensa esta abuela, nos quiere matar antes de tiempo"._

-y Bien, que les parecieron sus regalos-dijo.

-Muy lindo AbueHot-dijo Rei.

-jajajaja esta súper sexy-dijo Lita.

-Ya hoy lo uso-dijo Mina alegre.

-por que nos regalo esto… esto es kami…-dijo Amy roja.

-si es un poco… Porno-dije.

-que les regale? ¿Qué es porno?-dijo AbueHot y todas nos caímos tipo anime.

-AbueHot como es que se le olvidan las cosas-dije.

-a quien se le olvidan las cosas?-dijo AbueHot-si yo les regale eso.

Todas negamos con la cabeza _"con ella no se puede"._

-bueno y para su fiestecita ya les tengo los disfraces comprados así que nada de peros jajajaj-dijo AbueHot-se verán tan provocativas que se las querrán follar hay mismo.

-y como son los disfraces-dije.

-¿Qué disfraces? Mi niña-dijo AbueHot _"kami es peor que Mina"._

-los que nos compro Abuela-Dijo Amy.

-hay mi niña no seas tímida, la timidez quedo en el siglo 15 hace mucho tiempo así que se mas prendida y disfruta de los chicos por que cuando seas vieja ya no podrás disfrutar esa vagina tuya-Dijo y Amy casi llora por no recibir aire en la cabeza de lo roja que estaba-igual ustedes chicas follen mientras pueden por que después tan placentero no se va a sentir… bueno si se siente buenísimo mírenme a mi todavía follo como un caballo joven jajajajaj.

No puedo creer que esta sea la abuela de Mina _"bueno mirando a la nieta que puedo esperar de ella"_ solo con ver los que nos regalo a todas, sabemos que es una ninfómana loca pervertida igual que Mina _"ya veo de donde salió Mina por que de su madre definitivamente no"_ hay que estar 2 meses con esta abuela y todo porque le debemos plata a Mina y ella dijo que no nos cobraba si la ayudábamos a cuidar a su abuela, pero 2 meses todas nos pegamos un tiro y creo que todas estamos de acuerdo y pensamos lo mismo ya que nos miramos cómplice claro apartando a Mina que esta encantada con todo esto y mas.

-Por Kami ese bombón que esta hay esta para comérselo a besos-dijo AbueHot-dígame que tal estoy, sexy, bonita, follable, deseable.

-estas muy bonita AbueHot-Dijo Amy.

-bonita no quiero estar, quiero estar follable-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-jajaja Abuela tu estas súper de todo-dijo Mina.

-gracias Mina tu igual-dijo-pero ese papacito que esta hay esta muy bello quizás la tenga bien grande.

-ABUEHOT-dijimos todas.

-que? Es la verdad-dijo- y hay viene.

-hola mi ángel-dijo una voz que conocía bien.

-Darien, amor-dije _"maldita abuela hablando de mi Darien de esa forma"._

-mi cielo como no llegaban decidí venir a buscarlas-dijo sonriéndome.

-hola Sexy-dijo AbueHot-cálmate niña no soy una asalta cuna, ya se nota que este es tu HOMBRE y mas con esa mirada que me hechas que se nota que me quieres matar jajaja pero no retiro todo lo que dije por que es muy cierto, verdad sexy.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Darien Chiba y usted debe ser la abuela de Mina-dijo Darien tendiéndole la mano y ella se la dio en modo de saludo.

-Hola soy Minako Aino-dijo- es un placer sexy.

-he disculpe pero no quiero ser grosero pero por que me dice sexy-dijo Darien sonriendo.

-jajaj es que no te ves en un espejo eres muy guapo y se nota que follas mucho con Serena-dijo mientras Darien sonreía y yo me ponía muy roja.

-bueno en eso tiene razón-dijo Darien y yo lo patee y se corrigió-pero no follamos todo el tiempo.

-eso no fue lo que Mina me habla de ustedes y mas de la grabación que me envió con los gritos que se escuchaban a media esquina de la casa esa.

Darien solo asintió y yo me puse morada _"es que esta abuela no para, que toma viagra"_ no Serena como va a tonar viagra, suspiro, _"PD: alejar a esta abuela de mi Darien"._

-jajaja es muy chistosa Sere-dijo Darien carcajeándose.

-y tu muy simpático cielo-dijo guiñándole un ojo _"hay abuela te voy a matar"_-bueno niñas espero que le den uso a sus regalitos y ya saben quiero detallitos cuando actúen.

-este… si-dijo Amy.

-yo creo que no-dijo Mina.

-y por que no?-dijo AbueHot.

-veras abue…-le dijo en el oído Mina.

La abuela se rio mientras miraba a Amy y ella se ponía roja, Mina siguió secreteando con ella mientras ahora miraba a Rei que solo voltio la cara en modo de defensa, luego soltó una carcajada y miro a Lita y esta solo sonrió _"si esconde tus verdaderas emociones Kino espera que te pase algo vergonzoso"_ y por ultimo soltó una carcajada que empezó a llorar y me miro a mi y siguió riéndose acompañada de Mina y luego miro a Darien y volvió a reír sin parar _"maldita Mina que le habrá dicho para que se estén riendo de nosotras"._

-hay mis niñas ustedes son fuego puro ni en mis años de juventud fuimos asi-dijo como recordando- nad¡ éramos peores íbamos de bar en bar buscando fiestas y hombres a quien follar y después mi vida cambio al entrar a un club…

Silencio.

-aja a un club…-dijo Amy.

-¿Qué club?-dijo AbueHot.

-el que menciono antes señora-dijo Darien.

-nada de señora díganme AbueHot y si tu quieres sexy me dices candente o belleza como tu quieras-le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras reía y sentí como a Darien le dio un escalofrió y se tenso-jajajaja que simpático crio eres.

-AbueHot díganos, hasta que entro al club-dijo Lita.

-yaba que no me acuerdo-dijo.

-quedo en la parte _"después mi vida cambio al entrar en un club…"-_dijo Rei.

-si yo no he entrado a ningún club-dijo-

-ABUELA¡-dijimos todas.

-hay no griten chicas que no estoy sorda-dijo.

-es que como no se va acordar-dije.

-jajajaja de que no me acuerdo-dijo.

-olvídelo si-dijo Lita.

-jajaja son tan graciosas niñas-dijo-creo que disfrutaré mucho mis vacaciones con ustedes y contigo sexy.

-jajaja que mona eres abuela-dijo Darien y se acerco a mi oído y susurro- esta loca de remate pobre de nosotros por 2 meses, se parece a una tía que tengo y gracias a Kami que esta al otro lado del mundo. Lo bueno es que estoy acostumbrado y se tratar a este tipo de gente pero no se si tu puedas amor.

-si puedo con Mina no creo que sea peor con ella-dije igual en un susurro.-aunque no creo que supere a Mina en avergonzarnos.

-pero chicos que les pasa acérquense a la mesa y vean a estas bellezas que hay aquí-dijo AbueHot subida en la silla haciendo porras-ellas están solteras y sin compromisos bueno a excepcion de la rubia de coleta que esta casada y dejara millones de corazones rotos.

-haaaaaaaaaaaa-se escuchó desilusión entre los chicos _"abuela loca, obvio que la de la coleta soy yo"_.

-pero tranquilos aquí están estas cuatro hermosuras solo para ustedes mi chicos-dijo AbueHot- un beso vale un dolor y dos besos dos dólares y si la quieren en sus camas mil dólares así que a comprar.

-dame a la morena-dijo dándole mil dólares en efectivo.

-quiero a la tímida-otros mil.

-dame a la castaña bella-dijo con otros mil.

-vendida-dijo AbueHot mientras estaba a punto de agarran el dinero.

-QUE¡-dijimos todas y bajamos a la abuela rápido de la silla.

Salimos corriendo de la cafetería y Lita le tapaba la boca mientras Rei la agarraba de un brazo mientras corríamos, Amy llevaba una maleta y Mina otra. Darien y yo las cajas con los _"regalitos"_. Al llegar a estacionamiento nos subimos como si nos persiguieran y arrancamos el carro rumbo a casa de Mina _"Parecemos fugitivos de la ley"_ mire a la abuela y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja _"Kami-sama parece una de las chicas de la revista 69 para adultos bien porno"_ suspiro, esta es una abuela 69 y bien fogosa.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: bueno ya el capi 14 es la gran fiesta que todas estábamos esperando :D así que atentas a la próxima actualización. Saludos.**


	14. Chapter 14 Club Fantasys parte I

**De Profesor a Amante**

**Hola chicas primero que todo gracias a todas(os) las(os) que nos enviaron sus rews mil gracias a todos(as) los leímos todos :D jajajaj aquí como se los prometí el capi 14 de nuestro querido profesor *w* bueno que lo disfruten y disculpe si hay errores ortográficos.**

** Rews porfis. **

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a mi querida amiga SEREDAR gracias por todo sin ti no soy nada eres la mejor. Mil gracias. **

**Mi beta Glaen González. Mil gracias por todo.**

**Capitulo 14 Club Fantasys Parte I**

-Eso es todo por hoy, clase-El profesor Darien Chiba se inclino sobre su escritorio, apoyándose en sus bronceados brazos pronunciadamente musculosos mientras revisaba las ultimas notas y entonces anoto una idea o dos para su siguiente clase.

El profesor Chiba _"Mi amante secreto"_ le habían ofrecido otro puesto como profesor en el instituto Seigaku, eso quiere decir, que es Coordinador, profesor de educación física y profesor de investigaciones _"por que le dan tanto trabajo el solo es mío"_ tome una profunda respiración mientras mi cabello rubio caía sobre mi frente como media luna. Acomodándose sus lentes de sol arriba de su cabeza mientras miraba las notas de la ultima clase, se ve tan sexy así de serio, me levante de mi asiento y tome mi cuaderno de apuntes y los demás libros los metí en mi maletín mientras los demás alumnos salían del salón de clase dejándonos solos a los dos, me acerque a su escritorio muy lentamente sin que el se diera cuenta de mi presencia _"aunque yo se que el sabe que estoy aquí"_ ya que desde hace una semana me ha ofrecido en anotar todos los apuntes de las clases que tenga con Darien y así estar mas tiempo a solas.

-Profesor Chiba, tengo los apuntes que me pidió que evaluara.

-no los necesitare hasta la próxima clase, ¿pero por que no estoy sorprendido que ya los hayas terminado?-me dijo con una sonrisa moja bragas _"si Chiba ásete el inocente ahora queriendo tomar el papel de profesor correcto"_-Estoy sorprendido esta ultima semana con tu progreso, en que te abras inspirado en cambiar tus notas.

"_idiota, hoy no hay sexo"_ suspire.

Tomado los apuntes que le di, Darien los metió en su maletín de cuero gastado, sus ojos buscaron los míos llenos de lujuria pura mientras nos sostuvimos la mirada con una intensidad que me hizo contener el aliento y mojar mas mis bragas de lo que estaban.

-Sere aceptaron tu solicitud para la universidad de Osaka-dijo alegre-solo tendrás que hacer una entrevistas y si todo sale bien ya en unos meses estarás estudiando economía en unas de las mejores universidades de Osaka.

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Eso es fantástico!-dije emocionada.

-Lo se, lo se. Tengo una cita con el comité de becas en aproximadamente en quince minutos, así que voy a tener que irme rápidamente de aquí pero quería hacértelo saber Mi ángel-dijo sonriéndome-y si sigues así con tus notas podrás tener una beca completa en la universidad sin necesidad de pagarla.

-eso seria genial, no, no súper genialísimo-dije saltando- y mas con la ayuda de mi profesor particular que me enseña muy bien.

-ha si? Y se puede saber que cosas te ha enseñado señorita Tsukino-dijo pícaro.

-eso tendrá que averiguarlo por si solo profesor Chiba-dije con una risita.

-como que ese profesor suyo la ha instruido bien-dijo levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a mi-y yo diría que la he enseñado bien, no Tsukino?.

-si, por que eres el mejor mi amor-dije y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado-te amo mi cielo.

-te amo mi ángel-dijo-bueno te veo en la casa me tengo que ir a la reunión.

-ok, te preparare algo delicioso de cenar-dije despidiéndome.

-espero que este bueno como todo tú-dijo lascivo-adiós.

Y se fue dejándome sola en el salón, así que mi solicitud a la universidad de Osaka fue aceptada, no lo puedo creer y menos que ya muy pronto me graduare del instituto; me esmere mucho en la prueba de admisión estudiando día y noche para sacar la mayor puntuación posible y así poder estudiar economía en Osaka Central una de las mayores universidades prestigiosas de Japón, y el dinero no hay problema mis padres me la pueden pagar pero no me gusta depender mucho de ellos así que tratare de conseguir esa beca y así no tener que pagar nada y que mis padres hagan un gasto de mas. Quiero estudiar economía ya que desde pequeña siempre me ha llamado la atención por que mi padre tiene una empresa en Tokio sobre mercadotecnia y exportación de alimentos Tsukino Inc. Y como futura heredera debo aprender como manejar la economía y la contabilidad de las empresas claro que la mitad es mía y la otra de Sam, pero no peleamos mucho por ella ya que los dos somos independientes en lo que nos apasiona llegar a ser en un futuro. Sam no esta interesado en la empresa pero dijo que se haría cargo de la mitad de ella ya que ese es el deseo de nuestros padres _"su legado"_ como suelen decir ellos. La condición esta en que los accionistas mayoritarios ósea yo y Sam debemos estar de acuerdo en los contractos con las demás empresas y si el caso es que ninguno de los dos lo esta, se suspende la adquisición de esa misma. Sam ahora esta _"estudiando"_ para ser abogado así que no habrá problemas con los contractos. Suspire. _"mi hermano es un loco libertino pervertido" _así que la empresa no creo que tenga futuro, bueno nada de pensar en eso yo voy a estudiar mucho y ser una economista muy reconocida a nivel mundial. Salí del salón de clase y me tenia que dirigir a la casa de Mina ya que íbamos hacer las compras juntas y de paso llevar a conocer a la AbueHot el supermercado _"pobre de mí, esa abuela es un peligro en 3D"_ todavía me acuerdo del día que nos quería subastar en el aeropuerto solo de recordarlo me entra miedo _"AbueHot esta loca de remate"_ y sin olvidar sus regalitos de bienvenida que nos dio, ósea es en serio ¿Babydores con accesorios? Que abuela en su sano juicio regala eso, es una pregunta fácil _"la abuela de Mina"_ solo con mirar a la nieta que podemos esperar de la pobre anciana, bueno ni tan pobre.

Saliendo del instituto el sol golpeó mi cara y el viento sacudió mi pelo largo, hoy seria una tarde fresca y antes de ir a que Mina y el _"demonio"_ ósea la ABUEHOT, iría a mi casa a cambiarme por algo más cómodo que mi uniforme. Camine todo el trayecto del instituto hasta mi casa donde me bañe y vestí. Cerré con llave la casa y me asegure que todo estuviera en su sitio para no repetir lo de hace unos días y mientras caminaba llegue a un puesto de comida rápida ya que mi estomago protestaba por ser alimentado así que pedí un plato de Ramen para mi solita y sin olvidar mis bolas de arroz acompañadas con un huevo duro _"mmm… mi favorito a parte del chocolate"_ almorcé tranquilamente mientras miraba a la gente frente al parque numero 10 caminar alegremente, muchas personas se están concentrando frente a la fuente del parque y gritaban emocionados _"abra un evento o tal vez alguien famoso"_ no sabia a ciencia cierta que ocurría para que tanta gente estuviera hay en círculos gritando. Termine de comer y como curiosa que soy me acerque haber que era lo que ocurría.

-vengan, vengan y compren lo que quieran de lencería para mujeres sexys-decía la mujer por un parlante mientras las mujeres y hombres _**"si hombres"**_ se mataban por obtener las prendas.

Me acerque mas para poder ver de quien se trataba… ABUEHOT pero que hace aquí y subida en la fuente y una pequeña mesa de comerciante en frete de ella con… Babydores y ¡JUGUETES SEXUALES.¡ _"pero que clase de abuela es esta"_ vendiendo cosas pornos en un parque decente donde hay niños "es que les quiere corromper la mente a tan temprana edad".

-vengan caballeros y señoritas a comprar su ropa sexy-dijo alegre por el parlante- si compran 2 se llevaran el 3 completamente gratis, para su novia, para su esposa, para su amante y hasta para sus queridas. Sirven para regalo de navidad y día de los enamorados picaruelos. Y señoritas no sean tímidas y acérquense a comprobar la calidad de la tela y si les interesa es de Victoria Secret la lencería así que es de la mejor calidad y hasta pueden seducir al cartero y al lechero ¿Quién de ustedes esta conmigo?.

-SIII..¡- se escucho una bulla de puras mujeres.

-y jóvenes que les gustan experimentar cosas nuevas no se preocupen aquí encontraran todo lo necesario para disciplinar a esas gatas salvajes que tiene-dijo la AbueHot seductoramente-aquí podrán encontrar, esposas si las quieren inmóviles, velas, pezoneras de todas las figuras inimaginables, vibradores de todos los tamaños y hasta dilatadores anales para sus mujeres mis queridos jóvenes lujuriosos que no han probado los placeres carnales y si compran varios de estos juguetitos se llevaran gratis uno de su agrado y por un buen precio.

-yo quiero las esposas y nata montada-dijo un joven de no mas de 20 años.

-yo quiero también-dijo otro.

-Abuela véndame los dilatadores-dijo otro.

-hay guapetones como que abuela díganme AbueHot así me dicen todos-dijo la abuela riéndose.

-AbueHot quiero los trajes de vaqueros para un roll-dijo un muchacho.

-Damas y caballeros tengo el ultimo traje de roles-dijo la AbueHot- solo me queda el de los sexys policías y su ladrona. Así que lo voy a subastar al mejor postor. ¿Quién dijo 20 dólares?

-yo-dijo un chico.

-¿Quién da más?-dijo AbueHot.

-30-dijo uno.

-40-dijo otro.

-¿solo eso?-dijo AbueHot fingiendo desilusión-es el último que me queda.

-80 por el traje-dijo un chico rubio.

-90-dijo otro.

-parece que tienes competencia chico bonito-dijo la AbueHot refiriéndose al chico rubio que estaba de espalda a mi.

-ofrezco 200 por el traje-dijo el rubio.

-yo doy 400-dijo el otro retadoramente.

"_Pero que es esto una exposición de arte, tal ves si lo fuera lo aceptaría, ¿pero de ropa de roles? No puede ser, esto tiene que ser una broma" _los dos chicos siguieron aumentado el precio y se sabia que tarde o temprano uno de ellos se llevaría el traje _"como si fuera importante eso"._

-mil dólares-dijo el rubio.

-quien dijo dos mil-dijo la AbueHot- a la 1 a las 2, a las 3… vendido al chico guapo de ojos verdes follable. Venga a reclamar su premio jovencito.

El chico subía hasta la fuente y todo el mundo lo aporreo con aplausos y gritos como "ups si que le van a dar duro _"follatela bien oficial" "dios que envidia"_ _"follame a mi"_ y seguían los comentarios, y hay fue cuando me di cuenta de… ¿**ANDREW**? El es el chico que dio mil dólares por un insignificante traje de roles, así que Lita será una sexy ladrona y todavía no puedo creer que él este aquí. Me hice la loca y mientras él se iba yo me disponía a hacer lo mismo.

Lo único que puedo decir es que estaba con la boca abierta que hasta se me podía meter una mosca de lo impresionada que estaba con ver todo esta escena que la AbueHot había armado aquí en el parque sin ningún pudor de que la tacharan como pervertida y lo peor de todo es que todos aquí la apoyan y le compran su mercancía pervertida.

-hay pero si hay esta mi dulce Serena-dijo la AbueHot con su parlante y todas la miradas se centraron en mí-ven aquí conmigo mi niña no seas tímida.

Suspire con resinación y me dirigí hasta donde estaba ella _"¿Dónde esta Mina cuando tiene que cuidar de su ABUELA no yo"._

-hola ABUEHOT como esta?-dije- y Mina donde se encuentra?.

-bien gracias al poder del amor-dijo riendo-ella se encuentra buscando un pedido mío a una buti no muy lejos de aquí y ella me dijo que me quedara a esperarla aquí.

-que bueno, pues yo ya me iba-dije tratando de zafarme de ella-adiós…

-no como crees mi niña-dijo- chicos, chicos ella es mi modelo, le he regalo mi ultima prenda de porrista que esta en la línea del catalogó pagina 10.

Yo la mire con una expresión de susto y todos empezaron a buscar en el catalogó la prenda.

-AbueHot cuando sale a la venta el traje de porrista-Pregunto un chico.

-yo quiero comprárselo a mi novia-dijo otro.

-tranquilos mis jóvenes lujuriosos-dijo- en una semana volveremos con mas de mi línea de ropa intima con sus juguetes sexuales para la comodidad de su alcoba.

-la próxima semana estaremos aquí sin falta AbueHot-dijo un chico _"como pueden querer mas de esto"._

-cierto chicos-dijo otro.

-siiiii…. Hasta la próxima semana-y todos se fueron del parque dejándonos a nosotras dos solas.

-oye nena sales conmigo-me dijo un chico-te ves cansada por que no vamos a beber algo.

-no gracias-dije-

-anda se que quieres-insistió.

-niño ella no quiere, además ya tiene perro en celo detrás de ella-dijo la AbueHot-así que no esta disponible por que hoy follaran como nunca.

Me ruborice sin pensarlo _"Kami-sama sálvame de la loca, prometo no comer más chocolate y prometo siempre obedecer a mis padres"._

-ABUEHOT-dije.

-HAY POR QUE GRITAS-dijo la abuela.

-por que no escuchas-dije con sarcasmo.

-DEBISTES DECIRLO ANTES-dijo gritado- COMO TE DECIA USA ESA VAGINA ESTA NOCHE O SE TE MARCHITARA SI NO DEJAS QUE TE METAN LA POLLA EN ELLA Y TE DEN MAS DE 3 ORGASMOS.

-ABUELA-grite ruborizada y todo el mundo se nos quedo viendo por lo que dijo la abuela.

-QUE?-dijo.

-olvídelo-dije resignada-vamos a esperar a Mina.

-OK NIÑA LUJURIOSA-dijo gritándome.

-ya deje de gritar que la escucho bien-dije.

-¿Quién grita?-dijo.

-usted, ¿Quién más?-dije.

-yo¡ pero si no estoy gritando?-dijo.

-usted acaba de gritar a todo el mundo que FOLLO-dije exasperada.

-Serena que vocabulario es ese-dijo-ni yo lo digo en la calle.

Pero si usted…. Dijo..oo.. yo…hasssss_…-"con ella no se puede sinceramente"_ me senté de golpe en la banca del parque.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Darien POV**

-jajajaja te gane lerolerolero…-dijo Andrew con burla-Pero lo que mas me extraña es que me dejaras el traje a mí.

Suspire con frustración.

-Es muy complicado Andrew-dije- no entenderías.

-si no me lo explicas menos entiendo-dijo como lo mas obvio del mundo-así que habla y cuéntale todo al doctor Furuhama y yo te diré ¿y como te sientes al respecto?.

-jajajajaj-reí sin humor-deja tu psicología a un lado quieres.

-hay si mi cielo pero no te pongas así corazón-dijo Andrew imitando voz de Gay-tu sabes que eres el único.

Mientras me hablaba meloso la camarera de la cafetería nos miro raro y se asusto.

-maldición Andrew deja de hacer eso en publico tu sabes que me cabrea eso-dije molesto-Búscate una vida y piérdete.

-ósea Hello ya la tengo-dijo riéndose-pero me gusta molestarte, ahora cuéntame que te mortifica Darien.

Ahora si es bueno conversar ya que Andrew se puso serio.

-cuando estaba a punto de comprar el traje y eso quiere decir que si tenia el dinero y te hubiera ganado me acorde _"oh y con quien lo voy a usar"-_dije- y tu sabes que Serena no esta en nuestro mundo del BDSM y tampoco la quiero asustar con mis ideas bizarras y mis gustos pervertidos en lo que se relaciona al sexo.

-sabes por que no me acompañas este Viernes en la noche al Club Fantasys a desestresarnos un poco-dijo Andrew _"si supieras lo que te espera Darien"_ pensó Andrew.

-Estas loco¡ como voy a acostarme con otra que no sea mi Serena-dije exaltado.

-cálmate yo dije ir a desetresarte no que te tiraras a cualquier zorra por hay que quiera ser tu sumisa-dijo Andrew calmado-solo vamos haber en la cabina como lo hacen los demás o si quieres damos un baile en la pista del Club y nada más. No le veo lo malo sacar a bailar a una chica ni que fueran a follar, es solo una fiesta inofensiva nada más.

-no lo se Andrew y si Serena se entera y me deja por ser un pervertido e ir a esos lugares-dije.

-haber que le paso Darien Chiba y quien eres tú?-dijo.

-a que te refieres?-dije confundido.

-es que el Darien que yo conozco no flaquea y mucho menos duda-dijo- así que te quiero el viernes a las 9pm allá en el Club y sin falta.

-ok, amigo me convencistes-dije.

-vamos hacer algo si tu vas-dijo-no me tendrán que pagar el millón que te preste hace un mes.

-estas seguro-sonreí con arrogancia y el asintió-muy bien trato hecho.

-pero hay no acaba la cosa-dijo sonriente.

-que quieres decir?-dije frunciendo el ceño.

-tendrás que sacar a bailar a aunque sea una chica que te llame la atención-dijo.

-esta bien, pero si no me gusta ninguna no la saco-dije simplemente.

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Andrew.

-estas seguro de ti mismo-dije.

-y vaya que si lo estoy amigo-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja-y no sabrás lo que te va a venir.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender a lo que se refería.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en la casa de Mina todas nos reunimos ya que se nos hizo tarde para ir a comprar los disfraces para la fiesta, Amy esta estudiando _"no es raro"_ Rei conversando con Lita y Mina en su cama mensajeandose con Yaten _"la loca Menor por lo menos esta tranquila"_ y yo solo observaba. En eso la puerta fue empujada con gran fuerza y apareció la AbueHot con una cajas en las manos y por inercia o mecanismo de defensa todas nos escondimos en una esquina como gatitas asustadas menos Mina que solo sonreía en sus cama al ver a su abuela.

-Hay mis niñas pudorosas llenas de vida-dijo- por que se esconde ni que las fuera a morder.

"_eso lo dices tú abuela del demonio"._

Todas nos levantamos del suelo y con temor cada una se fue acercando y nos fuimos sentando en la cama dejando a Mina en el medio. La abuela cerro la puerta con su pie y camino hasta la mesa del estudio de Mina y dejo las cajas hay y se giro a vernos y sonrió con picardía.

-Hola AbueHot-dijimos todas al unisonó.

-hola chicas y que las trae por aquí-dijo-ha ya se quieren que les de consejos como usar un consolador.

A todas se nos formo una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime.

-heee… no-dijo Amy-solo vinimos a visitar a Mina.

-sii… es que como no pudimos ir a comprar los disfraces-dijo Lita

-se nos hizo tarde es lo que quiere decir Lita-dijo Rei.

-y como no teníamos nada que hacer decidimos reunirnos aquí-finalice yo.

-hay pero si yo les dije que no se preocuparan por los disfraces que todo me lo dejaran a mi-dijo AbueHot-eso es lo que estaba buscando los disfraces.

-Abuela eres la mejor-dijo Mina con el pulgar en alto y la abuela la imito-siempre tan atenta con nosotras.

-jajajajaj-nos reímos sin humor las chicas.

-bueno déjenme ver quien será la primera-dijo mientras se acercaba a las cajas que traía antes y todas la mirábamos confundidas-aja Amy será la primera.

Dijo entregándole una caja de color blanco como todas, Amy se puso roja y su expresión era de puro miedo que hasta trago grueso.

-tranquila nena no te pasara nada, bueno tal ves en la fiesta mates a mas de uno con ese traje-dijo carcajeándose la abuela- ve a cambiarte al baño.

Amy se levanto y se dirigió al baño que Mina tenia en su cuarto y se encerró hay mientras nosotras no nos movíamos de donde estábamos mirando cada movimiento de la abuela.

-hay niñas parecen mercenarias mirando cada uno de mis movimientos-dijo- hay ya se esto es como ese programa _provócame_ donde todos están en cámaras ocultas y después viene el sexo duro-dijo mirando por todos lados como viendo haber si conseguía una cámara- bueno mejor que se vayan por que no quiero que me follen y ustedes me vean, no es que no allá tenido publico antes pero por si las dudas.

Nos caímos de la cama al suelo tipo anime.

-no AbueHot no hay cámaras en ningún lado-dije.

-hay solo a usted se le ocurre eso-dijo Rei negando con la cabeza.

-uno nunca sabe-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-hay AbueHot es peor que Mina en lo pervertida-Dijo Lita.

-OYE¡-dijo Mina-eso no es verdad¡.

-si lo es-dije.

-falso -dijo Mina.

-te acuerdas el comentario que hicisteis de Fernando Colunga y William Levis en medio del parque hace tres días-dijo Lita.

-y sin olvidar que todos los chicos se nos quedaron viendo como un buen manjar-dijo Rei.

-y después lo que le gritaste en pleno juego del Futbol al capitán del equipo-dije.

-bueno.. si…-dijo- pero es que tenia buen culo y cuando pateaba se le ponía dura su polla no es mi culpa que este bueno el Gigoló ese jajajaja.

-Esa es mi nieta-dijo AbueHot-y como la tenia con su uniforme.

-abuela parecía una anaconda-dijo Mina expresándose con las manos.

-por kami-sama así la tendría que se le notaba-dijo AbueHot-tenias que comprobarlo por ti misma Mina así de lejos no se aprecia la calidad.

-hay abuela tu sabes que yo le soy fiel a Yaten-dijo Mina-nunca lo engañaría estoy muy enamorada de él.

-eso es el amor mi niña-dijo- pero si no quieres al futbolista me dices donde vive y le hago una pequeña visita a media noche.

-él vive en…..

-ya estoy lista-dijo Amy detrás de la puerta interrumpiendo a Mina.

-bueno querida salga a relucir tu traje-dijo AbueHot- lo compre pensando en ti.

-me da pena-dijo

-que pena y que pena tienes que mostrar esas curvas escondidas niña-dijo AbueHot medio enojada-En mis tiempos hasta la chica mas puritana casi salía con faldeas que muy fácil podrían compararse como cinturones para pantalones. Sal de una vez.

Amy abrió la puerta lentamente dejándonos a todas en suspenso y cuando la puerta al fin se abrió todas nos quedamos con la boca abierta de la impresión Amy se veía sexy, la abuela tenia razón Amy debería mostrar mas sus curvas ella es una hermosa mujer que se oculta de los ojos del mundo masculino _"por ahora"_ ella cambiara mas delante de eso nos encargaremos nosotros _"oh si"_ estaba disfrazada de un sexy ángel con todo un vestido pegado al cuerpo casi a media nalga _"pobre de ella, no creo que quiera salir así"_ y dejando ver un exuberante escote y un collar negro que caía entre ellos y si bajabas la vista podíamos apreciar unos zapatos negros de tacón alto cerrados y sin olvidar sus mini alas blancas y el antifaz en la cara que solo si te acercabas solo la reconocerías por lo ojos, simplemente estaba hermoso nuestra Amy _"paso de niña a mujer estoy orgullosa"._

-Comooo… me veo..-dijo Amy apenada.

-Amy por kami-dijo Lita.

-lo sabia me veo muy puta-dijo ella-estaba muy depravado el disfraz.

-¿Qué? No, no, no-dijo Lita-no dije eso por lo que estas pensando.

-y entonces como me veo-dijo Amy tímida.

-te ves simplemente hermoso Amy-dije.

-si estas espectacular-dijo Rei-muy bonita.

-estas divina amore mío-dijo Mina sonriendo-demasiado follable.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo mi niña, yo creo que a tu hombre lo pondrás a mil cuando te vea-dijo AbueHot-ups ya me puedo imaginar cuando estén solos él te dirá, mi amor estas hermosa casi no podía quitar los ojos de ti-dijo Imitando la voz de hombre y luego la de Amy- esto… gracias… y de hay se besaran con pasión hasta que mi pobre regalo sea arruinado por sus bestiales deseos de fornicar rápido que él sea capaz de rasgar el sexy vestido y después que estén desnudos y agitados por el deseo irán a la cama donde esta misma hará esto-se acerco a la cama y la movía para que se diera contra la pared imitando el movimiento cuando uno folla-y gemirán tan alto por llegar al clímax que no sabrán donde empiezas tu querida y donde termina él.

Todas nos quedamos viendo a la abuela con cara de póquer _"como es que se imagina esas cosa, bueno tiene mucha imaginación diría yo"_ y cuando Rei estaba a punto de hablar.

-¡MINA AINO¡ ¿Qué ESTAS HACIENDO?-grito su padre furioso entrando al cuarto y mirándonos a todas en el cuarto.

-Papa¡ toca antes de entrar que tal si estábamos cambiándonos-dijo Mina molesta.

-es que… yo pensé… que tu.. bueno-dijo con incoherencias.

-que yo que papa?-dijo Mina.

-bueno tu sabes que estabas con un… con…-dijo.

-con un que? Papa no entiendo a lo que te refieres-dijo Mina.

-que estabas fornicando con un tipejo de cuarta que tu habitación-dijo él molesto.

-¡PAPA! Yo no seria capaz de hacer eso-dijo Mina fingiendo indignación- solo estamos la abuela, las chicas y yo.

-si, si ahora lo veo-dijo apenado.

-hay yerno de pacotilla tienes que confiar más en tu hija si no cuando llegues a viejo no te querrá-dijo la AbueHot-anda mejor abajo con mi hija hacer la cena.

-si señora, y Mina lo siento pero si llego haber un chico aquí-dijo magullando la palabra-no sale vivo de esta casa.

-si, si papa-dijo Mina y el se fue dando un portazo.

-ajajaja no puedo creer que por mover la cama-dijo carcajeándose la abuela-pensaran que alguien estaba teniendo sexo aquí jajaj.

-jajaja abuela tu sabes como es papa-dijo Mina riéndose.

-jajaja bueno, bueno en que estábamos-dijo como recordando- así Amy te ves deliciosamente follable.

-ABUELA-dijimos al unisonó menos Mina que siempre esta de acuerdo con su abuela en todo.

-¿Qué? Y ahora que dije-dijo ingenua-hay mis niñas haber si van rompiendo hielo ya-dijo mirándonos.-bueno basta de hablar, ahora viene mmm… tú.

-yo?-dijo Rei.

-si tu azúcar morena-dijo la AbueHot sacudiendo el cuerpo como bailando-anda a cambiarte.

-voy voy-dijo Rei resignada y se metió al baño en unos minutos salió.

-Wow-dijimos todas.

-yo sabia que esa era el idóneo para ti-dijo la AbueHot-ahora si oficial arrésteme.

La abuela puso las manos como indicando que Rei la esposa "no seria mala idea dejarla aquí encerrada por si las dudas" Rei llevaba puesto un sexy Body de mayas que dejaba al descubierto su piel morena y en donde ocupaban los senos y sus partes intimas tanto atrás como adelante están de cuero brillante sin olvidar que tenia una correa en su cintura donde había un látigo y una esposas, zapatos de tacón negros altos "demasiado altos" una gorra de policía y un antifaz que cubría sus ojos negros "esta abuela en que piensa, saco esto de la revista PlayBoy o ¿que?" Rei se vía muy seductoramente bella.

-Y bien?-dijo Rei con arrogancia-como luzco.

-follable-dijeron Mina y AbueHot al mismo tiempo.

-a partes de ustedes par de pervertidas-dijo Rei.

-pero si es la verdad mi niña-dijo AbueHot-tienes que lucir ese cuerpo de muerte y darle utilidad a esas caderas de parto antes de que tu vientre se marchite, tienes que darle de probar a ese lindo coño tuyo una ración de leche diaria jajajaja.

-AbueHot-Grito Rei Ruborizada.

-¿Qué? Si digo la verdad-dijo AbueHot- dejen de ser tan pudorosas niñas y así quieren tener novio.

-es cierto Rei te ves muy linda y creo que mañana la noche promete mucho-dijo Mina- y con ese disfraz mataras a cada hombre de un infarto.

-o de erección máxima jajajaj-dijo AbueHot carcajeándose y Mina le siguió.

-te ves bien Rei aunque esta abuela saca los disfraces de tiendas pornográficas ya que son muy reveladores-dije en un susurro para que solo Rei me escuchara.

-tienes toda la razón, esta mas loca que mi abuelo-dijo ella suspirando.

-te ves muy linda y doy gracias a kami que el mío no muestra casi nada-dijo Amy.

-pero si la niña Rei se ve muy provocativa ya me puedo imaginar el momento, estas en la fiesta y en eso se te acerca el chico de tus deseos mas oscuro, tú lo miras y con solo una mirada el sabe que eres la chica que dese penetrar hasta la garganta y hacerte gemir como nunca, pero lo que el no sabe es que tu eres la que llevara el control de la situación esposándolo por irrumpir en la ley-dijo AbueHot haciendo una escena de teatro moviéndose de un lado a otro-cuando estén la cama tu lo esposaras a ella y el te pedirá que lo suerte pero tú te negaras y le harás una mamada haber si aprende a comportarse privándolo de su placer hasta que tu lo sueltes y el te haga suya en medio de la pared como salvaje lobos en celos. Penetración rápida y certera, ese vaivén de las caderas mientras cada uno gime su nombre mmm… Reii masss… hahahaha… hasta llegar al clímax mundial que desataran sus cuerpos por esa noche de locura…

-ABUEHOT-dijimos gritando todas.

-¿Qué?-dijo

-como dices esas cosas-dije.

-pero si es la verdad a poco no?-dijo.

-yo no haría eso-dijo una Rei apenada.

-ya veremos cuando el deseo y lujuria te lleguen mañana jaja-dijo.

-abuelita tu sabes mucho-dijo Mina alegre.

-claro que si mi niña-dijo-yo hice lo mismo que ustedes y así que no me vengan con que van a una fiesta normal de disfraces por que se que es mentira se que van a un Club BDSM así que no me engañan jajaja.

-pero.. como..-dije.

-si usted.. com..-dijo Amy mas ruborizada.

-es que yo Rei.

-jaajajajaj yo también he ido a esos club cuando era joven pero no fui sumisa si no una Dominatrix jajaja yo no serbia como sumisa ya que me gusta tener el control a la hora de follar.

A todas se nos hizo una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime "se ha comprobado teóricamente que esta abuela se ha escapado del manicomio" estábamos que no lo podíamos creer y cada una ruborizada a su parecer, ya para que ocultarlo si ya sabe así que le contamos todo y por que lo íbamos hacer.

-yo sabia que estaba involucrado Sexy en esto-dijo emocionada-ese Sexy se le notaba a leguas que era un Dom solo con la forma en verlo tan territorial como lobo con su hembra lo supe, si tan solo fuera mas joven seria su sumisa-suspiro la abuela-Sexy seria el único Dom que me dominaría jajaja.

-aguántela hay abuela de mi Dar se aleja el es MIO-dije un poco molesta.

-tranquila niña Sexy es tuyo-dijo picara-pero en mi mente es mío ajajajaj.

-abuela pervertida-dije-usted no cambia así que deje de imaginarse cosas que no pasaran.

-Touche¡ niña pero en mi mundo si jajaja-dijo riéndose-bueno, bueno no te enchinches solo bromeaba, hay vieron se pone como loba en celo defendiendo lo que es suyo, tranquila que no recibiré un mordisco en el culo solo por un hombre jajaja.

-hay abuela-dijo Mina-eres la mejor y ahora quien sigue?.

-ella-señalo a Lita la abuela-ve a cambiarte rápido para que te veamos lucir el trajecito que te regale jaja.

-ya vengo-dijo Lita parándose y dirigiéndose al baño-denme 10 min.

Ya pasado el plazo de tiempo Lita salió también con un sexy Body Rojo con piedras plateadas en las orillas del escote de arriba y en la cinturita tipo traje de baño ya que este dejaba ver por sus caderas sus curvas solo cubría el ombligo y bajaba a cubrir sus partes intimas cayendo por los lados unas mayas haciendo que pareciera una falda, estaba como decía la abuela "follable" estaba disfrazada de Reina de Corazones y se veía muy linda tenía en la cabeza un cintillo con cartas arriba de ella y un cetro en su mano, zapatos rojos de tacón alto y un collar que caía por su escote plateado.

-Sexy-dije-te ves muy bien Lita.

-demasiado bien-dijo Rei.

-ese disfraz te sienta de maravilla-dije

-Si Reina de Corazones-dijo Amy riéndose-mañana será un día perfecto.

-ya lo creo amigas-dijo Mina.

-gracias chicas-dijo Lita.

-de nada si te ves muy linda-dijo Rei.

-estas folla…

-no lo digas AbueHot-dije

-¿Qué?-dijo-nunca me dejan divertirme.

-¿Por qué que será?-dije irónica.

-peor si esta para que un chico le llegue y le diga "hola nena te invito una copa y luego vayamos a jugar cartas" y hay es donde empieza la acción se van juntos y ella viene y le dice saca tu baraja y el saca su pene con una erección notable mientras el le dice juega con las cartas, le hace tremenda mamada mientras juega con sus bolas y el jadea agarrándola por los pelos para que acelere mas sus movimientos y luego se corre un su boca y ella se lo traga todo…

-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…

-¿Qué fue eso?-Amy

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Rei

-Serena por que interrumpes así-dijo AbueHot mientras yo tenía en mi mano mi teléfono con el sonido del pitar de los autos.

-para que deje de fantasear pervertida-dije ruborizada.

-hay mejor anda cámbiate Mina si-dijo AbueHot-ya que ellas quieren que las deje respirar su mentalidad.

-ya voy abuela-dijo Mina parándose de un salto corriendo al baño.

-esta Mina siempre tan emocionada-dije negando.

-y mas aun por estos regalos pervers-dijo Rei.

-pervers? Si parecen eróticos si los ves desde ese punto de vista-dijo Amy.

-hay que ser cuidadosas con esta abuela-dijo Lita y todas asentimos.

-no hay que dejarla pasar mucho tiempo con nosotras-dije.

-si no vaya hacer que nos venda de verdad en la próxima salida-dijo Amy.

-Ella asusta debe ser que cuando era joven era candente-dijo Rei.

-Ups…yo creo que más que eso…-dijo Lita.

-ya estoy lista como me veo chicas-dijo Mina.

-y donde esta el disfraz-dije.

-si por que solo llevas ropa interior-dijo Amy.

-chicas jajaja este es el disfraz-dijo riéndose.

-a eso no lo puedes llamar disfraz Mina-dijo Rei.

-yo digo los mismo, muestras mas que…-dijo Lita.

-ajajajaj pero si yo lo veo bien-dijo-a poco no me veo sexy y follable ajja.

-yo diría que te violaran de lo hermosa que te ves-dijo AbueHot-así que disfruta tu regalo y lo uses con ese muchacho Yaten jejeje.

-gracias abuela eres la mejor toda una santa-dijo.

-Mina pero si pareciera que llevaras solo ropa intima-dijo Amy.

-se ve mucha piel-dije.

Mina llevaba un sostén de cuero rojo que caía con tiras apretadas hasta su vagina viendo unas bragas rojas también de cuero brillante, tenia una cola de diabla atrás y unas orejas iguales, un tridente en su mano y un látigo en la cintura, su antifaz cubría toda su cara dejando ver solo sus labios rojos pasión, unos tacones rojos altos como de 12cm. _"Mina parecía sacada de una revista de Victoria Secret versión porno"_ estaba muy linda no lo voy a negar pero ni loca salgo así a la calle solo Mina es capaz de hacerlo y por que lo tiene en lo genes y mas con una abuela así _"si les soy sincera ya yo me hubiera ido del país si tenia que vivir con esta abuela"_.

-Bueno si a ella le gusta que vaya a si-dijo Rei.

-estoy de acuerdo-dije-y te ves linda Mina.

Sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-yo se por que soy la Diosa del AMOR jajaja-dijo riéndose con una mano alzado mostrando su dedo índice.

Todas negamos con la cabeza.

-si tu eres la diosa del amor yo seré la Diosa de la LUJURIA jajjaja-dijo imitando a su nieta la AbueHot.

-jjejejeje-todas fingimos que reíamos con ellas.

-bueno me tengo que ir le prometí a Darien una cena hecha por mi-dije.

-no tan rápido jovencita faltas tu por tu disfraz-dijo AbueHot-pero como soy considerada de que vas con Sexy toma tu disfraz y pásala follando hoy con sexy.

Me guiño el ojo y me entrego la caja.

-Sere no te olvides que mañana es el día-dijo Lita.

-no practicamos por nada para que después se te olvide-Dijo Mina y yo asentí.

-es mas-dijo Rei- mañana vamos todas a tu casa y nos cambiamos allá te parece.

-bueno no.. se… vera..-dije.

-acuérdate que tienes que despachar a Darien para que el plan salga bien-dijo Rei _"demonios no me acordaba de eso"._

-bueno mañana las espero a las seis en punto en mi casa-dije-adiós chicas, AbueHot.

-Adiós Serena-dijeron todas al unisonó.

-folla con protección mi niña-dijo AbueHot y casi me mato por las escaleras.

-ABUEHOT-grite desde el pasillo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Darien POV**

Hoy fue un día pésimo y ni me acordaba que mañana era la dichosa fiesta en el club si no es por que Andrew me llama para recordarme no iba, tenia tiempo que no iba desde que me decise de mi ultima sumisa Ann ella era una sumisa esplendida que cumplía todos mis requisitos y caprichos pero ella no era mi ANGEL a pesar de solo tener 18 años es perfecta para el puesto pero tampoco la quiero asustar con mi estilo de vida y sexo que pensara ella que soy un ninfomanó o pervertido sádico que le gusta el voyerismo. La amo demasiado para que ella sepa de mi antigua vida y cabe decir que la extraño mucho. Suspire cansado y meditando en lo que debía hacer, no puedo negarme el placer de ser un AMO por que esa es mi naturaleza y tengo que ser sincero con ella y decirle de mi tipo de vida y que soy un DOM y me gusta el BDSM no se como se lo tomara ella pero si me ama tendrá que aceptarme como soy como lo hago yo con ella. Mañana mismo hablare con ella después de la fiesta del club me dirigiré directo a su casa.

En eso sonó mi celular y en la pantalla decía "Mi Ángel". Sonreí con la foto de ella como unas lindas orejitas de conejo que tenia como identificador de llamada.

-Hola mi ángel a que se debe tan inesperada llamada-dije.

-hola mi cielo-dijo- solo quería decirte que lo de la cena no va a poder ser me iré todo el fin de semana con las chicas a un paseo a Okinawa y nos vamos ahorita.

-¿Qué? Por que me lo dices a penas ahorita-dije un poco molesto-hoy era la cena especial.

-si mi cielo lo se pero es que salió de improvisto-dijo-además cuando vuelva el domingo si quieres no voy a clases y me paso todo el día contigo que dices?

-muy tentadora tu oferta Señorita Tsukino-dije pícaro por el móvil-acepto pero te digo de antes mano que no dormirás nada así que tendrás que tener resistencia.

-jajajajaja acepto el reto-dijo riéndose-te amo mi Dar. Hasta el domingo.

-igual mi cielo-dije-pásala bien. Ah y Serena¡

-si que pasa-dijo.

-bueno mañana voy a salir a un Club con Andrew y unos amigos mas-dije-espero no te moleste.

-claro que no amor ve con ellos y diviértete-dijo así como así "yo que pensé que me ayudarías a no ir"-te amo adiós.

-adiós-y colgué el móvil.

Bueno será que me vaya a mi departamento y descanse un poco mañana será una noche muy larga y hoy no estará mi Sere para aliviar mi deseo hacia ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena levanto el cierre de su pequeño vestido negro con cuero estilo corcel y comprobó su apariencia en el espejo con satisfacción. Se veía tan diferente de si misma _"por lo menos mi disfraz no es tan revelador, has hecho algo bien por la patria abuela"_ casi podría olvidar su timidez ante tal situación. Su vestido de cuero negro tenía una larga cola desprendiéndose de su trasero de la falda, la que apenas cubría la parte inferior de sus bragas negras de encaje. La mascara recubierta de pelaje negro le tapaba los pómulos y la parte superior de la cabeza y su cabello rubio teñido con mechas rojas _"que por kami se quita el color al mojarse"_ y un peinado con grandes rizos que caían por todo su trasero y hombros desnudos. Sus ojos estaban maquillados de color ocre y había pegado una diminuta lentejuela brillante en la comisura de cada uno, cambiando eficazmente toda la mirada y la forma, pero el toque final eran los lentes de contacto gris que hacían ver sus ojos como si fuera un gato dejando ver un iris amarrillo con sus pupilas negras ovaladas.

Su anonimato era la clave del éxito del plan. Eso en caso de que Darien realmente asiste aunque Lita le aseguro que Andrew lo convenció de ir al club y él mismo Darien aun le dijo por teléfono que iría a un club. Las chicas habían hecho todo lo que podían incluyendo a la AbueHot en este plan.

Cuando las chicas y yo habíamos sacado entre manos el plan, Andrew le había dicho a Darien de que tenia una perfecta sumisa que era muy receptiva, deseosa de complacer y aprender ese estilo de vida y todas las reglas que implicaba el BDSM. Con la esperanza como su ancla Serena se preparo para la fiesta mientras las chicas se ponían sus últimos toques y Serena inclinándose aliso las botas negras de cuero de gamuza altas hasta medio muslo. Los tacones de aguja perfeccionaban su delgada figura de piernas largas, un fantástico contraste con sus abultados pechos que se desbordaban de las pequeñas tazas del sujetador. La AbueHot había escogido el traje para ella diciendo que era perfecto desde el momento en que lo vio "ahora que lo pienso si es exagerado el traje pero bueno que mas me queda" Mina le juro que ese traje la hacia ver mas caliente como una gatita, y ahora, al examinar el producto terminado, Serena tenía que reconocer que la abuela tenia razón. Era excitante ser alguien diferente por una noche. Era caliente. Ella estaba caliente. Una gatita en celo lista para salir de caza. Alguien salvaje lista para enfrentar a su lobo Darien.

Si él la escogiera ya no tendría que adivinar y rezar para poder seducirlo, él le diría exactamente lo que deseaba y ella con mucho gusto y placer accedería. Sabía que esta no seria la noche de tierna pasión que siempre habían tenido, bueno salvaje pasión más bien si consideramos que follamos como locos donde se nos haga posible y en todo momento si hay deseo entre nosotros. Quizás la reconocería o quizás no pero al terminar el juego ella le diría quien era así el no se sentiría tan culpable por engañarme conmigo misma.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una Amy Y Mina sonrientes.

-La limosina esta abajo… Impresionante no? Cortesía de mi Abuela-dijo Mina-ya están listas para irnos.

-si bajemos ya-dijo Lita muy coqueta.

-ya era hora-dijo Rei-tenias ganas de irme.

-jajajaj chicas esta noche es de locura-dijo Mina riéndose.

Todas bajamos muy felices y asustadas a la vez ya que era nuestra primera fiesta en un Club BDSM a exención de Lita y Mina. Y como había dicho Mina una limosina negra nos esperaba en frente de mi casa el cochero nos abrió las puertas y cada una entro y se sentó y como el trayecto al club era de una hora nos pusimos a beber champagne y a cantar música de Katie Perry a todo volumen mientras brindábamos por que todo saliera bien y fuera una noche inolvidable. Al paso de una hora la limosina se detuvo frente a unas puertas de hierro donde un hombre con el ceñido uniforme negro acepto nuestras invitaciones ya que Mina las consiguió unas semanas antes junto con Lita te dan dos para venir con acompañante y la de Andrew que por supuesto me la dio el a mi y pues esa parte de cómo entrar al club Fantasys ya la teníamos resuelta, mire a mi alrededor y la calle estaba llena de autos y una fila no muy larga con parejas esperando poder entrar al club, el hombre cuando recibió todas nuestras invitaciones hablo brevemente por sus auriculares y nos deseo un feliz velada y nos dio paso para dejarnos pasar. El recorrido se curvaba a tres densos bosques no ofreciendo ninguna vista de lo que había mas allá de la siguiente curva, ningún indicio en cuanto a los placeres ocultos solo unos pocos cientos de metros de distancia. Alumbrado con pequeñas luces tenues, el camino se arremolinaba con la escalofriante niebla del hielo seco bombeando desde alguna parte escondida. El lugar era inmenso.

El escenario estaba muy bien alumbrado con muchas luces de colores esperando que tocara la banda supongo o que entrara el anfitrión en escena quien sabe, solo se que estoy nerviosa por lo que pasara hoy.

Todas nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba sola donde los asientos eran de cuero y muy cómodas por cierto, un camarero se acerco hasta nosotras y nos pregunto que deseábamos tomar, Amy un Martini, Rei y Lita una cuba libre y Mina y yo Un orgasmo en la playa para variar en la bebida.

-Bueno les doy la bienvenida a todos los que son nuevos en mi Club Fantasys donde todas su fantasías se vuelven realidad-dijo una mujer-hay varias puertas reservadas hasta mañana pero no se preocupen que como el club a remodelado todo hay mas puertas al placer así que quedan otras 100 habitaciones disponibles que pueden reservar para sus deseos mas oscuros, hay encontraran todo lo que necesitan para sus juegos Damas y caballeros o debería decir Dom/Sub.

Todas nos quedamos estupefactas con ver a la persona que estaba parada en medio de la tarima con una ropa bien cara y su pelo recogido en una coleta y un látigo en su cintura.

-ABUEHOT-dijimos todas gritando hasta Mina estaba sorprendida.

-hola chicas que tal les va-dijo por el micrófono la AbueHot y todo el mundo nos miro con curiosidad-están muy follable chicas.

-SHHHH-dijimos todas.

-HAY QUE NO ESCUCHO NIÑAS-dijo gritando por el micrófono "trágame tierra"-Ya se déjenme bajar para que me digan mejor.

La abuela bajo del escenario con dos hombres a cada lado y cabe decir que eran unos dioses griegos solo si se quitaran esos antifaces podríamos admirar su cara.

-Abuela que haces aquí?-Dijo Mina.

-yo trabajo aquí-dijo como si nada.

-pero no entiendo AbueHot-dije.

-si explíquenos por que no creo que dejen trabajar a una abuela en este .

-y además como esta usted de cucú-dijo susurrando Rei.

-ajajaj niñas yo soy dueña de este Club-Dijo riéndose- no les había dicho.

-¡NO!-dijimos al unisonó.

-como que se le paso esa parte-dijo Lita.

-ajajja ups.. que olvidadiza soy-dijo.

-pero para otra cosas si le funciona-dijo Rei sarcástica.

-Abuela ya te he dicho que eres la mejor-dijo Mina emocionada-no puedo creer que tengas tu propio club BDSM.

-bueno mis niñas después de volverme mas vieja tenia que hacer lago con mi vida-dijo-así que abrí un club con el dinero de mi difunto marido…

-lo sentimos mucho AbueHot-dije.

-si, lo debe extrañar, mucho-Dijo Amy.

-Mi más sentido pésame-dijo Rei.

-que en paz descanse-dijo Lita.

-si es trágico-dijo la abuela-pero que se le puede hacer.

-pero abuela si el abuelo esta en México tomado unas vacaciones-dijo Mina.

-si, es como si estuviera muerto ya que ni una llamada me hecha-dijo la AbueHot enojada.

Todas nos caímos al piso tipo anime.

-Kami¡ pensamos que había muerto su esposo-dije enojada.

-jajaja bueno, bueno las dejo voy a arreglar algunas cuentas del capital que entra al club y otras cosas-dijo la AbueHot-diviértanse niñas y sírvanse lo que quieran la casa invita.

Y se fue nuestro tormento, es como en esas películas de terror donde crees que ha dejado al monstro atrás y de repente aparece de la nada en el mismo lugar que tu _"esta abuela es un demonio o una especie de Bruja macabra pervertida"_.

Cuando caminaran por toda la pista de baile que abarcaba mas del mil personas en ella que incluso alguien se podía perder hay pasaron por al lado de una mujeres vestidas de blancos con escasa ropa y sus antifaces. Cuando recorrió con la mirada el espacio gótico, su corazón golpeo salvaje en contra de sus costillas.

Rasgadas telas negras cubrían las paredes y en lugar de obras de arte colgaban espejos, mesas cubiertas con juguetes sexuales "ha ya veo de donde los saca la abuela" para la venta estaban alineadas contra una pared mientras que en la pared opuesta había barras ofreciendo champagne y exóticos bocadillos sin olvidar que muchos eran afrodisiacos para despertar el placer. La música era un toque de lo sensual que incitaba a sexo en la pista de baile y con las luces tenues muy bajitas lo hacían ver como una escena candente, en medio de la pista había varias parejas enmascaradas, tríos, orgias y mucho mas se podía ver, enredaban sus cuerpos con sensuales movimientos y abrazos dando la impresión de que follaban hay mismo.

Los chicos llegaron todos juntos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas novias todos vestían de cuero y llevaban flooger y látigos alrededor de la cintura, Yaten estaba con Mina que se susurraban cosas en el oído y se miraban lujuriosamente, Rei y Nicolás se estaban besando con pasión, Lita y Andrew se miraron cómplices y le mostro un traje de policía _"si Lita supiera a quien se lo compraste"_ y Amy le sonrió tímidamente a Taiki mientras él la agarraba posesivamente de la cintura y le robo un beso moja bragas solo faltaba Darien y ni señales de vida que aparecía.

-Andrew y Darien donde esta?-dije desilusionada.

-Sere él dijo que venia solo por su cuenta-dijo Andrew-no te preocupes se que vendrá.

-Serena ánimo-dijo Mina-él vendrá y te follara.

-Hay Mina tu solo piensas en follar-dijo Rei.

-y que tiene de malo-dijo Mina-si es el placer de la vida.

-muy cierto mi cielo-dijo Yaten-y hoy no sales con vida mi diabla de fuego. Sabes que con ese traje te follaria aquí mismo hasta hacerte gemir.

-wow-dijo Lita-Mucha información Yaten.

-si mejor resérvatelo-dijo Amy ruborizada.

-amigo entiende nadie quiere saber de tu vida sexual-dijo Andrew riéndose.

-lo único que se que hoy seré arrestado por una oficial-dijo Nicolás pícaro.

-y yo que mi ángel guardián viene a complacerme-dijo Taiki haciendo que Amy se sonrojara aun mas.

Todos nos las pasamos bien ya había pasado alrededor de una hora y nada que Darien aparecía, pedimos un servicio de cocteles y platos de comida ya que había hambre. Al terminar cada uno se dirigió a la pistada de baile y Mina estaba con Yaten que le regalo un collar negro con espinas muy pequeñas parecido al de un perro pero este era mas bonito ya que tenia incrustados diamantes, muy lindo pero no algo para sacar a la calle.

De repente dos chicas se le acercaron a Yaten intentándolo convencer de que era mejor que su mascota actual, yo sonreí escuchando sus suplicas que le hacían a Yaten y el negaba con la cabeza y mirada fría que no las necesitaba ya que tenia a Mina a la final Mina se alzo y las despeino a las dos chicas mientras ellas se iban corriendo de allí.

Volviendo a estudiar a la multitud note que había cuerpos fuertes y sexys como unos dioses bien torneados y duros músculos hasta donde podía ver, pero ninguno era el cuerpo que ella deseaba. Y había otros que era promedio ósea por lo bajo de lo bello, este… demasiado bajo, ese… demasiado delgado, demasiado gordo y demasiado rígido… no, no, no, ninguno le agradan en lo mas mínimo y los que estaban bellos ella no los deseaba.

¿Y si él no viene? Sabía que era una posibilidad ya que él no me "engañaría" teóricamente, pero tenía que creer que él estaría allí. Controlando mi respiración espere. Observe. Escuche. Sentí.

Se movió a través de la multitud, declinando proposiciones cuando llegaban. Algunas eran educadas y otras groseras, ninguna la tentó en lo mas mínimo. Había rodeado a la multitud del gran salón de la pista de baile dos veces y no había visto a nadie incluso remotamente pudiera pasar por Darien Chiba.

Con la cola en la mano me acerque a un pequeño asiento acolchado mientras los demás bailaban por que Amy y Mina se perdieron con sus respectivos novios y en cualquier momento me quedaba sola. En el asiento cerré los ojos reviviendo el primer día que lo conocí y como se dieron las cosas a partir de ese entonces. Un calor atravesó mi cuerpo y con un profundo suspiro abrí mis ojos… una copa de champagne estaba ubicada a tres centímetros delante de mi cara sostenida por la fuerte y sexy mano de un hombre vestido completamente de negro con un cuerpo que me hizo dar vueltas la cabeza convirtiendo mis pezones en puntos apretados. Darien estaba aquí parado delante de mi con lo que se podría considerar un brillo depredador en sus ojos, un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo y no se si de miedo o de pura excitación.

-Tu pequeña amiga dominio allí menciono que te podría gustar una bebida-su voz se derramo sobre mi como miel. _"Mina es una excelente actriz ya que no la reconoció, fase 1 de plan listo"._

-Gracias-tome la copa con un asentimiento y arrastro su mirada subiendo por todo mi cuerpo, regresando a su cara media oculta. Magnifico.

Una boca llena y ancha, completamente una fuerte mandíbula bien afeitada. Su cabello negro bien peinado pero salvaje como me gusta peinado hacia atrás de la parte superior de la mascara negra. Sus ojos me estudiaban con mucho detenimiento como buscando algo en mí. Darien se veía increíble en su traje negro de cuero, enfatizaba su físico de la manera que sus pantalones y camisas de Armani apenas habían insinuado. Hombros altos y anchos, pecho y torso musculosos, delgadas caderas y piernas largas y robustas, era poderosamente guapo de una forma abrumadoramente masculino y estaba apreciándolo abiertamente sin vacilación ni restricciones que me hizo sonrojarme ya que nunca había visto a Darien con aires de Dominante que me hace sentir pequeña y a la vez desear mucho mas de él que mi vientre se retorció de deseo.

Él levanto la vista al lugar de las orejas de gato en su mascara.

-El diablo dijo que eres una gata salvaje-me dijo.

-¿Una gata salvaje?-le pregunte intentando profundizar mi voz ligeramente a pesar del ronquido no tuvo que ver con nada de mis esfuerzos-No se nada sobre eso. Pero puedes llamarme Gatita-Repentinamente empecé a sentirme cohibida en el diminuto traje. Ridículo considerando todos los esfuerzos de las chicas y la fiesta mas erótica del año como dijo AbueHot en el escenario y empezaba a bailar con los estríper y los nalgueaba y jugueteaba con ellos, el propósito era desenmascararse y específicamente desenmascarar a Darien para que no haya mas nada que oculta entre los dos.

A pesar de sentirme complacida de ver que me encontraba atractiva, no podía evitar preguntarme lo que pensaría al saber que yo era su Serena y que hacia en el Club BDSM Fantasys, pero hoy estamos jugando el mismo juego y yo tango alas de ganar, si no es al contrario por que si sigue mirándome así al diablo el plan y que me folle aquí mismo.

Sus ojos volvieron a mí con una sonrisa ladina.

-Muy hermosa, gatita.

-¿Y como puedo llamarte a ti?-eso es Serena síguele el juego.

Inclino la cabeza a un lado y me miro con sus ojos azules penetrantes mientras se nivelaba con la mía y se me seco la boca con solo ver esos labios.

-Soy un domador de gatas salvajes esta noche, así que, si lo deseas puedes llamarme Amo.

**Continuara….**

**N/a: Hello chicas lo prometido es deuda así que, ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué piensan de la abuela?^ ¬¬ está loca eso es sin duda alguna, menuda sorpresa se llevarían al saber que era la dueña del club jajajaj ¬¬ abuela loca**

**AbueHot: ¿a quién le dices loca?**

**Yo: 0_0¡ a a… nadie ejjeje**

**AbueHot: ¬¬ eso pensé niña.**

**Yo: jejejej 0_0¡ mejor nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**AbueHot: y yo no saldré ¬¬ por qué?**

**Yo: estás loca ¬¬ *susurre* jajaj porque es un capi solo para Darien y Serena :D**

**AbueHot: no me convences ¬¬ quizás deba interrumpir y hablar con Sexy de cosas de la vida.**

**Yo: NOOOO¡ cómo cree AbueHot si no hace nada prometo hacerle un cap dedicado a usted.**

**AbueHot: de verdad? No mientes niña? *o*/**

**Yo: ya quisiera ¬¬ *susurru* jejjej si**

**Hasta la próxima chicas y gracias por sus Rews.**


	15. Chapter 15 Club Fantasys parte II

**De Profesor a Amante**

**Hola chicas primero que todo gracias a todas(os) las(os) que nos enviaron sus rews mil gracias a todos(as) los leímos todos :D jajajaj *w* bueno que lo disfruten y disculpe si hay errores ortográficos.**

** Rews porfis. **

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a mi querida amiga SEREDAR gracias por todo sin ti no soy nada eres la mejor. Mil gracias. **

**Mi beta Glaen González. Mil gracias por todo.**

**Capítulo 15 Club Fantasys Parte II**

Serena tragó más allá del nudo en su garganta. Había sabido que esto llegaría con la noche, pero en cierta forma, oírlo admitir abiertamente ser un Dom la conmocionó. Lo miró de arriba a abajo, viendo más allá del increíble cuerpo, a la ropa de color negro y al látigo de cuero con un mango pulido atado a su cintura.

―Ah, por supuesto. Con el látigo. ―Su voz se quebró ligeramente en la última palabra.

― ¿Te gusta? Completamente nuevo para la fiesta. ―Una broma provocadora, debajo de un tono acerado.

Serena necesitaba mantener la calma. Si él pensara que estaba demasiado asustaba, podría desestimarla. No podía dejar que eso ocurra. Levantando la frente con valor, se rió e hizo un gesto con las manos hacia la multitud de invitados disfrazados.

―A juzgar por los trajes aquí esta noche, si yo gritara "Amo", algo me dice que bastantes personas responderían.―Dije picara.

―Si fueras a gemir "Amo", _sabría_ que estás rogando por mí. ―Tendiendo una mano para ella, Darien la levantó sobre sus pies.

Ella podía sentir el tirón en la comisura de su boca delatando su ansiedad. Él era la cosa real con un espeluznante látigo, nada menos, el hombre que ella anhelaba. Pero también era electrizante con su sola presencia. Aunque había estado silenciosamente intrigada por el BDSM antes al descubrir que era la predilección de Darien… un resultado del entusiasmo de Mina por eso, sin duda… ella siempre lo había considerado como un lado alarmante y oscuro de sexo. Las chicas se habían esforzado mucho y ella dio todo de si para estar casi al nivel que le gustaba a Darien como una sumisa inquebrantable.

"Solo espero que no se de cuenta que soy yo".

Darien tomó su vaso y lo dejó a un lado sobre una mesa baja.

―Movámonos más allá, encontremos un lugar para hablar.

―De acuerdo, pero yo tengo que decirte algo―casi gritaba sobre los silbidos y vítores brotando desde el otro extremo del pasillo que aporreaban a la AbueHot subida en el escenario bailando y con un consolador en su mano―que soy una novata en esto del lado oscuro.

―eso se nota, ¿pero lo has intentado?

―Sí… eh… un poco. ― mentí. Mina y Lita le habían dado algunas lecciones sobre sumisión en un esfuerzo para prepararlas para esta noche inolvidable con sus respetivos AMOS (novios), y ella era buena siguiendo ordenes mientras tenían sexo de resto era una insolente―pero me gustaría que usted me enseñara. Apenas me he dado el gusto.

¿Era su imaginación o él apretó la mandíbula ante su admisión? Probablemente él estaba dispuesto a prescindir de los preliminares. Si de alguna manera él estuviera como ella, caminando con un perpetuo estado de insaciable excitación, eso podría estar pasándole factura. Cualquiera fuera su reacción, ésta se había manifestado antes de que ella tuviera tiempo para reconsiderarlo. Su expresión se volvió lacónica y entonces serenamente desafiante.

―Mmm… creo que me gustaría ese lado oscuro tuyo Gatita.

Me sonrojó, sintiendo la espiral de excitación apretarse en su interior.

Caminaron a lo largo del vestíbulo, deteniéndose ante una puerta y la abrieron con un empujón. Adentro, una mujer desnuda arrodillada montaba la polla de un hombre mientras le succionaba la polla a otro parado enfrente de ella.

Serena tiró de la puerta para cerrarla.

―Este cuarto ya está lo suficientemente abarrotado.

Una forma esbelta enfundada en blanco transparente pasó corriendo, soltando una risita cuando ellos avanzaron por el pasillo. Darien guiaba a Serena con una mano detrás de su cintura y el calor de ésta se irradiaba por todo su cuerpo ruborizándolo. El pasillo se llenó con una multitud de nuevos invitados, y él la hizo detenerse nuevamente moviéndola a un lado para que ella no fuera arrastrada en el apretujón. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre el yeso a cada lado de su cabeza, encerrándola con la fuerza de sus muy musculosos brazos. Los ojos fijos en ella, y cuando la multitud se agolpó otra vez, él amortiguó el tumulto presionando sólo los sólidos planos de su cuerpo en contra del de ella.

Ella intentó mantenerse firme, pero con la altura de sus botas de tacón alto, tuvo que abrir ligeramente las piernas para mantener el equilibrio. El cuero de su vestido corto rodó hacia arriba hasta sus caderas cuando él introdujo la rodilla entre sus piernas y ubicó el muslo en contra de su coño. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando se movió ligeramente. El cambio de la posición le separaba los pliegues, desnudando su palpitante clítoris de la sedosa tela ya mojada entre sus piernas.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió ante la excitante presión en contra de su sexo, y a juzgar por su atisbo de sonrisa y mirada fija, sospechaba que él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Darien era increíble en este estilo ¿Por qué tratar de ocultárselo? Si esto le encantaba a ella como a él. Permanecimos mirándonos a los ojos con deseos mientras todavía estábamos en la pared. El constante contacto en contra de su coño la hacía querer frotarse de arriba a abajo sobre el cuero, llevándolo más profundo entre sus piernas. Sus oraciones fueron escuchadas cuando un grupo de cinco pasaron abriéndose paso, y su muslo se acuñó más allá entre sus piernas y en contra de su clítoris hasta que ella se levantó en puntitas de pie.

Sentía mis labios vaginales mojados que fácilmente su polla se resbalaría hasta el fondo de mi centro con mucha facilidad y él solo se me quedaba viendo con deseo mientras yo me lo quería comer vivo. "_Bésame. Kami, ahora, sólo hazlo"_

Pero en vez de cerrar la menuda distancia entre sus bocas, él simplemente pasó la mano en contra de la máscara sobre su sien, bajando por su mejilla y su cuello, y sobre la curva llena de su pecho. No había ninguna vacilación en el toque. Dado que no era rudo, ella lo imaginó pacientemente demandante.

Escalofríos recorrieron su piel cuando él empujó hacia abajo la taza del sujetador y expuso un rosado pezón ruborizado, ya endurecido por sus atenciones. Pasó rozando alrededor del exterior del cremoso abultamiento, haciéndola esperar mientras se acercaba al dolorido nudo. Estrechó los ojos, todavía sosteniendo los de ella, cuando, al fin, apoyó el pulgar y el dedo índice a cada lado de su pezón, entonces lo hizo rodar ligeramente, aumentando la presión.

Deslizó el muslo más profundamente entre sus piernas y hacia atrás otra vez mientras tiraba de la punta dura como una piedra.

El calor la abrasó desde la vulva hasta su pecho cuando él movió el muslo en sincronía con la provocación de los fuertes dedos sobre su pecho. Ella jadeaba por los pellizcos y tirones, hasta que su gemido placentero se entremezclaba con su grito dolorido. Estaba al borde del clímax, su aliento entrecortado, su corazón palpitante. "_¡Darien!"_ Casi profirió su nombre pero se contuvo rápidamente en el último segundo. No podía revelar que sabía quién era él sin revelar su identidad también. A estas alturas, eso era un verdadero riesgo.

Él retiró la pierna de su agarre. La presión ya no estaba pero el calor permanecía.

Ella pestañeó. ¿Qué pretendía Darien?

Inclinándose hacia adelante para que su boca le rozara el oído, él respondió la pregunta tácita.

―Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirlo.

Su voz vaciló cuando ella preguntó,

― ¿Decir qué?

―Decir "Sí, Amo" y serás mía por esta noche.

Allí estaba. Toda su planificación se había reducido a esto. Todo estaba dentro de su agarre y todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era tomarlo. Su garganta se apretó, ahogando sus palabras mientras luchaba contra la repentina oleada de pánico incrementándose en su interior, contra las lágrimas irracionales que amenazaban con caer. ¡No! Esto era lo que quería. Aclarándose la cabeza, se obligó a estudiar el rostro de Darien, recordar cada instante que compartieran. Ella podría hacer esto. Quería hacerlo.

Él trazó medios círculos de un lado a otro sobre sus pechos y entonces se detuvo para volver a colocar el sujetador sobre el torturado pezón. El cuero era suave en contra de su sensible piel, pero ella anhelaba la humedad de su boca en lugar de eso. Estaba mareada. Estaba tan excitada, tan cerca de correrse que apenas podía pensar.

Sus manos se movieron a la parte superior de sus brazos y la hizo girar, empujándole los omoplatos contra su pecho. La polla hinchada debajo de sus pantalones, presionaba contra la parte baja de su espalda, los sólidos muslos en contra de su culo. Estaban parados contra la pared en un corredor desbordado de invitados anónimos, pero para Serena allí no había nadie más que ellos.

El empezó a bajar sus manos hasta mis bragas y gruño de deseo por su descubrimiento.

―Ya estás tan mojada. Pero esto no es nada comparado con lo que podría hacerte. ―Enganchó un dedo debajo de la tela empapada y lo arrastró hacia un lado, exponiendo su coño bien afeitado "cortesía de AbueHot y Mina"―. Estas bragas están en mi camino.

―Quítalas―ella imploró, quedándose sin aliento ante el tirón en la correa cuando fue desprendida de sus caderas casi antes de que la última palabra saliera de sus labios.

Él acarició con los dedos la prenda desgarrada, levantándola para que Serena pudiera ver la tela oscurecida y oler su propia esencia almizclada. Plegó las bragas mojadas dentro de la hendidura de su sujetador, dejando sólo la entrepierna sobresalida. Acariciando hacia abajo por sus brazos, desde los hombros hasta las muñecas, le tomó las manos y las presionó contra la pared.

―No te muevas, ―llegó el bajo comando desde atrás de ella―. Si tengo que atarte, te castigaré, ―gruñó en su oído. Estaba agarrando el látigo ahora, el mango en una mano, los bucles colgando en la otra. Su corazón saltó rápidamente ante la vista de eso cuando bajó el mango al nivel de su cadera y lo apoyó en contra de su montículo. Era grueso y largo, y parecía como de marfil, brillante, posicionado sobre su coño provocativamente.

―Te haré obedecer, ―él susurró, tomando las suaves hebras de cuero del látigo y acariciando entre sus labios, haciendo círculos sobre su hinchado clítoris. Sus jugos se filtraron de su núcleo apretado, revistiendo sus muslos con un chorrito de humedad―. Tomándote como lo desee, llenando cada hueco de cualquier forma que me agrade.

El aliento de sus pulmones se liberó bruscamente cuando escuchó sus promesas y amenazas.

La provocaba con el mango entre sus resbaladizos pliegues, enviando olas de placer estremeciéndose a través de ella más rápido de lo que las vetas de terror pudieran llegar.

―Dilo.

Cuando el grueso mango encontró su coño, ella se congeló.

―Yo… no puedo… no sé… ―lo rete.

Él se inclinó más cerca y acarició su palpitante brote con el aparentemente suave cuero mientras la provocaba con el mango.

―Creo que puedes… creo que sabes… De Hecho, creo que estás lista para implorar por servirme. ―Deslizó el mango desde su clítoris a su apertura y volvió―. Para implorar por ser mi esclava, ―respiró, metiéndole el mango un centímetro dentro de su coño y palmeando su expuesto clítoris con el cuero en un suave movimiento que la empujó sobre el borde.

Perpleja y esclavizada por el deseo, ella jadeó,

― ¡Por Favor, por favor! ―Mordiéndose los labios, presionó su culo hacia atrás en contra de él, intentando tomar más del grueso mango.

Él le dio medio centímetro más y entonces se detuvo.

― ¿Por favor qué? Dilo o puedo tener que zurrarte ahora mismo.

La imagen de Darien en el aula amenazándola con las nalgadas que él había querido darle a causa de su veta desafiante, le inundó la mente. Su coño se apretó tan violentamente, el placer sobrepasando al miedo, y ella necesitó hacer una pausa antes de poder hablar. Con voz temblorosa, susurró,

―Por favor, Amo, déjame servirte.

―Muy buena elección, esclava, ―él contestó, empujando el suave mango dentro de sus profundidades, aplastando la polla contra su espalda―. Pero creo que me has hecho esperar demasiado tiempo.

Por un tortuoso segundo, ella creyó que él retiraría la oferta, pero continuó.

―Te has ganado tu primer castigo.

Apenas parecía tener importancia mientras él continuara metiendo el mango adentro y afuera de ella, alternadamente acariciando y abofeteando su clítoris con el látigo de cuero. Su respiración se aceleró y su piel hormigueaba de la cabeza a las puntas de los dedos de los pies. Sus brazos, todavía presionado en contra de la pared estaban sacudiéndose a medida que se acercaba al clímax. Él introdujo el mango más allá, acariciando aún más profundamente en su interior, haciéndola jadear hasta que estaba casi gritando de éxtasis. Pero entonces el mango salió. Y también desapareció el suave cuero trabajando sobre su necesitado clítoris.

_¡No!_ Ella parpadeó, rigidizándose al darse cuenta de que esto podría tener algo que ver con el castigo al que él se había referido. Giró para enfrentarlo… su desnudo coño expuesto, los labios recubiertos de su propia crema… ignorando la anónima multitud rodeándola.

―No, por favor…

Él levantó una mano para silenciarla.

―Has hecho tu elección de servirme. Tienes sólo otra elección esta noche. Escogerás una palabra de seguridad. Si eliges usarla, esto terminará inmediatamente y no habrá vuelta atrás. Por lo tanto considéralo cuidadosamente antes de utilizarla. Aparte de utilizar esa única palabra, no tienes nada que opinar ante cualquier cosa que yo decida. Si no puedes cumplir con mis órdenes, serás castigada como me parezca. Silenciada cuando lo considere necesario. ―Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la advertencia, no sintiéndose segura de sí podría ser capaz de tratar con Darien en el contexto de la crueldad, pero no obstante, asintió con la cabeza.

―Elige tu palabra de seguridad. Algo que no puedas olvidar y dímela ahora.

Pensó rápidamente, y finalmente se decidió.

―Moon.

Él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

―Moon. Pon tus manos juntas delante de ti.

Su pecho se oprimió y ella accedió. Rápidamente él aseguró el extremo del látigo alrededor de sus muñecas y lo revisó para asegurarse de que no estuviera muy apretado. Entonces pasó el látigo sobre su cuello a fin de que sus manos quedaran al nivel del pecho, lo tiró hacia abajo entre sus pechos y arrastró la holgura entre sus piernas, sujetando el mango en la parte baja de su espalda. Ella bajó la mirada sobre sí misma y se preguntó si había estado loca al aceptar esto. Si debería usar la palabra de seguridad ahora y salir corriendo a casa a esconder la cabeza. Al menos, pensó, notando las cabezas que se volvían de algunos asistentes de la fiesta, llevaba puesta la máscara.

Darien bajó la mano sobre sus muñecas atadas siguiendo al látigo hasta su coño, donde la deslizó entre sus labios hinchados. Su cara ardió cuando presionó hacia atrás, sujetando la parte floja de manera que el látigo se plegara apretadamente hacia arriba entre las mejillas de su culo también. Apoyó el puño que sujetaba el mango y lo aflojó contra la parte baja de su espalda.

―Quiero que te frotes contra esto mientras caminamos. Eres mi esclava ahora.

Serena comenzó a caminar con tímidos cortos pasos con sus botas con tacones de aguja, con su falda de cuero subida por encima de su coño y un látigo plegado a su alrededor como una correa. Estaba aterrada y excitada, horrorizada por el espectáculo que estaban haciendo, e incluso más porque podía sentir los jugos goteando húmedos y calientes desde su núcleo con cada paso.

Estaba dándole a Darien lo que él quería

El espacioso dormitorio, apenas iluminado por candelabros en la pared y una araña de luces pequeñas, estaba decorado como el resto de la casa, con diáfanas telas negras estiradas a través de las paredes y alguna reminiscente tela de araña ensartada a través de las esquinas superiores del cuarto. Arañas de patas largas reptaban debajo de la ventana en un rincón, serpientes se envolvían alrededor de una rama seca detrás de la cortina de una ventana a otra. Entre ellas había mesas cargadas de velas y un arsenal de aparatos que Serena no estaba segura de querer saber demasiado si estaban dispuestos para complacer a todos los caprichos de su amo.

Todo era sorprendente mejor de lo que ella pudiera habérselo imaginado, era fascínate todo lo que el cuarto contenía "como la AbueHot era dueña de todo esto" no cavia palabras para lo asombrada que estaba por esa habitación

― ¿Te gusta la sensación de algo duro entre tus piernas, verdad, Gatita?-dijo con voz ronca Darien.

―Sí, amo, me gusta.

―Me complace pensar en que tienes algo frotándose en contra de tu coño y de tu culo. Creo que me gustaría meter algo grande en ambos.

Su cabeza se levantó de repente una fracción de centímetro antes de que el tirón de la correa la volviera a la posición sumisa.

―Eh, eh, Gatita-dijo él.

Amy ya estaría complaciendo a Taiki y Rei a su Nicolás, no olvidemos a Lita con su trajecito de policía "Andrew pervertido" y no olvidemos a la loca de las locas pervertidas Mina Aino que debe estar en el cuarto VIP con sus Yaten follando como locos y ella iba a recibir su primer castigo, que tonta era Mina y Lita la capacitaron para ser obediente pero ella viene y mete la pata. Cómo servirle y complacerlo. Ella no tendría que suponer… sólo tendría que obedecer.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, ensanchó su posición e inclinó la cabeza aún más.

―Nada, Amo-dije un poco estresada.

Hubo una pausa y entonces una profunda inhalación de su aliento. Tiró su cabello a un lado y desenvolvió el látigo de entre sus piernas y de alrededor de su cuello. Todavía lo mantuvo atado alrededor de sus muñecas.

Sus manos estaban en la espalda de su vestido de corsé abriendo la recta cremallera que lo sostenía. La prenda se desprendió, dejándola desnuda salvo por las botas negras con tacones agujas altas hasta el muslo, y la máscara.

― ¿Te gustó observar a esa mujer tomando dos pollas a la vez? ―Las puntas de sus pezones se contrajeron en respuesta**.**

Serena tragó y se obligó a contestarle rápidamente manteniendo su voz falsa.

―Sí-dije simplemente.

Él ahuecó y levantó sus pechos, haciéndolos hincharse afuera de sus manos y los presionó juntos en dos maduros montículos de piel ruborizada. Los pulgares rasparon sus pezones, las rosadas puntas se arrugaron apretadamente y se sensibilizaron hasta tal punto en que su más leve toque enviaba electricidad a sus caderas y espalda. Él entrecerró los ojos ante ella, y atrapó ambos pezones entre sus pulgares e índices, haciéndolos rodar con un firme tirón que la hizo tambalearse hacia adelante.

―Sí, ¿qué?-dijo "ohh metí la pata".

―Sí, Amo. ―dije reprendiéndome mentalmente "pero que me pasa". Debería haberlo recordado. Era la regla más simple.

― ¿Has tenido alguna vez múltiples amantes antes?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―No, Amo-dije "y tampoco pienso tenerlo al menos que tu tengas dos penes hay si es diferente la cosa"

― ¿Te gustaría? ―me libero los pezones.

―Yo… no lo sé. Tal vez. ―Las yemas de sus pulgares la acariciaron, suavizando el aguijonazo de su agarre. Su aliento quedaba atrapado con cada caricia.

―No sé si eres digna de esa clase de satisfacción. ¿Por qué no me demuestras lo ansiosa que estás por complacerme?-dijo arrogante "maldito Chiba, espera que te agarre".

―De rodillas, Gatita- "imbécil" pero que mas me queda que obedecer yo me metí en esto y yo lo arreglo.

Caí de rodillas, apretando mis manos unidas en sus pechos.

Él se arrancó la ceñida camisa de dentro de sus pantalones y se la sacó bruscamente por la cabeza, revelando un bronceado torso cincelado. Sus músculos ondearon y se flexionaron con el movimiento. Era increíble. Ensanchó su posición y emitió su orden.

―bajar mi cierre y sácame mi polla-dijo en modo de orden.

Lleve mis manos hasta su cierre y lo baje muy lentamente como tentándolo, saque su polla de su encierro y hay estaba tan erguida y orgullosa como la recordaba "Mía, si soy territorial que puedo decir el es mío" era muy larga y gruesa, y sin olvidar el tamaño grande que tenia, su cabeza era en forma de ciruela y ya tenia en ella una gota de su liquido pre-seminal. Deje caer los pantalones hasta el piso y él se los quito saliendo de ellos. Estaba gloriosamente desnudo ante mi con su cuerpo bien tonificado que me dejaba sin aliento y me hacia mojar aun mas de lo que ya estaba y fue cuando volví a ver su polla y no pude evitar relamerme mis labios e inclinarme para tomarlo en mi boca.

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo esclava-dijo.

Lo mire con reproche y baje mi mirada "maldito, maldito"

―Lo siento, Amo. ¿Qué le gustaría que yo hiciera?-dije esforzándome con mi papel de sumisa.

Él extendió el mando del látigo.

―Chúpalo. No has demostrado ser digna de mi polla todavía-dijo con mas arrogancia aun "¿Qué no soy digna, digna mi AbueHot, que se cree si esta polla es mía y la he tenido mas de mil veces en mi" ¡y es que no podía estar hablando en serio¡. Y a parte quiere que chupe una vara en su lugar menudo idiota.

―Muéstrame lo que le harías a esto.

Ella se lo demostraría, pensó, relamiéndose los labios mientras miraba la sólida agarradera atrapada dentro de sus manos atadas. Abriendo la boca, relajó la mandíbula e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para tomarlo. Llevándose la barra dentro de su boca, el dulce sabor fuerte de sus jugos le golpeó la lengua. Saborear su propia excitación hizo el acto aún más excitante. Lo introdujo hasta la parte trasera de su garganta, relajando los músculos y entonces lentamente lo retiró succionándolo con un húmedo beso. Pasó la lengua a su alrededor, de arriba hacia abajo, lamiendo cada pedacito con sus jugos que ella podía encontrar, sabiendo que incluso mientras lo hacía, más estaban recubriendo la parte interior de sus muslos.

Lo contempló al tomar el mango del látigo profundamente hasta su garganta otra vez, y se maravilló por la estoica expresión que él mantenía. Cuando retiró la vara, la saliva la recubría y bajaba corriendo por un lado. Ella lamió más y abrió la boca para volverla a tomar.

Él le hizo una seña para que me detenga y ella esperó que la llenara con su polla, golpeándola dentro de ella y haciéndola correrse. Estaba tan cerca.

―Abre tus piernas-dijo.

Todavía arrodillada, apartó sus rodillas más ampliamente y lo miró.

―Sí, Amo- "por que me interrumpe"

―Toma mi juguete… y folla a tu coño con este gran látigo. Esto es lo más cercano a otro hombre que vayas a conseguir conmigo. No me gusta compartir, y nunca estaría dispuesto a compartirte. ―Hizo una seña hacia el mango―. Introdúcelo adentro y luego toma a mi polla en tu boca.

Ella lo movió en sus manos para ajustar el agarre y posicionarlo en contra de su hendidura. Podía hacer esto. Estaba mojada y dolorida, y la idea de algo duro entre sus piernas y dentro de su boca la excitaba casi tanto como la posesividad de las palabras de Darien. No quería compartirla. Mirando hacia arriba, vio los ojos atentos sobre ella y vaciló bajo su escrutinio. Nadie jamás la había observado mientras se daba placer, aunque esto fuera algo diferente. Él estaría en su boca en segundos, su foco no estaría sobre ella completamente. Reclinándose ligeramente, presionó el ancho mango hacia arriba dentro de su abertura. Lo sintió duro y suave al llenarla, estirando sus paredes interiores al penetrarla. Él estaba parado delante de ella con su gruesa y pulposa polla en la mano, esperando a que ella la succione. Se relamió los labios y los deslizó sobre la ancha cabeza, paladeando el sabor salado de la carne masculina cuando le llenó la boca con su polla de la misma forma que el mango del látigo la había llenado antes. De la misma manera en que esperaba que su polla le llenara el coño igual que el mango estaba haciéndolo ahora.

Con la boca llena, levantó la vista a su cara, esperando estar complaciéndolo. Su estoica expresión dejada traslucir poco pero la sola gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla admitía su tensión. Una pequeña victoria. Sus ojos estaban atentos, enfocados en la pared detrás de ella. El espejo, recordó. La estaba observando chupándolo, observándola tomar el mango en su interior. Su coño se apretó ante la erótica imagen que ella conjuró, arrasando con sus inhibiciones. Su lengua se curvó alrededor del eje cuando empujó en contra de la parte trasera de su garganta. La vara del látigo estaba profundamente dentro de ella. Inclinó la cabeza para tragar más de la rígida polla, quería sentirlo penetrarla tan profundamente como fuera posible. Buscando intensificar su placer al tomar cada pedacito del duro mango que podía, intensificando el suyo propio. La sensación de la brutal invasión tanto en su boca como en su vulva hacía que su crema corriera hacia abajo por la vara y sobre sus manos atadas. Era esclava del placer del momento. Bombeaba el mango a ritmo con su cabeza, llevando la barra adentro y afuera, una y otra vez.

_"Mírame, Darien. Esto es para ti"_

La resbaladiza fricción dentro de su centro hacía que su cuerpo se contrajera en contra de la penetración, y la succión de su boca sobre la ingurgitada polla, se incrementara. Gimió a su alrededor. La tensión provocada creció en su interior, acercándola a la liberación. Chupaba y lamía, inclinando la cabeza, presionando sobre la satinada piel suave, moviendo la vara dentro de ella más rápidamente… ajustándola con cada empuje, tragando el grueso bulbo, saboreándolo… tomando a ambas barras inflexibles dentro de sus húmedas profundidades, más allá cada vez, bordeando la cúspide más alto, más apremiante, hasta…

Él gimió, agarrando sus hombros con fuerza.

―Pon tus manos sobre mi polla y hazme terminar, deja el látigo como está.―Inmediatamente movió sus manos atadas, pegajosas por su crema, a la base de su polla, bombeándolo a ritmo con su boca. El mango permaneció suspendido, medio enterrado en su apretado coño mientras ella se mecía y tragaba en contra de su falo. Él la agarró de los hombros con más fuerza, y ella lo llevó más profundo dentro de su garganta, apretando la base de su polla, sintiendo a sus bolas contraerse abajo. Con un gruñido ahogado, él corcoveó sus caderas, derramando su caliente semen hacia abajo de su garganta. Ella lo tomó más profundo, ordeñando cada gota hasta que él finalmente le acarició el cabello y se retiró.

Estaba increíblemente excitada habiéndolo satisfecho sobre sus rodillas, atada y montando el grueso mango. Quería rogarle que la dejara terminar por sí misma, sólo tomaría algunos empujes más y se correría, pero sabía que la paciencia era parte de su papel. Debía esperar su oferta.

Él se arrodilló delante de ella, agarrando el extremo expuesto del mango del látigo. Sus esperanzas de que él la llevara a la culminación murieron con sus siguientes palabras.

―No tienes permiso para correrte todavía. ―Deliberadamente, sin profundizar la penetración, lo movió en un ángulo para que ella pudiera sentir la presencia del mango profundamente dentro de su centro―Gatita, sólo voy a decírtelo esta vez. No puedes tener un orgasmo sin mi permiso.

Ella levantó la cabeza bruscamente, cuando la sensual tensión se alborotó dentro de ella.

―Entiendo, Amo, pero…- ahora si te mato Chiba nunca me has negado mis orgasmos"

― ¿Estás muy cerca? ―le preguntó, ahora bombeando el mango dentro de ella con lentos y constantes empujes.

Ella alzó sus caderas intentando tomarlo más profundo y más rápido.

― ¡Sí, Amo! ¡Más, por favor!-casi grite "y es que necesito mi orgasmo ya".

―Has sido muy buena. Inclínate hacia delante de manera que tus antebrazos estén sobre el suelo con tus codos cerca de tus rodillas. Apoya el lado de tu cara sobre el piso.

Ella se movió con precaución, sintiendo la pesada barra moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo cuando se encorvó hacia adelante. Volteó la cabeza y vio su reflejo en el enorme espejo lujoso y casi se corre ante la vista. Estaba arrodillada, las piernas ampliamente abiertas, la espalda arqueada con su culo en el aire. Sus muñecas atadas colocadas en contra de su pecho y sus labios, todavía hinchados por chupar su polla, estaban llenos y rojos. Pero lo que más la excitó fue la vista del agarre del puño de él emergiendo de sus profundidades y girando debajo de su cuerpo hacia donde estaban atadas sus manos.

Él se encontró con su mirada en el espejo. Ella estaba esperando, deseosa, implorando más.

Sus ojos se estrecharon sobre ella.

― ¿Te gusta mi látigo, esclava? ―le preguntó, sacándolo de ella.

Darien pareció comprender su preocupación y levantó una mano para detener su innecesario nerviosismo.

―No lo usaré para flagelarte. No es algo que me guste hacer. Disfruto de él con el propósito de la restricción y algunos otros usos poco habituales, pero no tengo interés en lastimar tu hermosa piel-dijo pasando sus manos con delicadeza sobre ella.

Él sumergió la mano entre sus piernas para acariciar sus labios abiertos.

―Estás tan mojada. Resbaladiza. ―Presionó dos dedos en su abertura y acarició sus paredes interiores―. Me pones duro otra vez. Quiero deslizarme dentro de ti, sentir tu estrechez y que aprietes mi polla. Tu boca estaba tan húmeda y hambrienta, quiero saber si tu coño se siente así de bien. ―Acarició otra vez, haciéndola contraerse alrededor de sus penetrantes dedos―. Tienes un pequeño coño hambriento. ―Un tercer dedo se deslizó dentro de ella, acariciando en contra de la pared trasera de su canal. El sedoso toque era el cielo. Ella empujó en contra de sus dedos, queriendo más.

Y entonces se sobresaltó. El pulgar estaba en su culo, descansando allí, no penetrando pero empujando en el apretado músculo mientras acariciaba su vulva desde el interior.

_"Oh Dios, ¿qué va a hacer"_

Los dedos suspendieron sus caricias y se retiraron de sus profundidades, pero la presión del pulgar en su recto era constante. Sintió que si ella se moviera, él la penetraría. Permaneció quieta, pero sentía la provocadora presión con cada inhalación. Su postura arrodillada detrás de ella se movió más cerca. El aire fresco rozó su apretado anillo cuando el pulgar se alejó de él.

Ella retorció la cabeza en contra del piso, esforzándose para ver lo que él estaba haciendo. Detrás de ella, Darien desgarró la envoltura de un condón con sus dientes, expertamente enfundándose a sí mismo con una mano, y entonces presionó la punta de su polla contra la delicada piel de conexión entre su culo y su coño. Serena contuvo el aliento, mordiéndose los labios, mientras esperaba que él decidiera dónde empujaría su circunferencia dura como una piedra en su interior, sabiendo que tomaría cualquier cosa que él le diera.

La ancha cabeza de su polla provocó más abajo, reacomodándose en contra de sus labios, y empujado en su interior.

Era más grande que el mango del látigo y la estiró más anchamente mientras se introducía gradualmente para permitirle a su cuerpo ajustarse y acomodarlo. Serena gimió cuando él entró y la llenó, jadeando mientras su longitud la penetraba. Sus músculos interiores se aferraron a él, y requirió de toda su concentración no permitir que el roce como húmedo terciopelo de su invasión la hiciera correrse. Ella podía seguir su dictamen, podía obedecer su orden. Podía resistir el tirón de necesidad amenazando con romperse con cada minúsculo movimiento. Empujó más profundo todavía, hasta que las bolas presionaron en contra de su coño, y la ingle en contra de sus nalgas. Lo tenía enterrado hasta la empuñadura, sintiendo el empujón de la cabeza en contra de su vientre y todavía ella presionaba hacia atrás pidiendo más. _¡Concéntrate! _

Colocando una mano sobre su cadera, Darien salió, casi hasta la cabeza de su polla, y entonces, cuando empujó otra vez hacia adentro, sintió el pulgar, resbaladizo y frío, presionando en contra de su culo y penetrando sostenidamente adentro de ella. Su respiración era un chisporroteo de sobresaltos jadeantes cuando la penetró doblemente. Estaba escandalizada por la ansiosa sensación que provenía de su anillo muscular contrayéndose y relajándose sobre el intrusivo dígito. Sus dedos se abrieron afuera sobre la mejilla de su culo, apretando el tenso músculo mientras bombeaba firmemente dentro de su culo y de su vulva.

Se meció hacía atrás contra Darien cuando el placer creció. El pulgar dentro de ella era lo suficientemente pequeño como para no provocar dolor ni estirarla, pero lo suficientemente grueso como para añadir una satisfacción que ella nunca antes había experimentado. Su clítoris latía por la desesperada necesidad de ser acariciado y aliviado. Pero con sus manos atadas, la opción de una liberación no era suya.

Arqueándose más para tomar tanto de él como pudiera, intentó hacer que su clítoris contactara con sus bolas. Empujó hacia atrás contra él, obligando a su polla a enterrarse más profundamente en su interior.

El talón de la mano masculina se encontró con su apretado anillo. Él se retiró, afirmándose y ella golpeó hacia atrás cuando él volvió a empujar hacia adelante. El agarre sobre su cadera se apretaba con cada golpe, y todavía ella quería más, más duro, más rápido, más profundo. Golpeó duramente hacia atrás en contra de Darien hasta que las respiraciones de ambos salían entrecortadas y rápidas, y entonces él gritó una severa orden.

―Suficiente, esclava. ―Repentinamente, su vulva y culo estaban vacíos Darien estaba retrocediendo, quitándose el condón de su polla todavía dura, brillante y enrojecida mientras rebotaba erecta desde su cuerpo.

Jadeando Serena se empujó hacia arriba sobre sus brazos atados y lo miró. ¿Lo había asombrado con su avidez por recibirlo? Él se apoyó contra la pared, se lamió el labio inferior reflexionando y le ordenó que se pusiera de pie. Recogiendo el mango del látigo, tomó algunas de las tiras y la miró a los ojos.

―Eres una salvaje y exigente gatita. Creo que tendré que encadenarte para domar ese coño salvaje-dijo con una sonrisa ladina "te estas buscando 1 año sin sexo Chiba".

Estaba parada delante del espejo de cuerpo entero, la amplia postura de sus largas botas de gamuza negras extendiendo sus muslos. Los labios de su coño reflejaban la abrillantada humedad de su crema mientras goteaba hacia abajo de sus muslos interiores. Entre sus piernas abiertas, dos cadenas de plata brillante con campanas colgaban de un clip del clítoris que Darien había adjuntado con una delicada cadena a los clips haciendo juego en sus pezones. Sus brazos, todavía atados, estaban estirados por encima de su cabeza por el látigo, que había sido asegurado a un gran gancho en medio del cuarto. Se parecía a una esclava enmascarada en venta.

Sin ninguna prisa, Darien circulaba a su alrededor, acariciando las desnudas curvas y agujeros de su cuerpo. Se paró delante de ella y deslizó las manos subiendo por su cintura y costillas hasta sus pechos restringidos, ahuecando debajo de las curvas para que las cadenas quedaran suspendidas sobre las partes traseras de sus nudillos. Con el dedo índice golpeteó ligeramente en sus pezones, enviando calientes pulsaciones de lujuria a través de su cuerpo y los diminutos tintineos de las campanas colgantes sonaron en el aire. Sus pezones se apretaron más duro y su aliento se entrecortó, provocando más del suave tintineo de las campanillas, esta vez por el espasmo en su clítoris también.

―Estás hermosa así, ―le susurró, moviendo su mano hacia abajo para balancear las cuerdas que colgaban de su clítoris apresado―. Atada y encadenada… ―deslizó un solo dedo a lo largo de sus pliegues y dentro de su coño―, … tan húmeda y rosada… ―se movió adentro y afuera de ella, haciendo tintinear las campanas con cada tirón y sacudirse su cuerpo con cada empuje―, … tan lista para más. ¿Debería darte un pequeño regalo?

―Sí, Amo, por favor, ― Serena imploró con una jadeante y temblorosa voz. Lo quería, lo necesitaba. Estaba desesperada por ser llenada y montada por él. Era un torturante éxtasis esperar que su necesidad se volviera tan grande como la suya. Pero Darien tenía más control sobre sí mismo que nadie que ella alguna vez hubiera conocido. Cualquier cosa podría suceder.

Darien se arrodilló delante de ella y suavemente separó sus labios para exponer su decorado coño. El clip pellizcó rotundamente en contra de los lados de su clítoris como una larga horquilla, apretando y excitando. Inclinándose, pasó la lengua contra el nudo confinado, de un lado a otro, hasta que Serena estaba jadeando, intentando empinar su pelvis para chocar contra su exploradora lengua. El suave tintineo de las campanillas sonaba una y otra vez mientras lamía a lo largo de los lados, sobre sus hinchados pliegues, haciendo círculos más cerca de la fuente de su necesidad, y luego alejándose. Las manos rozaron sobre su culo y repentinamente él cambió de posición, llevándole las piernas sobre sus hombros de manera que su coño quedara presionado en contra de su cara y con los brazos soportaba su peso.

Los dientes rasparon su clítoris, mordisqueando y pellizcando, haciéndola gritar, jadear e implorar. Cerró la boca sobre ella y chupó, alternando con rítmicos barridos de su lengua, cambiando el tempo de su toque cada vez que ella se acercaba al orgasmo. Su coño se apretaba con fuerza por la necesidad de algo que lo llene, y su crema recubría los labios y la barbilla de Darien. Ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó las piernas sobre sus hombros, intentando intensificar el contacto en contra de su cara.

Él mordió, haciéndola gritar,

―Por favor, detente… ¡no puedo soportarlo!

Pero Serena nunca se apartó. Gradualmente, él liberó su brutal agarre, lamiendo suavemente y hundiendo la lengua en su agujero, hasta que su dolor pasó y sólo el placer permaneció. Entonces echándose hacia atrás, bajó las piernas de sus hombros poniéndola nuevamente de pie.

Acariciando entre sus piernas, hundió un dedo profundamente dentro de su centro y acarició sus paredes interiores.

―Tengo algo más para ti. Has sido una muy buena pequeña gatita esta noche. Pero creo que necesitas que te demuestre el placer de ser domada. ―Retiró el dedo de su vulva y lo presionó dentro de su boca. Serena la abrió para él, chupando y lamiendo ansiosamente su propia crema hasta que Darien apretó los dientes, se apartó y pasó a su lado.

Ella siguió su reflejo con los ojos, impotente de hacer nada más, y observado cuando abrió una caja encima del tocador. No podía ver qué artículos estaba tomando, pero esperaba desesperadamente que finalmente le trajeran el alivio que anhelaba. Se acercó a ella desde un ángulo donde su propio reflejo le bloqueaba la visión y se preguntó si era intencional.

Cuando se movió gradualmente dentro de su visión, vio que llevaba un paquete de tela oscura. Lo colocó sobre el suelo detrás de ella y se alejó hacia el rincón más alejado del cuarto. Allí recogió un alto taburete, de apariencia resistente, que colocó a varios centímetros delante de su pierna izquierda.

_"¿Qué diablos?"_

―Pon tu pie izquierdo encima del taburete. ―Aunque la orden tenía un tono áspero, sus acciones eran tiernas mientras se inclinaba para mantenerla cuando Serena se movió, asegurándose de que no se cayera. Cuando estuvo situada, miró su reflejo y vio los músculos de su plano abdomen tensos, la piel de su desnudo coño dividida en un resbaladizo rosado valle de reluciente carne. Dios, quería que él se acercara y hundiera su lengua, sus dedos, su polla… algo… en su dolorida hendidura. Pero por lo contrario Darien se movió de nuevo al paquete y tomó el primer artículo. Era una pequeña caja negra con correas de velcro. Ella no tenía idea de para qué podía ser, pero comenzó a sentir la tensión acumularse cuando se arrodilló y aseguró las correas alrededor de su muslo. Regresó al paquete y sacó dos objetos metálicos alargados, apenas ligeramente más grandes que un huevo, con largos cordones negros conectados a ellos.

_Oh Dios_. Uno sería un poco menos intimidante que dos. Su pulgar era una cosa, era una cuarta parte del grosor de un huevo. Su corazón palpitó.

―Um… ¿Qué…?

―Sin preguntas. ―Su voz era baja y firme.

―Pero… no creo… ―tartamudeó, incapaz de controlar su lengua antes de que su helada mirada y fría voz la cortasen.

―Tienes sólo una elección esta noche, esclava.

Ella parpadeó en una rápida sucesión, respirando agitadamente mientras nerviosamente movía la mirada desde sus ojos a sus manos. Tenía una opción. Podría usar la palabra de seguridad y la noche, todo, terminaría. No más Darien. Habría fracasado al conocer sus deseos. Se habría fallado a sí misma. Todo lo que experimentó se terminaría. Estaría hecho. Cerró la boca, mordiéndose los labios entre sus dientes en una larga línea, y asintió con la cabeza su resignada aceptación a su voluntad.

Él se arrodilló delante de Serena y, acariciando los hinchados labios de su coño con dos dedos, se inclinó hacia adelante y sopló un caliente aliento sobre su mojada carne rosada haciendo repicar los cascabeles. Más de sus jugos gotearon por sus labios y muslos. Sabía que con su cara tan cerca de su montículo él podía ver la evidencia de su deseo. Presionó uno de los metálicos huevos contra ella. Estaba frío y duro y la hizo querer hundirse abajo sobre eso, pero el látigo todavía la sujetaba del techo e incluso si hubiera levantado ambas piernas, no se habría movido. Esperó, su vulva desesperada por ser llenada otra vez. Su pecho oprimido por la anticipación.

Inclinándose más cerca, Darien pasó la punta de su lengua sobre su atrapado clítoris, de un lado a otro, mientras empujaba el huevo dentro de su apretada hendidura. Se sentía increíble. Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios mientras él la masajeaba con su lengua y usaba los dedos para profundizar la penetración. Cuando estuvo en su lugar, se puso de pie, girando hacia su espalda. Serena inhaló y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones, sintiendo la sangre corriendo hacia sus extremidades como en un ansioso vuelo en contra de lo desconocido. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Darien estaba detrás de ella, jugando con el cordón negro que colgaba fuera de ella. Lo conectó a la caja atada a su pierna y la encendió. Inmediatamente, una poderosa vibración empezó profundamente dentro de su centro. Ella gimió, sus rodillas casi rindiéndose cuando la sensación la abrumó. Le había sido negada la liberación por tanto tiempo que apenas podía resistirse.

Serena cerró los ojos otra vez, sintiendo su cálida mano en contra de su culo, abriendo su mejilla hacia un lado. La fría humedad recubrió su ano cuando los gelatinosos dedos acariciaron alrededor de su grieta.

El nudo de diminutos músculos se apretó bajo el toque, casi ansiosamente pidiendo el regreso del solitario dígito. Más líquido la recubrió generosamente. Entonces el metal embistió en contra de su agujero. Su corazón palpitaba salvajemente en su pecho mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

Las vibraciones en su coño la tenían tambaleándose en el borde de orgasmo y la cercana penetración de la ancha esfera de metal en su ano era la única cosa que la escudaba de Darien. Esto no sería el fácil deslizamiento de excesivo placer como había sido el viaje inaugural de su pulgar.

¿Cómo podría ser capaz de tomarlo dentro de su culo?

Repentinamente el segundo huevo comenzó a vibrar también. Darien lo había enchufado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Su ceñido agujero se apretó violentamente en contra de la estimulación y entonces rítmicamente se aflojó y apretó otra vez cuando él comenzó a introducir el huevo en su interior con paciente coerción.

Serena gritó, mordiéndose los labios, tirando del cuero atando a sus muñecas, su vulva y su culo se contraían salvajemente mientras él gradualmente la estiraba, empujando el grueso objeto más profundamente hasta que estaba ardiendo por el placer y el dolor combinados y el grueso diámetro traspasó el anillo.

Ella gritó,

― ¡Por favor! ―Pero sabía ahora que no estaba implorando para que se detenga, sino por más.

Los dos huevos vibraban profundamente en su interior, llevándola a nuevas alturas de placer. Ella jadeaba, sacudiendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, cuando la intensidad se incrementó.

―Abre los ojos. Mira lo que yo veo.

Hizo lo que le ordenó, viendo primero una borrosa imagen de sí misma en el espejo de cuerpo entero, atada, encadenada, desnuda y contorsionándose de placer. Su visión se cristalizó junto con su miedo cuándo lo vio parado a su lado sosteniendo un nuevo flogger en sus manos. Sus ojos se agrandaron. ¡No se atrevería!

― ¡Espera! Dijiste que no te gustaba eso, que no me azotarías… ―Las palabras salieron precipitadamente de ella en una súplica desesperada.

―Suficiente, esclava. Dije que no te lastimaría, pero aparte de eso haré cualquier cosa que quiera contigo. ―Sus ojos eran tiernos―. Ésta es una prueba de confianza, y recuerda que tienes el poder de detenerla. Sin embargo, debes saber, que cualquier cosa que haga finalmente realzará añadiéndole nuevos matices y profundidades a tu placer. Lastimarte la piel no es mi deseo. Nunca lo haría. Jamás te he lastimado-dijo

Golpeó a través de su montículo y entonces otra vez en diferentes lugares sobre su trasero. Se movía por su cuerpo, zurrándola con lametazos de cuero hasta que cada nervio hormigueaba dentro de ella, todos los sentidos intensificados, y una ola de éxtasis se estrelló fuera de control Mientras los latigazos abrasaban su piel, las crueles vibraciones de los huevos enterrados la arrastraron, derrotando a la inútil resistencia, hacia el precipicio. No podía detenerse. Tenía que esperar. Luchar por controlarse en contra de ola tras ardiente ola de inmenso placer/dolor.

― ¡Amo, por favor!

El flogger azotó a través de su coño y ella ya no lo soportaría mas, se tenia que venir pero rápido.

―Córrete para mí. ¡Ahora!-exigió él.

Pegue un grito mortal de placer ante tal liberación que jamás en mi vida había sentido. Su cuerpo se sacudió, sus piernas perdieron el agarre y justo cuando la tensión tiró de sus muñecas atadas, Darien estaba allí, los brazos a su alrededor, sujetándola mientras ella convulsionaba, sufriendo espasmos fuera de control. Nunca había experimentado nada cercano a la fuerza de las poderosas contracciones que devastaban su cuerpo desde el pecho hasta los dedos. La crema recubría sus muslos, refulgiendo en la luz mientras Serena ondulaba a través de las suaves caricias de Darien y las ondas de éxtasis que provenían de las manos de su Amo.

Cuando sus piernas pudieron sostenerla, él se movió a su alrededor, sus manos seguras mientras trabajaban para quitar los vibradores con suave ternura, masajeando para calmar sus aberturas mientras retiraba los huevos. Los anillos de pezones y el clip del clítoris fueron quitados también, conmocionándola con otra sensación de placer/dolor que la dejó sin aliento y jadeando.

―Amo, eres un profesor increíble―le susurre.

― ¿Qué? ―Él se paró y la miró asombrado.

Todavía experimentando los temblores remanentes por su lección, ella se estremeció.

―Nunca soñé… que esto podría ser así- dije "y en serio jamás lo pensé, todo con Darien es mágico e increíble.

Darien la recogió como si no pesara nada, y la llevó a la cama donde la depositó de espaldas encima de los suaves cojines de almohadas apiladas.

Darien estaba jadeando por su estado de excitación.

―Abre las piernas, no esperaré otro minuto, ―ordenó, escupiendo las palabras.

Abrí mis piernas hasta el tope para que el apreciara mi coño y como me tenia llena de lujuria.

―Por favor, tómame, ―jadee.

Darien desgarró un condón y se enfundó a sí mismo sin ceremonia, arrojando la envoltura a un lado. Estirándose sobre ella en la cama, envolvió las manos como prensas alrededor de sus muslos y la empujó más cerca, reuniéndola con la dura cresta de su dispuesta polla.

―Tienes libertad para llegar al clímax esclava-dijo.

Estaba escurridiza, húmeda y deseosa de él, y cuando la ancha cabeza presionó en su hendidura, Darien no encontró resistencia. Cara a cara, sus calientes alientos se mezclaban. Él le acarició los labios con los suyos hasta que Serena los separó, invitando a su lengua a tomarle la boca como su polla le tomaba el coño. Con un profundo gemido Darien se hundió en las profundidades de su centro, yendo más allá cuando su cuerpo ansiosamente le pidió más. Ella lo abrazaba, apretándose con cada empuje, sus resbaladizos jugos recubriéndolo con cada golpe. Sus manos, ahora libres, viajado a través de su cuerpo mientras Darien se arqueaba e inclinaba. Sus hombros eran como rocas envueltas por cuerdas, flexionándose con sus movimientos. Su pecho formando un ángulo hacia abajo, le rozaba los senos y provocaban a sus apretados pezones con cada empuje ascendente. Su clítoris se frotaba contra la ingle masculina, avivando el fuego dentro de ella con cada toque, los labios inferiores se separaron más para recibir su hambriento beso con cada zambullida.

Serena extendió las manos sobre sus costillas, bajando a su delgada cintura y deteniéndose sobre los firmes planos de su culo. Era de acero macizo, forjándose y remodelándose debajo de su toque. Él latía dentro de ella y bajó la cabeza a la suya, su boca reclamándola salvajemente. Ella chupó su saqueadora lengua, saboreando su deseo, hasta que el fuego en su interior ardió lo suficientemente caliente que Serena pensó que entraría en combustión.

―Más duro, ―jadeó cuando él levantó su boca de la suya. Darien se conducía dentro de ella una y otra vez mientras su cuerpo se contraía como un puño alrededor de su polla y el placer disparaba a través de cada nervio, incrementándose con cada empuje. Su coño sufría espasmos en contra de su ingle con cada húmedo choque de piel contra piel, ella aferró sus manos sobre su rígido culo, disfrutando de la sensación de él. Era Darien, finalmente palpitando entre sus piernas, y ella no podía conseguir lo suficiente. Quería y necesitaba más. Saber que ésta podría ser la única noche con él, conociendo el placer que Darien ya le había demostrado, ella quería los movimientos de este cuerpo en contra del suyo estampados en su mente. Él comenzó a mover las caderas como pistones, arriba y abajo, con fuerza renovada, golpeando sobre su dolorido clítoris hasta que, llegando al clímax violentamente alrededor de su polla, Serena gritó, implorando,

―Córrete conmigo-dijo.

Un profundo rugido escapo de la boca de Darién mientras se vacía en el condón y yo veía estrellas por semejante se Mantuvo encima de mi apoyándose en sus fuertes brazos, su pecho y abdomen se relajaron, inclinándose hasta cubrirle el estómago desnudo, calentándola del frío que sentía sobre el sudor seco. Estaba enterrado dentro de Serena. La manera en que contemplaba los escasos tramos de piel sobre su rostro la intimidaron. Se mordió los labios. De alguna manera, Darien parecía preocupado por esto. ¿Podría darse cuenta de quién era ella en realidad?

―Me gustaría que te quitaras esas lentes de contacto de gato. ―Le dijo suavemente, el profundo timbre salió incluso a través de su jadeante declaración.

-Lo siento pero no puedo Amo-dije simplemente "sigue el plan Serena".

-y por que no, yo quiero verte-dijo-quítate la mascara.

Oh, oh problemas el no puede verme por lo menos no aun.

-Moon-dije y su expresión se hizo sobria como si estuviera decepcionado y yo me levante-quizás algún día sepas quien es tu Gatita.

Me reí mentalmente "pobre mas tarde se sentirá culpable por haberse acostado con otra chica que no sea yo" y somos la misma persona HOMBRES pero que se les puede hacer.

-¿Qué? Te vas y me dejas sin saber quien eres-dijo.

-si¡ ya la noche termino y me encanto jugar contigo-dije encogiéndome de hombros-hasta la vista Profesor-le guiñe un ojo.

-Eso ya lo veremos Gata Salvaje-dijo con arrogancia- yo te encontrare. Ya puede irte de mi vista.

"hahaha cabron, ya está dándome ordenes como si fuera su sirvienta".

-Adiós imbécil cara de culo-dije y me fui riéndome.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: bueno chicas lo prometido es deuda aquí el cap 15 jajajaja espero allá sido de su agrado por fis rews… esta vez no tarde nada en actualizar me merezco sus comentarios =^_^= siiiii ejjeej saludos y hasta la próxima. **

**Capi 16 empresas.**


	16. Chapter 16 Empresas

**De Profesor a Amante**

ACLARACIONES

Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M asi que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.

**Primero que todo este capitulo va dedicado a 3 personas muy especiales: por tu cumpleaños Yanina Gerez espero que te guste mucho, a Gabriela que me da sus ideas locas y su mente pervertida vuela a mil ajjaja y Glaen que siempre me anima y corrige todo el tiempo ¬¬ ya sabes chuki ira por ti muajajaj ¬¬)L y no es broma.**

**Capitulo 16 Empresas**

Amanecí súper contenta ya que por fin pude someterme a mi AMO y el no sabia quien era "eso lo hizo mas excitante mmm…" bueno digo yo que él no me reconoció por lo menos ya que era difícil saber si era yo o no, el disfraz estaba muy bien hecho así que no pudo darse cuenta "espero que no, aunque me gustaría que si" me siento rara ya que después de salir por esa puerta no vi a las chicas y por lo que pensé que andaban por hay "divirtiéndose" con los chicos así que me llame a un taxi y me vine a la casa no pensaba quedarme sola allá y menos si eso suponía quedarme con AbueHot "nooooo JAMAS CON LA VIEJA LOCA" ya me hizo muy mal saber que es la dueña del club Fantasys y que vende juguetes sexuales como vendedora ambulante.

Me levante de la cama y fui directo a la ducha a tomar un buen y relajante baño para sacar la adrenalina ya que mi Darien esta de "Viaje" si como no, bueno yo no lo culpo a él yo sola lo metí en esta locura tan grande que puedo decir estar con Mina mucho tiempo pasa factura pervertida "si, soy una pervertida" salí de la ducha y me dirigí hacia el armario y saque un lindo vestido de verano con unas zapatillas. Mi pelo lo recogí al estilo Mina media cola y me maquille un poco para que se vea al natural mi rostro.

**RING RING RING**

**-Serena estas ocupada hoy.**

Por que no se me hace raro que Mina siempre me moleste en los fines de Semana.

**-¡No¡ que pasa que locura quieres que hagamos.**

**-Mi abuela nos va a llevar a conocer algunas de sus empresas quiere que vayamos y no acepta un no por respuesta.**

**-Mina es que estoy ocupada…**

**-Así y con que?**

**-bueno… tengo cosas que hacer¡**

**-Mentirosa¡ vamos para allá las demás ya están lista solo faltas tú¡**

Suspire Mina puede ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone.

**-Ok ya estoy lista te espero fuera de mi casa.**

**-Vale.**

Guarde mi Móvil en mi cartera de medio lado y baje las escaleras al escuchar la bocina del auto, asegure bien mi casa y la revise dos veces para que nada quedara abierto. Al girarme quede boquiabierta Mina estaba aparada en frente de una limosina blanca "por kami-sama" y su abuela salió y me sonrió.

-vamos niña no te quedes hay parada y súbete tu bello culo aquí-dijo AbueHot riéndose.

-Serena apúrate ya nos vamos.-dijo Mina.

Me apresure y camine hasta el gran auto que tenia la abuela de Mina, esta abuela siempre tiene lo mejor quien lo diría.

-Hola buenos días como están-dije al subirme.

-Hola Sere-dijeron todas al unisonó.

-Hola nena-dijo AbueHot.

-que tal lo de anoche chicas-pregunte y todas se pusieron rojas como tomates menos Mina-ok entendí la indirecta no me digan nada jajajaj.

-bueno niñas vamos a mis fabricas a conocer un poco de la cultura Aino-dijo AbueHot animada.

-y que es lo que fabrican-dijo Amy.

-si son Textiles-dijo Rei.

-son de comercio o refinería-dijo Lita.

-debe ser muy abastecedora ya que tienen mucho dinero aunque no lo parezca-dije.

-jajjaajja todo a su tiempo niñas-dijo-es una sorpresa.

-si chicas le va a Mina.

-Sebastián en marcha hasta las fabricas Aino-dijo.

-Si Lady Aino-dijo en chofer.

-Lady?-dije sonriendo.

-jajajaj es que no lo sabes?-dijo AbueHot.

-que tenemos que saber AbueHot-dijo Rei.

-es que somos descendientes de la aristocracia-dijo AbueHot-somos princesas.

-QUEEE?-dijimos toda.

-jajajaj no lo sabían chicas?-dijo Mina.

-como saber si no nos dices nada tarada-dijo Rei.

-Mina nunca nos dices nada completo-dijo Amy negando.

-cuando será el día que no se te pase nada y nos cuentes bien-dijo Lita.

-Mina princesa quien lo diría-dije-será más bien de las pervertidas ese titulo te queda.

-jajajajaj verdad que si Sere-dijo Mina riendo-además saben que se me olvido decirles.

-una parte importante de tu vida?-dije alzando una ceja-

-hay ya no me regañen-dijo haciendo puchero.

-bueno niñas ya lo saben-dijo AbueHot-llegamos niñas.

El auto se paro en frente de una inmensa y grande área donde habían por los menos 4 edificios muy grandes y anchos, eran muy bonitos y el pasto verde y hermoso con flores que adornaban unas fuentes por el camino que pasaba el auto.

-Señoritas-dijo el chofer abriendo la puerta-que tenga una buena visita.

-gracias-dije al bajarme.

-Lady Aino, las busco a las seis de la tarde le parece-dijo el chofer.

-claro Sebastián, puedes retirarte con tu familia-dijo AbueHot.

-con su permiso, señoritas-dijo y se fue.

-Vengan niñas entremos-dijo AbueHot

-Hai-dijimos al unisonó.

Entramos primero a una de las fabricas pasando por unas enormes puertas que se abrieron sin que nosotras tocáramos algo, la fabrica estaba pintada de un color blanco virgen y los trabajadores nos saludaron cortésmente al vernos, las maquinas eran impresionantes nunca en mi vida había visto una fabrica por dentro y cabe decir que era magnifico lo que veía. Todo limpio y ordenado, tenían una coordinación al trabajar impresionante que dudo que en otras fabricas lo haiga.

-Chicas ya van a empezar a empaquetar los productos-dijo AbueHot-así que miren lo que se fabrican.

Todas subimos con la abuela por las escaleras hasta una habitación con lujos, tenían una pantallas plasma, una radio, aire acondicionado, una esquina para refrigerio. Estaba todo ordenado y en su lugar. En ella también había una gran ventana con vidrios ahumados que por fuera se veía todo oscuro pero por dentro veíamos todo lo que hacen los trabajadores. Las chicas fueron agarrando unas sillas cómodas para sentarse en frente de la ventana, así que yo hice lo mismo.

AbueHot sonrío y nos hizo una señal con la cabeza que miráramos hacia abajo donde los trabajadores empezaron a trabajar cuando sonó una alarma, todos estaban en posición, de las maquinas salían unas cosas de muchos colores pero no se podían distinguir que eran. Hasta que se fueron acercando mas ¿y eran? "POR KAMI-SAMA" ¿son vibradores?.

-Ehhhh?-dijimos todas.

-Abuela usted esta loca-dijo Rei.

-En serio vibradores?-dije.

-Señora usted esta reloca-dijo Amy roja.

-Por que será que me lo esperaba-dijo Lita negando con la cabeza.

-Abuela que bien-dijo Mina alegre-y todo lo voy a heredar yo.

-hay niñas como si nunca en su vida hallan visto unos vibradores-dijo como si nada AbueHot.

-pero tenían que ser vibradores?-dije.

-si, son bonitos y tiene figuritas por donde se agarran-dijo-miren ese tiene figurita de un conejito ese te vendría bien Serena.

-¿queeee? Yo no necesito eso-dije casi gritando.

-cierto, sexy te debe complacer mas de lo debido-dijo suspirando-si tan solo estuviera mas joven.

-ni lo piense abuela Darien es solo mío-dije celosa.

-Touche¡ niña-dijo guiñándome un ojo-si mi marido estuviera vivo haría tantas cosas pervertidas con el.

-Abuela, Tío esta de viaje en México-dijo Mina.

-si pero ni una llamada me da el infeliz ese-dijo.

-abuela pero es que cuando te llama estas dormida y cuando te llamo me dices que no te moleste-dijo Mina.

-si pero debería insistir mas en llamar-dijo.

-abuela 10 llamadas por día no es suficiente-dijo Mina y todas con una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza.

-No¡ tendrían que ser 20min y no voy a dejar mi sueño de belleza por una llamada-dijo-ahora vamos a bajar y les muestro lo demás.

-No se…-empecé a decir.

-vamos niñas no tengan miedo no muerdo-dijo riendo.

Bajamos todas con caras preocupadas si lo primero fueron unos vibradores no nos queremos imaginar lo demás. Esa abuela es de cuidado, nos sale con unas cosas que para su edad no debería, una abuela normal nos daría galletas y leche, esta no lo primero que nos dan son vibradores, látigos, lubricanes y cosas sexys. Eso no es normal en una abuela y menos en la de Mina.

Pasamos por un pasillo y la abuela se detuvo en donde están las cajas de los vibradores "ahora se por que tenia tanto para vender" y saco cinco.

-Este es para mi niña Mina-dijo dándole uno anaranjado.

-Gracias abuela es el mejor regaló-dijo Mina agitando en el aire el vibrador como si fuera una espada.

-Niña Rei este rojo pasión es para ti-dijo picara.

-No se que decir…-dijo agarrándolo y guardándolo rápido en su cartera.

-Niña panosa, Amy este azul es solo para ti-dijo-tiene figurita de un perrito.

-Este.. yo…-se sonrojo mas que cuando fue a agarrar el vibrador casi se le cae de las manos.

-hay niña deja de ser tan penosa disfruta la vida con esa buenas caderas de parto que tienes-dijo AbueHot.

-ehe yo,…

-nad¡ déjalo así niña-dijo sonriéndome-Lita la poderosa parte penes, te este verde con la forma de un trueno te dará el poder en la cama.

-Gracias AbueHot-dijo Lita.

-y por ultimo-dijo y yo trate de esconderme atrás de Lita-Venga Serena deja de esconderte y mira que bonito esta este de forma de Usagi solo para ti rosadito.

-Este.. yo… gracias-dijo tomando el vibrador.

Les diría que se sentía la goma, pero era muy suave como el terciopelo y a la vez duro como una roca "Esta abuela algún día nos matara de un infarto" era un pene. Tenia razón su fábrica de vibradores los hace casi reales. Seguimos a la abuela a la siguiente planta, caminando a paso lento. Nadie se imaginaba lo que podría haber detrás de esas puertas.

-chicas quiten esa cara-dijo Mina volteando a vernos-esto es muy emocionante.

-Dilo por ti-dije.

-Tu abuela esta loca-dijo Lita riéndose.

-Ve que darnos unos vibradores-dijo Rei

-yo ni siquiera se que hacer con esto-dijo Amy alzando su vibrador.

-hay Amy eso es muy fácil. Cuando Taiki no te pueda complacer, piensa en él y te pones húmeda y cachonda introdúcelo en tu coño y enciendes el botón y…

-!MINA¡-dijo Amy exaltada y roja.

-¿Qué?-dijo-si solo te estoy explicando como darte placer tu misma.

-Mina no le enseñes cosas que no sabe-dijo Rei negando.

-pero si tiene que dejar de ser una bella virgen que no es-dijo Mina.

-sabemos que ella no es virgen-dijo Lita-pero déjala vivir su momento de romance.

-No todas somos tú-dije señalándola.

-es que cuando los deseos carnales llaman es que llaman-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Niñas no se queden atrás y venga-dijo AbueHot.

-Hai-dijimos todas.

Caminamos hablando cosas triviales entre si y Mina era la única que sacaba el tema del sexo duro y salvaje. La probé de Amy estaba con la mente perturbada por lo que Mina le andaba explicando sobre la intimidad en el cuarto. Entramos en otra habitación grande con muchos trabajadores. Estaban empacando unos ungüentos en un tubito como cuando compramos crema dental así estaban los tubitos en unas cajitas metidas.

-Chicas escojan un sabor-dijo AbueHot sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué son?-dije

-ya verán-dijo

-¿dulces?-dijo Lita.

-Abuela eres increíble-dijo Mina.

-¿Qué son Mina?-dijo Amy.

-Lubricantes que emoción-dijo saltando con tres cajas en su manos.

-¡LUBRICANTES¡-Dijimos todas.

-claro niñas que creen que fabricamos-dijo AbueHot-¿Muñecas?

-bueno no pero…

-yo fabrico lo que se usa hoy en día, en mis tiempos ojala hubiera habido vibradores-dijo AbueHot cortando a Rei-upss… no dejaría a mi marido de la cama nunca.

Todas teníamos una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime negando.

-Chicas sigamos el recorrido-dijo AbueHot-antes del almuerzo tenemos que haber terminado el recorrido.

-Hai-dijimos todas.

Caminamos como unos 30min. Mas hablando y haciendo bromas, Amy no hablaba después de toda la información que Mina le metió en la cabeza sobre los deseos carnales, la pobre estaba meditando lo que Mina le había dicho, Rei y Lita discutían sobre el mejor deporte y yo junto con Mina y Amy hablando sobre que sorpresas nos tendrá la Abuela. Definitivamente la fábrica a pesar de que se veía enorme desde afuera, era mucho más grande por dentro ya que tenía 10 niveles y hasta uno subterráneo. AbueHot nos explicaba para que se usaba cada uno de los juguetes sexuales que se fabricaban como Látigos, palas, mascaras, corceles, dildos, Vibradores, lubricantes, pezoneras y hasta suspensores en el aire había. Todas estábamos asombradas y rojas como tomates.

-Abuela y como empezastes este imperio-dijo Mina.

-¿Cómo crees tú querida?-dijo sonriendo.

-díganos si-dije.

-jajajaj empecé trabajando en una tienda en Venecia-dijo con cara de recordando viejos tiempo-tenia como unos 30 años en esa época y ya me había casado como a los 20 y no me gustaba quedarme sola en casa, así que busque trabajo y me encanto el que encontré de juguetes sexuales.

-wow-dijo Amy.

-¿y era vendedora?-Dijo Rei.

-¿cajera?-Dijo Lita.

-no chicas era probadora del producto-dijo sonriendo.

-y eso que es?-dije confundida.

-que los juguetes que legaban si eran nuevos y muy estimulantes yo probaba uno y si me complacía lo vendíamos.

-¿Queeeee?-gritamos todas.

-¿Qué? Si era un trabajo muy bueno-dijo- y estimulante y lo mejor eran mis juguetes gratis.

-Abuela lo digo y lo repito eres la mejor-dijo Mina abrazando a su abuela.

-lo se mi niña-dijo-somos súper pervers en acción ajjajaja.

-jejejeej-nos reímos sin ánimos todas.

-bueno sigamos en marcha chicas-dijo-miren chicas estas son bolas dilatadoras para el ano, yo las usaba en mi marido y….

-¡NOOOOO¡-dijimos todas.

-mejor sigamos-dijo Rei tapándose la cara.

-Vámonos-dijo Amy roja.

-Salgamos de aquí-dijo Lita agarrando a Amy.

¿Por qué? Si se esta poniendo candente la conversación-dijo Mina.

-niñas puritanas-dijo AbueHot.-que va con ustedes.

-hay que corree-dije en un susurro.

-bueno mejor vamos a almorzar-dijo AbueHot.

-HAI-dijimos todas para evitar otro comentario su vida sexual.

-hay pero que ánimos tienen-dijo riéndose-si así fueran cuando les regalo algo.

Todas bajamos la cabeza negando a excepción de Mina que le parece todo tan excitante cuando se trata de su abuela. Almorzamos con tranquilada unas bolas de arroz junto con sushi y vinotinto, de postre helados de chocolates de varios sabores y capas. Ese rato lo pasamos muy bien entre chistes y bromas, estábamos cantando en KARAOKE y Mina tenia una voz preciosa y Rei igual, Lita y Amy que estaban en un dueto por la borrachera que cargaban cantaban desafinado cuando ellas cantan bien. A mí siempre me ha dado pena cantar así que me negué a subir a la plataforma.

-Vamos Sere no seas aguafiestas-dijo Rei.

-todas lo hicimos-dijo Amy.

-Ánimos Sere-dijo Lita.

-Ojala tu Hombre estuviera para verte-dijo Mina fingiendo llanto.

-vamos niña anímate o canto yo-dijo sonriéndome.

-¡NOOOO!-dijimos todas exaltadas, si canta ella nos morimos.

-esta bien, esta bien entendí la indirecta bien directa-dijo con los brazos en el aire.

-esta bien-dije levantándome y agarrando el micrófono.

Se apagaron las luces y la plataforma empezó a iluminarse con luces de colores que giraban por todo el salón, las chicas aplaudían con ánimos y gritos. La canción era de Yoko Ishida. "Ai no Senshi". La música empezó a sonar y yo me movía de un lado a otro con el ritmo de la canción.

**Kami ga sora ni moeagaru**

**Karada ga honou you yo**

**Yada wa nande kou Naru no**

**HONTO ni mou okocchau kara**

**Koi wo shite setsunai mama**

**Amai yume wo mitetai no ni**

**Yurusenai AITSU-ra no sei yo**

Las chicas aplaudían sin secar y AbueHot se paro encima de la mesa bailando y aporrándome con unos pompones de porritas que sabe quien de donde los saco, me gritaba que sexy estaría orgulloso de mí. Me hacia reí en la forma que bailaba.

**Yappari watashi yarukkyanai ne**

**Tataki-tsubushite yaru wa kono te de**

**Aku wo**

**Sou yo sore made ganbaranakuccha**

**Mezame-nasai aoi senshi yo**

**Itsudatte mamoritai no**

**Anata no tame tonde yuku wa**

**Ai dake ga kagirinai ENAJII-nee**

**Watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne**

**Onna no ko no junjou misete yaru no yo**

Casi me atraganto cantando cuando la abuela empezó a agitar los vibradores en el aire con si fueran espadas, dejando los pompones atrás. Mina se le unió haciéndome coro mientras las demás solo las miraban con caras de pena.

**Nani ga nandemo ganbaranakucha**

**Mune ni chikau ai no senshi yo**

**Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne**

**Tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de**

**Aku wo**

**Sou yo sore made ganbaranakuccha**

**Mezame-nasai ai no senshi yo.**

La canción termino y las chicas me gritaron que era genial y la abuela me empezó a tirar a de vez de flores fueron vibradores y cajas de lubricantes que sabrá Kami-sama de sonde los saco. Yo esquivaba las cosas y las chicas la tuvieron que agarrar y tranquilizar. Después de una lucha constantes con la abuela quitándole unas tres cajas con juguetes sexuales que no sabíamos que había hay. Después unos cuatro carros nos vinieron a recoger y todas nos despedimos y nos fuimos por separado para encontrarnos mañana en la escuela, ósea Amy y yo, las demás el miércoles para una pijamada. Estaba pensando en Darien y si sabría que era yo la de la fiesta "no puedo creer que tenga celos de mi misma" esto tiene sus consecuencias.

**:**

**:**

-Excelente punto, y me gustaría pasar más tiempo discutiéndolo, pero creo que nuestro tiempo ha terminado por hoy. Lo retomaremos aquí la próxima semana-dijo Darien.

Serena estaba sentada en su pupitre, paralizada mientras el Profesor Darien Chiba estaba delante de la clase, haciendo anotaciones. Juntó sus libros en una pila ordenada, escuchando los sonidos de los últimos estudiantes al irse. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se oyó de trasfondo, el único movimiento provenía de Darien en el frente del aula. Juntando los apuntes en una pila desordenada, enrollando los diagramas, borrando el pizarrón… todo el tiempo ella lo observó, estudiando el corte de sus hombros sobre su ancha espalda, la anchura de su posición. Los escalofríos proliferaron a través de su piel cuando él envolvió la mano alrededor de la parte trasera de la silla y la meció en su lugar en el escritorio. Tenía manos fuertes. Firmes y seguras.

Estaban a mediados de Junio y durante 2 días Serena se había preguntado si había tomado la peor decisión de su vida al negarle a Darien su identidad. La mayoría de las veces, llegaba a la conclusión de que había hecho lo correcto poniéndole fin a la sesión, pero él ya no le hablaba, solo le enviaba mensajes y besos con pasión algunas veces. Pero cuando se detenía a observar la forma en que su cuerpo se movía, cuando se acostaba en la cama por la noche desveladamente retorciendo las sábanas en nudos con pura frustración, esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes. De alguna manera, _eran_diferentes. Darien había estado preocupado los 2 días anteriores, distante. Lo había encontrado mirándola, sólo para luego alejarse murmurando acerca de alguna falla imprevista en su examen. Tal vez sus propias expectativas eran las que habían cambiado.

Su profunda voz la sacó de su ensueño.

-Serena, ¿tienes un momento para hablar conmigo… en privado?-dijo.

-Por supuesto, Darien-Levantándose silenciosamente, ella caminó hacia la parte trasera del aula y volvió el cerrojo. Todo movimiento en el frente de la habitación se había detenido. Darien clavó los ojos en ella.

-He querido hablar contigo desde hace 2 días, pero sigo sin encontrar las palabras.

Había una gravedad en su voz que la dejó pasmada. Una tensión en sus ojos que a ella no le gustaba. Tal vez Darien sólo quisiera sobre algún examen.

Apretando los labios, tomó un profundo aliento para estabilizarse y se aclaró la voz.

-Por favor, cualquier cosa que sea, puedes decírmelo.

-Mi ángel, Confío en ti con mi novia, y como mi amiga… y porque confío en ti, voy a hablarte acerca de una parte de mi vida que abiertamente no comparto con muchas personas.

Su expresión era atormentada, y Serena quería empujarlo en su contra y besar el pequeño surco entre sus cejas.

-Tienes mi discreción.

-Ya sé eso. He conocido a alguien.

Los ojos de Serena se movieron alrededor del cuarto, buscando algo donde anclarse, cualquier otra cosa que no sean esos ojos azules taladrando dentro de su alma. No quería escuchar que la dejaba por otra. Obviamente Darien no iba a intentar fingir que no había habido algo entre ellos, y reconociendo eso, estaba suavizando el golpe diciéndoselo por sí mismo, asegurándose que ella no se enterara a través de alguna otra fuente.

- ¿Cuándo? -Incluso esa sola palabra era demasiado para decir sin percibir el pequeño temblor en su garganta.

-Hace unos pocos días. Pasé la noche con ella y ahora la veo por todas partes. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. La manera en que camina, la forma en que huele, cómo sonríe o se muerde los labios cuando está nerviosa-Una media sonrisa se inclinó a través de su cara cuando se estiró hasta ella y rozó el pulgar en contra de su boca-Como estás haciendo ahora mismo.

Darien se rió suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Desde el momento en que la vi, todo en ella me atrajo. Todo me hizo quererla. Era una desconocida para mí, y entonces ya no lo fue. Y al final, me di cuenta de la razón por la que ella era tan perfecta, era porque ella eras tú.

Serena se quedó sin aliento "como lo supo". Dio un paso atrás, inestable sobre sus talones. La mano de Darien la atrapó del codo y la empujó de regreso contra él. Se quedaron mirándose, los ojos trabaros en el otro, hasta que ella se obligó a que las palabras atraviesen sus renuentes labios.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- ¿Cómo? Suerte-Él sacudió la cabeza dirigiéndole una desaprobadora mirada a su manera-Fui a la fiesta porque pensé que tú podrías estar allí. Y Andrew tampoco ayuda mucho es un libro abierto para mí, algo me dijo que tú irías. Pensé que podrías asistir a la fiesta con tus amigas y en eso escuche gritando a tu amiga Mina por teléfono que ella te instruiría en el arte BDSM y si llegabas a ir… -hizo una pausa, tomando un profundo aliento mientras movía el músculo de su mandíbula-…no podría permitir que otro hombre te toque. No podría soportarlo. Eres mía mi ángel no lo olvides.

Sus rodillas se volvieron débiles con su admisión y ella sintió que si no fuera por la mano de él en su brazo, ya se habría caído.

-Me asustaste como el infierno, Sere. Casi no te reconocí, habías hecho un meticuloso trabajo disfrazándote. Pero incluso así, con el pelo diferente… -extendió la mano y frotó algunas hebras entre sus dedos-…los ojos diferentes-arrastró el pulgar a través de sus cejas-…cuando vi a esa sexy gatita al otro lado del cuarto, mordiéndose el labio entre sus dientes, me volví loco de necesidad. Eres la única persona que alguna vez me ha afectado de este modo. Después de eso, era como si no tuvieras máscara. Sabía que eras tú, la que había deseado por tanto tiempo. Fue el momento más difícil de mi vida mantener el control, mantener la fachada de que éramos desconocidos, pero esas eran las reglas del juego.

Su corazón estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, su garganta seca. Ella había estado muriendo y él lo había sabido todo el tiempo "maldito y ella preocupada".

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora? ¿Por qué esperaste durante dos días?

-Tú lo terminaste. La palabra de seguridad. No sabía con seguridad si tú sabías que era yo. Infierno, pensé que tal vez elegiste usar la palabra de seguridad porque no querías saberlo. Te lo he ocultado tantas veces que no te podría culpar por no tener interés.

-Él suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente-Y entonces recordé algo. Tú, Mina y Andrew estaban juntos. Él había estado intentando obligarme a ir a la fiesta. Prometiéndome a una nueva y _ansiosa_ sub. Él nos juntó. Tú sabías quién era yo, lo que quería, en lo que te estabas metiendo. ¿Así que por qué tú retrocederías a último momento, a menos que porque no te haya gustado lo que experimentaste?

-Darien-ella exhaló una súplica- te quiero mucho y habría hecho cualquier cosa para estar contigo-Inclinó la cabeza con vergüenza al confesar su manipulación-Pensé que era la única manera en que podría demostrarte que yo podía ser lo que necesitabas. -Tragó para pasar el nudo de culpa en su garganta- Pensé que, como mínimo.

Darien le asió firmemente la barbilla entre sus dedos y le inclinó la cara hacia arriba para encontrarse con su inquisitiva mirada.

-Tuviste tú noche, y algún tiempo para reflexionar sobre ella. ¿Así que qué aprendiste?-dijo alzando una ceja con una sonrisa ladina.

El calor corrió hacia sus mejillas y fue todo lo que ella pudo hacer para no apartar la mirada, pero le debía la verdad.

-Antes de esa noche, mi experiencia era… limitada. Pensaba que tenía una idea de lo qué esperar, pero nada podría haberme preparado para la… intensidad. Fue como una explosión de mis sentidos, toda una gama de emociones involucradas en la culminación de una liberación sin precedentes. Fue más liberador que cualquier cosa que alguna vez haya experimentado y todavía, ahora que lo he experimentado, estoy esclavizada. -Su respiración se aceleró cuando confesó el efecto de su sesión-Tú me has dominado. A mi corazón y a mi cuerpo. Abriste a mis ojos y a mi cuerpo a un nivel de sensación que nunca había creído posible… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te traicioné haciendo lo que hice. Lo siento.

Fue ese momento de indecisión, donde el tiempo se detuvo y su destino pendía de un hilo.

Él estrechó la mirada, buscando la de ella.

- ¿Me traicionaste?

-Tú habías tomado tu decisión y, cualesquiera fueran tus razones, yo no tenía derecho a manipularte para estar conmigo. Simplemente no pude evitarlo-Darien tragó saliva, perdida en los ojos azules detrás de los anteojos. Perdida en el deseo por tenerlo.

La mano de él rodeó su muñeca, arrastrándola en un fuerte abrazo.

-Hmm, supongo que has sido un poquito una mala chica entonces, ¿verdad, Gatita?-Sus palabras llegaron con una provocación que le pusieron todos los sentidos en alerta.

-Lo siento. Estaba equivocada… mal. No sé qué decir, lo tengo merecido. -Serena haría cualquier cosa, aceptaría cualquier castigo que él considerara adecuado. Cualquier cosa para estar con él otra vez.

Darien se llevó la mano a su mandíbula en ese gesto pensativo.

-Quizás esas nalgas son pertinentes, después de todo. Y… para demostrar que aprecias la gravedad de tu desobediencia como dices, pruébalo encontrando algo adecuado para tu castigo.

Darien dio un paso atrás, su corazón acelerado. El control para expresar su arrepentimiento estaba a su alcance. Escudriñó el cuarto que conocía mejor que su propio apartamento, tropezando con el instrumento de su castigo.

Dio un paso más allá de él, esperando que los pliegues de su corta falda bamboleándose con cada paso atrajeran a los ojos del profesor hacia sus desnudos muslos y a la curva de su culo.

Rodeando otra vez su escritorio, Serena apoyó las manos en la parte superior y se inclinó hacia adelante arqueando sutilmente la espalda. En su mano derecha sujetaba una regla de madera.

-Por favor.

La deliberadamente sumisa pose suscitó la respuesta deseada del profesor.

Aparentemente complacido por su comportamiento, emitió su orden con rudeza.

-Muéstrame lo que es mío para castigar.

Húmeda lujuria se retorció a través de su centro, mojándole la tanga blanca.

-Todo de mí-ella contestó, bajando la mirada al escritorio.

Estaba a quince centímetros de su cuerpo, inclinada sobre el escritorio enfrente de él, podía sentir su calor irradiando sobre ella. Su cara era estoica cuando se inclinó por encima para tomar la regla de su agarre.

-¿Serena, estás segura que sabes…?

Ella agachó su cabeza entre sus brazos extendidos y entonces lo miró sobre su hombro con ojos que lo invitaban a comprender su bienvenida y a ver dentro de su alma, para saber que él era todo lo que ella quería.

El cambio en su postura fue sutil, pero inconfundible cuando se quito las gafas y se reclinó una distancia infinitesimal. Sus ojos se nublaron con alguna oscura emoción, causándole a ella un profundo dolor entre sus piernas. Estaba aterrorizada y exaltada, y repentinamente quería escaparse del cuarto en lugar de saber con seguridad lo que Darien le daría, pero por el contrario, se mantuvo firme, meciendo sus caderas de un lado a otro.

Su corta falda fue levantada de un tirón y su tanga bajada. Serena cerró los ojos y se pasó la lengua ligeramente en contra de sus dientes cuando sintió la fuerte mano de Darien acariciar una mejilla expuesta y la plana madera de la regla rozar lentamente entre sus piernas y entonces golpear suavemente en contra de su coño mojado con una provocación insoportable. Otro golpecito y entonces el borde serpenteó hacia arriba entre sus mejillas, raspando su ano, antes de alejarse. La mano en su culo apretó la carne, amasándola con un duro movimiento que la hizo gemir y mecerse hacia atrás… **¡**_**paf**_**!**

Gritó, mordiéndose los labios cuando la regla chasqueó en contra de su mejilla con un enérgico contacto.

Su coño se contrajo violentamente y ella se levantó más sobre las puntas de sus pies, invitando a su siguiente azote.

Llegó rápido y rudo, el ruido haciendo eco con su ahogado gemido a través de la silenciosa sala de conferencias. El aire fresco rozaba su piel caliente hasta que Darien cubrió el lugar punzante con la palma de su mano.

-Nunca me traicionarás otra vez, ¿está claro, Gatita? -**¡**_**Paf**_**!**

-Agg, sí. Nunca más. -Su clítoris latía y ella desesperadamente quería frotarlo.

-Nunca más, ¿qué? -**¡**_**Paf**_**!**

Su aliento salía en jadeos mientras se mecía hacia atrás pidiéndole más.

-Nunca más, _Amo_.

Fuertes manos agarraron sus caderas desde atrás, hundiéndose en su carne y haciéndola girar alrededor. Cara a cara, se miraron uno al otro por una fracción de segundo. Y entonces su boca encontró la de ella en un salvaje apretujón de labios, dientes y lenguas. Darien hizo un puño en su pelo, tirándole bruscamente la cabeza hacia atrás, chupando y mordiéndole el cuello mientras ella gemía, presionándose en contra de él.

Cada parte de su ser ardía por él, este hombre era el más increíble amante y el más brillante filósofo que ella podría haber encontrado. La sensación de sus rudas manos corriendo sobre su cuerpo la hacían mojarse y suplicar por más.

-Por favor, te necesito. Nunca he necesitado a nadie de esta manera.

La palma de su mano acarició hacia arriba de su muslo, debajo de su falda y arrancó sus bragas con una torsión feroz.

-Dios, te he necesitado. En todas partes que miraba, Gatita, te veía. Eres todo lo que quiero. -La agarró por la parte trasera de sus muslos y la levantó de un empujón encima del borde de su escritorio- Abre las piernas-La orden la dejó a Serena lista para correrse en el lugar.

Se levantó la falda y abrió las piernas, pasándose las manos por sus muslos interiores y subiendo para separar los labios de su coño para él. Él gruñó. Abriendo su bragueta, liberó a su polla dura como una piedra y la empujó dentro de sus mojadas profundidades. Su coño se deslizó sobre él, ávidamente abrazando cada centímetro hasta que estuvo asentada hasta la empuñadura. Su clítoris se rozaba contra él, satisfaciendo el palpitante dolor dentro de ella, mientras él molía más profundo. Metió la mano debajo de su delgado suéter, encontró su pecho y lo apretó con rudeza. Tirando del apretado pezón, se deslizaba adentro y afuera de su mojada hendidura aterciopelada.

-Habría esperado-gruñó en contra de su cuello-hasta que terminaras el instituto, yo te lo iba a decir.

Serena apretó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, obligándolo a profundizar más dentro de ella.

-No podía esperar -ella jadeó, sintiéndolo estirar sus paredes interiores, marcándola con cada empuje.

Él aceleró el ritmo, ahuecando su culo con las manos.

-Y aquí yo pensando que habías sido domada, salvaje impetuosa gatita. Creo que te has ganado por ti misma otro castigo.

Ella gimió, deslizándose de un lado a otro por encima de él, frotando su clítoris en su contra con cada profundo empuje, contrayéndose, apretándose, recibiendo cada centímetro de él una y otra vez. Jadeó, más cerca.

-Dime-le imploró.

Serena empujó, más profundo, más duro, llenándola completamente y estirándola más allá. A través de los dientes apretados, él se esforzó para liberar las palabras.

-Estarás atada a mí para siempre. Nunca renunciaré a ti.

_"Para siempre_". Su cuerpo se apretó como un puño alrededor de su polla, su coño contrayéndose brutalmente en contra de su ingle cuando se corrió. Él gruñó, rigidizándose, agarrándole el trasero mientras se corría en su interior al tiempo que tiraba su cabeza hacia adelante propinándole una mordida en el cuello que inclusive atreves de la ropa ella esta segura que dejaría marca. Serena lo abrazó más cerca, sus piernas cerradas a su alrededor, sus paredes interiores ordeñándole cada gota de su caliente semen. Jadeaba, descansando la cabeza en contra de su pecho.

El cielo.

-Estoy atada a ti, pero no porque mi nombre figure en algún papel ni por ninguna cadena sujetándome. Estoy atada a ti porque te amo-le dijo, estrechando aún más su abrazo.

Él respondió con un beso en su sien, apretando su agarre.

-Entonces he estado atado a ti desde el día en que nos conocimos-dijo besándola.

Continuara…

N/a: lo prometido es deuda y mil disculpa este capi lo tenia hecho desde hace una semana atrás pero no tenia internet y no podía subir capis TT-TT así que i sorry chicas pero aquí esta el capi espero les guste mucho y me dejen rews saludos y besos hasta pronto.


	17. Chapter 17 Naturaleza Dominante

**De Profesor a Amante**

ACLARACIONES

Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.

**Capi dedicado a mis amigas G-Adp, Nayerlin y Glaen se les quiere chicas.**

**Capitulo 17 Naturaleza Dominante.**

Darien y yo estábamos mejor que nunca estos días y mis padres no daban señales de vida lo que quiere decir que la deben de estar pasando candente, AbueHot no deja de acosar a mi Darien y como que quiere salir herida en el proceso si no lo deja en paz y yo me convertiré en una asesina de abuelas pervertidas, Darien y yo nos íbamos para el salón de profesores a "conversar sobre un castigo para mi" si me porte mal en el salón, jaja pues no hice nada solo que no sabia una respuesta de matemática y ya.

-Serena niña que bueno que te veo-grito AbueHot.

-Hola AbueHot-Dije.

-Mira esta es un bolso que tiene los instrumentos más necesarios.

-¿Qué? No entiendo.

-ya lo veras a su tiempo-dijo dándome una mochila-y sexy no esta por hay.

-NO¡ así que váyase.

-hay pero que gata salvaje ya veo por que le gustas tanto a Sexy jejeje.

-abuela…

-bueno ya me voy a vender en el parque mis productos.

Tenía una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime.

-suerte abuela.

-siempre la tengo querida.

Se fue y Darien me hizo seña con su mano para que lo siguiera hasta el ascensor y llegar a la sala de directores en donde no había nadie y la escuela estaba vacía por completo. Llegamos al piso último y salimos del ascensor.

-Darien que vamos hacer aquí, si lo que quieres es sexo vamos a mi casa-dije.

-no es eso, solo vengo por unos papeles amor y nos vamos quieres.

-esta bien pero apúrate y de que son esos papeles.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, todas las luces se apagaron. Serena apretó el interruptor de la luz junto a la puerta pero nada ocurrió. Luego lo intentó con todas las lámparas. Aún había suficiente luz entrando por el gran ventanal para ver por donde caminaba.

—Parece que se ha ido la luz —comentó Darien.

—pasa seguido esto Dar.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No espereque podamos salir a ninguna parte. Porque quizás tengamos un pequeño problema.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tipo de problema?

Darien avanzó hacia la puerta de la sala que albergaba la oficina de Zafiro y la suya y tiró de ella. Nada ocurrió. Tiró de nuevo. Todavía nada.

—Mierda —Exhaló un suspiro—.Lo siento.

—A ver, déjame intentarlo —Tiró más fuerte que Darien pero nada se movió—De acuerdo, ¿Quieres decirme lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

—bueno amor parece que nos hemos quedado encerrados hasta que llegue la ayuda.

Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara y se lo metió detrás de la oreja.

—¿Quieres decir que estamos atrapados aquí hasta que la electricidad vuelva?

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

—¿Por qué simplemente no llamas a alguien, al cerrajero o a quien sea, y le dices que venga a sacarnos?

—Los teléfonos dejan de funcionar cuando no hay electricidad.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Él metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono celular, lo golpeó, y frunció el ceño.

—Sin señal vez.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Es oscilante en este edificio. Olvidé por qué. El mío solo funciona en el ascensor.

—Al que no podemos llegar porque no podemos abrir las puertas —Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo—Vaya, esto es estupendo —Tiró de la corbata a rayas azules y amarillas anudada bajo el cuello de su camisa de lino amarillo pálido—Supongo que el aire acondicionado también se va ¿verdad?

Por supuesto. No hay electricidad, no hay aire acondicionado.

Ella lo miró impotente.

Luego él se echó a reír.

—Me agrada que pienses que esto es tan gracioso Darien —Le espetó.

—Es invaluable, eso es lo que es —Se sacó el blazer azul y lo tiró junto con la corbata en un sillón—¿Sabes a cuántos hombres les encantaría estar aislados de esta forma con una hermosa mujer?

—¿Disculpa?

—Me has oído —Se acercó a ella—y más si es mi mujer.

Retrocedió hasta que su trasero golpeó el escritorio.

—¿Q-qué tienes en mente?

Él le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bueno, veamos. Parece que estamos obligados a estar aquí por algún tiempo así que tenemos que hacer algo para pasar el rato.

—¿Pasar el rato? —Sonaba como un loro.

—Mm-hmm. No soy del tipo que juega a las cartas. Ajedrez, quizás pero solo un idiota perdería el tiempo con una preciosa mujer jugando ajedrez —Se frotó la mandíbula—Siempre están los juegos de palabras.

Lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—¿Quieres hacer juegos de palabra?

—No. Quiero hacer esto —Estaba justo contra ella, su obviamente hinchada polla presionando contra su vientre, su cara no más lejos que un centímetro de la suya. Entonces sus brazos la envolvieron, empujándola con fuerza contra él y su boca bajó sobre la de ella.

Demasiado sorprendida como para moverse, abrió la boca para protestar y su lengua se deslizó dentro como un bandido merodeador, probando, tocando y acariciando la línea de su boca. Sus manos bajaron hasta su culo, agarrándolo y empujándola cerca. No podía creer que sus propias manos realmente se deslizaran alrededor de su cuello y sus dedos se enroscaran en su pelo. Este era un beso más que increíble. Él sabía a menta y a aire fresco y olía a algo deliciosamente picante.

Alejó su cabeza por un momento. Él no le había dado mucho espacio para maniobrar.

Le mostró su sonrisa mágica.

—No podemos hacer esto —Su respiración se transformó en jadeos irregulares mientras empujaba su pecho de nuevo—¿y si alguien nos ve?

—No veo por qué no. Aquí estamos, atrapados en esta oficina, ni idea de cuándo saldremos de este lugar. Estoy duro cada vez que te veo.

Mientras hablaban, él deslizó una mano por encima de su cadera y ligeramente le levantó la falda hasta que su palma tocó su carne desnuda.

Su mano era como brasas ardiendo en su culo, dejando rastros de fuego dondequiera que tocara. Su mente gritaba _¡Detente! _Pero su cuerpo decía, _No te detengas,_ _maldito tonto_.

Darien dejó caer su boca sobre sus hombros y empezó a morder suavemente el lugar donde su cuello y hombro se unían. Sintió el líquido comenzando a rebosar de su coño y deseó tener las bragas puestas para absorber la humedad.

¡Y le gustaba! De alguna forma su presencia la rodeaba y su esencia masculina la drogaba, bajando su guardia. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarlo y estaba mojada, empapada, goteando.

Le acarició el culo en círculos perezosos, su mano parecía vagar sin rumbo fijo.

Su culo hormigueaba por donde sus manos se movían. Ella ciertamente soñaba con sexo como este. Y obviamente no había sido capaz de encontrar a un compañero más dispuesto que él.

Un delicado latido comenzó a pulsar en su coño y se extendió hacia el exterior.

Sus dedos trazaron la raja de su culo y de pronto una punta presionó contra su ano. Ella se sacudió, luego automáticamente presionó contra él. Un estremecimiento de oscura lujuria la atravesó.

—Oh, sí. Tengo razón. Puedo sentirlo —Su voz se profundizó—. Quieres todo eso.

Dios, su voz era como miel caliente, envolviéndola, calentándola. Entonces, su mano se deslizó hacia delante y sus dedos se zambulleron en su coño.

—¿Ves lo mojada que estás, por nada? Oh, Serena.

—No-No tenemos una cama, —señaló ella con voz débil.

—Improvisaremos. Parecemos dos personas inteligentes—Miró sobre su hombro—Veo un bonito sillón contra la pared. Y esta alfombra parece bastante gruesa y suave. Así qué ¿qué me dices?

—Eres un pervertido Dar.

—Y tú no te quedas muy atrás amor mío.

Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza mientras que él movía los dedos sobre sus labios inferiores, apenas tocándolos y haciendo que su coño se apretara. Buscó la punta de su clítoris y lo rozó levemente, enviando una lluvia de chispas atravesándola.

Su fragancia embriagadora la volvió tan loca como su toque y el latido dentro de ella aceleró el ritmo. Pero esta era la primera vez que un hombre le mostraba que su placer y satisfacción eran tan importantes como el suyo. Hundió la cara en su pecho, temiendo que si lo miraba vería algo diferente.

—Sí. Sí, lo quiero. Quiero todo eso.

—Bien —Le dio otro beso abrasador, mordisqueando su labio inferior, succionándolo, empujando la lengua en su boca antes de retroceder un poco—. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es deshacernos de estas ropas. Demasiadas barreras. Quiero tocar cada centímetro de tu piel y sentir tu piel en la mía.

La levantó sobre una esquina del escritorio y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Cuando se la sacó y la arrojó sobre la silla, Serena se lamió los labios ante la visión de su musculoso pecho y la suave mata de rizos negros que lo cubría y que avanzaba hacia un punto bajo el cinturón.

Darien se rió cuando la miró.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—S-Sí. Me gusta.

—No tengas miedo de decírmelo. Porque seguro como el infierno que yo te lo diré a ti —Se desabrochó el cinturón y los, pantalones, luego se detuvo, se acercó y le subió la falda—Deslízate sobre el escritorio y dobla las piernas. Quiero ver ese delicioso coño jugoso mientras termino de desvestirme.

Tragando una súbita oleada de vergüenza, Serena se echó hacia tras, dobló las piernas, y plantó los pies sobre el escritorio.

—¿Así?

—Más. Separa más los pies. Así.

Su coño estaba totalmente expuesto para él y vio una llamarada de calor en sus ojos. Dio un paso más cerca de ella, acercó un dedo y lo deslizó sobre la longitud de su raja.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez lo hermoso que es tu coño?

Serena sacudió la cabeza y rio.

—No. Nadie solo mi novio.

—pues debe ser un hombre muy listo por que este es el coño más rosado, hermoso y atractivo que he visto.

Retiró los dedos y se los lamió, sosteniendo su mirada.

Luego se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y los arrojó a la silla junto a la camisa.

Serena contempló la erección que apareció. Su polla era gruesa y larga, con palpitantes venas a los lados. La cabeza era de un púrpura suave con una corona perfecta. Una gota de semen brillaba en la punta.

El siguió su mirada. Limpiando el líquido con la punta de un dedo, se acercó y lo deslizó por sus labios.

—Pruébame, Mi ángel. Dime si tengo tan buen sabor para ti como tú para mí.

Ella apenas podía encontrar su voz, estaba demasiado hipnotizada.

—Delicioso, —fue lo único que pudo pensar en decir.

Él sonrió.

—Bien. Te gusta mi sabor. Porque una de las cosas que voy a hacer es follar esa linda boquita con mi polla y dejar que te tragues todo mi semen. Dejar que fluya por esa delicada garganta tuya como un espeso arroyo. Y ver cómo te lo tragas.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —Su voz estaba sin aliento, sus ojos pegados en su polla. Era tan magnífica, sus palmas picaban por envolverla. Trató de alcanzarla, pero el movimiento significaba cerrar las piernas.

—Espera —Se movió hasta su lado—Abre tus piernas de nuevo. Así. Ahora. Pon tu mano en mi polla y frótala mientras te saco ese uniforme. Pero no muy fuerte. No quiero correrme aún.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque quiero tomarme mi tiempo. Quiero darme un festín con ese increíble coño, saborearlo hasta que se seque.

Quiero follarte con mis dedos y ver qué tan duro puedo hacerte correr y atrapar la deliciosa miel en mi boca. Quiero deslizar mis dedos dentro de ese pequeño culo y sentir tu canal apretarse alrededor de ellos. Y luego, cuando haya hecho que te corras tres o cuatro veces, quizás más, voy a deslizar mi polla dentro de ese hermoso coño y follarte hasta el alma —Puso sus labios cerca de su oído—. ¿Cómo suena eso?

—Bien. Suena bien —Oh, realmente sonaba bien. Mejor que bien. Sabía que probablemente sonaba como una estúpida idiota pero él la tenía tambaleando hasta el punto de no poder formar oraciones coherentes. Cerró la mano alrededor de su fuerte eje, sintiendo la piel aterciopelada sobre esa dureza. Su pulgar acarició la suavidad sedosa de la cabeza. Dio una sacudida en su mano y ella soltó su agarre.

Tampoco estaba lista para que se corriera aún.

—Quiero follarte el culo, Serena. ¿Te gustaría eso? Sí, puedo ver en tus ojos que te gusta la idea. Apuesto que el oscuro canal está tan apretado que me quemarás vivo.

Le desabrochó el sostén, arrojándolo a un lado y su lengua se deslizó sobre la parte superior de sus pechos.

Él se rió.

—Dios, eres tan sensible.

Rozó el torso sobre sus pechos, dejando que el vello rizado le acariciara los pezones. Si era posible, se pusieron aún más duros, hasta el punto de estar inflamados. Quería su boca sobre ellos. Sus manos. Lo que fuera.

—Tócame, Darien, —susurró—Toca mis pechos —Contuvo el aliento.

—Con gusto —Tomó sus pezones entre su pulgar e índice y comenzó a tocarlos y girarlos.

Al principio apenas podía sentirlo y se acercó hacia su toque. Él le regaló su suave sonrisa de nuevo y comenzó a tirar con más fuerza y a pellizcarlos. Cuánto más duro los retorcía, mientras más los apretaba, más ardiente era el relámpago que se disparaba hacia su vagina. Podía sentir su coño goteando sobre el escritorio. Y cuando Darien inclinó la cabeza para tomar un pezón en su boca, succionándolo y apenas pasando sus dientes sobre él, sintió cada nervio de su cuerpo en llamas.

Se acomodó sobre ella de forma que su polla se frotara contra su coño y sabía que su líquido lo empapaba. Cuando se rozó contra la punta de su clítoris, ella instintivamente trató de cerrar las piernas.

—Uh-uh. Bien abiertas, cariño. No vas a cerrar esas piernas en un buen rato esta noche.

Su polla ligeramente tocó su coño, de vez en cuando rozando contra la punta de su clítoris mientras continuaba succionando sus pezones y pellizcándolos. Las sensaciones atravesaron su cuerpo, una sobre la otra. Trato de empujarse más cerca de él, queriendo sentir más presión, pero él se sostenía apenas tocándola. Sus caderas se mecían atrás y adelante en un suave movimiento, como si la estuviera follando, pero su coño permanecía dolorosamente vacío.

Serena alzó los ojos hacia Darien y vio que se habían oscurecido casi hasta el color de un bosque frondoso. Pasión.

Deseo. Eso es lo que vio ahí.

Sus manos lo agarraron por los brazos, sintiendo los gruesos músculos y la calidez de su piel. Dios, qué increíble hombre. ¡Y que increíble polla! La quería dentro de ella y trató de nuevo de empalarse a sí misma, pero él la mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo lograra.

—¿Quieres mi polla, verdad? —Respiró en su oído y la punta de su lengua salió para trazar el borde y hacerle cosquillas.

Serena se estremeció.

—Sí, la quiero. Por favor.

Él descansó su frente sobre ella y una esquina de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Aún no, princesa. Vamos a jugar primero.

—¿Jugar? —Siguió tratando de empujarse a él.

—Uh-huh. Apuesto a que ahora mismo quieres correrte más de lo que quieres respirar.

—Oh, sí, —susurró—. Por favor.

—Recuéstate.

—¿Qué?

Él se movió a un lado, se estiró detrás de ella y tiró todos los papeles y las carpetas del escritorio. Cayeron al suelo desordenadamente.

Vio su cabeza bajar y al mover el cuello, se dio cuenta de que él estaba de rodillas frente a ella. Sintió sus dedos gentilmente tocar sus labios inferiores y lentamente extenderlos de par en par y más jugo goteó de su vagina.

—Lindo y mojado, princesa. Voy a amar esto.

Pasó la punta de su dedo sobre cada pulgada expuesta de su coño, ligeramente acariciando la abertura vaginal y luego tiró de la punta de su clítoris como lo había hecho antes.

Sabía que los músculos de su coño temblaban. Él se mantuvo en silencio por tanto tiempo que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Pasó la palma sobre el triángulo de rizos que mantenía cuidadosamente rasurado.

—Me gusta esto. Lindo y pulcro.

Pellizcó su clítoris suavemente y sus caderas se levantaron del escritorio.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió su raja, una, dos, tres veces, presionando cada vez un poco más fuerte. Serena sintió su lengua pasar sobre sus labios, alrededor de la entrada de su vagina y luego por sus labios de nuevo. Ese pulso palpitante incrementó su intensidad y más crema cayó de ella. El placer la atravesó, calentado su sangre.

—Oh, princesa, sabes a fresas frescas. Este es el coño más dulcemente sabroso sobre el que alguna vez he tenido mi lengua.

Empujó sus caderas hacia él.

Él se echó a reír, un cálido sonido cómo líquido caliente.

—¿Este hermoso coño demanda atención? ¿Quiere ser lamido? Ahora mismo.

Abriendo aún más sus labios, se inclinó a su tarea. Su lengua estaba en todas partes, adentro, afuera, estirando y hundiéndose dentro de ella. Su boca se aferró a su clítoris y succionó profundo y largo. Ella siguió chorreando crema y él lamía sus jugos. Se empujó hacia él y succionó más fuerte.

Cada vez que estaba por caer, él retrocedía, dejándola al borde del orgasmo. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir así de caliente, así de excitada y desenfrenada. No podía concentrarse en nada más que en esa lengua en su coño y las caricias de sus dedos en sus delgados labios.

—Maldita sea—gritó—Hazlo.

—¿Asumo que te refieres a que deje que te corras? —rió entre dientes—Sí, señora. Aunque odio detener este increíble festín. Podría tener mi lengua en tu coño toda la noche.

—Por favor—rogó.

Apretó la boca en su clítoris y deslizó tres dedos en su vagina, follándola con movimientos constantes mientras succionaba fuerte su clítoris. Justo cuando pensaba que no podría soportarlo un minuto más, el orgasmo retumbó desde el fondo de su vientre y se esparció por su cuerpo. Los espasmos la sacudieron y se corrió en su boca como un río.

Cuanto más fuerte la follaba con sus dedos, más fuerte la succionaba, más se arqueaba y más gritos salían de su garganta.

Él mantuvo los dedos dentro de ella hasta que el último de los temblores murió. Luego se puso de pie, extendió sus jugos en ambas manos y pintó sus pezones con ellas. Y finalmente se inclinó y los lamió. Su respiración sobre ella era excitante y seductora.

Serena yacía jadeante, esperando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Darien siguió acariciándole los pezones y las curvas superiores de sus pechos, sus ojos fijos en ella, observando su cara. Incluso con una polla dentro de ella no podía recordar un orgasmo que enloqueciera su coño como éste.

Puso las manos bajo ella, la ayudó a sentarse y se inclinó para besarla. Este era un beso gentil, a diferencia de los otros, y pudo saborearse a sí misma en su lengua cuando rozó sus labios con ella. Levantó la cabeza y le dio una penetrante mirada.

—¿Estás bien?

Respiró hondo y lo dejó salir.

—Bien ni se acerca a describirlo.

La besó de nuevo, solo un breve toque de su boca sobre la de ella.

—Ya te lo he dicho, esto es solo el comienzo. Ven, sentémonos en el sofá por un minuto. Necesito enfriarme un poco y mirar ese maravilloso coño no me servirá —La miró por un largo rato.

La ayudó a bajar del escritorio mientras daba un paso al lado, tumbando su bolso que estaba tirada a un costado. Se abrió de golpe y el contenido se esparció por el piso.

Incluyendo la bolsa de _The Pleasure Palace _que ni sabia que estaba guardado hay.

_AbueHot._

Darien se agachó y recogió el bolso.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Juguetes? Y yo que te creía más inocente mi ángel.

—No fui yo, fue AbueHot ella me dio ese bolso.

—Veo que la ancianita sabía lo que haríamos. —Se rio entre dientes.

—no le veo la gracia a esto.

—bueno así podemos practicar mas con ayuda de estos juguetes.

Darien puso la bolsa de _The Pleasure Palace _en el escritorio y comenzó a sacar su contenido. Serena apenas pudo ponerle atención. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su espléndido cuerpo, todo duro, esculpidos músculos con esa magnífica polla sobresaliendo sobre un abdomen plano. Y su culo, tan apretado. Quería morderlo. Tuvo que sacudirse para notar que él le estaba hablando.

—¿Serena?

—Sí. Lo siento —Sonrió—. Debo estar todavía volando. ¿Qué?

—Digo que tienes una buena variedad aquí. ¿Estabas planeando usarlos todos tú sola? —Dijo pícaro.

—¿Qué? ¡No! estas loco, eso me lo dio la abuela del demonio.

Sintió que enrojecía.

Acababa de comerle el coño y de llevarla a un orgasmo alucinante ¿y ella estaba avergonzada de que hubiera visto esos juguetes sexuales?

Se aclaró la garganta.

—esa abuela tiene una empresa de juguetes.

—No me digas.

Acomodados en fila, había dos consoladores, un nuevo Pocket Rocket1, dos tapones anales y un vibrador con forma de bala. Una gran mariposa2 plástica que las imágenes mostraban que se acomodaría justo sobre su vulva y haría vibrar cada pulgada de su coño, clítoris incluido. Y una botella de aceite perfumado y un tubo de gel lubricante.

Darien le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Planeabas usarlos todos esta noche, princesa?

—Claro que no¡ pero si se para que se usan la misma AbueHot nos dijo para que era cada uno pero jamás imagine que me daría una bolsa con ese contenido.

Se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ahora realmente estaba avergonzada.

—Hey, hey, hey.

Darien se agachó delante de ella y le apartó las manos. Con un dedo le levantó la barbilla. Cuando cerró los ojos, la besó suavemente en los labios, lamiendo los bordes. Se saboreó a sí misma en su lengua y se dio cuenta lo erótico que era.

—Oh, Darien.

—¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que esta noche todo vale.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en modo de asentimiento

—Y confías en que no te voy a hacer daño. Sabes que puedes creer lo que te digo. Eso es importante.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Confío en ti.

—De acuerdo —se puso de pie—. Ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas y pon la cabeza sobre tus antebrazos. Las piernas tan separadas como puedas —La miró hacia abajo, extendida ante él y golpeó ambas mejillas de su culo ligeramente—¿Deberíamos ver cómo este tapón tuyo se desliza dentro de ese apretado pequeño agujero de tu culo y lo abre?—Presionó su dedo contra abertura rosada, luego se inclinó y presionó un beso contra él—No tienes idea cuánto voy a disfrutar esto. Y tú, Serena. Cualquier otro placer palidecerá frente a tener tu culo follado. Te lo prometo.

Serena se estremeció cuando las eróticas imágenes volaron a través de su cerebro. Ya podía sentir la invasión en ese apretado agujero y ni siquiera la estaba tocando ahí todavía.

Esperó con ahogada anticipación pero nada ocurrió.

—¿Darien? —Trató de girar el cuello.

—Estoy aquí, princesa —Su cuerpo estaba sobre ella, su tórax tocando su espalda.

Sus manos descansaban en sus hombros, luego se deslizaron con facilidad por sus costados, sus nudillos rozando sus pechos que se balanceaban fácilmente contra él. Presionó sus palmas contra los globos pálidos de su culo y los apretó hacia arriba hasta que sus pulgares se tocaron al inicio de su grieta. Luego las deslizó por su raja caliente, masajeando la tierna carne mientras se movía hacia su ano.

Serena pensó que se moriría antes de que él por fin se decidiera a tocarla. Meneó el culo, pero todo lo que él hizo fue darle otra de sus suaves risitas.

—No hay apuro princesa y no sabes lo que estoy disfrutando de la vista. Además, tengo una idea. No muevas ni un músculo.

Sintió el frescor del aire cuando se apartó de ella, entonces estuvo de vuelta, esta vez ligeramente a un costado. Deslizó los ojos hacia él y vio que tenía su corbata en las manos.

—¿Me vas a poner una corbata? —bromeó—¿Temes que esté poco vestida? —Permaneció inclinada sobre sus brazos, con el curo al aire. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Darien cubrió sus ojos con ella y la amarró detrás de su cabeza.

—Cuando no puedes ver, todos los otros sentidos están agudizados. Y para esto, quiero estar seguro de que no te distraes mirando cualquier otra cosa.

El líquido se filtró de su coño de nuevo cuando esa emoción oscura la capturó. La piel de Serena se sentía muy tirante y su respiración era superficial.

—Te encantará esto —La voz de Darien estaba cerca de su oído—. Soy muy, muy bueno cuidando del culo de una mujer, Serena. Podrías decir que soy un experto.

Tragó saliva dos veces, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Me aseguraré de darte una carta de recomendación. ¿Vas a tomarme el pelo durante toda la noche?

En respuesta, comenzó a dibujar círculos perezosos con la punta de un dedo alrededor de su ano, lentas vueltas y más vueltas. De vez en cuando deslizaba apenas la punta dentro de la caliente y oscura abertura, luego volvía a tentarla. Sintió su otra mano moverse entre sus piernas y acariciar toda su raja.

—Mi Dios, estás tan mojada. Oh, princesa, cuando te haga correr de nuevo, inundarás el lugar. Me encanta —Gentilmente pellizcó su clítoris, estirándolo y soltándolo, ella gimió.

—Por favor, Darien —Empujó su culo de nuevo hacia él.

—Lo quieres, ¿no es cierto? Está bien, princesa. Cumpliré tu deseo.

Sintió la fría sensación del gel lubricante que le dio la abuela cuando él lo exprimió sobre su roseta caliente, esparciéndolo por toda el área. Luego otra porción y deslizó un dedo en su culo, extendiéndose a través de ese canal caliente. Ante la primera penetración Serena sintió puñaladas de calor en su coño y se preguntó cuán más mojada se podía poner. Empujó hacia atrás solo un poco y su cuerpo entero se enfocó en el dedo de Darien penetrándola hasta el último nudillo.

Sintió que se deslizaba hacia afuera, luego dos dedos entraban, extendiéndose a medida que se movían en ella, estirándola. Muy lentamente, comenzó a follarle el culo con sus dedos. Un calor como ningún otro la invadió. Darien estaba en lo correcto. No poder ver intensificaba todo lo demás.

Entonces sus dedos se fueron y una vez más sintió el vacío, pero en un momento sintió la punta del tapón presionando contra su agujero.

—Empuja otra vez, gatita —le dijo Darien.

—Es grande —Se mordió el labio. ¿Podía realmente hacer esto? Y este era solo el primero. ¿Sería alguna vez capaz de tomar el más grande? ¿O la enorme polla de Darien? Oh, Dios, quería hacerlo. Todo su cuerpo lo quería. Empujó como Darien le había dicho y lentamente él presionó el tapón hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de ella.

—Empuja de nuevo, Serena. Así. Buena chica. ¿Cómo se siente?

Inhaló por su boca y exhaló.

—Se siente… extraño.

Estaba de pie al lado de ella, sosteniendo su polla y frotándola contra su brazo. Sintió la gota de líquido en la cabeza de la polla y movió el brazo para capturarla sobre su piel.

—Sabes, tengo una fantasía que me gustaría probar —Continuó frotando su polla contra ella.

—¿Cuál? —Estaba tan al borde por la anticipación que apenas podía hablar.

—Mi fantasía es deslizar mi polla dentro de esa maravillosa boca tuya y que me chupes mientras azoto tu hermoso culo —Su voz cayó—. ¿Suena bien eso, princesa?

Asintió y se mojó los labios.

Contuvo la respiración, esperando. Darien le volvió la cara a un lado y deslizó la polla en su boca. Lo sintió sacudirse y más pre semen fluyó sobre su lengua. Cerró los labios alrededor de él y envolvió su lengua en el eje grueso y pesado. Entonces el primer ardor placentero cayó. Su coño se apretó. Luego cayó otro y otro. Su boca comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo al ritmo de los azotes.

Su culo comenzó a arder, un calor que fluyó por ella, abajo hacia sus muslos, hacia su apretado coño por la línea de su vientre. El tapón en su culo la estiraba completamente y cuando su mano aterrizaba cerca de él, pequeñas vibraciones volaban a través de ese caliente y oscuro túnel y rayos de calor se irradiaban hacia cada parte de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a gemir y a balancearse contra las palmadas, deseándolas, necesitándolas.

Con su otra mano, Darien sostuvo su mejilla y deslizó su polla más profundo en su boca.

—Respira, princesa. Respira por tu nariz. Sé que es grande pero puedes tomarlo.

Respiró hondo, combatiendo la arcada refleja y entonces él se hundió completo en su boca, la punta se deslizaba por su garganta ¡y lo estaba logrando! Estaba chupando esa enorme polla por completo. Su cabeza comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo de nuevo al ritmo de los azotes. A medida que el ritmo aumentaba, también lo hizo el movimiento de su boca. Él se estremeció a su lado, le escuchó hacer sonidos guturales, su polla dio una sacudida y la primera porción de semen golpeó el fondo de su garganta.

—Sí, así —Bombeó sus caderas contra su cara, agarrando su hombro fuertemente con una mano—No te detengas. Eso es. Oh, Dios, gatita, eres tan buena.

Chorros de semen fluyeron por la boca de Serena y bajaron por su garganta. Tragó, amando el sabor de él, salado y dulce, para nada desagradable.

La polla de Darien latía contra sus mejillas y lengua. Succionó y chupó hasta que sus temblores murieron y el último de los deliciosos fluidos cayó en su boca. Entonces se dio cuenta que en algún momento las palmadas se habían detenido y sintió una terrible pérdida.

—Tienes la boca más seductora que he tenido el placer de follar —Soltó el aire—que bueno que eres solo mía.

Palmeó ligeramente su culo, luego presionó el tapón fuerte. Tembló bajo su toque.

Su cuerpo estaba tan hambriento de alivio que quería llorar.

Movió las caderas atrás y adelante, su culo aún en el aire.

Darien se movió detrás de ella, parado de forma que la forzaba a mantener sus muslos separados. Sus dedos acariciaron su coño abierto, su líquido empapándolo y se rió suavemente.

—Creo que necesitas algo de alivio también, princesa.

—Quiero que me folles —exclamó.

—Oh, lo haré. Lo haré. Solo que no todavía. Pero no te preocupes, no te dejaré esperando.

Sin previo aviso, metió tres dedos en su coño y comenzó a separarlos como una tijera. Serena se balanceó contra ellos, follando su mano, pequeños sollozos escaparon de su boca apretada. Quería que le abofeteara el culo de nuevo, que empujara el tapón más fuerte dentro de ella, que le pusiera algo más largo dentro de su coño. Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, solo para poder subir ese difícil precipicio.

Entonces, con su otra mano bajo ella, le agarró el clítoris, lo pellizcó y tiró, exprimiéndola. Su clímax la arrasó como una avalancha. Sacudiéndola, golpeando su cuerpo, su coño estremeciéndose tan fuerte contra la mano de Darien que estuvo seguro de que le rompería la muñeca.

Estaba feliz de que le hubiera permitido dejarlo seco porque necesitaría cada pedazo de autocontrol cuando finalmente hundiera su polla en su coño y en su culo. Le apretaría tan fuerte que no sería capaz de respirar.

Deslizó la mano fuera de su coño, la volteó y le acarició el clítoris, mojándolo con sus propios jugos. Solo mirarla y hacer esto hacía que se comenzara a ponerse duro de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí. Sí, bien —dijo con voz jadeante, pero podía decir que estaba más controlada—. ¿Planeas dejarme la venda puesta?

—Oh, sí. Y otra cosa más.

Oyó un chasquido y un golpe, entonces una mano agarró sus dos muñecas. En un momento, sintió el cuero de su cinturón envolverse alrededor de ellas, cerrándose con la hebilla.

—Eh... ¿Darien? ¿Qué está pasando?

—No te preocupes, princesa. Te he dicho que no te haría daño y no lo haré. Esto solo lo hace un poco más excitante —Le separó las rodillas de nuevo—Creo que es tiempo de probar otro de esos juguetes.

—Espera —Trató de moverse pero no encontraba donde afirmarse—Darien, no creo que pueda hacer esto de nuevo tan pronto.

Él se inclinó y la besó en ambas mejillas, le alisó el pelo en la cara, y luego presionó su boca contra la de ella, invadiéndola con su lengua, acariciando su interior.

Saboreándola. Torciendo su lengua. Succionó su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo, y luego lo empujó dentro de su boca de nuevo. Ella gimió contra sus labios, su cuerpo comenzando a encenderse de nuevo.

Le dio un beso suave más, luego se enderezó.

—Oh, estás lista de nuevo, gatita. Más que lista.

Se alejó entonces, frotándose las manos al buscar los juguetes en el escritorio. ¿Qué escogería? ¿Qué harían ahora?

Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

—¿Sabes princesa?—ya estaba de vuelta entre sus piernas—Simplemente no puedo mirar y tocar lo suficiente este maravilloso coño tuyo. Es tan lindo, todo rosado, hinchado y resbaladizo con tus jugos. Pero vamos a ponerlo incluso más hinchado, para que así cuando meta mi polla ahí, el ajuste será tan apretado que querré correrme casi enseguida.

Le acarició los labios de su coño suavemente, entonces escuchó un leve zumbido y el pequeño Pocket Rocket comenzó a vibrar alrededor de esos mismos labios. Él la estaba embromando de nuevo, provocándola. Casi podía verlo sonriendo cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas, silenciosamente pidiendo más. Pero el vibrador solo zumbaba a lo largo de sus labios, alrededor de su más que hambrienta vagina y sobre su sensible e hinchado clítoris.

Estaba húmeda de nuevo, los fluidos caían de su coño y bajaban por la raja de su culo. Cuando Darien presionó el vibrante Rocket contra _ese _punto en su clítoris, enloqueció, mojándose y estremeciéndose, sus pezones estaban tan duros que pensó que estallarían lejos de sus adoloridos pechos. Cuando sus espasmos aumentaron y ya volaba hacia el espacio, Darien deslizó el Rocket en su vagina con una mano, pellizcó su clítoris con la otra y se inclinó para succionar un pezón dentro de su boca entre los dientes.

Serena se arqueó y gritó, sus movimientos estaban obstaculizados por las muñecas atadas y su posición incómoda. Pero el no ser capaz de ver, la hizo sentir cada espasmo, cada temblor, el doble de fuerte.

Por fin, los estremecimientos se desvanecieron, su ritmo cardíaco disminuyó hasta casi la normalidad y su cuerpo cayó en lo que creía era un estado de relajación. Darien dejó caer el Rocket y pasó las manos por sus pechos y sobre su suave vientre, hacia el pliegue de sus muslos y el interior de ellos.

Un toque ligero, suave aunque sexual. Pero podía escuchar su respiración ligeramente dificultosa y supo que él se había excitado tanto al verla por lo que había hecho, como ella.

La levantó, se sentó y la acomodó en su regazo. Pudo sentir su polla dura de nuevo, latiendo contra su culo y la fina capa de sudor en su piel. El pelo suave y rizado de su pecho rozaba su brazo y su piel se envolvía alrededor de ella. Sexo, masculino, picante.

—¿Vas a dejarme descansar un minuto?

—Quizás un minuto —Sintió su sonrisa cuando la besó en la frente.

Se movió contra él.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Darien le besó la frente mientras sus manos sondeaban la raja de su culo, de vez en cuando rozando el tapón.

Estaba sobre sus rodillas de nuevo, en el sofá, la venda aún puesta. A estas alturas, la venda no importaba demasiado porque la última luz del día se había desvanecido del cielo veraniego y la oficina se había sumido en la oscuridad. Darien había ido al armario por algunas linternas en caso de emergencias.

Serena no tenía ni idea de qué había encontrado Darien para usar como amarre, pero sus manos estaban frente a ella atadas a los brazos del sofá. Dos almohadas estaban apiladas bajo su cabeza y dos más bajo su estómago.

Él había hurgado en la bolsa de _The Pleasure Palace _y sacado el último objeto, un par de pinzas de pezones.

Recordaría asesinar a AbueHot cuando la viera, siempre se sale con la suya esa abuelita.

—Oh, princesa, la abuela vende unos juguetes muy buenos.

Succionó y acarició cada uno de sus pezones, masajeando sus pechos, rozando su piel, sus pezones estaban tan duros que pensó que se cortarían en su lengua. Y cuando él los estiró, los dobló y tiró de ellos hasta que pensó que no podría soportarlo más, tomó las pinzas y le puso una en cada pezón.

—Un pequeño pellizco —susurró.

Pero el pequeño estallido de dolor hizo que su ya adolorido coño se apretara de nuevo.

—Bien. Te gusta. Puedo verlo por la forma en que tu cuerpo reacciona.

Y luego la había acomodado en el sofá y atado como un pavo de Acción de Gracias, a la espera de ser rellenado. Pero de alguna manera, estar indefensa no le molestaba. No sentía amenaza en nada de lo que Darien le hiciera. Lejos de ello. Su cuerpo se estremecía con anticipación ante lo que podía ocurrir a continuación y amaba a este hombre a cada segundo más.

—¿Princesa?

—¿Hmmmm?

—Voy a sacar este tapón y a poner el otro —Masajeó las mejillas de su culo en lentos y concéntricos círculos—Quiero que te relajes, princesa. Respira hondo.

Inhaló tanto aire como pudo mientras él sacaba el tapón con un sonido húmedo. Su culo se sentía insoportablemente vacío y no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que retumbó de su garganta.

Darien se rió.

—Bueno, bueno. A ese dulce culito le gusta estar lleno, ¿verdad? Odiaría decepcionarlo.

Deslizó dos dedos más allá del músculo apretado de la apertura, hundiéndolos hasta el último nudillo. Serena suspiró.

No había dolor esta vez. De hecho, deseó que añadiera un tercer dedo. Quizás un cuarto.

—Cuatro dedos puede ser un poco demasiado para ti aún, gatita. —Dijo con voz suave.

"_Oh, Dios, estoy hablando en voz alta de nuevo"._

—Este pequeño culo está tan caliente que casi quema mis dedos. No puedo esperar a tener mi polla aquí. Me quemarás vivo.

Sin darse cuenta, Serena comenzó a balancear su culo hacia atrás y adelante, dejando que los dedos de Darien se deslizaran dentro y fuera. El calor irradiaba hacia afuera y abajo, hacia sus mulos y su coño, y supo que estaba mojada de nuevo.

Darien deslizó su otra mano entre sus muslos, acarició la longitud de su raja e insertó dos dedos en su vagina.

Comenzó a moverlos a la vez que los dedos en su culo y Serena comenzó a moverse más rápido, empujando más fuerte contra él.

—Dime lo que quieres, princesa. Dímelo y te lo daré.

Serena apretó los dientes. El alivio flotaba un poco más allá de su alcance.

—Quiero correrme. Maldita sea, Darien. Quiero correrme.

—Espera un segundo —Retiró todos los dedos y se alejó.

Serena quería gritar. Cada nervio de su coño rogaba por ser frotado, succionado, follado, lo que fuera para darle el dulce alivio. Entonces estuvo de vuelta, masajeando su culo otra vez.

—De acuerdo, gatita. Solo cierra los ojos y siente. Vamos a por la gran explosión esta vez.

—¿A-A qué te refieres? —Sintiendo otra vez esa avalancha de oscuro calor.

—Ya verás.

Sintió sus manos entre los muslos y notó que estaba acomodando un vibrador sobre su vulva. Luego algo frío en su coño. ¡La bala! Podía sentir su forma. Y finalmente, después de untar un montón de lubricante en su recto, Darien lentamente insertó el tapón más grande, estirándola, deteniéndose para dejar que se ajustara.

Serena se consumió por una ola de lujuria. Aquí estaba, atada, indefensa, con los ojos vendados y todos estos juguetes sobre ella. Su estómago se contrajo y los músculos de su coño se apretaron alrededor de la bala en anticipación.

Darien se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Lista, princesa?

Asintió. Y entonces comenzó. El tapón en su culo comenzó a vibrar lenta y suavemente. Luego la bala en su coño, estimulando las paredes de su vagina, sus jugos ya comenzaban a fluir. Sintió la punta de sus dedos accionar el botón del juguete sobre su vulva e inmediatamente rayos de electricidad se dispararon a través de su clítoris.

Serena se quedó sin aliento, respirando en patrones cortos.

Las sensaciones se mezclaban, cada parte de ella era víctima de la intensa estimulación. Y justo cuando pensó que había alcanzado la cima, el primer azote aterrizó en su culo. Trató de sacudirse, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

Después de ese, los azotes vinieron con regularidad, solo lo suficiente como para proporcionar esa pizca de placer que calentaba cada parte de su cuerpo, desde su cintura a las rodillas. Se movió atrás y adelante, sus movimientos limitados por las ataduras en sus muñecas, las sensaciones subiendo tan alto que no estaba segura de poder soportarlo más. No tenía tiempo de absorberlo todo, ni tiempo para ajustarse, o para respirar. Y aun así, pedía por más, empujando su culo hacia los golpes, moviendo su cuerpo para absorber todas las vibraciones. Era demasiado. No era suficiente.

Entonces los azotes se detuvieron y Darien se inclinó y lamió cada una de sus nalgas, calmando el ardor. Y con el primer toque de su lengua en la carne, voló sobre la cima. El orgasmo sacudió cada hueso y músculo en su cuerpo. Su coño se apretó y se contrajo y sus jugos cayeron de ella en un flujo constante.

Siguió y siguió y siguió hasta que estuvo segura de que se rompería en trocitos pequeños, muy pequeños. Las chispas saltaron detrás de sus párpados cerrados y todo dejó de existir, excepto un largo, intenso y convulsivo estremecimiento.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo yació ahí, tan flácida que no podría moverse ni aunque el edificio estuviera en llamas.

Las manos de Darien desabrocharon el cinturón y lo que fuera que ataba sus manos al sofá. Luego, la venda desapareció y él estuvo sentado a su lado, acariciándole las nalgas, sus dedos masajeando su espalda. Le acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja y se inclinó para poner un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Estás bien, princesa? —Su voz era suave como una caricia.

—Mm-hmm —Quería yacer ahí para siempre, con él acariciando su cuerpo.

—¿Podrás manejar el acto final? ¿Estás demasiado dolorida, demasiado cansada?

—¿Acto final? —frunció el ceño.

Él deslizó su mano entre las mejillas de su culo y pasó la punta de sus dedos por su ano.

—Mi polla. Aquí. He soñado con esto toda la noche. Cada vez que veía ese agujero abierto por mis dedos y esos tapones, mi polla dolía tanto que pensé que me rompería.

Imágenes de el follandola de esa manera le vinieron a la mente y se excito más.

—Lo quiero —dijo, su voz casi como un susurro—Por Favor.

Él le sonrió, luego comenzó a besarla. Pequeñas plumas que tocaban su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, su barbilla. Su lengua lamía la línea de su mandíbula y el borde de su oreja.

Y mientras la besaba, sus dedos manipulaban las pinzas en sus pezones, creando la justa medida entre placer y dolor. Su boca se movió entre el valle de sus pechos, lamiendo cada tenso montículo como si estuviera comiendo un cono de helado.

—Más —rogó.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Oh, sí, mucho más.

Apretó su boca abierta en la suavidad de su vientre, chupó la tierna piel, luego lamió con solo la punta de su lengua. Serena se movió debajo de él, tratando de empujar su coño hacia él y en un momento su lengua se arrastró hacia abajo a través del pequeño nido de rizos y tanteó en busca de su clítoris. Cuando lo encontró, ella se movió de nuevo.

—Dime, princesa. Sabes cómo es esto.

Podía sentir la fina tensión corriendo por su cuerpo aunque él intentara mantener una actitud fría.

—Lámeme —suspiró—Saboréame con tu lengua.

Se movió para arrodillarse entre sus muslos, elevando su culo con las manos. Su erección caliente se balanceaba contra sus muslos, tocándola con la fuerza de un rayo. Arriba y abajo, dentro y fuera, su lengua saqueó su coño, mordisqueando su raja y lamiendo. Sus jugos caían en cascada sobre su boca.

Pero cuando comenzó a temblar y a sentir las paredes de su coño palpitar contra su lengua con pequeñas contracciones, él se retiró.

—¿Qué?

—Princesa, he estado esperando toda la noche para poner mi polla en tu culo, para follar ese bonito y oscuro túnel caliente y disparar mi semilla en él. He estado tan excitado viéndote correr, observándote tomar esos tapones y retorcerte con los orgasmos. Es todo en lo que he sido capaz de pensar.

—Entonces hazlo —dijo con voz ronca.

—solo quería estar seguro de que no te arrepientas-dijo sacando unos condones.

—¿Siempre andas con condones? —Preguntó.

—Soy un Boy Scout—Sintió el humor en su voz—Me gusta estar preparado.

Vertió lubricante en la punta de sus dedos, frotó un poco en su culo y el resto en su polla cubierta por el condón.

Luego, con ella tumbada de espalda, le dobló las rodillas hasta que tocaron sus hombros, abriendo más la entrada a su recto. Posicionó la cabeza de su polla en la brillante apertura y comenzó a empujar de a poco.

Serena se retiró al principio, pero él no la dejaría retirarse, inexorablemente moviendo su gruesa erección hacia adelante en su caliente túnel. Cuando la cabeza avanzó más allá del apretado esfínter y comenzó a deslizarse con más facilidad, entrelazó sus manos con las suyas y las sostuvo mientras empujaba y se mecía hasta que, poco a poco, estuvo al fin completamente asentado dentro de ella.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca formó una O perfecta.

—Se siente bien, ¿verdad princesa?

—Fóllame, Darien —pidió—Fóllame duro.

—Será un placer.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, no queriendo que el increíble placer terminara pronto. Pero no terminaría para Serena. Su culo estaba dolorido y ardía por la fricción, pero estaba más caliente que nunca en su vida. Se arqueó, se balanceó y se empujó a sí misma contra su polla, sintiendo cada rugosidad y vena cuando entraba y salía contra sus tejidos.

—Más —rogó y empujó más fuerte.

Darien se dio por vencido. No pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Se movió más fuerte y más rápido, sus pelotas golpeaban contra las mejillas de su culo. Ella chilló y gritó palabras que él ni siquiera podía entender. Su polla ardía, sus bolas dolían y él empujó y empujó y empujó. Y entonces, cuando el culo de Serena comenzó a apretarse alrededor de su hinchado eje como un puño de terciopelo ardiente, pulsantes y palpitantes convulsiones sacudiendo su cuerpo, su propio orgasmo se apoderó de él, a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Su espalda se arqueó y su polla arrojó pesados chorros en el acogedor culo de Serena. Ella gritó su nombre, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y clavó las uñas en sus brazos.

Podría haber pasado un minuto o una hora antes de que sus latidos finalmente se redujeran a golpes lentos y su respiración ya no pareciera la de un caballo de carreras. Con la polla aún en su culo, Darien le bajó sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Sintió como si no quisiera moverse nunca.

Quizás podrían haber permanecido allí indefinidamente, pero las luces se encendieron, iluminando la habitación entera y el teléfono sonó.

Darien comenzó a levantarse.

—Dios, esos son los de seguridad. Mejor contesto antes de que vengan aquí.

Darien se deslizó fuera de su culo y se balanceó sobre sus talones mientras alcanzaba el teléfono.

—Sí, Harry, estoy bien. No, sin problemas. Yo, eh, tomé una pequeña siesta. ¡No! No, no tienes que venir aquí —Vio a

Serena aguantarse una carcajada mientras caminaba hacia las puertas—Uh-huh. Sí, las puertas funcionan bien. De acuerdo, Harry. Estaré abajo en un segundo. Gracias por llamar.

—¿Una siesta? —Serena dejó salir la carcajada que había estado reteniendo—Recuérdame tomar más siestas contigo.

—La próxima vez tomaremos una siesta tu y yo-dijo-ahora cámbiate y limpiemos todo esto para irnos a la casa y así follar hasta el amanecer.

—Darien tu no cambias.

Se encogió de hombros.

—así es mi naturaleza dominante.

**Continuara…**

**Mini vibrador de alrededor de doce centímetros. Su fin es estimular el clítoris o los pezones, sin penetración vaginal.**

**Vibrador que se acomoda alrededor de la cintura y piernas para estimulación del clítoris durante el encuentro sexual.**

**N/A: bueno es un capi largo 21 pag de Word así que no se pueden quejar ajaja y actualice rápido esta vez ¬¬ digo yo pero bueno espero les halla gustado el capitulo y dejen sus maravillosos Reviews como siempre y hasta la próxima.**

**Capi ardiente no? *w***


	18. Chapter 18 Principios del Placer

**De Profesor a Amante**

ACLARACIONES

Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fic o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.

**Capi dedicado a mis amigas G-Adp, Nayerlin, Glaen y Lulispelulis se les quiere chicas.**

**Capitulo 18 Principios del placer**

La materia se había alargado más de lo esperado y Serena Tsukino estaba casi al límite de su autocontrol. Esa mañana, antes de salir del apartamento, Darien "su profesor" Chiba, el sexy galán que era tanto su profesor y coordinador como su amante, la había inclinado sobre la cama y deslizado dos pequeñas bolas de marfil, profundamente en su vagina. Luego había insistido en que usara los tacones asesinos que le gustaban pero me negué y mas si es en la escuela. Tan pronto como empecé a caminar, las bolas comenzaron a frotarse juntas, enviando chispas de calor atravesándola que la pusieron instantáneamente excitada.

Darien le había sonreído.

-Disfrutaré del día sabiendo que ese coñito está más caliente que una chimenea y goteando-le dijo-Y lo estaré revisando regularmente solo para comprobarlo.

Entonces la abrazó y la condujo por toda la escuela que los llevó hacia el estacionamiento donde no había nadie.

Darien era un dominante muy peculiar y ella no sabia nada de dominantes y sumisas pero por lo visto complacía muy bien a Darien y el a ella. Luego le había ordenado que solamente usara faldas en las citas y sin bragas. Ni medias. O solo de las del tipo que llegan hasta el muslo. Desde entonces, él había aprovechado al máximo cada oportunidad de provocarla durante el día mientras ella como asistente del profesor se sentaba aun lado del escritorio, deslizaba la mano en su coño mojado y estimularle el clítoris hasta que se estremeciera, y después retrocedía. Algunas veces apenas podía esperar para llegar a casa antes de insistir en que la follara en ese instante.

Ahora parecía que se había hecho adicta al placer que él podía darle, los nuevos niveles de erotismo que había puesto frente a ella como un dulce. Su cuerpo ya ni siquiera le pertenecía, pero extrañamente, no le importaba. Cualquiera que fuera su futuro con Darien confiaba en él incondicionalmente y nunca había traicionado esa confianza como él a ella.

Pero hoy había sido pura tortura. Cada vez que se movía en la silla en la mesa de su pupitre, tenía que morderse los labios para mantener a raya los espasmos que querían apoderarse de su cuerpo. Darien la miraba, sonreía y volvía a la pizarra. Dios, esta noche realmente lo iba a hacer pagar por eso. Cuando llegaran a casa lo atormentaría de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con ella y lo haría esperar tanto como pudiera.

El último de los alumnos del instituto se marchó, llevándose sus apuntes y carpetas y Serena suspiró con alivio.

-A casa-dijo, recogiendo su mochila.

-¿Ese coñito ruega por ser follado?-le encanta que le hable sucio.

Darien se acercó a ella y la besó, su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios para acariciar el interior de su boca. Una mano se movió para pellizcar ociosamente un duro pezón.

Serena le mordió la lengua.

-¿Así que la princesa quiere jugar duro?-Darien se echó hacia atrás y le ofreció sus manos-¿Quizás te guste lo que quiero mostrarte?

-Lo que quiero es ir a casa -pasó los dedos por su bragueta abultada. Oh, sí. Estaba bien duro.

-Aún no-le levantó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿A qué te refieres con "aún no"? Si no llego a casa pronto mi cuerpo sufrirá una incineración espontánea.

Él se inclinó hacia un lado y le lamió una oreja con la punta de su lengua.

-Como te he dicho, hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Si prometo darte un poco de alivio, ¿pondrás atención?

-¿Un poco de alivio?-Trató de apretar las piernas mientras caminaba.

-No demasiado-se rió entre dientes, poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella y apretando su hombro-No quiero desgastarte antes de que nos marchemos. Pero creo que estás lista para otra aventura.

-¿Qué tipo de aventura?

Estaban en el salón sin ningún estudiante a la vista. Él cerró la puerta principal, tomó su carpeta y la arrojó sobre el escritorio y la empujó hacia su oficina privada. Sentándose en el escritorio, la atrajo sobre su regazo.

-¿Serás una buena chica si te hago sentir bien?- gentilmente mordió el punto donde se encontraban su cuello y su hombro, luego lo lamió.

Serena se estremeció. Podía sentir la crema cayendo de su coño, probablemente mojando su vestido. Siempre usaba vívidos estampados ahora, donde sus jugos no se notarían.

-Sí. Seré buena Amo_-"_Puedes apostar que seré buena. Sólo déjame sentir esos perversos dedos tuyos".

-Abre tus piernas, princesa. Ya sabes cómo.

Con la espalda apretada contra su pecho, Serena movió las piernas hasta el borde externo de las piernas de Darien. Él levantó las rodillas hacia afuera para abrirla aun más.

-Ahora, princesa, veamos qué tan bien lo hicieron hoy esas pequeñas bolas.

Con una mano le levantó la falda y la echó hacia atrás mientras que la otra se deslizaba por su estómago hasta la parte superior de su coño, donde su clítoris palpitaba hambriento. Lo tomó entre su pulgar y el índice y lo tiró ligeramente.

Serena casi saltó de su regazo.

-Tranquila, cariño. No es mi intención que esto dure apenas unos segundos. Inclina tu cabeza sobre mi hombro de nuevo.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre su calor sólido, inhalando la fragancia que era únicamente Darien. Nunca dejaba de tentar sus sentidos.

Con el pulgar descansando sobre su clítoris, deslizó un dedo a lo largo de su raja y de vuelta, raspando suavemente contra sus labios resbaladizos. Serena se retorció.

-Tranquila princesa. No lo apures demasiado.

Su coño estaba goteando, rogando por su toque, por sus dedos.

-Por favor-rogó.

-Vamos a hablar mientras jugamos-Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzó a acariciar su coño con dos dedos, muy lentamente. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo-¿Afirmarías que el sexo entre nosotros es estupendo?

-Sí, sí. Estupendo -"Tócame más fuerte".

-Confías en mí, ¿cierto? ¿En todos estos meses he probado ser digno de esa confianza?

-Sí -inspiró profundamente y se movió contra su mano, tratando de forzar los dedos dentro de ella.

Su boca estaba en su oído y su lengua lamía el borde.

-¿AbueHot me propuso algo?

-dime que no quiere acostarse contigo.

Se rio.

-no, es algo mejor.

Serena se obligó a concentrarse en las palabras de Darien.

Tenía que tener algo en mente pero maldita sea si sabía lo que era. ¿Por qué estaba hablando sobre su AbueHot cuando necesitaba tanto aliviarse?

-Ummm, creo que lo mencionaste.

Presionó más fuerte con sus dedos, arriba y abajo, todavía tocando los labios exteriores que cubrían ese túnel caliente.

-Si crees que soy aventurero en lo que a sexo se refiere, soy un aficionado comparado con él por nada no soy el Amo mas codiciado.

-Arrogante.

Ahora pellizcó su clítoris de nuevo, estirándolo. Serena sintió el calor apoderándose de cada célula de su cuerpo.

-Uh-huh -Cerró los ojos e intentó empujarse hacia su mano, pero él tenía el otro brazo envuelto alrededor de ella y la mantuvo firmemente en su lugar.

-AbueHot tiene un Club privado llamado NightBlue en Okinawa y quiere que vayamos.

-¿Qué?

-NightBlue. Ella lo llamo así por que su luna de miel fue inolvidable en una noche azul en la playa.

-Esa abuela loca no puedo creer que tenga otro Club.

-Uh-huh pero como el Fantasys no hay ninguno-Pasó su lengua por la línea de la mandíbula-Ahí fue donde aprendí que empujar los límites puede hacer que el sexo sea mucho más excitante. Intensifica el placer sexual.

-Placer…

Le separó los hinchados pliegues y deslizó dos dedos dentro de su coño tembloroso, bombeando dentro y fuera.

Estaba completamente abierta para él y en vez de darle satisfacción, estaba aumentando su nivel de estimulación.

Estaba tan mojada que seguramente goteaba sobre el suelo.

-me gustaría hacer diferentes tipos de cosas contigo.

-¿Qué tipo…? -Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejar la niebla que envolvía su cerebro. Disciplina. Sí, eso-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Oh, diferentes formas de azotar, por ejemplo. De Bondage.

-¿Bondage? -deseó que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación cuando pudiera pensar mejor. Ahora añadió un tercer dedo, alcanzando lo suficiente dentro de su vagina como para tocar las bolas y moverlas. Gimió, un sonido fuerte y ronco.

-Te gusta cuando te amarro, ¿verdad? -le acarició la oreja-Estar indefensa te excita, princesa. Sé lo mojada que te pones cuando lo hago. Y eso me enciende.

Serena trató de empujar su pelvis contra él.

-Sí. Excitar-Dios, ¿Cuánto más iba a seguir hablando?

-Confías en mí, ¿cierto? Nunca te he hecho daño ni te lo haría. Tienes que creerlo.

Inclinó la cabeza.

-Te creo, te creo. Oh, por favor, Darien.

-Así que si quisiera llevar los azotes un poco más lejos, usar restricciones reales, hacer que renuncies al control, pondrías tu confianza en mis manos, ¿verdad? Esto es importante, princesa.

-Sí, sí, sí…

Sus dedos se movían más rápido ahora y la presiónestaba creciendo.

-Quiero esto, Serena. Yo nunca, nunca haría algo para degradarte. Pero el sexo será como nada que hayas experimentado hasta ahora.

Encontró eso difícil de creer, pero en este punto, aceptaría cualquier cosa.

-De acuerdo –jadeó-Lo que tú digas. ¿Alguna vez te callarías?

-jajaja Bien. Entonces te puedes correr ahora. Después vamos a ver fotos de algunas cosas que he comprado.

Sus dedos acariciaron más y más rápido, su pulgar trabajó su clítoris y su otra mano encontró un pezón y lo pellizcó. Entonces, sin aviso, movió su brazo y la acomodó de manera que quedó inclinada sobre el escritorio. Mientras una mano continuaba en su coño, la otra recolectaba la crema que goteaba de ella y metió dos dedos en su culo.

Serena se tragó un grito, los estremecimientos aumentaban fuertemente en su vientre y avanzaban por su cuerpo.

-Vamos, dulzura-susurró Darien-Déjame sentirlo.

Presionó más fuerte y cayó hacia el abismo, vertiéndose sobre su mano como un grifo abierto. Sus músculos vaginales se contrajeron una y otra vez hasta que el orgasmo pasó. No era para nada suficiente, no con esas dos pequeñas bolas torturando su coño, pero las mantendría hasta que volvieran a casa. Tenía razón en eso.

Darien la cogió en sus brazos y la acunó en su regazo de nuevo, ella se inclinó sobre su hombro, recuperando el aliento.

-¿Estás bien?-acarició su mejilla-¿Puedes poner atención ahora?

-Sí -Inhaló una larga respiración y la dejo salir-Estoy lista.

-¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

Asintió.

-Sí. Lo he escuchado y lo de la abuela del diablo también.

-No quiero que tengas miedo, Serena. Me estarás dando mucho control. Quiero que lo sepas. Pero hacer esto con alguien en quien confías puede llevar el sexo a alturas increíbles. Además, la opción de renunciar a ese control es tuya. Así que al final, tú eres realmente la que está al mando del control.

-Te creo -dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso-Estoy lista para el espectáculo.

Con su brazo sosteniéndola cerca, hizo click sobre un pequeño icono en el escritorio de su ordenador y abrió su sitio web favorito. Movió la mano desde el ratón hasta su barbilla, le volvió la cara hacia él y le dio un profundo beso, su lengua acariciando el interior de su boca. Entonces se retiró y la puso frente al ordenador.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par frente a la página que se mostraba. Un título en la parte superior proclamaba "Los mejores juguetes y equipos para los exigentes fans del bondage." En una columna en la izquierda, en negrita, había una lista que incluía látigos, bancos de azotes, paletas y restricciones. El resto de la página estaba dominada por imágenes de varios artículos.

-¿Esto te asusta, Serena?-Por primera vez la voz de Darien tenía una nota de incertidumbre.

Serena sólo negó con la cabeza. No estaba lista para decirle aún que no sólo no la asustaban a parte de los fantasmas, espectros y una larga lista de monstros y pelis de terror., sino que un rayo de oscura lujuria la había atravesado ante la idea de Darien usándolos con ella. Había llegado no solo a amar, sino a anhelar los placenteros azotes que le administraba tan bien durante el sexo. La idea de él llevando las cosas más lejos envió una oscura emoción a su ya sobre estimulado coño.

Especialmente sabiendo que él estaría en completo control.

-Dímelo-la urgió.

-No. No me asustan. Más bien me excitan.

-¿Te excitan? -susurró.

Ella asintió.

-Sí-se forzó a sacar la palabra.

La abrazó contra su pecho.

-Estaba bastante seguro que lo haría. ¿Sabes? todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, todo lo que me has dejado hacerte, te ha dado gran placer ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo ha hecho y lo peor es que los juguetes nos los proporciono AbueHot.

-He ordenado algunas de estas cosas. Deberían de entregárnoslas el viernes y por cierto esta pagina es de AbueHot por si querías saber y quizás mañana mismo me los este entregando AbueHot.

Serena sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna.

Darien se rió.

-Pensé que eso te podría emocionar. Y quizás tenga otra pequeña sorpresa para ti.

Serena aún estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No sé si podré soportar más sorpresas. Ya basta con AbueHot y sus Club y paginas Web.

-Oh, creo que ésta te gustará-la lamió en el cuello- y no tiene que ver con AbueHot bueno si.

-Oh, no -susurró, sus sentidos estaban encendiéndose de nuevo.

La besó de nuevo, y luego golpeó su trasero desnudo.

-Vamos a casa entonces y veamos si podemos gastar algo de esa energía excesiva que siento correr a través de ti. Hay que aprovechar que los "suegros"

A la medianoche tocaron la puerta mientras Darien se estaba bañando así que yo baje las escaleras de mi casa a abrir la puerta y efectivamente AbueHot estaba parada hay con una bolsa negra grande.

-niña mira aquí esta su pedido Sexy sabe escoger bien los juguetitos-sonrió picara.

-Hola no tenía que molestarse.

-no niña que va, voy rumbo a mi tercer club StellarXxX que abrió recientemente ayer y ha sido todo un excito tiene de todo un poco y para los asociados hay BDSM de resto es un club en la planta de arriba y abajo están las mazmorras y un club de baile también.

-No quiero ni pensar que tiene unas sucursales y demás abuela.

-así, las tengo en Francia, Italia, estaos unidos, Alaska, san Petersburgo, y otros nueve países más.

Me quede con los ojos de platos.

-mis fabrica principal es aquí en Japón tengo cinco mas en Australia, Italia, estados unidos, Venezuela, China.-dijo alegre-venta hasta videos hentai para adolecentes pero eso recientemente salió así que shhh… si la policía te pregunta tu no sabes nada, no quieren que los adolecentes de 16 y 17 años se instruyan de una manera muy educativa y que mejor que el anime para aprender.

-abuela usted esta loca-dije.

-bueno me tengo que ir saludos a mi Sexy bombón-dijo dándome un bolso grande con unas dos cajas-adiós niña.

-¿Quién era amor?-grito Darien desde arriba.

Subí las escaleras con las cosas y Darien estaba vestido solo con sus bóxers.

-AbueHot con tus pedidos-dije con sarcasmo.

-Oh.. es rápida la correspondencia-bromeo-ella es muy eficiente me gusta su aptitud.

-y cual es mi sorpresa.

-si te digo no seria sorprenda ¿no? —y se rehusó a explicarlo más a fondo.

Se fueron a dormir y a la mañana siguiente…

En el centro de la habitación, ubicada sobre un pedestal, había una gigante X hecha de metal, con grilletes atornillados en cada punta. Contra una de las paredes había un banco largo y acolchado, que se elevaba en el centro, con dos agujeros y más restricciones colgando de él. A su lado había un banco más pequeño, también acolchado, con un pequeño escalón unido a él. En la pared opuesta, una oscura mesa de nogal sostenía una larga caja de cartón con una nota atada.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo llego esto? -preguntó Serena.

Él se inclinó y besó la punta de su nariz.

-Hace como media hora y tiene remitente.

-revisa para ver quien nos envió todo esto.

_**Queridos Serena y Sexy:**_

_**Les envió varios juguetitos "pequeños" para que jueguen a la casita jejeje espero les guste y sepan darle utilidad aunque de ti no lo dudo sexy, Serena ten confianza en Sexy por que si no yo con mucho gusto voy y te remplazo ya que mi esposo fallecido me quedo muy lujuriosa. Estos accesorios son mis regalos para ustedes hay variedad de ellos y tiene entradas VIP para todo un mes a la isla de Okinawa y se diviertan en mi Club así que el avión sale mañana por la tarde y podrán disfrutar de sus deseos mas oscuros y tu Serena aprender a ser una buena sumisa en proceso.**_

_**ATT: AbueHot**_

_**PD: SEXY te amo.**_

-no sabia que tenía el esposo muerto que pena por ella-dijo Darien.

-¿Qué? No el esta vivito y coleando en México de vacaciones.

-esa abuela es muy dramática pero tiene sus momentos.

-si pero ahora si la mato te dijo que te ama.

-deja los celos amor solo te quiero a ti. Ahora quieres disfrutar de sus regalos.

Serena se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor de la habitación.

-¿Me vas a decir qué son cada una de estas cosas?

-Curiosa. Bien -tomó su mano-Pero vamos a dejar esto por un momento. Quiero mostrarte lo que hay en la habitación.

Serena ya podía sentir sus entrañas palpitar mientras imágenes de ellos dos, usando esos artículos, volaban por su mente. Durante los últimos dos días, cada vez que Darien salía de la oficina, ella vagaba por la web buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar sobre Bondage. Estaba feliz de que él estuviera en toda esa cosa de Dominante/sumiso que había encontrado en muchos de los artículos. Pero la idea de hacer algunas de las cosas que había leído, la excitaban de una forma que nunca creyó posible.

Nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, pensó que realmente estaría anhelando esto del bondage, o el sabor del BDSM en su vida sexual. Pero con Darien todo parecía, bueno, normal. Y excitante. Definitivamente excitante. No tenía ni idea de a qué largo plazo era su relación, pero no estaba dispuesta a arruinarlo todo haciendo preguntas. "Lo que será, será", decía siempre su amiga Mina y Serena tenía que estar de acuerdo.

Ubicado en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, había un paquete grande. Serena se dirigió hacia él pero Darien tiró de ella. La besó suavemente y le tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo.

-Primero quiero saber si todo esto te excita como espero que lo haga. No quiero palabras, quiero lo que tu cuerpo me dice. Inclínate, princesa. Ya sabes cómo.

Abrió las piernas, se agachó y se agarró los tobillos. Darien se arrodilló detrás de ella y con sus dedos extendió los labios de su coño. Un dedo acarició justo el borde de su abertura.

-Oh, sí -Su voz estaba llena de satisfacción-No sólo mojada. Goteando. Y de un precioso rosa oscuro-se puso de pie y la golpeó en el culo-Sabía que te encantaría esto, princesa. Y ni hemos comenzado aún.

Se enderezó, con vergüenza de que tales cosas la pudieran mojar tanto y excitada ante las ideas que creaban.

-Abramos la caja-Darien sacó su llavero que tenía una navaja unida, abrió la hoja y cortó la cinta selladora. Buscó a través de la espuma plástica y sacó una barra larga con lo que parecían unas esposas extra grandes en los bordes.

-¿Qué es eso?-Serena se sentó en el piso a su lado.

-Esto, mi ingenua princesa, es lo que se llama un separadorde muslos que me regalo AbueHot hace un mes atrás -La sentó en el borde de la cama, tomó sus piernas y las separó completamente.

-esa abuela no es normal.

Sujeto una manilla alrededor de cada muslo y mantengo esas sexys piernas abiertas todo el tiempo que yo quiera.

Serena se estremeció de solo pensarlo y pequeños rayos de deseo se dispararon por su columna.

Darien le subió la falda, exponiendo su coño desnudo.

Insistía en que se lo depilara todas las semanas, alegando que la piel desnuda era ultra sensible y era mucho más placentero para él atormentarlo así.

Había descubierto que tenía razón.

Usó sus pulgares para abrir sus labios.

Serena se lamió los labios ante la mirada de lujuria en sus ojos.

-¿Todavía te gusta lo que ves?

-Más que nunca, princesa. Más que nunca-La empujó sobre su espalda, dobló sus rodillas contra su pecho y sostuvo sus piernas separadas-Este separador te mantendrá abierta y dejará mis manos libres para hacer lo que quiera. Durante todo el tiempo que quiera.

Ella estaría totalmente indefensa. A su merced. Serena sintió que su coño comenzaba a palpitar.

Darien hurgó en la caja de nuevo, identificando cada objeto mientras los sacaba. Dos pares de esposas. Un separador de tobillos. Un tubo corto y delgado con plumas al final. Un guante de cuero acolchado y una pequeña caja que dejó a un lado.

-Ducha primero-le dijo-Luego abrimos esta caja.

-¿Qué hay adentro?-Su curiosidad estaba totalmente despierta ahora.

-Más tarde-La ayudó a ponerse de pie-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de comer primero?

Serena sacudió la cabeza

-No. ¿Y tú?

-No. vamos. Quiero bañarte.

La ducha de mis padres era tan grande que podría haber llenado una habitación por sí sola. Tenía bancos forrados a los lados, así los ocupantes podían tomar asiento para bañarse si lo deseaban. Diecisiete propulsores salían de la pared, cada uno expulsaba agua desde un ángulo diferente. El techo de la ducha estaba preparado para que el agua cayera como una lluvia ligera. Un grifo conectado a otra cañería estaba enrollado y listo, enganchado sobre las llaves del agua. Solo mirarlo le recordó a Serena como se sentía la presión que este ejercía sobre su clítoris.

Cuando entraron en la ducha se acercó para agarrarlo pero Darien le puso las manos en el brazo.

-Ahora no. Quiero guardar todos esos orgasmos para nuestras nuevas actividades.

Encendió la ducha, la apretó contra su musculoso cuerpo y hundió su lengua en su boca. A diferencia de los besos anteriores, este era un beso devorador, acariciando cada centímetro del interior de su boca, raspando a lo largo del borde de sus dientes, lamiendo sus labios antes de invadir su calor otra vez. Sus pechos se presionaron contra la fina mata de pelo de su tórax, sus pezones se estimulaban por el contacto. Sintió su polla contra la suavidad de su vientre, se estiró para alcanzarla, sorprendida al encontrarla ya hinchada y llena de sangre, incluso más allá de su tumescencia habitual. Cuando envolvió los dedos alrededor, él rompió el beso y alejó su mano.

-Nada de follar en la ducha esta noche, princesa. Te lo he dicho, tengo algunas cosas muy especiales preparadas.

Cogió el jabón, lo pasó bajo el agua y comenzó a hacer espuma en su mano. Con infinito cuidado lavó cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus orejas recibieron tanta atención como lo hicieron su cuello, su espalda, sus hombros. La acarició como si pintara un cuadro, cada movimiento lleno de ternura y cuidado. Cuando enjabonó sus pechos, tiró suavemente de sus pezones, luego le pasó las uñas por los pliegues.

Levantó cada pie y lo masajeó mientras lo lavaba, cuidadosamente acariciando sus dedos, luego los talones y sus pantorrillas. Incluso su ombligo recibió su minuto de cariño, cuando hizo girar el jabón por la pequeña hendidura.

Finalmente la inclinó, enjabonó sus manos de nuevo y las hundió en su coño, restregando cada pulgada de su vagina, luego en su culo. Cuando hubo terminado, ella estaba temblando de necesidad.

-Ahora yo -dijo suavemente, entregándole el jabón.

Serena no tenía idea de como soportaría lo suficiente para hacer esto, pero enjabonó sus manos como él lo había hecho y comenzó en su cuello, trabajando al mismo tiempo sus hombros y brazos. Cuando llegó a su pecho atormentó sus pezones planos como él lo hizo con ella, entonces se trasladó hasta su ingle, moviendo la espuma hacia el oscuro pelo que rodeaba su polla.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para enfocarse cuando lavó el pulsante órgano y el pesado saco bajo él. Escuchó la respiración de Darien sisear cuando pasó los dedos ligeramente sobre sus pelotas y sonrió. Él podía jugar todos los juegos que quisiera, hacer todas las demandas que deseara, pero al final ella podía darle tanto placer como él le daba a ella. Eso fue lo que la mantuvo centrada.

Se movió detrás de él para lavarle el cuello, la espalda, la curva de sus nalgas. Pero cuando pasó las manos entre las mejillas tensas de su culo y deslizó un enjabonado dedo en su ano, lo sintió tensarse.

-Nunca has hecho eso-dijo con tono tenso.

Serena detuvo su mano.

-Y no lo haré si no quieres. Solo me ha parecido correcto esta noche.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó las manos contra la pared de la ducha, dándole más acceso.

-No. Hazlo. Nunca he dejado que otra mujer me haga eso.

De nuevo se detuvo.

-¿Entonces por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque quiero que sepas que soy tuyo para tocar, así como tú eres mía. Y que cualquier control al que te estoy pidiendo que renuncies, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. Soy todo tuyo para jugar, Serena. Adelante.

Nuevamente deslizó dos dedos jabonosos dentro de su apretado y oscuro canal y comenzó a moverlos de la forma que él lo hacía. Ningún sonido se escapó de sus labios pero sintió su cuerpo completo tensarse. Estuvo tentada de envolver sus dedos en su polla de nuevo pero él había dicho que ahora no, después, y quería cumplir sus deseos.

Suspirando, retiró los dedos, lavó sus piernas y pies como él, luego se puso de pie a su lado, mientras ambos se enjuagaban.

Darien abrió la puerta de vidrio y alcanzó las mullidas toallas que colgaban del calentador. Se secaron el uno al otro con mucho cuidado, la besó suavemente y tiró las toallas al cesto.

Entonces tomó su mano.

-¿Lista?

Serena miró hacia abajo, hacia su palpitante polla, la cabeza era de un púrpura oscuro, las venas surcando a lo largo, y supo cuán excitado estaba ante lo que estaban por hacer. Sintió la humedad aunándose en su coño.

-Lista.

En la habitación, la sentó a los pies de la cama y abrió la última caja que había sacado del paquete. En el interior había una estrecha banda de cuero con pequeños campanillas de oro colgando de ella. Y las iniciales SD en oro. El interior estaba cubierto por una suave tela.

-Como eres mi novia y sumisa este collar muestra mi posesión en ti mi amor ¿estas de acuerdo con esto?

-Oh Darien te amo tanto claro que si.

-Es una señal de posesión. He conseguido éste para que lo uses cuando estemos en casa y en los Club porque quiero que quede claro que eres mía.

-te debió costar una fortuna.

-bueno a decir verdad no mucho solo la mitad por que la joyería donde lo mande hacer era de AbueHot y me cobraron a mitad de precio.

-ahora una joyería que sigue luego heladería.

-a decir verdad si tiene una heladería.

Puse los ojos como plato y negué con la cabeza.

-gracias fue una bonita sorpresa.

-por ti haría todo.

El la miro con intensidad y la beso.

-Esta noche tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

-Sí-se humedeció los labios y sintió la lujuria encresparse desde su interior-Otras cosas.

-Realmente estamos yendo a un nivel más alto aquí, princesa. Si quieres cambiar de idea, ahora es el momento para decirlo.

-No -tragó de nuevo-Quiero hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, entonces -Pero sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando ajustó el collar alrededor de su cuello-Que comiencen los juegos.

Darien movió a Serena para quitarlo todo de la cama, a excepción de las sábanas, cogió una de las grandes toallas del baño y la acomodó sobre ella. La posicionó de forma que sus talones estuvieran al borde de la cama, las rodillas dobladas y las piernas bien separadas. Metódicamente encendió las velas situadas en soportes alrededor de la habitación, apretó el botón que encendía el equipo de música haciendo que un suave jazz flotara en la habitación y tomó un pequeño frasco de aceite del calentador donde lo mantenía.

-Primera regla. Solo te corres cuando yo lo diga. ¿Entendido?

-S-Supongo.

Acarició su mejilla.

-Descubrirás que tener que aguantarlo hasta que diga que puedes correrte te dará unos orgasmos increíbles.

-D..De acuerdo-pensó que debería estar corriendo de miedo por esto, pero en cambio se estaba excitando más y más. Le estaba dando su cuerpo para que él hiciera lo que quisiera. No tendría voz en el asunto. Y no podía esperar para comenzar.

Darien derramó el aceite perfumado en sus palmas, las frotó y se inclinó para ponerlas sobre sus hombros.

-Este aceite protegerá tu cuerpo, princesa. No quiero que el frío metal de las restricciones, o cualquier cosa, le haga daño a esta preciosa, hermosa piel.

Comenzó un lento masaje, frotando sus hombros, trazando su clavícula, sobre la curva de sus pechos, pezones, abajo hacia la suavidad de su vientre. Cada pocos minutos se detenía y reponía el aceite en sus palmas. Formó lentos círculos en el interior de sus muslos, por sus rodillas, sus piernas y pies. A cada área de su cuerpo que había tan cuidadosamente bañado, ahora le aplicaba el aceite con el mismo toque habilidoso. Su piel comenzó a hormiguear agradablemente.

Cuando hubo masajeado cada área del frente excepto su coño, le dio vuelta y comenzó en su espalda, sus dedos dibujando patrones a lo largo de su columna. Cuando llegó a su cintura se movió hacia sus tobillos y comenzó a subir.

-Este aceite tiene ingredientes especiales para estimular, aún sin hacer nada-su voz estaba ligeramente ronce-Entenderás lo que quiero decir pronto.

Cuando llegó a su culo pasó largos minutos masajeando sus nalgas, pasando sus dedos por el pliegue en la parte superior de sus muslos.

-Princesa, pon tus manos aquí y separa esas hermosas nalgas-dio unos golpecitos sobre los globos de su culo.

Serena hizo lo que le pidió. ¿Iba a ponerle uno de esos tapones? ¿U otra cosa? Luego sintió el goteo del aceite caliente en su ano y en un minuto, los dedos de Darien comenzaron a trabajar el aceite en su interior. Y entonces entendió lo le había dicho antes. Tan pronto como el aceite tocó la tierna piel dentro del oscuro canal, su carne comenzó a hormiguear de una forma extraña y para su sorpresa, su coño también comenzó a temblar.

-Dime que te gusta-le ordenó.

Asintió con su cabeza.

-Con palabras, Serena. Me gustaría escucharte decirlo.

-Sí, sí, me gusta.

Lo oyó reír suavemente.

-AbueHot dijo que te gustaría ya que es un aceite creado por ella y que es muy vendido a parte de otro que me regalo también-se inclinó y plantó un sendero de besos a lo largo de su columna-Esta noche es sobre complacerte a ti, princesa. Para ver cuán alto te puedo llevar antes de que finalmente te deje tener ese tan importante orgasmo. Pero como siempre, en cualquier momento que haga algo que realmente no quieres, me dices que pare ¿Está bien?

-Bien.

Le dio la vuelta, dobló sus piernas de nuevo y derramó aceite directamente en su coño abierto. Tembló ligeramente y se forzó a si misma a mantenerse quieta, esperando.

Lentamente, Darien comenzó a frotar el aceite por todos sus labios, su clítoris y dentro de su vagina. Cuánto más la acariciaba, más lo frotaba sobre su piel, mayor era la sensación de hormigueo. Sintió como si miles de diminutos cables estuvieran estimulándola y supo que su coño estaba goteando.

-No te preocupes por la crema que corre de ti-le dijo como si leyera su mente-Eso me muestra lo excitada que estás. Mientras más jugos fluyan, más me gusta-se acercó de nuevo-Pero no te corras hasta que te dé permiso.

Asintió.

Darien se agachó a su lado y sacó un par de esposas. En un momento tenía sus muñecas esposadas y unidas a la cama, sus brazos extendidos tirantes sobre su cabeza, arqueando sus pechos hacia él. Tiró de los pezones y observó la reacción en su rostro.

-¿Te gusta eso, verdad?-se inclinó para agarrar dos almohadas del suelo y las puso bajo su cadera-Casi lista, princesa.

Levantó otro par de esposas de la caja de cartón y envolvió cada tobillo. Luego le mostró el separador de muslos de nuevo.

-Dobla las piernas de nuevo, cariño, como me gusta. Bien-asintió cuando ella lo complació.

Moviendo sus piernas tan separadas como pudo, sujetó una manilla del separador alrededor de cada muslo y enganchó las esposas de sus tobillos en las manillas de la barra. Ahora estaba efectivamente indefensa, su culo y su coño completamente expuestos para cualquier cosa que él escogiera hacer.

Se acarició la polla llena de sangre.

-Solo la anticipación me pone más caliente que el infierno. ¿Te gusta ver mi polla hinchada, cariño?

Asintió.

-Sí -¿empezaría alguna vez con esto?

Sin darle ninguna advertencia, se inclinó hacia adelante, separó los labios de su coño tanto como pudo y la penetró con su lengua. Serena apretó los dientes para forzarse a mantenerse quieta. Darien tenía una lengua realmente endiablada y las cosas que podía hacer con ella eran increíbles. Ahora él se concentraba en lamer el aceite que se deslizaba del interior de su vagina en largos y lentos movimientos, luego súbitamente lamió la sensible piel entre su coño y su culo. Y de vuelta.

Sabía que estaba mojada y podía sentir los pequeños espasmos tratando de apoderarse de su cuerpo. Darien los sintió también porque se alejó, pero no antes de pellizcar gentilmente su clítoris. Agarró la vara corta y delgada con el grupo de plumas en la punta y se volvió hacia ella.

-AbueHot le encanta esto-sonrió-Nunca lo he usado antes pero pensé que sería algo nuevo que intentar y ella me animo. Veamos si a ese maravilloso coño le gusta la caricia suave de las plumas.

Si pensaba que su lengua era excitante, no era nada comparado con lo que le estaba haciendo ahora. Pasó las plumas sobre su clítoris, apenas tocándolo, como el susurro de un beso. Adelante y atrás. Adelante y atrás. Apretó los dientes para no gritar. Y luego de arriba a abajo por su raja goteante, en el mismo ritmo. Se detuvo y ella casi sollozó, anhelando el fantasma de su toque. Con los ojos entrecerrados vio que la miraba, sus ojos llenos de posesiva lujuria. Le dirigió una sonrisa carnal y continuó acariciándola con las plumas.

Una y otra vez, se detenía y continuaba, hasta que estuvo lista para gritar. Quería correrse pero no lo hizo. Estaba comenzando a entender lo que la gente decía sobre querer distintos tipos de dolor.

-¿Está caliente ese coñito, princesa?

Abrió los ojos para ver a Darien cernirse sobre ella, la barra de plumas en una mano, su polla en la otra.

-Sí -tenía que concentrarse para sacar las palabras-Sabes que sí.

-Quizás deberíamos enfriarnos un poco.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba envolviendo una corbata de seda alrededor de sus ojos y amarrándola por atrás. Habían estado usando las vendas durante semanas.

-Quiero que experimentes cosas con tus otros sentidos además de la vista-le dijo la primera vez-Cuando se restringe la vista, todo lo demás aumenta.

Se movió de la cama y Serena se preguntó qué haría a continuación. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Lo sintió abrir los labios de su coño como si estuviera abriendo una flor, entonces sintió el golpe de fríos cubitos de hielo deslizándose en su vagina. Uno. Dos. Tres. Comenzó a jadear ante la nítida sensación.

-Sé que se siente bien-le dijo-Cierra tus ojos detrás de la venda, cariño, y todo será más agudo para ti.

Tenía razón. Después de que se acostumbró a la oscuridad, la sensación era más aguda, más estimuladora. El hielo no la enfriaba, solo la ponía más caliente.

-Respira, princesa. Esa es mi chica. Aquí viene uno de tus juguetes favoritos.

Podía decir, por la sensación, que estaba deslizando la bala de plata a través de los derretidos cubos de hielo en su vagina. Trató de encorvarse hacia él, pero la forma como estaba atada restringía sus movimientos.

-Esta noche añadiremos algo a tu amigo.

Le dio a la bala otro empujón y la encendió a un nivel bajo, las vibraciones comenzaron a sacudir su coño. Podía sentir su culo comenzar a responder sólo por la radiación de las olas, agravado por el aceite que Darien había esparcido dentro de ella. Saber que estaba totalmente expuesta le intensificaba las sensaciones y se concentró en el control. No podía correrse hasta que él se lo dijera.

Pero entonces sintió las plumas de nuevo y pensó que su cuerpo explotaría. Para alguien que dijo que nunca las había usado antes, Darien parecía un experto. Sobre su clítoris, abajo sobre su coño abierto, hacia su ano, de vuelta arriba, en círculos alrededor de su clítoris, luego comenzando todo de nuevo. Entonces, justo cuando estaba por rogarle que la dejara correrse, todo se detuvo, el vibrador, las plumas, todo. Quería llorar ante la sensación de vacío que le dejó.

Darien pasó la punta de un dedo alrededor de los bordes de su coño, a lo largo de sus hinchados labios, abajo hacia la sensible área cerca de su ano y arriba justo sobre su clítoris.

Un toque ligero que hacía que los músculos de su coño temblaran y que sus caderas se sacudieran.

-Sé que te quieres correr princesa, pero cuando finalmente lo permita, me lo agradecerás porque tu orgasmo será muy intenso-Pasó las plumas por el interior de sus muslos-Te lo prometo.

Encendió el vibrador de nuevo, todavía a una velocidad lenta, pero esta vez concentró las plumas solo en su recto, alrededor y alrededor de ese lugar que había saqueado con tanta regularidad últimamente. De alguna forma, ese suave toque enardecía los efectos del aceite en su interior y aumentaba toda la estimulación a su cuerpo.

Serena comenzó a gemir cuando rayos de calor se dispararon por su cuerpo. Los músculos en su abdomen se apretaron y pudo sentir los de su vagina esforzándose por llegar al punto que deseaban.

Darien se agachó y plantó un beso de cada mejilla de su culo.

-Creo que tenemos que enfriarnos un poco más.

Serena lo sintió separar sus nalgas y luego la sensación de frío la golpeó de nuevo. ¡Más cubos de hielo! Estaba insertando cubos de hielo en su culo pero en vez de enfriarla, disparó su calor más alto. Se escuchó a sí misma gemir y sintió a Darien inclinándose de nuevo.

-¿Se siente bien eso princesa? —Su voz estaba llena de lujuria-¿Ese lindo culito demanda ser satisfecho?

-Sí, sí, sí,-gimió ella.

Le plantó un suave beso en los labios, luego se tomó un momento para tirar duro de cada pezón con sus dientes.

-Esta noche es para enseñarte a que vayas tan alto como sea posible antes darte alivio. Cada noche elevaremos el nivel un poco, hasta que hayas alcanzado el punto más alto posible.

Serena no creía poder soportar que la llevara más alto, pero algo oscuro dentro de ella dijo: No seas tonta. Llega hasta el final.

Lo oyó moverse, sintió los pies del colchón hundirse y entonces su lengua estaba lamiéndola, incluso con el vibrador aún funcionando a un ritmo bajo. Sus sentidos entraron en sobrecarga, su cuerpo gritaba buscando un respiro. El vibrador zumbaba, la lengua de Darien lamía y el oscuro túnel de su culo lloraba por obtener alivio de las sensaciones encontradas de frío y calor.

Se detuvo de nuevo y quiso gritarle. Le acarició los muslos, la suavidad de su abdomen, sus brazos, susurrándole palabras suaves hasta que su cuerpo pareció calmarse un poco. Y luego comenzó de nuevo.

Siguió. Y siguió. Y siguió. Cuando pensaba que estaba demasiado cerca del borde, usaba cubos de hielo de nuevo, luego reinsertaba el vibrador y comenzaba a rozarla con las plumas. No tenía idea de cuánto duró, solo sabía que había perdido la habilidad de pensar. Cada átomo de su cuerpo estaba concentrado en su coño y la aplastante necesidad de correrse. Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡Por favor!-exclamó, retorciéndose tanto como las restricciones se lo permitían-Oh, por favor.

-¿Por favor, qué? -Su voz era tanto atrayente como dura.

-Por favor Amo deja que me corra.

Se rió en voz baja.

-Ahora te puedes correr. Mientras observo cada espasmo tuyo esclava.

Se agachó y aumentó el nivel de la bala, su pulgar e índice trabajaron su clítoris. Sintió algo suave entre las mejillas de su culo y supo que era el consolador delgado que él amaba deslizar dentro de ella. Con un empuje, lo acomodó por completo y comenzó a caer por el borde. Un orgasmo de proporciones increíbles comenzó a rasgar su cuerpo.

Pero mientras convulsionaba, Darien retiró la bala de su vagina y abrió sus labios, dejando su hambriento coño jadeando en busca de algo que lo llenara, mientras sus músculos se estremecían y el fluido se vertía de ella como un río.

Se tensó contra las ataduras, incapaz de mover sus manos o de apretar sus piernas, y ahora Darien estaba sosteniendo su coño abierto, negándole un alivio completo.

-Sé que me quieres dentro tuyo-dijo con voz baja-Y lo estaré. Pero no hasta que estés tan caliente que apenas puedas soportar mi toque. El nivel de placer, princesa, ¿recuerdas? No tienes idea de cuán dura se pone mi polla al mirar todos esos hermosos músculos dentro de tu coño temblar y estremecerse, hambrientos de que te llene. Y observar tus jugos fluir de ti. Eso es, cariño. Córrete. Sigue corriéndote.

Pensó que colapsaría por la intensidad, hasta que finalmente cada temblor murió. Aun así se sentía insatisfecha, su cuerpo silenciosamente rogaba por el siguiente nivel de placer. Y el siguiente.

Sintió a Darien levantarse del colchón, lo escuchó moverse alrededor de la cama, luego sus labios se cernieron sobre los de ella.

-Dios, eres un tesoro. Por primera vez en mi vida no hay otra mujer que pueda tentarme, solo estas tu desde el día que nos conocimos mi Ángel, mi princesa-su boca bajó sobre la suya y su lengua se adentró en su interior, rastrillando la suavidad de esa tibia y húmeda caverna.

Darien cuidadosamente soltó todas las manillas y el separador, y ayudó a Serena a sentarse. Se sentía débil y temblorosa pero aun así, increíblemente estimulada. Él sirvió dos copas de vino de la nevera que había preparado antes, y le entregó una.

-Por nosotros, mi bella princesa. Y por las alturas que aún tenemos que alcanzar-extendió su mano y tocó su copa con la suya-¿Sabes, cariño? he buscado por mucho tiempo una mujer que igualara mi apetito sexual y que disfrutara las cosas que hago. Ciertamente nunca pensé encontrarla en un parque de diversiones corriendo asustada.

-y yo no sabia que mi vida cambiaria y daría un giro de 180º.

-ya ves mi Ángel, eres la mujer que siempre busque y no encontraba, mi madre antes de morir me dijo que la mujer que tanto estaba esperando aparecería muy pronto en i vida.

-bueno Profesor Chiba en donde nos quedamos.

-así ya me acuerdo.-dijo-ahora vamos a saciarnos los dos.

Darien la atormento por una hora mas hasta que decidió dejarla descansar un poco, la agarro de la mano y a medida que la llevaba, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina y su cuerpo en llamas y gritando por un orgasmo. La condujo hasta la esquina donde había una especie de pelota de color carne que le recordaba a una de esas pelotas de goma gigantes en el gimnasio que utilizaba para varios tipos de ejercicios, incluyendo ejercicios abdominales y ejercicios cardiovasculares. Se veía casi como esas bolas de brincar en las que los niños rebotaban arriba y abajo. Había tenido una cuando era niña. Las pelotas en el gimnasio no tienen asas, por supuesto.

Llegaron a la pelota, y Darien le soltó la mano para tomarla desde la esquina. Sus ojos se abrieron. ¡Tenía un enorme consolador en ella! Y tenía un mango justo en frente de la polla de goma. Su mirada saltó a la suya y él hizo un gesto hacia la pelota.

-Sube en la parte superior y entierra el consolador en tu coño. Vas a montar, princesa.-Le dio una palmada en el trasero, lo que la hizo gritar por el dolor en su culo dolorido. Con una mirada cautelosa, se acercó a la pelota, Darien después de ella. Lo sostuvo aún, la polla de goma estacada hacia arriba. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras se colocaba el consolador por debajo de ella y comenzaba a deslizarse por el eje.

-Jesucristo,-murmuró, sintiendo como si estuviera deslizándose por un poste de teléfono-Creo que es demasiado grande, Amo.

-Sigue bajando en él antes de que yo "ayude", -dijo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa sexy.

Ella lanzó una mirada hacia él y vio su expresión sexy. Oh, por supuesto, él ayudaría. La bajaría sobre ella y estaría dentro de su coño antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de adaptarse.

La maldita cosa era tan gruesa y larga que sus ojos se humedecieron, mientras ella lo tomaba centímetro a centímetro. Se aferró a la manija para mantener el equilibrio. Estaba mojada y lo suficientemente resbaladiza como para estar tomándola en su interior, sólo que no tan rápido.

-Date prisa, Serena-Su tono era de desaprobación.

-Sí, Amo-dijo con los dientes apretados "a veces puede ser un dolor en el culo Darien y ahora lo era".

Por último, tenía toda la cosa dentro de su cuerpo y ella casi se desplomó con alivio. En lugar de eso, mantuvo su compostura, pero no se movió mientras trataba de acostumbrarme a la sensación del consolador en su núcleo. La maldita cosa empujaba tan profundamente dentro de ella que tenía miedo de moverse.

-Rebota princesa.  
Su boca se abrió y su mirada se encontró con la suya.

-¿Hago qué? ¿Amo?

Tenía los brazos cruzados todavía sobre su pecho y su mirada era arrogante.

-Sostente a la manija y haz rebotar la pelota hacia arriba y hacia abajo de manera que te esté follando.

-Uh...-Ella agarró el mango lo suficientemente duro como para que los nudillos le dolieran.

-Ahora, Serena.

Su tono era tan fuerte que casi soltó un "jódete", pero frenó su temperamento.  
Tragó saliva, empujó con sus pies, rebotó y gritó de placer.

-No te detengas.

Serena apretó los dientes y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo. El placer hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco más, pero a medida que se acostumbraba a follar el consolador, empezó a sentirse bien. Realmente bien. Su respiración se aceleró y la transpiración mojó su piel mientras ella se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza. Su culo quemaba, ya que se frotaba contra la pelota, sus pechos rebotaban y su cabello rozaba sus hombros con cada movimiento.

Las sensaciones se enrollaban en su interior hasta que fueron casi demasiado increíbles para que las resista. La polla de goma se sentía como si estuviera tocando su vientre, donde la sensación de aleteo se estaba intensificando. Sus pechos se sentían tan pesados, sus pezones dolían tanto, y todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas.

Había estado tan concentrada rebotando arriba y abajo sobre el balón, que no había prestado ninguna atención a Darien. Cuando dejó de enfocarse en la pelota follándola, ella miró a Darien y paró completamente. Estaba desnudo, acariciando su polla de las bolas a la punta mientras la miraba.

Serena se veía tan caliente en esa pelota de follar que Darien quiso estrellarla contra el suelo y tomarla ahí mismo. Caminó los pocos metros necesarios para llegar a ella, la agarró por los brazos y la levantó de la pelota. La pelota cayó mientras daba un pequeño grito y la tuvo en la colchoneta de ejercicio en cuestión de segundos, las caderas entre sus muslos, su polla apretada contra el vientre.

Ella abrió la boca mientras lo miraba. Se sentía salvaje y primitivo mientras molía su erección contra su vientre y le tomaba la boca con toda la necesidad.

Dominó su boca, su lengua tomando el control. Ella gimió mientras chupaba su lengua dentro y luego le mordió el labio duro, antes de lamer el punto que había mordido. Salvajes, bárbaros impulsos lo asaltaron y tuvo que contenerlos bien, antes de asolarla.

-Wow.. Darien fue increíble aunque me cabreas a veces-dije.

-lo se amor pero tienes que aprender cuando te hablo dominante cielo.

-y esa pelota es increíble me gusta mucho.

-creo que sentiré celos de ella si sigue hablando así.

-oh vamos solo te quiero a ti, en mi interior ahora.-dijo-AbueHot se depravo con semejantes regalos ya veo a lo que se refería a jugar en la casita.

-bueno pero sirvió para algo. ¿Todavía te quieres correr?

-¿Qué? Como se te ocurre preguntar eso me quiero venir ya.

-bien por que yo también quiero.

Lo mire de arriba abajo en toda su gloriosa desnudes que se me hacia agua la boca de solo verlo y su polla tan gruesa y larga y erguida con mucho orgullo solo me provocaba mas deseo.

-¿Quieres algo?

-Te deseo.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa sensual y arrogante.

-Entonces ven-dijo.

Miró fijamente hacía la excitación.

Sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer con él. Quería saborearlo de nuevo.

-Ponte de rodillas-le ordenó él.

Accedió apresuradamente, la mano en su verga. Lo rodeó con las manos y lo acercó a sus labios, estaba duro como una piedra. Sacó su lengua y delicadamente la enrolló en torno de la cabeza. Él se estremeció, gimió y empujó, buscando su boca.

Ella colocó su mano alrededor de su verga y la dirigió hacia su boca. Lo dejó deslizarse por sus labios por algunos instantes, antes de chuparlo suavemente.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

Enredó su mano en sus pelos mientras empujaba la polla en su boca. Le encantaba el contraste entre la piel suave y lisa, y su dureza de hierro. Tenía un gusto exótico, todo macho, como su olor. Deslizó la polla hasta el fondo de su garganta. Quería más. Quería hacerlo gozar. Quería hacerlo sentir tan descontroladamente, como él la hacía sentirse en sus brazos.

Los suaves sonidos de su chupada llenaban la habitación. El sonido le parecía erótico y aumentó su excitación. Lo acarició todo y deslizó la lengua por toda su largura.

Ella sonrió. Se sentía seductora. Adoraba eso. Puso lo que conseguía de su polla en la boca y continuó acariciándolo con la lengua, luego acarició la vena espesa, hasta sus bolas. Tomó una en la boca, disfrutando sentir su cuerpo cada vez más tenso. Después, fijó su atención en la otra, chupando y acariciando con la lengua.

Él la cogió en sus brazos y selló su boca con un beso ardiente, y sus lenguas chocaban en medio de jadeos.

Antes de darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo él, fue alzada en sus brazos, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

En una dura embestida, se empujó profundamente en su humedad. Ella gritó, haciendo eco en el granero. Su coño se convulsionó, en una invitación adicional.

Él la sostuvo con un brazo y con el otro le dio una nalgada. Rodeó su cintura con los dos brazos y empezó a empujar mientras se movía en ella.

Pasó los brazos en torno a su cuello y se abandonó a las sensaciones.

-Eres tan bella mi Ángel...

Enterrado hondamente en ella, se movió hasta arrimarla en la pared del cuarto. Entonces comenzó a joderla con fuerza.

Besaba y chupaba su hombro, su cuello y cuando alcanzó la piel delicada cercana a la oreja, le dio una mordedura.

Lo agarró por el pelo. Ella no era apacible, pero él tampoco. Movió la cabeza de su cuello y fundió sus labios.

Empujaba más duro, y más duro, su espalda chocaba contra la pared, pero a ella no le importaba. Ella lo quería más adentro.

-Recuerda que no te puedes correr sin mi permiso.

-si.. si amo…

Las manos de él bajaron por la cintura y se dirigieron a su trasero, envolviendo las dos nalgas y acercándola, después alejándola. Sintió que él intentaba penetrar su apretado ano con un dedo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió que él empujaba un dedo en su interior. Resistió, y el dolor casi la hizo alcanzar el orgasmo.

Entonces, otro dedo se juntó al primero. Su polla bombeaba su coño, sus dedos penetraban su culo. Era más de lo que podía aguantar. Él se retiró y empujó de nuevo, mientras continuaba penetrándola con sus dedos en su culo.

-Sigue Darien no pares.

Él la agarraba firmemente en sus brazos, mientras la penetraba con golpes largos y duros.

-Córrete Serena ¡ahora!

Su cuerpo se partió en millones de pedazos, cuando el orgasmo la consumió.

Ella se abandonó en su pecho, sus brazos lo enlazaron suavemente, mientras él inundaba su coño.

Descansó el rostro en su cuello, jadeando. Los brazos de él la mantenían firme, la polla aún enterrada profundamente dentro de ella. Permanecieron así un largo tiempo, hasta que él apartó su cara de su cuello, y le dio un beso suave.

-Sera mejor ir a dormir y mas tarde pedimos pizza.

-esta bien-bostezo.

Con su polla todavía enterrada en lo más profundo de ella se acostaron la cama juntos si despegarse hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuara…

N/A: Bueno chicas 25 pag de Word no se pueden quejar ¬¬)L y actualice antes y no me tarde mucho será por que se me da más fácil el BDSM bueno eso no lo se lo único que se es que a muchas de ustedes tal ves les di ideas parea sus esposos a poco no? Si fue así me dicen que le harán a sus esposos jajajaja. esa Serena es una suertuda con semejante hombre asi quien no querria estar en su lugar *w* yo me apunto.

NOTA: chicas cuentemen en un PM sus encuentro sexuales o fantasias si se les he mas fácil y yo hare un Oneshot con varias fantasias o encuentrso que allan tenido chicas.


End file.
